


Leave me alone in the night

by SuspiciousLandlady



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And now the Avengers step in too, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool has some kind of idea, It's getting a little bit goreish I guess, M/M, Mystery, Spiderman's acting violently, What's wrong with Spiderman?, but Spiderman does not, something weird is going on, various X-men as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something weird in Deadpool's behavior and Spiderman doesn't have any idea what is going on.</p><p>Or a story where Deadpool is blinded by his personal manhunt and fails to see the situation around him until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave me alone in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Meep I'm kinda scared to publish this, it's just little thing I wrote. To be honest it's more like some kind of "prologue" to the idea what's been going on in my mind, but I feel so shy to write about spideypool :l I don't know whyyyy.
> 
> This is my first work in this fandom. Sorry if it's OOC or something.  
> And yes, Deadpool is acting strangely on purpose.

The rain was washing the City of New York while the stormy clouds were gathering in the sky, making it look like it was covered with black curtains. The weather was horrible and those poor souls who were outside at this time we're probably regretting their choice to step outside.

Bad weather wasn't a good enough reason to stop your friendly neighborhood Spiderman from his duties. In fact, the man was already looking like a drowned rat, thanks to the heavy raining. He was watching the streets from the rooftop of one building, squatting instead of sitting. Even though he was already wet, he didn't want to sit on the cold and wet roof.

It was probably going to storm the whole night, but the city seemed to be quite uneventful. He had stopped a couple of robberies, but they were just tiny cases and probably the robbers weren't even experienced, obviously they were trying how the path of criminals would work for them. Well, sorry for them, it wasn't very good show.

At the times like this Peter wondered why he didn't just go home and do something else. It seemed to be somehow pointless, being here at the mercy of this bad weather and almost shivering because of the coldness. He didn't get sick easily, so it wasn't like the rain was bad for his health, but he didn't enjoy it. His whole body was cold, the thin spandex didn't warm him at all. But because with great power comes great responsibility, Peter was still outside and keeping an eye on the streets of New York City. It was his responsibility and he couldn't really avoid it. At least if he didn't want to live with guilt.

Peter was so focused to watch the concrete jungle that he didn't notice the movement behind him. When he felt the barrel of a gun against his back and someone saying 'boom', he couldn't help the way he startled. It was so sudden that for a moment, he lost his balance but instead of falling to his death, he was like glued to the wall. His upper body was touching the wall while his legs were still on the roof.

"Even though I love the way you're showing me that nice ass of yours, I think this isn't the time for that kind of activity."

Peter knew that voice and now he knew also why his spider sense didn't warn him about the danger. He wasn't in the danger from the very beginning.

"Deadpool!" He growled while someone's hand wrapped around his abdomen and helped him back to the roof, not that he really needed any help to get back there. As soon as he was standing on the roof, Peter turned around and stared at the other man in red and black costume. Even though Deadpool was wearing his mask, Peter was sure the man was grinning behind it. He could almost see the line of his lips in a grin.

"Surprise Spidey! I couldn't actually believe it was possible to scare you like that!" The merc said while holding a gun in his other hand. Deadpool seemed to be very proud of this new achievement but Peter wasn't happy about it.

"What are you doing here?" Spiderman asked with angry tone in his voice. He was surprised to see Deadpool here, he had thought that the merc left the city. It seems that his belief was wrong after all.

"Duh, came here to see my favorite spider of course! And do some dirty shit but since you don't want to hear that kind of stuff, let's pretend I'm just here to meet you", Deadpool answered while playing with his gun, soon pointing it towards Spiderman and doing the same trick again. "Boom!"

"Can you put that away?" Peter hissed, he was pretty pissed off because of Deadpool's 'clever' trick. To be honest, he was also kinda scared and concerned about the way his spider sense didn't react to this. Maybe it was the fact that Deadpool would never shoot him, or that's what he hoped, but still he was upset because of this.

"Aww Spidey don't worry, I'd never harm you. But if you insist", Deadpool answered while putting his gun back where it belonged. After that, Deadpool was having some kind of argument with the boxes but Peter didn't care about it. It happened a lot.

"Thank you Wade", he said even though Deadpool probably didn't heard it, he was too busy with the boxes. Spiderman walked back to the spot he had been before Deadpool's sudden appearance, watching how the people tried to handle this rain and the upcoming storm.

He only had a moment to be back at his work before Deadpool had finished the argument between himself and the boxes.

"Busy night?" Deadpool asked while sitting down next to Spiderman and watching the streets as well.

"Not really, no one really likes to step outside in a weather like this."

"True, it's shitty weather. Shouldn't you be at home too? You'll get a flu because of that thin spandex suit."

"I don't get sick that easily."

Deadpool just hummed and for a while, he was silent. It was surprise since he was known to be a merc with a mouth. It was rare to see Deadpool being silent, he was always babbling something nonsense. Sometimes he just liked to harass Spiderman since he obviously has some kind of crush on him.

"Well", Deadpool started after listening rain for a couple of minutes, "what if, instead of stalking citizens, we go and get something to eat? I'm starving! Hungry like the wolf."

Peter turned his head and stared Deadpool. What a great mood killer, but the offer wasn't bad. He was hungry too and knowing Deadpool, he was going to pay the food. Even if Peter tried to insist that he'd buy his own food, that wasn't going to happen. If Deadpool offered something, especially to someone special with the abilities of arachnids, he wasn't going to let that special someone pay. Sometimes it felt like Peter was using Wade and his wealth but damn, what could he do if the other man was just too stubborn?

Before he even could say anything, the police sirens were howling while the familiar cars were speeding down on the road.

"Well fuck you too! I was going to have a date with Spidey! Thanks for the cockblock!" Deadpool yelled while shaking his fist in the air.

"Hey, it was going to be dinner date, the last part was just your wild imagination", Peter said while he hop onto his feet and was ready to follow the police cars.

"Don't be such a party pooper, let man have his dreams", Deadpool answered, still sitting on the edge of the roof. He sounded disappointed that he couldn't have the lunch date with Spiderman, but knowing Deadpool it was going to be sadness only for a minute or two.

"Yeah sure. Well, work is calling."

Before Peter could hear what Deadpool mumbled, he was already web swinging towards the sound of police sirens. He felt a little guilty, Deadpool did sound like he was really disappointed that he couldn't have dinner with Spiderman. He was always disappointed when he missed a chance like that, but this time Deadpool's behavior was somehow more different than usual. Peter had no idea why, but he didn't have time to investigate it. Peter managed to take a last look of Deadpool before he was too far to be seen.

Deadpool was still sitting on the edge of the roof, not caring about the heavy rain. It was very odd.

Peter followed the police cars to the scene and he was disappointed when he found out that it wasn't anything big and the police had already caught the criminals. It wasn't something where police needed Spiderman's help.

The more disappointed Peter was when he went back to the roof where he met Deadpool, but the merc had already left without any traces. His interest had already woken up because of Deadpool's strange behavior, but he tried to convince himself that he should just forget it. Deadpool was unpredictable after all. There could be or could not be something behind that behavior.

The rest of the night was still raining, but it was quiet.

It was already over midnight when Peter decided to start heading back to his little apartment. It was all he could afford, but still it was better than nothing. It was easier to do Spiderman job without being scared that aunt May or someone else would see him as Spiderman. It was also better to keep a little distance to aunt May so she wouldn't be in danger all the time if someone decided to follow him.

Peter was close to his apartment when he heard someone yelling for help in a shady alley. Peter had already almost felt the warm and dry clothes waiting for him in his apartment, but Spiderman had to take care of this case before Peter would finally get rid of the wet spandex suit. Someone was in trouble and they needed help.

There were two men at the dark alley, the other one looked like he was cornered animal, full of fear and despair. That was probably what was going on, the other man had two guns pointing towards him and it was only a matter of time when one of them was going to be killed.

There was some kind of angry discussion going on, but Peter couldn't hear their words clearly. Probably the rain was distracting him as well as the fact that the other one's voice sounded like it was muffled. Like he was wearing something in front of his mouth.

When the cornered man saw the sight of Spiderman, the conversation was cut with his shout.

"Spiderman! Help me!"

Hearing the word 'Spiderman', the other man decided the act quickly. He was about to shoot the other man, but Peter was faster, shooting his webs onto man's guns and yanking them away from his hands. That didn't stop the man, he was like nothing happened and started to run towards the victim, reaching for something on his back.

"No you don't, pal!" Peter shouted and jumped from the wall where he had been, tackling the attacker before he could do anything stupid. He pressed the man against the ground and made an eye contact with the man who was in trouble. "Go now! Leave while you can." Peter didn't have to give another command to the man, he was already sprinting away from the alley.

"Fuck!" the man Peter had weighed down cursed and then kicked him off of him. Peter was ready to knockout this guy but before his fist managed to hit the guy, he grabbed his fit but didn't do anything to hurt Peter. It was strange, considering the fact that bad guys always wanted to hurt Spiderman after he had ruined their plans, but this guy didn't do it. It didn't take long until the guy let go of Peter's hand and cursed something.

"You let that guy go!"

Peter was confused for a moment until the realization hit him. He knew that voice, he knew this man.

"Deadpool?!"

"Don't 'Deadpool' me right now, you let that bastard go. Now I have to track him again", Deadpool huffed, clearly angry because the guy escaped. Still he wasn't as angry as you could think he would be. Maybe the fact that he liked Spiderman was making his anger lesser.

"You were going to kill that man. You know I wouldn't let you do that, not on my watch", Peter said, making Deadpool mumble something .

"That bastard deserves to die. He's a bad man and all he does is harming everyone", Deadpool said but his words fell into deaf ears. No matter what was the reason why that man 'deserved' to die, Peter wasn't going to let him kill that man. He didn't approve it. Killing wasn't the answer to things.

It wasn't the first time when Peter had stopped Deadpool's attempt to kill someone, but this time Deadpool didn't cool down like he usually did. He was clearly angry about it, but he was trying to not open his anger to Peter.

"Deadpool relax, the world isn't going to turn upside down because of this", Peter tried, but it didn't help Deadpool at all. He was still angry. Peter tried to come up with something what could wear off Deadpool's anger. Then he remembered something what might do the trick.

"Let's forget this and go eat now, are you still hungry? We can get tacos or something, whatever you want", Peter asked and for a moment, he thought he was successful. Deadpool turned his head and stared at him for a moment, before he shook his head and started to walk away.

"Sorry Spidey, I got more important things to do."

Peter grabbed the merc's hand before he could escape from the alley, probably back to track the guy.

"Leave me alone", Deadpool said, wrenching his hand away from Spiderman's touch and disappearing from the alley, thanks to his teleporter. Usually Peter never saw that thing with Deadpool, he hardly ever used it nowadays but now he had it with him. Everything was so strange.

In the end, Peter ended up standing in the alley, staring at the spot where Deadpool had been just a while ago. What was going on?

When Peter finally decided to go home, the familiar face appeared out of nowhere.

"I forgot my guns", Deadpool said, collected his precious guns and then teleported away again. Peter couldn't help but smile, even though he was confused as hell. Deadpool was acting weird this night, but maybe he had a good reason behind it. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I told you at the beginning, this is some kind of "prologue" to the fanfic idea what's been on my mind. I'm still planning it and trying to collect my courage to write it
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't that bad after all. My mother tongue isn't English, so if there's typos and shit, I'm sorry about it! I don't have beta-reader anymore so I'm kinda trying to survive on my own :D


	2. It's a brand new feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes like Peter wants. Except teaming up with the one special merc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to gather my courage, test write chapter and then after having some kind of breakdown with my ideas, I patched up everything and here I am.  
> I am grateful for the warming welcome you guys gave to me. And I also decided to start add chapters here, I'm somehow cool with the title and found the peace with it c:

Night was usually the time when people finally relaxed, forgot their problems and just drifted into their dream worlds. Dream worlds, where nothing could hurt anyone. A time when mind and body had a chance to rest and gather their energy back.

New York was quite lively at the nighttime too. Peter knew it very well, he had seen a lot during that time when people were supposed to let their body rest. Sometimes he was merciful to himself and let his tired mind get the sleep it needed by observing the city at the daytime. Unfortunately criminality preferred night more, it was easy to do dirty works in the shadows. And Spiderman did not have much time to work during the days, daytime was Peter Parker's part. Nights were Spiderman's.

After another long night, Peter was more than happy to finally hide in his own apartment. The night had been quite eventful and caused some minor injuries to him, but there was nothing to worry about them. He wasn't in the list of Grim Reaper yet, his little wounds needed only as much treatment as disinfecting. Maybe a couple of band-aids and that's it.

He switched the lights on and slumped against the mattress, letting out a sigh of relief. He was finally at home, the long night duties were done for now on. Spiderman was going to step aside and Peter Parker was taking his place again. Peter threw his mask towards the work desk what was opposite the bed, hoping that the mask landed safely onto it. He was too tired to pick it up from the floor.

Oh how he wished he could just fall asleep right now. But he couldn't, he still had a wound or two to disinfect and patch up.

Lazily Peter just rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The bedside lamp didn't light up the whole apartment, but it was enough to him right now. He kept staring the shadows and sighed again, stretching his limbs and yawning. If aunt May was here now, she'd immediately see that something was bothering Peter. He didn't want to admit it that something indeed was bothering his mind, but it wasn't just any little thing.

Deadpool was here. The reason was unknown and last time Peter had seen him, the mercenary had been quite strange. Totally not his normal self. It had been almost a week since the last time and Peter didn't know was Deadpool still in the city. If he was, something weird was going on since there wasn't any sign of him. It was like Deadpool had appeared out of nowhere and then vanished without any words.

And knowing Deadpool, it'd be impossible to him just take a quick visit here and then leave without changing the last word or two with his favorite hero.

Peter had some kind of problem and that problem was Deadpool. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening. It wasn't anything good if the merc with a mouth was acting so weirdly.

His thoughts were interrupted for a moment when he was taking off the Spiderman suit and treating his wounds. He tried to keep Deadpool away from his thoughts, even when he was brushing his teeth, but in the middle of it he just stopped and stared his own reflection in a mirror.

Could it be that Deadpool was still angry because Peter stopped him from killing that poor and scared man in the alley? That's not possible, is it? The more Peter thought about it, the more confused he was.

When he slumped back onto his bed and turned the light off, he couldn't sleep anymore. His head felt like it was going to explode any moment. Deadpool was driving him crazy. Was this how Deadpool felt all the time?

"Get away from my thoughts, you jerk", Peter murmured while he buried his head under the pillow, trying to think something else for a change. Even if he didn't want to accept the idea that Wade might be already far away from New York, he secretly wished that it wasn't the truth. Once he had told Deadpool to leave New York and never come back because the city didn't need all the trouble what he was able to cause, but something had changed. Now he kinda wished that Deadpool wasn't going to leave after he has finished whatever mission he's doing. New York City was gray without Deadpool and his crazy ideas and colorful personality.

After the small fight against his thoughts, Peter finally started to drift into a dream world. The room was dark and the poor moonlight coming from outside painted shadows on the floor and wall. It was all silent, so silent that Peter could hear his own heartbeats.

He was between the consciousness and unconsciousness when suddenly his spider sense started to tingle like crazy. His body went stiff because of the surprise, he didn't expect something like that happen. His spider sense was warning him about the danger but when Peter sat up and observed the shadows in the room, he didn't find anything what could cause the reaction.

He made sure to check the bathroom and every corner of the apartment but in the end he didn't find anything. His spider sense was still tingling, until it finally decided to calm down. That was strange, something like that had never happened before. It was like his spider sense was still on the alert, ready to start tingle again without any reason.

Peter wasn't sure how long he just sat on the bed and kept watching the shadows like he was waiting for something to suddenly jump and attack him. That never happened. It was waste of time.

An hour later he was asleep. The shadows in the room were the only thing what witnessed the moment when Peter's body went stiff again, acting like he wasn't getting air. The brunette was fully asleep, even his spider sense wasn't warning, but his body acted like something was pressing against his throat. He was gasping for air for a moment, until everything went back to normal like that never even happened.

-

  
Peter's day wasn't enjoyable at all. He didn't wake up when his alarm tried to wake him and because of that he missed important things. He was also late from his part-time job and J. Jonah Jameson didn't make his day brighter either. The old man wasn't satisfied with the new pictures Peter had taken, not only pics of Spiderman but also a good pictures of things what has been happening around the city lately.

At the days like this Peter was angry to Spiderman. Spiderman was the biggest reason why he was all the time so tired. But as always, he just had to live with it, he couldn't abandon his job as the famous wall crawler. He had tried it couple of times but the results were bad and he always just ended up taking back the job.

And if the day wasn't already bad enough, the icing on the cake was probably the moment when Peter was making more web fluid. Instead of getting what he wanted, he messed up that little task too and as a result, his work desk looked like it was full of mold stains.

This definitely wasn't his day. Sometimes he even wondered if he was the only superhero with this amount of stress and bad luck. He could swear that Captain America or Iron Man did not have these kind of problems.

Peter couldn't help but grimace when he pulled out Spiderman suit, like it was the reason for all his problems. Maybe it was, it wasn't easy to handle Peter Parker's day life and Spiderman's nightlife. He didn't feel like he should put the suit on, but Spiderman couldn't escape his responsibilities that easily. And sometimes web swinging helped him to clear the bad thoughts away.

The good old web swinging didn't disappoint him today either. The sun was setting in a horizon and Peter hoped that maybe he didn't need to stay up all night today. Maybe he could go home earlier and get some sleep. He definitely needed more sleep, but who had time for that when your hands are full of jobs to do.

Every time Peter was feeling this down, he tried to cheer up by swinging himself as high as he could and then enjoy the tension in his stomach when he was falling down, until shooting another web. It made him feel so light and free, full of life and also like something exciting was happening in his life. It felt almost every time like it was the first day of his life.

Even though he wanted to say that he hated how his life was messing with him, he also loved it, maybe not every second of it but still. Spiderman did feel like a burden sometimes, but it was part of him and he knew he couldn't really live without this part of his life.

The first thirty minutes of his duties as Spiderman went smoothly, the city wasn't in chaos but as everyone knows, things can get out of hand pretty quickly. This day was not exception. Especially not with Peter's luck.

The police sirens were howling loudly and the traffic looked more like someone had mistaken the roads to bumper car area. Police cars were chasing two black cars and one of the cars had red human figure on the roof, shooting inside the car. Peter tried to get a better view of the situation, but he was too far. It looked dangerous but he decided to join the scene. Someone was shooting and that has to stop now.

It didn't take long until Peter was close to the scene, trying to decide quickly what he should do to stop this before someone non participant gets hurt. The red figure had disappeared from the car's roof, probably the guy was already inside the car. And sure enough the car door was opened and someone was kicked out. There was some kind of fight going on inside it.

Peter decided to land on the car's roof, thanking that he was like glued to it. If he got the same fate like the guy who was kicked out of the car just a couple of seconds before, disinfection wasn't going to help those injuries.

He peeked from the windscreen but at the same moment the driver made sharp turn, making Peter lose his balance for a moment. Okay, that didn't help at all. "Slow down, this isn't the place for fast and furious games", Peter shouted but as he guessed, the driver was too busy to hear his words.

He tried another trick, but it ended up like the first one.

When he was trying his third trick, the driver got shot in the head before Peter managed to try stop him and the car lost control. The last man inside the car jumped out of it and grabbed Spiderman with him before the car finally crashed against the closest building.

The situation was quickly over, the police cars now following the other car. Peter had hard time to understand what just actually happened, but he knew this didn't went well. There was also aching pain washing all over him as well as the extra weight on him.

Peter knew he hadn't hurt himself badly because his legs and hands seemed to work still, but he felt how warm blood was staining his suit. To be honest, he wasn't sure was the blood his or the guy's who was on top of him.

For a moment, the time had stopped completely. Peter just kept staring at the sky, realizing that the person who had grabbed him away from the car had pulled them both to an alley.

"Sorry Spidey, this won't take long", the familiar voice told him and Peter felt like his heart was squeezed.

"What are you doing? That scene was dangerous, why did you do something like that?" Peter finally asked but didn't get any answer. He gathered his strenght and pushed Deadpool off of him. Not any kind of reaction. Peter finally sat up and took a closer look at the merc. The sight was horrifying.

Even though Wade's suit was mostly red, it didn't hide very well the fact how much he was bleeding right now. He looked like a fucking Swiss cheese, full of bullet holes and stab wounds. Someone had tried to slash his throat open in a hope for killing him, but thanks to Deadpool's strong healing factor, they didn't manage to kill him. Their first try was probably to bled him to death, but it didn't work.

Peter knew Deadpool was strong and it was impossible to kill him, but every time Deadpool ended up looking like that, Peter got worried. He knew Deadpool was going to survive this time like many other times too, but he couldn't help the way he felt about this.

However, Peter was relieved when Deadpool finally moved and sat up, cursing and pressing his hand against his side.

"Damn Spidey, I think I broke a rib or two when I tried to make sure you won't get hurt", Deadpool said and managed to laugh, even though it was clear that he was in pain. The instant guilt was washing over Peter, but Deadpool wasn't taking the situation seriously. Why should he? He had nothing to be afraid of, it was going to heal anyway.

"What were you even doing there? A stunt like that... no wait, where have you been? I thought you already left the city again.. No, why are you laughing? This isn't funny..." Peter started to ask his many questions and he didn't even noticed how he was turning into a tiny emotional mess. Deadpool couldn't help but laugh more, which made Peter just more flustered.

"Look at that, aren't you precious little thing, like a worried wife! Oh wait baby boy, were you that worried about old Deadpool? How sweet!" Deadpool rejoiced while Peter went silent. He wanted to punch Deadpool's face but instead of that, he just murmured something to himself and it made the other man laugh even harder. "Definitely wife material."

Deadpool was quickly out of breath and the pain was making him more discomfort. It felt like his ribs were on fire, it hurt that bad when he laughed at Spiderman's worries. But damn, it was all worth it.

Peter decided to stay silent until Deadpool was done with his laughter.

"Okay, can you now explain me what you are doing?" Peter asked and tilted his head. He was happy that Deadpool has been so far his own normal self, but his earlier behavior was still bugging him.

Deadpool went suddenly scarily serious, watching the surroundings like he was searching something with his gaze. Then he turned his gaze back to Peter and he was again almost fully out of his character. Peter started to understand that whatever Deadpool was hiding, he wasn't going to tell him that easily what was going on.

"Sorry Spidey, it's something what I'm going to get rid of by myself. Don't want to give a part of this mess to you", Deadpool answered but his answer didn't satisfy Peter.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it is my problem already! This is my city and if there's something big going on, it does have an effect to me too. You shouldn't leave me out of details if this isn't just regular mission to you." Peter was getting angrier now. Deadpool was hiding something.

Peter was going to lecture more about how everything was going to affect into his work too, but Deadpool silenced him by pressing his hand against Peter's masked mouth.

"Shhh, they'll find us if you're barking here like that. Let's go somewhere else and I might share something with you", Deadpool whispered and Peter just rolled his eyes. Deadpool can't be serious.

Peter made Deadpool promise to tell him things before he swung them both out of the alley. Deadpool was giving him orders to where to go and Peter obeyed. Though to him, it seemed that Deadpool sometimes gave orders what made them just do circles and a couple of times they weren't even out of the area. He wasn't sure was Deadpool trying to confuse someone, but Peter decided to keep his mouth shut and do what the merc told him to do.

After swinging some time, Deadpool finally decided that it was okay to land on the roof of the old building. Peter had been patient all this time, so after landing onto the roof, he almost exploded with his questions.

"Okay, we're now far away from that alley. You promised to tell me, and you better keep your promise", Peter said and stared Deadpool. Deadpool was looking around to make sure that whatever was making him that unsure wasn't here. He also had again some kind of little argument with the boxes, what made Peter feel like he was ignored completely. Damn it, Deadpool was paying more attention to the boxes than Spiderman! Something was definitely going on!

"Wade!" Peter shouted, but it fell into deaf ears. He was so frustrated that he shot the last drops of his web fluid onto Deadpool, making him shut his mouth and also giving the attention Peter wanted. While Deadpool was ripping off the web, Peter loaded his web shooters.

"What the hell was that?! Why did you do that?" Deadpool asked after tearing the web away.

"You were ignoring me so I decided to return you back to Earth. Now, tell me what's this all about." Peter waited the answer and even though Deadpool was hiding behind his costume, Peter could feel how the other man was hesitating for a moment.

"Oh fine! I guess you deserve to hear it anyway", Deadpool finally gave up. "I'm here to look for these special fuckers who are doing something shady again. And before you ask what they are doing, I don't know for sure! I know they're working on with something evil, but I haven't had any chance to see what they're up to. They're like slimy worms, always squirming away when I'm very close to spill their beans."

Peter kept listening Deadpool's story, until he just couldn't help himself anymore and he interrupted the older man. "So, as far as I know now, you're hunting these guys because you _think_ they are doing some top secret things? You've got to be kidding me! You can't do something like that. What if you're mistaken? What if they aren't the people you think they are? Then you're killing innocent people and I can't let you do something like that."

"But Spidey, they are not innocent!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I couldn't mistake those faces even in my dreams!"

Peter felt how the atmosphere was getting tighter and he was kinda scared of Deadpool's behavior. He didn't know had he gone too far already, but the curiosity got the best of him.

"Look Deadpool, I'm sorry for being nosy, but I'm just worried. I don't want anything happen to the people. I don't want anything to happen to you either. I want to know because I might be able to help you. Please?" Peter wasn't usually begging things from others, especially from Deadpool, but he couldn't come up with better plan than this. If this didn't work, then he was ready to give up.

Deadpool seemed to think his words. He was weighing the offer, trying to be sure what was the right choice.

"Alright then, if you insist. Are you ready to become a stalker and amazingly hot sidekick?" Deadpool blurted out, a tune of excitment in his voice. It was like the old Deadpool was coming back again and Peter was relieved, but at the same time he was convinced that there probably was something behind his words. Deadpool was being mysterious and didn't want to share his information so easily, so why is he suddenly offering the part of sidekick to Spiderman? Quite fishy situation.

Damn it, this might be the only opportunity. And this way, Peter could keep Deadpool close to him and also make sure that he wasn't going to kill anyone. If he decline now, Deadpool probably wasn't going to give another shot.

"Alright! But no killings", Peter finally answered and Deadpool didn't look happy about it, but Peter was sure Deadpool knew that he was going to accept the offer only with that condition.

"You are such a party pooper", Deadpool muttered.

"You knew it was coming."

"Yeah I did."

Peter was secretly smiling behind his mask, but he wanted to be sure that Deadpool will promise to not kill anyone. Peter didn't want to be part of something what was going to cost someone's life.

"So, do we have a deal? I'll help you and get the information while you won't kill anyone?" Peter asked and stared while Deadpool was thinking his options.

"Yes sir, we do have a deal now!" Deadpool said and playfully saluted like a soldier.

"And what about the killing part?"

"I promise! Cross my heart on hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" Deadpool made a gesture to look like he was going to poke his finger into his eye, but Peter stopped him before his finger was anywhere close to his eye.

"Alright then, I believe you", Peter said quickly and then he was trapped into a bear hug while Deadpool was telling him how happy he was to work with Spiderman again. His hug was so tight and rough that Peter was sure his ribs were going to crack soon and his lungs were probably going to be flat as pancakes.

"Okay Deadpool that's enough." Peter was out of breath and very grateful when the merc finally let go.

"When are we going to start then?" Peter asked. He was nervous because he didn't have the perfect image about what was going to happen next or what Deadpool was planning to do.

"Give me three days. I'll get the necessary information and then we can go after the bad guys. Let's meet up here and do the best superhero duo mission ever! In the meantime while I get the information, be the good Spidey wifey you already are and take care of the home and kids while I'm gone!"

Peter couldn't help but punch the guy, not with all force but just enough to give a little bruise. A bruise what Wade probably wasn't going to have anyway. Deadpool blew a couple of kisses while Peter left him alone on the rooftop.

Only when Spiderman was far away, Deadpool's cheery attitude disappeared. "Sorry baby boy, you just need to live with a white lie", he said while moving his other hand behind his back and crossing his fingers.  
  
-

  
The rest of the night was surprisingly easy and lacking the usual action. It was like all criminality in New York had suddenly decided to take a rest. Of course there was one or two stubborn groups what wanted to show off and do some misdeeds but not any big cases happened this night.

Peter was surprised, but at the same time he was enjoying it. Maybe the fact that his Spiderman suit had huge blood stains was one of the reasons why he didn't want to anything big happen at the moment. He'd easily scare people, especially if they were Spiderman fans.

No matter how much J. Jonah Jameson wanted to give bad picture about Spiderman to the public, Peter had gathered support groups over time. Jameson was still thinking that Spiderman was nothing more than just a thorn in the flesh, but he knew how much support Spidey got lately. Now some of his articles were even neutral, but when there was an opportunity to blame Spiderman when something was wrong, Jameson was obviously the first one to use it.

It was time to end the usual night patrol and Peter was more than happy to start head back home. He needed to take care of his bloody suit, but that was going to be tomorrow's Peter Parker's problem. This night Peter was going to sleep like a baby.

Everything went well until Peter started to feel very weak. He was in the middle of web swinging when his sight went all foggy and the force of gravity was overpowering. Peter tried to fight against it and keep going, but eventually he lost control and soon found himself in the closest open dumpster.

Peter kept lying there, thinking that his exhaustion was bigger problem than what he had thought about it. He felt like he was surrounded by mist, everything was so hazy. He was glad that at least there wasn't any people around, but he didn't enjoy his stay in dumpster. Maybe if he took a little break and gained power, he might be able to go home without any other accident.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathe deeply, trying to calm himself. Something was making his spider sense tingling again, but he didn't have strenght to do anything. He was at the mercy of his luck.

When someone suddenly touched his shoulder, Peter winced and tried to open his eyes to see who was here with him. He didn't see anything but blurriness.

"Chill out tiger, everything is going to be okay."

That voice, it's familiar. Could it be? No, that's not possible. It sounded like Mary Jane, but that can't be possible, she can't be here. She wasn't living in New York at the moment. And Mary Jane had never made his spider sense go crazy.

Everything went dark and Peter was probably out cold for a while. The next time when he opened his eyes, it was still night. He climbed out of the dumpster and looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. His body felt like it was on fire from the inside, he wanted to scratch himself everywhere until his skin would eventually come off.

The area was empty and there was no sign of anyone. Peter checked the surroundings twice, just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. When he was done, the burning sensation inside him was long gone too.

Even though everything was weird, all Peter could do for now on was just shrug his shoulders and go home. Maybe he was just badly in a need for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapters will get longer in the future, the first chapters are always quite handful.  
> And sorry for all the mysterious shit I'm making you go through, it seems that I end up always writing mysterious things. Silly me :D
> 
> And I'm feeling Peter's tiredness right now, I'm sooo tired atm. I hope there isn't bad typos or something weird shit going on.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I'm not sure when the next one will arrive. Hopefully soon.


	3. I guess you're seeking salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad guys, brain being blown away, harassing pure cinnamon roll and sewers. Yup, typical day to the Merc with a mouth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire and you can see that. Chapters being updated in a short time. I'm amazing myself too.  
> I won't hold you too long with my ramblings at the beginning. Just have strange journey with Deadpool! :D 
> 
> (Yellow)  
> [Whitey]

(What are we actually doing?)

[Pretending that the plot is making progress, obviously...]

(Ooh.. I see, how clever. Then what is _**he** _ doing?)

Deadpool was sitting on the roof of an old warehouse, humming a song what had been in his head for a while now and making notes to a map what he had brought with him. The map was already full of little notes and marks, but Deadpool was still able to find empty spaces to fill with things he wanted to remember.

The moon was giving him enough light to see what he was writing and marking, but the small wind tried to blew his map away time to time. It was already late and the warehouse's surroundings was full of shadows, the area wasn't lighted at all. It was more likely out of service right now, some of the buildings looking abandoned and full of junk what no one wanted to go through.

"Shit, this isn't making sense anymore", Deadpool grunted while he smudged one of the notes into a mess and eventually tearing the map a little bit.

(It wasn't making any sense from the beginning.)

[You should give tasks like that to Spiderman, he's clever enough to make clearer notes.]

"I know but I want to do this by myself."

[Shouldn't we at least give some information so readers can get more into the story?]

"Nope."

Deadpool was getting more frustrated after he stopped and just stared the mess what was supposed to be called map. This was the third one already and it was ending up like the others, full of messy handwriting and things that didn't make any sense or were just bullshit.

Soon he just folded the map and put it away. The sky was full of stars, no clouds anywhere to ruin the beautiful scenery. The city voices weren't strong enough to be heard here and after getting tired of sitting, Deadpool flopped onto his back and kept staring at the stars, letting his thoughts run freely.

It had been long since the last time he was in New York, but he was struggling with a decision to stay here after all this was over. He did miss this city, but he missed that one special wall crawler more than anything. Even though Spidey probably wasn't going to like it, he might have to just deal with it.

(FYI, you do have an apartment here so why are you hesitating?)

[He's afraid of the lizard in sewers.]

"I thought Spiderman got rid of that fucker already." It was true that Deadpool owned an apartment here, and he had maybe, just maybe planned on moving here back. The main reason _definitely_ wasn't the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

The abandoned area was surprisingly calming and pleasant, no one was around to make unnecessary noises and the shadows just create amazing atmosphere.

Wade closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the loneliness what this place highlighted. He was thinking his encounter with Spiderman over and over again. He did promise to let Spidey be his sidekick, what was unusual since usually Deadpool was at the role of sidekick. Hell, even if Cable was here to see what he was up to this time, he'd be facepalming so hard. Deadpool could almost hear Cable's famous _''Dammit Wade!''_ ringing in his ears. Good ol' Cable.

"I wonder what Spidey is doing right now."

(Moaning our name and waiting desperately us.)

[Or getting his ass beaten up somewhere in the city.]

"I'd smack that ass so hard if I had once in a lifetime chance to do it."

(We should ask that Peter Parker kid if he'd take some dirty pics to us. He's like Spidey's personal photographer so maybe he'd be able to persuade Spidey into it.)

"Or we could have sexy threesome with Peter and Spiderman. You know, Peter is very good-looking kid.. man... I'm not even sure how old that kid is."

[Maybe you should do as the chapter name is advising to do.]

(What's up with the strange chapter names anyway?)

"They do sound familiar."

[If you haven't figure out already, the writer is using the inspiration song's lyrics as the chapter names.]

(Oh.)

"So that's why they sound so familiar. Or so cheesy."

Something got knock down inside the warehouse but whatever it was, it made a loud sound. Deadpool opened his eyes and listened if he could hear something more, but everything went eerily quiet.

Only when a car turned to the road what was leading towards the warehouse area made Wade sat up and watch more his surroundings. The headlights were bright and breaking the darkness, and when the car was getting closer, Deadpool changed his position. He was now lying on his stomach, at the edge of the roof but still making sure that no one saw him.

(I sure hope that's pizza delivery guy.)

[We didn't order pizza.]

The boxes were having their own conversation about the possibility of pizza delivery while Wade was keeping an eye to the upcoming vehicle. The car parked right in front of the warehouse and three people step out of it. Two men and one woman. It was too dark to see the details of the persons, and it didn't help at all that they were also dressed in black.

They were whispering to each other and heading inside the abandoned warehouse, soon disappearing into it. Deadpool did not waste too much time, he decided to find out what those three were planning on. Earlier he hadn't been sure was this the right place what could lead him to the right tracks, but now it seemed that he had been right.

Oh how handy it would be if he had the same wall crawling skills like Spiderman has, he wouldn't have to do this the hard way.

Deadpool dropped down from the roof, which obviously did hurt but his healing factor was going to fix him in a moment, so he didn't really worry about himself. He was glad that the trio had left the door open, it made his work a lot easier. Silently like a cat he went inside the building and started to hide in the shadows. Hiding was very easy since the place was full of huge organized wooden boxes, which created even more shadows to hide in.

He moved closer to the light, but made sure to stay in the dark. He didn't want to expose himself.

The trio was standing in the middle of the warehouse, staying silent and just waiting. They had a flashlight with them and for a moment, nothing happened. After waiting for some time, another character appeared out of nowhere and clicked their own flashlight on, lighting the trio which had been waiting there quietly.

"Well? How did it go?" the man who arrived asked.

"The mission was successful. It's already starting to affect", the woman answered and then her figure changed. She got taller and her body changed its physique completely, turning from woman's body into a man. The hair disappeared and was replaced with bald head. She had turned into a bald tall man whose face was white as a sheet.

(Holy shit, she just turned into a man.)

[Or maybe he was man from the beginning.]

(That's so freaky.)

"Have we seen that guy somewhere before?"

[Maybe?]

The fourth man looked satisfied with the answer he got and grinned like a fucking cheshire cat. "Excellent. Everything goes according to plan. Gentlemen, if we are successful, we are soon dealing with a great weapon and no one can stop us."

"We do have a problem unfortunately", the shortest one from the trio said and the grin vanished immediately from the fourth one's face.

"Deadpool is already tracking us. He managed to destroy one of our cars yesterday and probably would have done the same to the other one if Spiderman wouldn't have shown up." The short man was sweating like a pig, anxious about the thing he told.

"We should hurry before he manages to stop us", the white faced man said, supporting also the story what the short one told. The fourth man shook his head and was clearly pissed off.

"We can't work in a hurry or we might fuck up badly. We need to keep Deadpool busy until our work is finished and we can achieve our new power card. Then we don't have to worry about him anymore. We won't have to worry about anything anymore. The power we will gain is going to be enough to help us do whatever we want." The grin came back onto the fourth man's face and he was soon laughing the cliché evil laugh.

Deadpool was surprised when the fourth man started to walk toward his hiding place. "Shit", he whispered and managed to hide before the flashlight's light managed to reveal him. It wouldn't be impossible to take down these four assholes, but Wade wanted to know more before he chose whether he starts slaughter party or not.

The man was very close to Deadpool's hiding place, but Wade was lucky that the man did not turn his light toward the place where the merc was hiding. The man reached for the suitcase what was hidden between the boxes. Then he went back to the trio and gave it to the white faced man.

"This is the rest of it. After these, everything is perfect for the final part. Keep doing the excellent job you're already doing", the fourth man said and they were done with their business.

The sight of the fourth man made Deadpool's blood boil, he recognized that face easily even if the shadows were trying to confuse him. He was one of the fuckers who had been working on with Weapon X project. After hearing what he had talked about, Wade knew he had been right with what he had assumed. The man was working on with something shady.

[Well what are you waiting for? He's there and this is your chance.]

(Hell yeah! Let's slaughter them all like animals!)

"Let's do it."

The trio had turned around and already walking toward the door when Deadpool jumped out of the shadows and started to shoot them. Two of them jumped on the sides while the white faced man dodged the bullets and turned around to see Deadpool. The fourth man was surprised completely, but he tried to escape quickly while Deadpool was giving his attention to the trio.

"Where the fuck you're going to? We have lots of things to catch up. Did you miss me?" Deadpool asked and moved his attention to the man. He quickly sprinted towards the escaping man and stabbed his katana through him, but being careful that he didn't pierce anything vital. He wanted to give this motherfucker the most memorable last day ever.

The man did whimper in pain, but before Deadpool managed to cause any more pain to him, the white faced man was behind him and slammed Wade away from the pierced man.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of this hot ass to enjoy", Deadpool said and focused his attention now onto the intruder.

The white faced man changed his appearance again, transforming himself to a person Deadpool knew very well.

"Sorry but your Spidey isn't as good as the real deal."

Deadpool knew that the Spiderman in front of him wasn't the real one, but his looks did distract him. The stranger did look like the real Spiderman, and Deadpool couldn't help himself. He was full of emotions, mostly pure rage but the sight of Spidey made him automatically use less power.

The fake Spidey of course used this opportunity and tried to take advantage of the current situation.

(Focus idiot, it's not the real Spidey.)

[But he is good imposter.]

"Fuck how I wish the real baby boy was here."

"Oh but here I am", the fake Spidey answered on cue but Deadpool didn't fall for that. He was busy fighting with this imposter that only when his own katana pierced him, he's attention moved back to the man who he had pierced before. And when he turned around, he was met with a shotgun aimed towards his head.

"Oh shit..." he managed to say before his brain was spread all over the floor. What a rookie mistake he made.

-

"Fucking shit on a stick that wasn't cool at all..." Wade murmured after he opened his eyes and found himself alone inside the warehouse, surrounded by blood and messy pieces of brain. His head hurt a lot and the boxes were completely silent. Well that's just great.

He massaged his head while looking around, no sign of anyone else here. Deadpool was kinda surprised that the guys had just decided to leave him here, but then again they all probably knew how it'd be pointless to try get rid of his body. He's going to come back anyway.

The sun rays were lurking into the warehouse from the wide open door. Wade wasn't sure how long he had been out cold but there was one thing he knew for sure. Those asswipes were already long gone, the master dickhead hiding and treating his injuries. It was going to be pain in the ass to track them again

Deadpool picked up his weapons and walked outside, feeling like he was going to get blind because of the brightness outside. Fucking hell, he had made a rookie mistake and let that fake Spidey fool his mind. He knew he wasn't fighting with the real deal, but the sight of Spiderman just made him use less power. He was falling too hard for the guy.

He wanted to take a break but he knew it wasn't an option right now. Not while those assholes were running freely and working on with whatever their plan is.

"I wonder what kind of weapon they're after", Deadpool muttered to himself while walking away from the warehouse area, deciding to go back to his apartment and think this through. Weapon X project was already cancelled ages ago, but he did feel like this was something far worse than that. It did sound impossible for one man to implement it, but he seems to be very assured to believe that his weapon project was going to work.

(They're going to kick our ass with that weapon.)

"Well hello to you too. What's up with that opinion?"

(Well, he did say that they don't have to worry about us anymore after the weapon is ready, so that's quite big hint, don't you think?)

"You do have a point."

New York City was full of life at this time of the day, but it didn't stop Deadpool from walking on the sidewalks. It'd have been better to keep low profile but since his face looked like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado, it was just better to keep the suit on and get the attention. No one wants to traumatize children.

Sometimes it's quite surprising coincidence how you can meet someone special in a big city like this. And sometimes it's just writer's need to make the plot progress more. So, after walking some time, Deadpool was surprised when he recognized familiar face among the crowd, but the kid didn't really look like his life was in order. So tired and probably was having a shitty day, judging by how he looked like he was tired of life already.

(Isn't that the Parker kid? Spiderman's private photographer?)

[He doesn't look like he's having the time of his life. Do one wrong move and I'm sure that kid's going to kick someone's ass.]

"I guess it'd be good idea to check him. It's like doing a favor for Spidey, since he might be too busy to look after his buddies."

(Like us, for example.)

"Right. I do wonder what he does during the days."

(Spidey's going to owe us one.)

Deadpool headed towards the familiar brunette, but his attention soon turned to couple of kids who were pointing at him and being excited because they thought he was Spiderman. It wasn't anything new, people and especially children often mistook him for Spiderman. It was funny sometimes, since they were so different from each other.

"Cool, look it's Spiderman!"

"Sorry kiddos but I'm Deadpool."

"But you look like Spiderman."

"I know but I don't have nice butt like him."

(But our ass does look good though.)

[I agree.]

Deadpool soon ignored the kids and realized that he lost that Parker kid already. He tried to look around for him but the result wasn't good.

"Okay don't even say it."

(You lost him.)

[You lost him.]

"I fucking know it."

Even though he managed to lost Parker, Deadpool decided to keep his eyes wide open in case that he saw him again. From what he was able to see, Parker didn't look very happy. Tired, a lot tired than he should be. And he looked like he was having a shitty day, what was something Deadpool was able to relate so much. He can't still believe how he could do such a rookie mistake.

Before Deadpool went to home, he decided to grab something to eat. He was hungry, no, more like starving. And he's been so busy right now that food hasn't been the first thing in his mind. Chasing bad guys was exhausting job, especially when the baddies are one step ahead all the time.

Wade was sure his lucky stars were smiling at him today, or at this very moment. When he was heading to the Mexican restaurant, he spotted Parker again.

(He looks like wind can blow him away any time soon.)

"Let's treat him and have a lunch with him. We can guilt trip Spidey afterwards ~ "

[Sounds like a plan.]

"Heyaa Petey! Long time no see!" Deadpool blurted while placing his hand onto the brunette's shoulder, eventually scaring him completely. Gosh, his tiredness looked even worse when seeing him this close.

Deadpool had met Peter Parker few times, but they weren't exactly as close as Deadpool was with Spiderman. Or at least Deadpool himself thought he's Spiderman's friend. He had been chasing Peter once after learning that Peter Parker was living close and was mostly the one who took Spiderman's pictures. Why not use him to get to know with Spidey? Spidey had made him swear to never chase Peter again, but this wasn't considered as chasing, right? It was pure coincidence.

"Deadpool.. what are you doing here?" Peter asked after he managed to wipe off the sudden shock from his face. Poor kid did look like he had missed his beauty sleeps more than twice.

"I was in a tourist tour but I lost my group, so I decided to go after the scent of chimichangas but ended up finding you. And since I'm poor lonely person, let's go have some tacos, my brain's been blown up and I'm pushing my luck way too much", Deadpool answered and his verbal diarrhea was enough to confuse Peter. Poor guy didn't seem to keep up with his words and was probably already lost.

"What?" Peter finally asked.

"You. Me. Tacos. Now." Wade led Peter inside the Mexican restaurant and shushed him when he tried to mumble something against the idea.

Peter was against the idea for a minute or two until he gave up and they both were soon eating tacos and watching each other. Even though Peter didn't say anything, Deadpool could see that he was feeling awkward. He wasn't sure was it the fact that Peter saw the scars around Deadpool's mouth while he was eating, or that Deadpool's costume was drawing some attention towards them.

"Sorry, it's been a while since the last time I was here and people have already forgotten me. The sexy skin-tight suit does draw the attention but can't live without it, no one wants to see the ugly raisin behind the suit."

Peter's attention moved onto Deadpool and he was staring at him, which made Deadpool awfully self-conscious. It happened a lot when people stopped to stare at him, but his red and black suit was like the armor what protected him from those gazes. It also protected others from seeing the hideous body what they did not deserve to see. Traumatazing people wasn't always fun.

"I don't think you look ugly. You're too harsh to yourself, it's not healthy", Peter finally answered after a long minute. Deadpool felt flattered, but at the same time he knew that good guys like Peter wanted to cheer up everyone and say only nice things to others. Even if he thought something what was opposite the thing he let out from his mouth.

"You haven't seen all of me, kiddo." While eating his fourth taco, Deadpool observed more Peter's face. He is pretty, or more like gorgeous. He did have some kind of baby face still, but judging by it, he was going to be friggin' handsome for a long time. His skin was so perfect that Wade did feel jealous and he fought against the urge to take off his glove and touch Peter's soft-looking skin.

"Doesn't matter, I've seen enough to say that you're not ugly. No matter how much you're going to disagree, I'll still keep my opinion", Peter said and smiled a little bit. It felt like Wade was standing at the open gates of heaven, Peter's smile was definitely one of the greatest things in the world. So precious. His eyes were too, but right now the fatigue was ruining the perfect picture.

"You look awfully tired, sweetheart. Have you been skipping your beauty sleeps? You're going to ruin your perfect image. If I was you, I would treasure that beauty of yours. There's lots of people who haven't been blessed by that gift", Deadpool announced and judging by the expression what visited Peter's face, it was obvious that he didn't do this on purpose. It was bothering him too.

Peter remained silent, looking like he was thinking about something. "We all can't be millionaires like you. My daily schedule is keeping me busy so I don't have that much time for sleeping. I need to earn my living." The sheepish smile on Peter's face was telling enough facts.

"You could ask your Spidey buddy to lend a helping hand. He can pose for pics. I sure as hell would pay you greatly if you were able to take some sexy pics of Spiderman. I'm sure fangirls would too. Dick pics? Perfect." Deadpool was amused how Peter's face got a new shade of red, poor guy was probably embarrassed.

"I'm sure Spiderman isn't interested about dick pics", Peter answered and Deadpool was laughing uncontrollably. Not because of Peter's answer, but the way he reacted to the idea. He was adorable little mess and Wade enjoyed a lot when he had a chance to mess up with someone so pure and innocent like Peter.

When Deadpool was finally able to control his laughter again, he couldn't help but smile the rest of their time in the restaurant. Peter was a good kid, precious one. He did resemble someone, but Wade wasn't sure who. Peter was familiar, but unfortunately Deadpool didn't have enough time to solve this mystery. Maybe after he and Spidey are done with their epic superhero mission and kicked bad guys right in the ass, maybe then he'd have time to observe Peter more until he finally realizes who is the person Peter resembles so much.

After their lunch, Deadpool was feeling happy while walking the rest of the way to his apartment. He was sure his lucky stars were merciful enough to give him the amazing meeting with Peter. For once his thoughts were away from the bad guys he's chasing and he really was in a need for a good laugh. It cheered him up and he was feeling like he had enough energy to continue his research and battle with maps and the notes.

In the end, Deadpool had to buy another map because the previous one ended up getting destroyed.

-  
  
(It smells like shit here.)

[Of course, we're walking in the sewers.]

(Why must you torture us like this?)

"Because if my conclusions are correct, here's something we can find interesting."

[When was the last time you were right?]

(Well he was right about the warehouse.)

"Aww yellow you're on my side, that's sweet."

(No, I was just telling the truth. The warehouse case was surprisingly accurate to your conclusion.)

"I know I'm genius!"

The sewers were as empty as they were supposed to be, the only noises coming from flowing water echoing in the dark tunnels. Deadpool's footsteps echoed on the walls too, creating creepy atmosphere around the area. He was walking alone in the sewers that smells like ass, the boxes being the only company he had with him.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it kept him busy enough to feel like he was tracking something important piece in this mysterious puzzle. He could be right, but there was also a chance that he was wasting important time here for nothing.

(What do you expect we're going to find here?)

[The world's biggest alligator? Some people believe alligators live in the sewers.]

"I feel bad for them, no one deserves to live in a smelly place like this."

[Our apartment is smelly.]

(And dirty.)

"...Does that mean I'm alligator? Because that'd be so fucking badass."

(The lizard's part is already taken though.)

"But we were talking about alligator."

[I hate you both.]

Deadpool was having an argument with the boxes when he suddenly wasn't sure anymore where he was. The sewers started to look weird, though the water was still flowing somewhere close. He hadn't even paid any attention to where he walked into, so now he was more than confused.

Wherever he was, Wade decided to continue walking forwards and see what was behind door number one.

"Holy shit."

At the end of the tunnel was wide open area, full of laboratory equipments. Most of them looked untouched, but there was used ones as well. And they were used recently, they were a lot more cleaner than the others. It looked like someone had abandoned secret laboratory in sewers, but after that someone else decided to use the leftovers, waking up the old lab.

"Whoever built this here needs to check their brain. Who the fuck wants to work in the sewers with the smell of shit and piss?"

[Someone who has secrets.]

Deadpool walked further into the laboratory and started examine everything. He was curious.

The tables were full of different laboratory glassware, like beakers and flasks and jars as well as test tubes. Most of them had been cleaned, but some of them still had stains of liquid. When Deadpool saw dozens of syringes hidden inside drawer, it sent cold shivers down his spine.

He moved away and next thing his eyes caught was Petri dishes. Or what was left from them, all of them were shattered like something had destroyed them with pure rage. Which was quite strange because the other glassware wasn't in a million little pieces like these were.

"I feel like I'm not clever enough for this job. Maybe Spidey understands this more."

(I agree, he's science nerd and understands this stuff more. We should set a date with him here.)

[Worst date place ever.]

"Well let's take a little souvenir before we go. It might be useful, Spidey can examine it", Deadpool announced and started to look around again, searching for something what he could take with him. It should be something what the person who is, or was working here doesn't need anymore. He wasn't sure was this lab already abandoned, but it sure looked like one.

After walking in circles and trying to decide what he should take, Deadpool finally gave up and opened the drawer, digging it through properly. Most of the syringes were empty, or looked like they were stained with shit or something else, but at the bottom of them was a few syringes full of some kind of liquid.

(How we can be sure that these are important to our research?)

[We can't. It's like buying a pig in a poke.]

"True but these syringes does not look like they've been here long."

(Some of them are stained with something what looks like someone had diarrhea.)

[That's nasty.]

"We can always take this one", Wade said and took a syringe full of reddish liquid. It wasn't red enough to be blood, but it sure as hell looked suspicious.

"Okay let's get out of here."

[You better take a bath and scrub yourself hard or else the stink is going to stay.]

(And Spiderman probably doesn't want to work with a man who smells like someone wiped their dirty ass on him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it was fair to let you see what Deadpool is doing at the same time. This isn't going to be the only one chapter what's following story from his POV. There's going to be other chapters as well, but I felt like it was great moment to add Wade's part here right now before moving the plot forward again.  
> Poor Wade has no idea why Peter is so familiar ;) 
> 
> And ten points to people who recognize the villain with white face and ability to change colors like chameleon ;D Okay I stop now before it's getting out of the hand. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading this. I might add another chapter very soon, but I know from my experience that my speed will slow down at some point. I've been just so excited to write that I've finished chapters quickly.  
> See you again in another chapter ^^
> 
> Oh and I forgot to say this in the previous chapter's notes, but if you want to find me in Tumblr, I'm Suspiciouslandlady there too. Feel free to say hi! 
> 
> Thank you! \ (•◡•) /


	4. Like a U-turn out of the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spiderman's first attempt to search the bad guys doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaa I feel like I need to slow down a little bit... but then at the same time I want to write.  
> What else I can do since I have freetime too much?
> 
> (Yellow)  
> [Whitey]

When the third day was over, Deadpool wasn't sure had he gathered enough information to start his epic mission with Spiderman. He knew something weird was going on, and he knew something about the people behind it. He also knew that the mysterious weapon was in the middle of the attention. What is it? He doesn't know that!

Though Wade had collected something what he could share with Spidey, he was afraid that the information wasn't enough for them. It wasn't enough to help them and he was sure that Spiderman might hesitate if he didn't get enough infos. That's just the way he is, Wade did understand him on some level. And then again he did not.

On the agreed date Deadpool was surprisingly early at their meeting place. Deadpool was usually pretty confident about his missions, but now he was at the edge of the mental breakdown. What was he going to say to Spiderman? He needed more time, but knowing Spidey, it wasn't going to happen. And Deadpool did not want to see Spidey begging again, even though it was kinda hot when Spiderman was begging. The context was just wrong, so it was more like turn off to him.

[You're fussing about this like a girl on her first date.]

(This can be counted as a first date, right? It's been long since the last time we teamed up with Spidey.)

"And both of you are not helping at all."

(Well excuse us, but we're in the deep shit with you too.)

[You're embarrassing us. Grow a backbone, be a man. It's just Spiderman.]

Deadpool grunted and sat down on to the roof edge, staring at the city view. It was ridiculous to be this nervous, but he couldn't help himself. It was probably first time when he was concerned about someone, in this case that someone was Spiderman. Wade wasn't sure was he putting Spidey in danger right now, since there was a lot of missing pieces in this puzzle. His problem was time, which was running out already. Not only for him to get enough information, but in general. Bad guys were up to something, and if he and Spidey were too late, only heaven knows what's going to happen.

Wade did have some kind of horror pictures already in his head. Some of them were resembling his memories from the time in Weapon X project since the mastermind had been part of the staff around that time. If he was planning on something what resembled Weapon X project, Deadpool was going to lose his marbles. Not only because he had grudge against every single person who had been working with Weapon X project, but also because if that was the case, he was putting Spidey in great danger.

"If it's going to be something like that, I'm going to leave Spidey out of this immediately."

"You're going to leave me out of something?"

Deadpool winced when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around quickly and saw the familiar superhero on the same roof with him. Shit, he didn't hear his arrival at all. Spidey was sneaky.

"Ah Spidey! I didn't hear you at all. I think I need spider sense too, can you share yours with me? I'm going to have a heart attack some day if you keep scaring me like that."

[That wasn't very smooth.]

(I feel so embarrassed right now.)

"Right... I doubt about that. Anyway, I want to know why you're going to leave me out of something?" Spiderman didn't look very happy about the fact that he heard Wade's plans to ditch him. He crossed his hands and waited the answer, while Deadpool was having the mental breakdown.

[Maybe it's time to spill the beans.]

(Or we could come up with some kind of white lie. It's not like we haven't give him white lies before.)

[But he needs to know the full situation, just for his own sake.]

"Please just fucking kill me."

"Not going to happen."

After Deadpool thought through everything, he started to find some kind of peace in his mind. It was better to be honest, not because he wanted to but because of Spidey's sake.

"Okay, okay. I wasn't really going to ditch you right now. Only if the situation is going to get worse. I can put up with a lot of strange shit, but you can't. I don't want to live with the guilt if you get killed because I lead you into the danger", Deadpool said with serious tone in his voice, hoping that Spiderman understands him.

Usually Deadpool didn't give a shit about things like these, but he did care for Spidey. He did not want to lose him because he happened to lead him in death trap. To be honest, Wade was already thinking about was it good idea to bring Spiderman with him. The white faced man had transformed himself looking like Spidey, so it did give some hints that the enemies know about Wade's feelings. But it could also be a big mistake if he wasn't close to Spiderman, Spidey would be more vulnerable.

"I'm glad to hear that you do care about my safety. But I wish you'd trust me more. I do have a spider sense, remember? I'd already be dead without it", Spiderman answered after a moment of silence. His voice was so tender that it wasn't very hard to guess that he was probably smiling behind that mask.

(He's too precious.)

[You shouldn't underestimate him.]

"I guess you're right."

Spiderman didn't know that Deadpool actually answered to the boxes, but it was a good answer to him too.

Soon Spiderman sat down next to him and kept his eye contact with him. "Well, now that we're done with this topic, I want to know all about this mess. You promised information and I gave you three days as you asked for. Do you know what's going on?"

Deadpool was lost on his thoughts for a moment until he nodded and fished out the map. "Get ready baby boy, this is going to be pure gibberish", he warned and then he unfolded the map. The map was full of handwritings, little notes and some areas what were marked with circles or crosses. It didn't help at all that some of them were done with red crayon, the color had ruined some of the notes into a pure mess.

[I told you crayon was going to ruin the map.]

(And this is the fifth map already!)

Wade decided to ignore how the boxes were scolding him. He had wanted to mark some important things with crayon. Well, it felt clever when he was marking them, but now he understood the great mistake he made.

"As you can see, I've been working hard with this map. You don't even want to know how many maps I ruined before this. Anyway, these are the places where I actually visited and did some research. We have to go back at least there and there. Those marks are the places where I haven't done any research yet, but I have gut feeling that they might be full of useful information. And I think we should start here, I already went there once but I'm not science nerd, so I think you'd understand that stuff more." The whole time he explained things on the map, Spiderman was silent and kept staring at the map.

After he was done, he gave it to Spiderman for further studies. And Spiderman spent quite time trying to solve Deadpool's messy notes and marks. He was too polite to ask Deadpool's explanations about almost everything, since Deadpool had worked hard with the map. It was kinda surprise, Spiderman didn't know Wade could come up with this amount of research before sprinting into action.

"So you want to start with sewers?" Spiderman finally asked when he had observed the map completely. Deadpool nodded and stood up. "Yup. I did find something there. You should see it."

Spiderman folded the map and gave it back to Deadpool. They decided to go by the quickest route, i.e. by Spidey's way. Web swinging was faster than walking after all.  
  
-

(Here we are again.)

[Why didn't you heed my advice.]

"Because this place is hiding something", Deadpool answered, not even surprising Spidey anymore. He was getting used to Wade's occasional arguments with the boxes. It wasn't anything new, but it did sometimes make him annoyed or angry. Mostly when Wade was so into it that he ignored him completely.

"Yeah, sorry about the smell. The reek isn't going to be easy to get rid of. Had to take a bath at least three times and scrub the suit too to get rid of it last time."

"No need to apologize, it's not my first time in sewers, I know how to deal with that stink."

Spiderman was crawling on the ceiling while Wade was walking on the ground, looking around and trying to remember how he managed to find the laboratory last time. He knew that he went this same way earlier too, but he wasn't still sure how he exactly found it. It was pure coincidence.

"While we're on our way to that secret laboratory, you wanna tell me more about the guys behind this? I don't even know why they're doing whatever they're doing", Spidey asked after they both had been quiet for a while.

"I'm not really sure about it, but I did hear something when I was eavesdropping the dickhead behind this. They're working on with some kind of weapon, I don't know what it is because they didn't give any hints about it. All I know is that he had some shady looking guys working with him. There was also a suitcase what seemed to be somehow important. I feel like they have a target or something else. It was weird, but definitely pure evil", Deadpool explained while trying to find the right route to the lab. He wished that it was still there and the route they're going at the moment now is the right one.

"That does sound bad. Are you sure this is a job for us? I'd suggest that we inform the Avengers about this."

"Fuck no, I want to kill that bastard with my bare hands."

"No! Wade you promised, no killings. Why are you so bloodthirsty?"

Deadpool was silent and it made the atmosphere a lot more awkward. He has good reason to exterminate that man. Spiderman was not going to stop him, even if he had promised to not kill anyone. It was already more than just Wade's pathetic little vendetta. The man was a real monster. He didn't deserve the second chance.

The rest of the time was bothersome silence between them, Deadpool focusing on to find the lab again while the boxes were mocking him. He was like frustrated kid, having a tantrum and making Spiderman feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe he was making a mountain out of a molehill, maybe not. The topic was so personal to Wade that it wasn't surprise why he was seeing red while talking about it.

After walking what felt like one eternity, Deadpool started to recognize the area. They were close.

"It's right ahead Spidey", he said while sprinting forward, leaving Spiderman behind.

"Agh, Deadpool! Wait!" Spiderman yelled, dropped down from the ceiling and ran after the merc. When he reached the end of the dark tunnel, Deadpool was waiting him.

"Tadaah!"

Spiderman was like frozen, just standing there and staring the lab like he had seen a miracle. Well, maybe it was something like that to him, since he hadn't expected anything like this. "I thought you weren't serious, or that you were exaggerating."

"Aww Spidey that's mean."

Deadpool went right away back to do his research with the laboratory glassware but when he noticed that Spiderman was still just standing there and watching the area, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Geez Spidey, I know you're science nerd but I didn't know you were going to get that enthusiastic. I swear you're doing the creepy Tobey Maguire face right behind that mask."

Spiderman finally came back to Earth from his thoughts and shook his head, walking further into the laboratory. "I don't even want to know what you're talking about... but I'm just... amazed? I mean, I've seen some kind of laboratories hidden in sewers before, but this is a whole new level."

(He's so adorable.)

[Like a child in a candy store.]

"I know."

Deadpool was going through the area while Spiderman was taking a good look at the things in this secret laboratory. It was better to let him focus on his work, he understood this stuff more. But Wade was indeed curious and wanted to check the place completely now when he had a chance. Last time he focused mostly to the equipments. Now he had a chance to look every corner of the place.

He found more shattered equipments as well as a laptop what had seen its better days ages ago. It was no use to try start it, it was wet and probably ruined too. Only one interesting thing what he found was the USB flash drive connected to the computer.

"Yoo Spidey, I found something interesting!" Deadpool said while pulling off the memory stick. He then walked back to Spiderman and showed what he found. "I guess you can take it, if it has something science related, it's full gibberish to me", Wade said while tossing it to Spidey.

"So, did you find out anything?" Wade asked and turned his gaze back to the glassware on the table. They hadn't changed their appearance at all, which meant no one hadn't been here after Deadpool's little visit.

"I can't be sure without proper examining, but I do think that someone has recently used this place. Whatever they've been working on, there's been lot of trouble to make it. It almost looks like those Petri dishes were in the middle of explosion. Or alternatively something smashed them. But someone has taken away some equipments, this laboratory is missing important things like microscope. It'd be interesting to see what kind of stuff has been produced here."

(Note to yourself: Science nerds are smoking hot.)

[Spiderman must be some kind of scientist. It'd actually make sense too.]

"What about the syringes?"

"What syringes?"

Deadpool took Spiderman's hand and lead him towards the drawer where he had found the syringes last time. When he pulled it open, he was met by the sight of emptiness. The syringes were gone, every single of them. "Fuck! Someone's taken all of them. Trust me Spidey, this was full of syringes. I'm not kidding."

(Even the syringes with shit stains are gone.)

[Well, at least we can be sure now that the one what we took is part of something shady. Bad guys are probably missing it.]

"Hey, there's something written on the ceiling", Spiderman announced and it didn't take long until he was on the ceiling too, trying to read what has been written there. Deadpool was standing right beneath him, watching him from the ground.

"What is it?"

"They're some kind of formulas. Very strange ones indeed. And... ugh!"

"And? And what? Spidey? Aaagh what are you doing?! Oh shit this is going to hurt!"

_Thump._

Suddenly Deadpool found himself lying on the ground, Spiderman on top of him. It did hurt, Spiderman had fallen right onto him, the distance between the ground and ceiling was quite high. He was glad that Spidey probably didn't hurt himself, but he had not expected something like that to happen. And so suddenly!

"Damn Spidey, all you need to do is ask if you want a piece of this sexy meat", Wade joked, but when he didn't get any answers, he got worried. He moved Spiderman off of him and to his horror, Spidey was unconscious. At least he was still breathing, but it did freak him.

"What just happened?!"

[I told you this is the worst place for dates ever. Maybe the smell was too much for him.]

(We can't leave him here. Let's take him to our apartment and see what we can do. He needs to get out of this stinky place.)

"Ugh you guys are right. Hang in there baby boy, I'll get you out of this shit-hole."

[...To another shit-hole.]

(Well it's better than this. It doesn't smell like flowers but it doesn't smell like shit either.)  
  
-

They gathered lots of gazes while moving to Wade's apartment. Not only because Deadpool was carrying Spiderman on his back, but also because they both were smelling, thanks to the sewers. Though it was miracle that the reek didn't stop people to compliment their 'cosplays' and asking for pictures. Wade would have used this opportunity if the situation was different, but he had to refuse because Spidey was unconscious. It wasn't fair and all he wanted to do was to get into his apartment and take care of the guy on his back.

There was something good about people thinking that they were just a couple of cosplayers. People would get scared if they realized that he was carrying the real Spiderman. And it would probably cause harms to him too. Wade did not want to find someone like Captain America behind his door because of the rumor that Deadpool had done something bad to Spidey. Though it wasn't very realistic idea, it was better to pretend that they were cosplayers.

When he finally arrived to his apartment and opened the door, Spiderman started to cough very unpleasantly.

"Please don't throw up now, please. That's going to be nasty, you're going to ruin your mask too", Deadpool muttered. His lucky stars weren't smiling at him today.

He tried to remove the mask away from Spidey's mouth at the same time while he was trying to get them both into the bathroom, but he only managed to do one of these tasks. That's right, he managed to lift Spidey's mask but wasn't fast enough to get them anywhere close to the bathroom.

(Eww.)

[This is very uncomfortable.]

"I fucking know it."

The floor and the front side of Wade's suit were covered in vomit, while the back side of his suit and Spiderman himself were in the safe-zone. This definitely wasn't Wade's day. Or night. It was getting late after all.

"I thought he couldn't get sick. Oh well, hopefully he's feeling a lot better now."

(I feel like I'm going to throw up soon too.)

[Is it even possible for you to throw up?]

(That's a very good question.)

Wade left Spiderman onto his bed while he went to clean the mess on the floor. This wasn't what he had expected from this day, but it could be worse. Like someone could have attacked while they were in the laboratory. Though cleaning vomit wasn't anything what Wade had wanted to do today.

After cleaning the floor, he took long shower, scrubbing the smell of sewers and vomit away. His suit was sad sight and when he was done with himself, he started to wash his suit. The reek of sewer and vomit was overwhelming and Wade found himself gagging too. His attempt to wash his suit by hands wasn't very successful.

He needed to take his suit to the laundromats since he didn't own washing machine, but he could do that tomorrow. He didn't want to leave Spiderman all alone here and it was already late.

(He's going to freak out when he wakes up.)

"And he better be grateful. I was kind enough to clean the mess he made."

Wade had to wear casual clothes since his Deadpool costume was still dirty after his attempt to wash it. Of course he had another one, but he felt like it'd be nice to wear something casual. And it was like a new strange feeling after wearing the Deadpool costume so long. He didn't really remember when was the last time he wore sweatpants and t-shirt with a hoodie, but it felt good. He just had to make sure that he had covered his skin completely. So, while he was wearing the casual clothes, he put on the mask and pair of clean gloves.

Spiderman was out cold quite long time. Wade had to time to time go and make sure he was still breathing. He was also every time fighting against the urge to remove Spiderman's mask and reveal his secret identity, but he knew it wouldn't be fair since the other man had no chance to stop him. And if he was nice enough, maybe some day Spidey would willingly do it by himself.

It wasn't very hard to spent time, most of the time Wade just sat in his armchair and watched TV. He did go check Spidey time to time, more than what was necessary. He was worried, who wouldn't be? His baby boy wasn't alright, of course he needed to check him just to be sure that nothing critical change happens while he wasn't paying attention.

At some point Wade's interest moved to the syringe and he started to examine it. The liquid was still reddish and the syringe did sent shiver down his spine again. Syringes just made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't afraid of them, but he had bad memories about them, that's all.

"What kind of secrets you hold", he muttered to himself while lifting it towards the light and watching how the liquid looked clearer against the light.

(What would happen if we injected that liquid into our veins?)

[I don't know and I think that's not a good idea.]

(Oh but why? If it's poison or something, it can't kill us.)

"Yeah but it's better to let Spiderman examine it. Besides, the idea of injecting that shit into my own arm is freaky as hell."

[Finally there's a proof that you do have a piece of sanity left somewhere in you.]

"I'm curious and I don't want to waste our only evidence. Besides, there's some kind of little dots in that shit. I don't even want to know what they are."

It was true, when he was looking at the syringe against the light, he could see little dots everywhere in the liquid. It wasn't promising, whatever that shit was, Wade definitely didn't want to have it inside his veins.

He put the syringe away when he heard someone moving in the bedroom, hoping that it wasn't his imagination.

And he was relieved when he saw Spiderman awake and standing in the middle of the room, looking pretty confused.

"Where am I?" he asked while he realized that his mask was lifted up to his nose. Before Wade managed to answer, Spidey looked like he had seen a ghost and pulled down his mask back how it was supposed to be. "Did you unmask me? That's not very nice Wade."

"What? No! I didn't do that, I swear! I just lifted it enough that you won't puke on it too!"

"What?" Spiderman looked more confused now.

"Yup! You passed out and I was nice enough to get us both out of the sewers. I dragged you to my apartment and then you threw up. I was covered in vomit and my floor was too! Geez, are you able to puke webs too or do you eat that stuff? That shit was so hard to get cleaned. So sticky, and I'm sure there was something what had its own mind too! Or at least it felt like that while trying to scrub it away."

"That's enough, thank you very much", Spiderman stopped him before Wade was able to describe everything as accurately as he can. "And sorry. Didn't mean to pass out and make a mess." Wade smiled behind his mask and patted Spiderman's shoulder, poor guy sounded very embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'll do anything for my beautiful and cute wife!" Wade laughed and was surprised when Spiderman didn't punch him because of that joke. Wade liked to tease Spidey about the whole wife thing and it usually ended up him getting punched, but he guessed that Spidey was probably just too embarrassed to punch him right now. After all he had done.

They were both silent after Wade stopped laughing. He kept watching Spiderman while Spidey's gaze was at the floor. The atmosphere started to feel awkward, until Spiderman finally broke the silence.

"I guess I should go now. Thank you for everything what you did for me."

"But Spidey, you should eat something. And rest, you're still weak."

"It's okay, I'm not feeling so weak right now."

"But still!"

"Wade, it's okay. Really, it's okay. You've done enough."

Wade felt like he was going to chain Spiderman back to bed, feed him some pancakes and wait until he sleeps. But Spidey was being stubborn and Wade really wasn't in a mood to have an argument with him.

"Alright, if you say so. But you need to rest! Let's continue our mission when you're feeling good again. Is the day after tomorrow good? Well, let's meet up at the same roof at the same time like today. If you're not feeling well, I'll send you back home immediately. Understand?" Wade was happy when Spiderman nodded. He wasn't going to make Spiderman work if he was sick or something.

(The syringe!)

"What?"

[REMEMBER THE SYRINGE!!]

"Ooh! Right! Spidey, wait a little."

Wade hurried to grab the syringe and then went back to Spiderman, who was waiting him in front of the bedroom window. "This is a little souvenir I took from the last time I was in the lab. There was a lot more syringes back then, but they're gone now. I want you to examine this, it might be useful."

"Okay... I'll see what I can do. Thanks."

"Aand remember to check this too", Wade said while giving the memory stick to Spiderman. "I didn't want to take the risk about losing it, so I kept it while you were unconscious."

Spiderman made a little bag with his web and Wade swore that he could feel Spidey's smile, even though he couldn't see was he really smiling or not.

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Take care of yourself."

Wade watched at the window how Spiderman's figure was disappearing into the distance. He was still worried and wondered was it really good idea to let Spidey go, but it was too late to change his mind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade how could you let Spiderman go? You silly thing. 
> 
> Another chapter from Deadpool's POV, wuhuu! The next one will be focusing on Peter, I promise! And I will try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. I guess it's more interesting to follow what's going on with Peter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /


	5. Nothing but damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is really in trouble this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to update this chapter later, but knowing the fact that I'd do it after the episode of Walking Dead, I decided to add it now. 
> 
> Have fun with this wild ride.

Usually web swinging kept Peter awake and focused, but now he felt like he could close his eyes and fall asleep at the very moment. He was having hard time to keep himself awake and he wasn't feeling great either. It felt like his body was overworking and the only explanation what came into his mind was the lack of good night's sleep.

Still, even if that sounded like a good reason, it didn't explain why he was feeling so sick. It almost felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside. The burning sensation was worse than the last time, spreading everywhere in his body and after that came the horrible pain.

Peter wasn't even sure was he going to get back his home. He was starting to regret the decision to leave Deadpool's apartment, even though he did not want to be thorn in the flesh for the older man. Deadpool had already done enough for him, thanks for the scene he caused earlier.

He did feel some kind of relief when he finally managed to arrive to his apartment. The window was slightly open and he didn't hesitate to get into the apartment from that way. It was already dark and late, most of the neighbor apartments' windows were covered with curtains or the light was off, so he didn't worry about someone spotting him.

Peter only managed to get inside the apartment when his feet went very unsteady. He leaned against the wall before his balance was lost. The sight of the dark room was very hazy, it almost felt like his eyes were trying to cheat him.

His spider sense was going crazy again. His body felt like it was burning, his mouth getting dry and the feeling like someone was trying to choke him. He did not understand what was going on, everything was happening so suddenly. He had thought that his fatigue and exhaustion wasn't so bad, he had tried to rest while Deadpool had been collecting the information. Something was wrong. His body was acting like it was sick, which was worrying Peter more than anything. He did get sick sometimes, very rarely but never as sick as he was feeling now.

The wave of nausea was washing all over his body and he was afraid of throwing up again. He had no time to be sick, especially not now.

When he felt like his legs were cooperating again with him, he dropped carefully the little bag on to his desk, next to the laptop and headed towards the bathroom. He was still smelling like the sewers and Peter wanted to get rid of that stink before he went anywhere close to his bed.

He turned the little lamp on and winced when the light hit his eyes. He wasn't sure did he react like this because he was sick or something, since his lamp in the bathroom was never as bright as it felt like at the moment. It took a couple of minutes before his eyes adjusted into the light and he stopped in front of the mirror, staring his reflection.

Peter took off the mask and examined his reflection curiously. He looked more tired than before and his skin was pale, almost white. Only his cheeks were more reddish than usual and giving at least some color to his face. "I really hope I don't have a fever", he murmured to himself while taking the gloves off and then touching his forehead. He wasn't sure, it did still feel like his body was on fire, so he wasn't really able to tell was his forehead hot as hell or was it his hand.

The sudden pain hit him without any warnings and he couldn't help but grit his teeth. He could feel how the anger was taking over him, he wanted to stop this horrendous pain. It was driving him nuts.

He managed to take a shower only after the pain stopped as unexpectedly as it came. The reek of sewers was hard to get rid of, but he didn't give up until it was completely gone. He was too tired at this point to do anything to clean the Spiderman suit, so he just left it to the bathroom and dragged himself to the bed.

It felt so good to just slump against the soft cushion and let his body rest. The burning sensation was slowly vanishing away. His spider sense was time to time tingling before, but now it was silent too. His body was slowly starting to relax and the peaceful thoughts took over his mind. Peter was feeling so tired right now that all he wanted do was sleep. Sleep as much as he can, one eternity would be enough for him. Maybe he could arrange tomorrow's schedule so that there was more time for Spiderman to do the necessary research for the syringe and the memory stick. Even if it meant that he had to work while being sick.

Peter yawned and closed his eyes and it didn't take long until he was asleep.  
  
-

"Parker! What is this trash? These won't be any useful! Throw them away!" J. Jonah Jameson yelled with his strong voice, making sure that everyone in the Daily Bugle office heard it. Jameson was holding the pictures what Peter had brought to him, but as always, Jameson was being the big asshole. He didn't like Spiderman, but public liked him, so it left no choice but to give them what they wanted. Jameson was very picky about the pics, usually wanting the most provocative pictures. And he always picked the pictures what were the best ones to question Spiderman's work.

Peter was standing in front of Jameson's desk, listening how the other man just told him over and over again how the pictures weren't good enough. While listening his childish tantrum, Peter felt how the anger was growing inside him. He usually got angry at some level because of Jameson's rude insults, but he has never been this angry before. It was like he was slowly getting the urge to punch Jameson right in the nose and giving him the medicine he deserved.

His mind started to fill up with different angry and even violent thoughts until he realized what he was actually thinking. And it sure as hell scared him. Even though he hated how Jameson liked to insult Spiderman and his pictures, still never before had he thought about hurting him.

Jameson was yelling the whole time while Peter was lost in his thoughts, but then suddenly Jameson went silent. He picked one of the pictures and observed it more, until he smirked mischievously. "Well well well, I think there is one picture worth of the attention after all. Parker! I want more pictures about these two! Finally there's a proof that the wall crawler is up to something!" Jameson shouted while showing the picture to Peter. And it made him confused. There was a picture about Spiderman and Deadpool and the atmosphere did look shady, but he recognized what was happening in it. It had been taken yesterday at some point, but Peter did find it very odd. He hadn't taken any pictures yesterday, especially about Spiderman and Deadpool.

"What are you waiting for? Why are you still here? Go! I want more pictures like this!" Jameson shouted while observing the picture more, probably trying to figure out the best headline ever.

Peter was confused the whole time while he was walking back to home. Where did that picture even came from? Peter was sure he hadn't taken it. He knew Jameson was going to give some kind of provocative headline to his latest news article and the picture wasn't going to give a good impression about what Spiderman and Deadpool were up to.

He was close to the right apartment house when he saw the familiar sight of red and black costume. What was Deadpool doing here? When Peter was getting closer to the man, he noticed how Deadpool took a quick glance of him before he started to walk away. It was almost like he had been waiting him while he was at the Daily Bugle office.

"Wade?" Peter stopped and watched him for a moment before he went after him. Deadpool looked like he had something what he wanted to say, but why he left without saying it?

Deadpool was walking fast through the crowds, not even glancing behind him. Peter tried to keep up with him, but it was like Wade was trying to escape. He was cursing inside his head, it'd be so much easier to follow Deadpool by web swinging.

When Deadpool turned into shady alley, Peter was glad that now there wasn't any crowds between them, he'd catch Deadpool a lot easier.

"Deadpool, wait!" Peter shouted and turned into the alley too, trying to find out where Wade was. The alley was looking empty, no traces of Deadpool or anyone else. Peter was feeling a little bit worried while he was walking further into the alley. "Wade?"

He checked the whole area but Deadpool wasn't there. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Peter wasn't sure anymore did he actually see Deadpool or was his mind playing some kind of trick with him. Why would Wade do anything like that in the first place? Knowing his talkative nature, it didn't make any sense that he left without saying anything, even though he looked like he had something on his mind what he wanted to say.

After getting back to his apartment, Peter was sure something wasn't okay. Not only because Deadpool was acting all weird again, but the same feeling was overwhelming inside the apartment too. Everything looked untouched, but he was constantly getting the feeling that someone had been here while he wasn't home.

The first thought was the syringe and the memory stick. Peter had hidden them well, and he felt the instant relieve when they were still at the place where he had left them earlier. Peter wasn't sure was this some kind of paranoia what was messing with him, but he made sure everything was untouched before he let himself relax. He didn't find any signs what would proof his fear that someone else has been here, but he was still on the alert.

Peter pulled the curtains in front of the window and then started his laptop, deciding to check the memory stick first.

His laptop had hard time to recognize it, and when it finally did it, there was another problem. Peter had guessed there was going to be something like that waiting him, but this seemed to be more difficult than usually.

Whoever had used the memory stick before wanted to be sure that outsiders couldn't get their hands into the files.

Peter wasn't as good with this kind of stuff as he was with science related things, but he had to try. Maybe he could solve this mystery and override the protection code, but he needed some time and patience to do that. Taking a quick glance at the clock and deciding to work with the protection code immediately, Peter made a mental note to keep an eye on the time. He didn't want to study the syringe in the middle of the night since he didn't have the right equipment. He needed to borrow a real laboratory, but lucky for him, Dr. Connors would help him with that. He did owe one for Spiderman, the last time there was problems with the Lizard, Spidey had helped him.

It took longer than expected to override the protection and at some point Peter was considering the option to leave the laptop working on with the code while he was on his way to Dr. Connors' lab. Fortunately before he was ready to leave, the code was cracked and he had the access into the files.

What he didn't expect to find there was the secret information about the Weapon X project. He was scrolling through different files and most of them were full of things about the project. Peter wasn't familiar with the topic, he had heard about it sometimes, mostly from Deadpool but he wasn't very eager to tell the details about it. And Peter started to understand why, while he was reading the texts, he felt the goosebumps forming onto his skin and his stomach dropped.

It can't be true, can it be? And what made Peter even more uncomfortable was the fact that this memory stick had been in that hidden laboratory. Why was it there? Was someone trying to recreate that project? No, that's not the case. Someone was trying to create a weapon what was strong enough to beat even the Avengers and maybe turn them into these weapons too.

Some of the files were full of different formulas and other science related stuff, but even though Peter understood that topic a lot, he had no idea what these were about. It was so absurd and new, he had never seen anything like this. Someone was working on with something, but he couldn't really tell what it was.

The last file contained information about some numbers but they didn't make any sense. It was almost like someone was keeping a list of doses of something, but there was no context about it. Not even any kind of clue what it could be. Someone wanted to keep that top secret.

"This doesn't make any sense", Peter murmured while going through the files all over again. He wanted to believe that he had missed something important and that's why nothing made any sense, but no matter how much he tried to dig into the text and search any kinds of hints, there wasn't anything. Or he just couldn't see them since they were so subtly hidden there and Peter was too naïve to see it.

Peter was now regretting the fact that he didn't have Wade's phone number. Wade knew more about Weapon X project, obviously, so his knowledge would have helped to see if something was hidden between the lines. Peter almost cursed loudly, why was he so stupid that he hadn't accepted Deadpool's number when he had offered that? Oh, right. Because he was afraid that once Deadpool got his number, his phone was going to explode. He had been afraid that Wade was going to call him as much as possible and send thousands of messages.

"Peter Parker, you're one big idiot sometimes", Peter said and sighed, he had to wait until tomorrow. He took the last glances of the files before he shut down his laptop and took the syringe. He called Dr. Connors before he left his apartment, making sure it was okay to use his lab. Of course Connors was more than happy to help and even offered his help too. Peter was considering it, knowing that he could really use Connors' help with this problem since Connors was good at this kind of stuff too, but he decided to work alone. It was getting late and it was better for Dr. Connors to be with his family. Besides, this was Spidey's problem. No need to bother others.

Before he left, he made sure to check his apartment one more time. He was still trying to convince himself that he was just somehow being paranoid and he was imagining things. Maybe the fact that his spider sense had been confused awfully lot lately was the reason why he was this paranoid, but he still wanted to make sure that it really was just his imagination what was messing with him.

When he didn't find anything, he sighed again. He took a quick look at the clock, turned lights off and left. Dr. Connors hadn't turned the whole alarm system on since he knew Spiderman was going to use his lab, but Peter didn't want to use the whole night in there. He needed to do his night patrol too and the most important thing; he needed to sleep. He didn't want to get sent back home by Deadpool. He knew because of the last incident, Deadpool was going to make sure he really was feeling good enough to continue whatever they were going to do tomorrow.  
  
-

The trip to Dr. Connors' lab was longer than expected. Not only because New York's night was full of action again, but because Peter had to stop halfway just because he felt like shit again. The feeling wasn't as strong as it had been yesterday, but he didn't want to take the risk that he'd fall down because of the sudden pain or something else.

Peter waited for a while on the rooftop, just breathing and watching the city while his body was trying to regain its powers and fight against the strange feelings and pain. If this wasn't going to stop soon, he was considering about the trip to the doctor's office or something. Maybe Dr. Connors could try to check him and come up with the reason what was going on with Peter's body. Whatever was happening, he wished that it wasn't anything bad or permanent. He didn't think anything positive about the idea of living with these kind of symptoms for the rest of his life.

He continued his way to the lab after the pain gave up and vanished. On his way, Spiderman stopped a robbery. Even though it was only a good thing, it still made Peter a little bit annoyed. It felt like his time was running out. Why New York can't have one night without robberies or any other drama? Every time when Peter was in a hurry, New York was more lively than ever. And when he had enough time to keep an eye on the city, nothing happened. Every single time this same thing happened and wasted his time.

Sometimes he even thought about taking a break from his duties. One night without Spiderman, would it be so bad? He knew that he can't do that. Even if he wanted it so badly, there was no way he had a chance to take a break. With his luck, someone like Green Goblin or Doctor Octopus decides to accomplish their plan when Peter thinks it's okay to take a break. He had experience about that too, so it was just big nope to that idea.

After what felt like eternity, Peter finally arrived to the lab. The whole building was empty and dark, giving the eerily atmosphere around it. Lights were off and most of the building was secured with alarm system, but Dr. Connors had left his own office and the laboratory without the security alarms. The office window looked like it was closed, but when Peter touched it, it moved. It was unlocked, Connors had left it like that so it was easier for Spiderman to enter there.

Peter went inside the office and closed the window behind him. There was a note left at the desk, Connors had left the instructions how to turn on the security system to his office and the lab after Spiderman was done whatever he was going to do.

He didn't turn on the lights in the office, it was better to pretend that no one was here. He did have a flashlight with him, even though it wouldn't have been impossible for him to navigate without it. He knew this place very well, he had been here many times before. Though Dr. Connors didn't know that, since usually when Peter had been here, he wasn't dressed as Spiderman.

When he was in the laboratory, he finally turned the lights on. Peter had to let his eyes adjust to the bright light before he was able to start his research. Damn, he didn't remember the lights being this bright. When his eyes adjusted enough to the light, Peter fished out the syringe and started to gather up the equipment he needed.

Before he really started anything, he stared at the syringe and examined it without any help from the equipment. He didn't like the color of the liquid, it did resemble blood but it definitely wasn't what it looked like. And when he lifted the syringe closer to the light, he saw something what really woke up his interest. The dots in the liquid, they were like very tiny black dots, quite hard to see but still, if you looked close enough, you were able to see them.

"Well that's interesting", Peter murmured while tilting the syringe. He was getting really curious about the liquid. Maybe Wade was right when he said that this syringe might be useful. Peter wanted to examine it, see what those little dots were and maybe after studying it, the files in the memory stick would be a lot more easier to understand. He had a feeling that the liquid in the syringe and the files were related to each other. How? He didn't know it yet. But he was curious to find out more.

He took a sample of the liquid and started to examine it with a help of the microscope. When he saw something what he hadn't really expected to see, he automatically backed away like that something was going to eat him. "What are those?" Peter asked himself before returning to examine the sample.

What he really hadn't expected was the fact that the liquid seemed to be almost alive or something close to that. Whatever those little dots were, they looked like they were living things. Peter wasn't sure, but that's what he assumed. Was it some kind of bacteria? He had no idea. He had never seen anything like this before. He borrowed more equipment and what he found out was that whatever was that living thing, it wasn't easily destructible.

Peter wrote up some notes while studying more of this liquid, or more like this _thing_. It wasn't anything what nature itself had produced. It was too weird, too hard to explain what it was. More like something what someone had created. Or something what wasn't from this planet. How? He didn't know. The next thought Peter got was the idea of someone trying to make some kind of virus or something. How he really wished that someone wasn't trying to get anything like zombie virus or something else like that. That'd be just the perfect icing on a cake.

While he was examining the sample more, he heard something what sounded like footsteps echoing outside the laboratory, in the long corridors. That can't be real, no one was supposed to be here. And besides, if someone outsider was here, the alarm system would have gone crazy. This must be his imagination making fun of him again.

Only when Peter was convinced that his imagination was fooling with him, the door opened and it scared him completely. Peter pulled his mask back on and turned around, only to see Deadpool standing at the door and watching him. His heart was pounding like crazy and he could feel how the adrenaline was filling his veins. Damn it, Deadpool really shouldn't do things like that.

"Wade that's not funny. What are you doing here? We're supposed to meet tomorrow. Whatever, do you want to hear what I've discovered?" Peter asked while writing another note to the little notebook he had with him.

"Sure, bring it on baby boy", Deadpool answered while walking next to Peter, keeping his eyes on him like there wasn't anything else he wanted to watch. It was somehow creepy, since knowing Deadpool, he'd explore the whole place rather than just stand there and listen the boring science stuff. Now he just stood there and waited like he hadn't anything else to do. It was weird, Peter was very surprised about it. Deadpool was acting so strange again.

"Okay, first thing. Whatever is in that liquid, it's some kind of living thing. I can't explain it because to be honest, I don't understand this at all. To me, it looks like someone actually made that thing. I don't have any other theory about it. And what I've tested, it's almost indestructible. I haven't found its weakness yet, but after I do, we need to get rid of this thing. And if there's more of it somewhere, we have to find it", Peter explained, but he paid attention to Deadpool's lack of any kind of comments. Usually Deadpool would interrupt him while explaining anything what was related to science.

Deadpool stared at him for a while until he turned his head and took the syringe, examining it. "That's interesting, Peter. Did you find out anything else?" Wade finally asked while Peter took another glance from the sample. Suddenly he felt like frozen, not because he saw something but because of what Deadpool had said. Deadpool _did not_ know that Peter Parker is Spiderman. It wasn't possible.

"No I didn't, sorry. I'm working on with it though", Peter answered. The man next to him wasn't Deadpool. His mind was screaming that while Deadpool put the syringe back onto the table. "That's such a shame."

Suddenly his spider sense started to tingle like crazy and Peter managed to dodge the knife what was trying to hit him.

"Whoever you are, I know you're not Deadpool", Peter said while jumping onto the wall and observing the fake Deadpool. He didn't get any kind of answer, but he hadn't even time to chit-chat with this person. The fake Deadpool took one of the guns and started shooting at him, but Peter dodged it and shoot webs towards the imposter. He caught the imposter for what felt like a minute, but before he managed to wrap him with webs, the fake Deadpool cut his way through with the knife on his other hand.

"It's kinda sad that you managed to sort out only that amount of information. Everything would be much more enjoyable if you knew more about the things around you", the fake Deadpool said while shooting again. Peter decided to get that gun away from that man, and after jumping down from the ceiling, he shot his web and pulled the gun away from the imposter's hand.

The loss of the gun didn't stop the imposter, who started to kick and punch Peter. Peter dodged some of the them while he punched him back, trying to make this guy lose his energy. "Your costume and appearance is very accurate to real Deadpool, but your acting is poor and it's unfortunate that you don't possess the same healing factor like him", Peter said and punched the guy right between the eyes. It did hurt and while the guy was trying to regain his power, Peter wrapped him with his webs again.

Peter was doing everything the same way he usually did, trying to leave a nice gift for the cops and then vanish from the scene. But he didn't manage to tie this guy completely or even call the cops, the sudden pain came back again and made him yelp. His sight was getting hazy and Peter couldn't help but curse his luck. Not now, now isn't the good time for this to happen.

He backed away, trying to tolerate the pain while the bad guy was laughing like crazy. "I wasn't going to have a serious fight with you from the beginning, I knew that was going to happen any time soon again", fake Deadpool blurted while he was cutting the web with the knife again. Peter was trying to fight against the pain, but it was overwhelming. His body felt like it was on fire again, but everything was far more worse than before.

"It's pointless to try fight against it, it's just going to hurt more", the imposter said and kicked Peter. He couldn't keep his balance, so soon he was just lying on his back and trying to ignore the pain, but he wasn't really successful. It felt like his body was slowly paralyzing itself while the burning sensation was growing stronger and stronger.

The fake Deadpool was sitting on his knees, his hand pressed against Peter's throat while his other hand was holding something. Again Peter felt like he was choking, but this time he knew it was happening. Last time he felt like this, he had been home alone. His sight was getting even more hazy than before, the pain growing harder to resist.

He felt a new kind of pain, but he couldn't really locate where it was since his body was already dealing with the great amount of pain as well as the feeling that everything inside him was burning. He could feel how the imposter was grinning behind the mask, enjoying the situation very much. Peter was sure his body was going to split in half or something like that, the pain level was growing again and the lack of oxygen didn't help at all.

When he felt the grip on his throat getting loose, he used the opportunity to reach his hand toward the imposter's mask and with one yank he unmasked the guy who was pretending to be Deadpool. When he saw the familiar white face, he recognized the guy without any kind of hesitation.

"Chameleon... I should have known.. who's your boss? What are his plans?" Peter asked while he realized that Chameleon knew his secret identity. He knew Peter Parker is Spiderman. That's really bad. And if Chameleon knew it, probably the guy behind whatever was their plan knew it too. Chameleon just shook his head and threw something away.

"Hush now little Spiderman, you'll see it soon. You'll realize everything sooner or later", Chameleon answered and got up on his feet again, taking back the Deadpool mask and leaving. He stopped at the door and looked back, making the last eye contact with Peter. "And by the way Parker, it's going to be nice to see you suffer." And then he walked away, his footsteps echoing on the corridor until they were gone.

Peter was gasping while he tried to beat the pain. This amount of pain was on the new level, he felt like he was boiling from the inside, while something was eating him little by little and there wasn't going to be anything left of him. His spider sense was still tingling, even though Chameleon was already long gone. The tingling made everything just feel lot more worse, he wanted to smash his head, just to get rid of the tingle of spidey sense.

The nausea was overwhelming, his body trying to work and make the pain go away, but nothing didn't seem to help at all. At one point Peter was able to breathe again, which then helped to make the pain lesser. His sight was changing, from hazy to very clear until it went back to unclear. All of his senses were at the maximum level, he could hear how his heart was pounding very hard against his ribcage, feeling like it was going to burst any minute.

If the situation wasn't bad enough, it got ever more worse when the alarm went off. Well that's just great. Peter had no idea how he managed to get on his feet again, maybe the adrenaline had something to do with that. Peter was trying to maintain his balance while he went to get the notes and the syringe. He found the notes where he had left them, but the syringe was gone. No matter how he tried to search it with his gaze, he didn't find it. It was gone. He would have probably done something to the sample if he wasn't feeling like shit at the moment, but now instead of doing anything to it, he left it there and decided to get out of the building before police shows up. J. Jonah Jameson would get amazing headline if he heard that Spiderman had broken into somewhere.  
  
-

Peter didn't really believe that he was going to make it back home. Web swinging was making him feel more ill and he was afraid that he was going to lose his grip and fall into traffic or somewhere else.

The spider sense was making him paranoid again, he was sure someone was watching him from somewhere. It almost felt like his body was dying or something, the pain wasn't anywhere near to stop. It did feel like web swinging was just causing more of it.

His fear came true when the pain got so bad that he lost his grip, but luckily he managed to shoot another web and take a good grip of it. When the area was changing more familiar, he had some hope in his mind that he was going to make it. He really wished for it, he didn't want to fall into his death now. Even though he should have been in his night patrol, this time Peter felt like he couldn't do it. He wanted to get home and try to relieve this pain, try to understand what Chameleon had done to him. Trying to understand what was this all about, and maybe wish that he'd have stayed in Deadpool's apartment.

Peter was more than happy when he swung himself into his apartment. He didn't recall leaving the window open, but it didn't matter right now. He was back at his apartment. He wasn't able to let out the sight of relief, the nausea was the first thing what hit him. He stumbled into the bathroom, pulled off his mask right before he threw up. He couldn't help but close his eyes and empty his stomach. It felt like there was no end to it, but when he was only gagging anymore, Peter opened his eyes and was met with the sight what surely scared him.

The toilet was covered with red, frighteningly close to blood. When he spit into it, his spit was red too. "Oh shit", Peter managed to say, even swearing though he usually avoided that. He looked himself from the mirror and his lips were reddish too. The panic was taking over him while he tried to understand what was going on. What had Cameleon done? Peter was sure this has something to do with him.

He was close to some kind of nervous breakdown. He was scared and he couldn't tell anyone about this. Or maybe he could, but the problem was same as before. He didn't have Deadpool's number, so it was hopeless. Deadpool was the only person he could tell about this, the only one who could help him. But his body was too weak to get back outside, he didn't want to take a risk about web swinging to Deadpool's apartment right now. He was sure if he tried to do it now, he'd end up falling and hurting himself even more.

The situation got more scarier when Peter heard some kind of voice coming outside. Like someone was right behind his window, speaking about something. He peeked out of the bathroom and thought he was going to see someone staring at him from the window, but he didn't see anyone. After weighing options, Peter walked towards the open window and just stood in front of it for a minute or two. He tried to focus, ignoring the pain in his body and waited if he could hear the speaking again. He wasn't sure was his mind playing tricks with him or not, but he was trying to find out that.

When he didn't hear any voices outside, he was sure his mind was playing tricks. His spider sense was going crazy too, it had been tingling the whole time after the incident in the laboratory. Peter was sure he was going to lose his marbles soon, the anxiety and stress taking the best of him and making his ability to think things logically go away. He was distressed like a cornered animal.

He closed the window and made sure the curtains were blocking the view. His apartment was supposed to be pitch black, but there was a light coming from somewhere. And Peter found the source of it very quickly. His laptop was turned on, even though he knew it had been shut down before he left. Peter also noticed that the memory stick was gone, nowhere to be found. The realization hit him so hard that the wave of nausea was washing over him again. _Someone had been in his apartment while he was gone._

Peter wanted to smash his laptop, throw it away from the window but he knew he couldn't do that. He needed it, he couldn't afford another one. The next thing what came to his mind was that he had to shut it down. Surfing the net was definitely not in his list right now. But when the tried to turn off his laptop, it wasn't working.

He was so focused on to his laptop and his spider sense was already going crazy that he didn't notice the movement behind him. Peter was staring at the screen, trying desperately to make his computer work when suddenly pair of hands pressed a cloth against his face. He tried to fight back, cursing his spider sense what wasn't helping him at all and slowly he was losing his powers. His eyelids started to feel heavy and when the cloth was moved away from his face, his sight was blurry again. The light from the laptop was the last thing he managed to see before everything went black and he eventually lost his conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with Peter? The plot is getting thicker...  
> Well, at least there's identity to this mysterious white faced villain now. Surprise!  
> I'm actually sad to see that Chameleon is kinda underrated enemy. He's cool, especially in the 90s series. I guess I could say he's one of my favorite ones? Not the top 1 favorite villain but I do like him a lot. 
> 
> And speaking about 90s Spiderman the animated series, while writing this chapter, the amount of pain here reminded me about the episodes where Peter was having the massive pain before he turned into Man-Spider. It was somehow hilarious but at the same time very disturbing. Though The Six Arms Saga is probably one of my favorite story arcs in the animated series as well as the Alien costume episodes and the Spider wars at the end of the 90s series. I haven't had a chance to read any Spiderman comics, but I wish I'll get one some day.
> 
> I've found the summary of this fic very amusing since there's been more weird shit going on with Spiderman rather than Deadpool. I might edit it a little bit or add something more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /


	6. If you choose the wrong direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool realizes how bad everything is only when shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops it's been a week since the last update. Sorry, I've been watching Iron Man movies because I haven't seen them before :D I also had to sort out a little bit the plot line.  
> Anyway enjoy! Shit hits the fan! 
> 
> (Yellow)  
> [Whitey]

It was another night with heavy raining, the dark clouds hiding the sky behind their grayish curtains. The usually lively New York City was now slightly deserted, the rain keeping some of the people staying inside the buildings longer than they had planned on. The weather was bad and the cold rain was washing the streets, making people think twice before stepping outside. It was one of the stormy nights again, lightnings flashing every now and then in the distance.

Deadpool was sitting on the edge of the roof, at the same place where he and Spiderman had met the last time they planned to go after the bad guys. He hadn't heard any word from him since the last time they saw each other, which didn't end up as they had wanted to. Wade didn't really expect any news from Spiderman since he was assuming that the other was just sick or examining the possibly evidence.

He wasn't going to get angry if Spiderman wasn't going to show up, even though they had planned to continue their little mission today. Wade didn't want to push Spidey over the edge, especially if he happened to be sick. He did remember Spidey telling him that he didn't get sick so easily, but Wade didn't believe it was impossible for Spiderman to get sick. After all, he didn't possess same kind of healing factor like Deadpool. Of course Spidey was indeed stronger than a normal person, and he did have some kind of healing factor but it wasn't like he'd get his arm cut off and then grow back another one.

While sitting there and letting the cold rain drench him, Deadpool observed the city view and waited. He waited for the familiar sight of the hero in red and blue costume, swinging between the buildings towards him, but as the time passed his hope was crumbling. After waiting an hour, Deadpool was starting to become convinced that Spidey wasn't going to come.

The storm and thunder had moved closer now, the lightning flashing more frequently. His wet suit was like glued against his scarred skin. It didn't matter anymore how much he let himself get soaked, the coldness was already embracing his whole body like icy cold hands wrapping around him. But Wade didn't care. He wasn't even mad about it, about the wasted time or that he was waiting in the rain for Spiderman to show up. He didn't really want to admit it that he was very worried about Spidey, but he couldn't help himself. Spidey had looked so weak when he left Wade's apartment. Deadpool did regret his decision to let Spiderman leave since he didn't even have Spidey's phone number or anything. He couldn't contact him and ask if he's okay.

"I hope you're okay, baby boy", Wade's words came out as a whisper. He decided to wait a little longer, hoping that Spidey was just a little bit late. But when ten minutes had passed, he was convinced that Spiderman wasn't going to join him this night. Maybe he was sick, maybe just too busy right now. Whatever was the reason, Deadpool didn't had a grudge against him. He fully understood and maybe the idea of Spiderman being somewhere else safe gave some kind of peace to his mind. He was sure these bad guys weren't easy to beat, they were clever and sneaky, already planning something big.

(What if he got already tired and decided to ditch us?)

[Or maybe he is just sick. If you've already forgot, he was quite sick the last time we saw him.]

(But he does have a healing factor... even though it's nothing compared to ours, I bet he'd already be okay. He is a tough guy, even though he might not look like one. Not everyone needs big muscles to show how tough they can be.)

[Wow, I can't remember when was the last time you came up with something like that.]

"Even if you both are right, we can't still make sure about it. Remember, he never gave his number and rejected mine."

[I'm not going to stop if you're going to wallow in self-pity again, but what are we going to do now? Since Spiderman didn't show up?]

"We continue our work without him today. He can catch up with us later."

While Deadpool was moving down from the rooftop, he was sorting out the plan again with the boxes, though it was more like Wade planning things while the boxes just talked this and that, sometimes commenting something about Wade's plan. It wasn't anything new, but Wade was still sort of waiting for Spidey to show up. He knew he wasn't going to do that, but who's here to deny his wishing?

Deadpool didn't mind walking in the rain, it felt pretty good though his wet suit didn't feel very pleasant against his skin. He didn't bother to get himself an umbrella or get a shelter from the storm. It actually was pretty badass, walking outside with the heavy raining and thunder giving its own kind of atmosphere.

"Let's kick some ass tonight!"  
  
-

It was probably somewhere around eleven pm when Deadpool finally arrived to the area where he was going to start his new mission. It was the same abandoned warehouse area where he had been before. Last time Deadpool was sure it was pure luck that he found the place where the bad guys were discussing their secret plans, but after thinking about it a lot, Wade was sure it wasn't just pure coincidence. Something fishy was going on here, this place was definitely worth of investigation.

Nothing had changed since the last time he was here. The abandoned warehouses were as eerie as before, but the area was more shadowy now. The lack of moonlight was the main reason, but the lightning lighted the whole place sometimes. The storm already began to subside, though it didn't stop the rain. The area was muddy, but there wasn't any footprints on it at all.

Deadpool decided to start with the warehouse where the bad guys had their little club meeting last time. It was also the only warehouse without a big padlock on the door, which made it even more suspicious. Maybe the bad guys just were stupid, or someone hadn't visited this place in ages to notice that someone had broken into one of the warehouses.

He carefully opened the door, biting his lip when the door made awful squeak sound. It sent shivers down his spine, the whole atmosphere inside the warehouse was like straight from a horror movie. Maybe a shitty horror movie, but still it was creepy as hell and Deadpool felt really uncomfortable. Not only because the whole place was full of giant wooden boxes and completely dark, but also because he got the feeling that someone was watching him. But no matter how much he turned his head and tried to search the possibly watcher, his eyes never caught anyone.

( **NOPE**. This is just big nope. You know what's going to happen after we get inside this building? Shit's going to hit the fan. If you've seen any horror movie, you know something is going to happen.)

[Maybe, but why should we be scared? You know, even if they kill us, it's not like we're going to stay dead.]

"Maybe, but our pants might get a shit stain or two."

(It'd be better if our pants were brown instead of red.)

[Both of you are ridiculous...]

(Well at least Spidey isn't here to see that!)

Wade walked further into the warehouse and looked around, trying to find anything what looked too strange to belong to the warehouse. Though it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, without lights at least. And he hadn't thought about that, not even a single idea of bringing a flashlight with him.

(Ding ding ding.)

[What on Earth are you doing?]

(Trying to resemble spidey sense. I'm too fucking sure that if we owned a spider sense too, it'd be tingling so hard right now.)

[Why are you so paranoid over nothing?]

The sudden squeak from the door made Wade jump and almost shit himself. That was something he hadn't expected, it was really starting to feel like he was in a cheap and shitty horror movie. He turned around and moved his gaze to the open door, examining the human shadow what was standing there and watching him. It felt like he was having a staring contest with a ghost, the person just standing there like a statue and observing him. Then he heard the tiny clicking noise and the sudden light blinded him for a moment.

Deadpool was ready to pull out his katanas and attack, but the familiar voice stopped him from doing that. "Deadpool? Thank god I found you." Deadpool was staring at the person, probably looking like a deer in a headlights while trying to process the situation.

(Hahaha I'm sure we're looking like Captain America after discovering the identity of the Winter Soldier!)

[Probably everybody knows who he is but if some of the readers doesn't know, can you please not spoil that? Don't want to ruin the magic of the film.]

"Well Captain America ain't got shit on me..." Wade muttered and walked closer to the door, squinting his eyes and observing the person. After a while he was sure his eyes weren't cheating him and this wasn't any kind of hallucination. "Baby boy!! What are you doing here? No, wait! Why are you here? You didn't show up so I assumed you're sick or something. What the fuck?" Wade's verbal diarrhea got the best of him, his mind now more confused than ever. He could feel how Spiderman was smiling behind his mask, probably amused by how surprised Wade is.

Before he even gave Spiderman any chance to explain himself, the next thought hit already Wade's mind and he gasped loudly. "Did you try to ditch me?" he asked overly dramatically and acting like he was offended. Maybe he was a little bit, the thought of Spidey trying to get rid of him hurt.

"Of course not, I was just too busy. Sorry I'm late", Spiderman answered before Wade could get any other silly thoughts. However, Wade was doubting that chance. He was doubting that Spidey maybe wasn't telling the truth, maybe he had actually planned to ditch Wade as soon as possible and then inform the Avengers about the situation. Deadpool didn't want to let the Avengers work with this case, absolutely not. It was something too personal to him and he wanted to be the one who was going to solve this problem.

"Okay... well at least you brought the flashlight! Sweet, come on then baby boy. Let's turn this place upside down." Spiderman nodded and started to explore the place with Deadpool since they had to share the flashlight. Deadpool was looking for something what could help him to find the next steps towards the bad guys and he was sure this warehouse wasn't just regular abandoned place. When he had been working on with the map, on the roof of this building, he hadn't seen anyone come in before the trio came. Wade was just assuming that there might be a secret hiding place or something else similar to that, because he didn't believe that the master dickhead had just appeared out of fucking nowhere like a ghost.

"Find anything, sweetheart?" Wade asked after he was getting frustrated. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and when he was just too annoyed to search anything, he moved his gaze onto Spiderman and observed him. Spiderman did look like he was healthy again, though he was on the alert just in case. Last time Spidey didn't have any symptoms, so he couldn't be sure that Spiderman was one hundred percent okay. He was there ready for him if the same scene was going to happen again.

Spiderman was probably so focused that he didn't answer to Deadpool's question. He was looking for something what would proof the idea that something wasn't right with this warehouse. "Ah, I think I found something", he suddenly announced and walked towards the darkest corner. Deadpool followed him curiously and when Spiderman touched one of the boxes, something indeed happened. One big pile of wooden boxes moved and revealed secret stairs, which were leading under the ground. The place looked dark and not very welcoming, but Spiderman was rather quite eager to follow them.

(And that's not creepy at all...)

[How did we miss that? How did he knew where to look at? Are you just getting more stupid or what?]

"C'mon Wade, better check this place before someone realizes that we've discovered this", Spiderman said, encouraging Deadpool after seeing how confused and doubtful he was. And it made Wade feel like a scared child, even Spiderman was brave enough to go and check this thing. Why was he feeling suddenly so uncomfortable? It was rare for Deadpool to feel like this, like he really shouldn't go down there and check whatever was hiding under the warehouse.

Deadpool stared at the top of the stairs when Spiderman started to walk down them, showing flashlight's light in front of him just that he'd see where the stair steps were.

(C'mon big baby, go!)

[I feel like this is very bad idea. Even Spiderman is strangely eager to investigate this.]

(Party pooper.)

[I'm just trying to be the voice of reason right now...]

"Argh fuck this shit."

Wade went after Spiderman when he finally defeated his childish feelings. The spiral staircase was longer than he had expected, and the whole place was full of musty smell. There was grayish water stains on the walls and part of them were already full of mold stains. It was nasty and Deadpool was feeling disgust for the first time in forever. He had seen dirty places, but this place wasn't only dirty, it was also creepy as hell. It made him just hate this place.

When the end of the stairs finally came, Spiderman was waiting there until Deadpool arrived. They were standing in the middle of the round area and there was two tunnels leading somewhere into the darkness. Spiderman was lighting one of them at time, probably trying to decide which one they're going to examine first. "Spidey, are you sure it's clever to examine this place without any good plan?" Deadpool asked and stared at him, hoping that they'd just get the fuck out of there already. He didn't like this place and he definitely didn't like how Spiderman just wanted to check this area so stubbornly.

"Wade if you don't like this, you can always leave. I won't judge you", Spidey answered and started to walk again, but Deadpool was following him like he had no other option. "Hell no, I'm not going to let you check this place alone. Who knows what kind of sex dungeon is waiting at the end of the tunnel."

Their footsteps echoed on the walls, creating intimidating atmosphere with a help of the surrounding darkness. Though Deadpool tried to have a chit-chat with Spiderman, the other man just ignored him and kept walking like it was nothing. Even if Deadpool teased him with the jokes he knew would make Spidey react, he just stayed like emotionless statue.

After they both were silent for a while, Deadpool decided to get some kind of answers from Spidey. "So, did you find out anything from that memory stick?" Wade asked and speed up until he was walking right next to Spidey instead of walking behind him. Spidey turned his head and looked Deadpool, until he moved his gaze away from him and nodded.

"I did find something. Some information about Weapon X project, nothing else", he answered and it made Deadpool's shoulders stiff. Even a word about Weapon X was enough to make him feel the anger, but he calmed himself and tried to not make a scene about it. "What kind of information was there?" Deadpool asked while clenching his fist.

"Not really much anything specific, only some random stuff. Reminded me about school notes or something, like someone was going to make a presentation about that subject. Relax Wade." Spiderman's words were trying to soothe him, but they didn't really have a big effect on Deadpool. Wade muttered something so quietly that it was hard to understand, but Spiderman didn't ask anything. It was kinda scary how even a single word about this topic was enough to make Deadpool angry, but very understandable at the same time.

Deadpool was cursing silently until he finally settled down and decided to move into the other subject. "And what about the syringe? Did you manage to examine it as well?" Spiderman was silent for a while but it didn't matter, Deadpool's attention was now at the end of the tunnel. They were close to something and he was very curious to find out what awaits them ahead.

"Oh the syringe? Right... I examined it and it's nothing that bad. It was actually something close to the super soldier serum. I'm sure it's not the exact same as the one used to Captain America, but this one is also able to improve person's skills and strength. Imagine what it could do if it was injected to all superheroes. We would be able to catch every bad guy."

While Spiderman was babbling about the syringe and the results, Deadpool knew something wasn't right. It felt strange to hear Spiderman being so... excited? Excited about the serum what was done by bad guys. It sounds very strange and Deadpool knew that Spidey was sometimes having bad time because of superpowers and being in the role of a hero. It just didn't really make sense that now he was excited about improving his skills.

"It's kinda weird for you to want to improve your skills", Deadpool mentioned while stepping into the big dark room, the only source of light there coming from the flashlight. He could hear something strange noise, like metal chains rattling somewhere in the room, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from.

"I wasn't going to improve my skills. But I think we could improve yours", Spiderman answered and it made Deadpool jump away from him. And he was glad that his instincts made him do that, Spiderman's hand went past him and he was holding something. The room was soon filled with light, someone had turned the lights on. Deadpool's eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light while he dodged Spiderman's other attempt to stab him with something.

As soon as his eyes adjusted into the light, Wade saw Spiderman holding a syringe filled up with something grayish liquid. "Spidey, what are you doing?" Deadpool asked, confused and dodged again.

(Damn, he's mad. What have we done now?)

[That's not the real Spiderman.]

"I agree with you so much", Wade mumbled and pulled out his katanas. The stranger in Spiderman costume was observing him, still holding the syringe and ready to try inject it. But before Deadpool could attack, he heard a door somewhere open and someone stepped into the room.

"I see our guest has arrived. Welcome Deadpool, it's been long since the last time our paths crossed." The voice made Deadpool see red, he knew that voice so well. In one smooth motion Wade cut the syringe in half and turned around, facing the man who was standing at the other side of the room. Normally Wade would have just go and kill that man without hesitation, but his gaze moved to the person who was chained against the wall.

"What have you done?" Deadpool asked, almost yelling while his attention was on the familiar superhero. This was definitely the biggest reason why he had been scared about letting Spiderman work with him. He didn't want to get him into danger, but it seems like that had just happened without Wade even knowing about it.

"Oh, Spiderman? Don't worry about him, he got a little bit tired. Hush, he's sleeping. You don't want to wake him up now", the man said while walking close to chained superhero, clearly amused because of the situation. It took all of Deadpool's willpower to keep him restrained, not because he wanted to but because he was afraid of Spiderman getting hurt.

Deadpool had to lower his katanas down, he didn't want to take the risk that his actions were going to cost Spidey's life. "What do you want from me?" he asked, keeping an eye contact with the man. "Your cooperation. If you decide to cooperate with us, we won't hurt your precious little Spiderman."

The man walked in front of Deadpool and smirked. He knew Deadpool wanted to chop off his head, he wanted to hurt him with every possible way, but the merc was restraining himself really well. His hands were shaking, eager to stab his katanas right into the man, but he wasn't letting himself to do that.

"Do we have a deal?" the man asked, the same annoying smirk all over his face. Deadpool had the urge to kill the man right here, right now, but all he did was just drop his katanas and nod.

"Excellent. I'm looking forward our work together. Chameleon, chain him up and prepare the dosage."  
  
-

The room looked empty the first time Wade had stepped into it. Maybe it was the darkness and the fact that Chameleon, who had pretended to be Spiderman, hadn't moved flashlight's light around the room. But now after observing it well, Deadpool saw all the hidden doors and buttons. With a help of them, the room turned fast into some kind of laboratory, a very similar to the hidden one in the sewers.

Deadpool was chained against the wall like Spiderman. While Chameleon and his boss were working on with something, Wade had tried to wake up Spiderman. It didn't help at all, no matter how much he tried to whisper and get his attention, Spidey didn't respond.

"What are you creeps up to anyway? I know you're working on with some kind of weapon. Wanna recreate Weapon X project, huh? You're fucked up buddy if that's what you're planning on. Haven't you learn your lesson already?" Deadpool asked, trying to find out more about their plans. He knew this wasn't the right position for him to ask about that, but fuck it, he was already in deep shit.

Chameleon had taken off his disguise and ignored Deadpool's blabbering. He was filling syringes and set them in order, while his boss was making some notes. They both stayed silent, and it was clear that they weren't going to answer him.

(I _knew_ something bad was going to happen! Why don't you ever believe me?!)

[Everyone knew something was going to happen. It was obvious, almost a poor cliché. Everyone knew this was going to happen.]

(We really should borrow spidey sense sometimes.)

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

(It's pointless, we're not going to escape here.)

[Don't say that yet...]

When everything was done and Chameleon was ready to inject the first syringe into Deadpool, a loud demonic screech came from the open door, echoing in the tunnels too. It was so loud, so strong and after that there was at least four guns shooting at something. Chameleon was holding the syringe but at the same time he just stood there and kept his eyes on the open door where his boss has arrived before. His boss was staring the same door too and he didn't look as uncertain as Chameleon.

"What was that? Looks like your plan isn't going on like it's supposed to", Deadpool teased and smirked, though he had no idea what had just happened. But whatever it was, it had just surprised the bad guys completely.

The gunshots disappeared and everything went eerily silent. Deadpool tried to see what those two were looking at, but he couldn't really see anything. He couldn't move, thanks to the chains what kept him still.

Suddenly something swung itself into the room and before anyone really had time to react, the syringes were kicked onto the ground and Chameleon was wrestling with a familiar sight of a person in red and blue costume. Chameleon was trying to keep the syringe in his hand, but the other man was able to take it away from him and toss it onto the ground too.

"Spidey!" Deadpool's voice was full of surprise, he hadn't expected to see this kind of scene. He turned his head and stared at the Spidey chained next to him, until his gaze went back to the one who was fighting with Chameleon.

(Witchcraft...)

[Something weird is going on.]

While Spiderman was busy with Chameleon, he didn't notice how the mastermind behind this plan was opening the last secret door in the room. When the door opened, he yelled at Chameleon to come with him, that they didn't have time for this. Chameleon nodded and punched Spiderman, kicking him then away and using this opportunity to escape with his boss.

Spiderman recovered quickly and was ready to go after them if Deadpool hadn't gotten his attention. "Spidey, it's no use. At the time you finally catch them, they're going to pull another trick from their sleeve."

Deadpool expected Spiderman to be surprised, but instead that Spidey seemed to be more angry than surprised. "You let them chain you like that? I thought you're tougher than that", he said and moved closer to Deadpool, observing the chains before releasing the merc.

"I thought you were chained and in trouble! I had no choice, I don't want to do anything what can cost your life", Deadpool tried to explain but it didn't calm Spidey at all. He stared at him after releasing Deadpool, until he walked next to the chained Spiderman figure and punched its head off.

"It's a doll, Wade. You were going to let them do whatever they wanted to do to you just because of a doll."

Wade felt so stupid when he realized that yes, the chained Spiderman was actually just a doll. The boxes at first were mocking him until they just laughed and made Wade feel more shittier than before. And at the same time he realized how strong his feelings are and how scary this all started to be.

"I'm sorry Spidey", Wade murmured. He was embarrassed and at the same time full of question. But they didn't have time to share anything they knew to each other, the bad guys had activated laboratory's self-destruction.

"We need to get out of here", Spiderman said and Deadpool couldn't help but nod. It was better to leave before they were going to explode with the lab.  
  
-

Deadpool and Spiderman managed to get out there before the laboratory exploded completely, destroying the warehouse as well. They both were standing far away from the burning remains of the warehouse, but when the police siren was moving towards the area, they both decided to leave before someone sees them. Well, probably Deadpool wouldn't mind if police saw him, but Spiderman didn't want to be seen. J. Jonah Jameson would come up with some shady story about what Spidey and Deadpool were doing and also he would be yelling his lungs off if he didn't get any pics of them in the scene. So nope, it was just best for both of them to leave.

After Deadpool had begged enough, Spiderman finally agreed to take him home. And Deadpool enjoyed the web swinging, looking like a child on Christmas morning. Though Spiderman didn't say anything, Deadpool could see that something was bothering him. He could see that the anger wasn't gone away completely, and he had no idea why Spiderman was so angry from the very beginning. He also had no idea how Spidey had found him, but he was so going to bug him until Spidey would tell him everything.

"Hey, Spidey", Deadpool started after he had had fun enough from the web swinging. Spiderman muttered some kind of reply, probably waiting for Deadpool to finish whatever he was going to ask. "Did you really examine the syringe and the memory stick? Because I asked Chameleon when I thought he was you and he said the syringe is some kind of super soldier serum. You know, similar shit to what was used on Cap? I believed him, but now that I know it was actually Chameleon who was answering to my questions, I doubt his words."

Spiderman was silent for a long time, like he was thinking about what he heard.

"I did. It's not super soldier serum. It's something else. I don't know what, but Chameleon just lied to you. I think that whatever they were trying to inject you is actually part of the weapon they're working on", Spiderman answered. Deadpool just nodded and thought about it, it all started to make more sense now. Super soldier serum wasn't what they were working on, it was something else.

The silence fell around them and the rest of the way to Deadpool's apartment they both were silent, enjoying the city view and the fact that it wasn't raining as hard as before.

When they were close to Wade's apartment, Spiderman broke the silence by asking where they should land. "Nah just break through the window, it's note like the first time my window's broken. No need to land anywhere else", Wade answered and Spiderman would have looked at him with a confused gaze if he would had been able to do it.

"Are you sure? Like, seriously sure? Because I'm not going to pay for that window." Though Spiderman was still against the idea, Deadpool just nodded and tried to convince him that it's okay.

"Well if you say so..." Spiderman murmured before he swung them both through the window, hoping at the same time that the shards of glass wasn't going to hurt them badly. This was Deadpool's stupid idea, after all. And Deadpool didn't care if he hurt himself, because his healing factor was going to make sure that he wasn't doomed.

They tried to keep their balance when they hit the floor, but gravity wasn't at their side and they both ended up tip over. Deadpool managed to laugh, still clenched against Spiderman and babbling something about how fun that actually was. Spiderman on the other hand didn't find the situation as funny as Wade, but he was glad that they both seemed to be okay.

Deadpool finally let go after he managed to restrain his laughter. "Are you okay?" he asked and got up, offering his hand to Spidey. Spiderman nodded, accepted Wade's offered help by grabbing his hand and then getting up from the floor. He was surprised that they both had avoided glass shards, maybe it was just a pure luck.

"I got you home. I'm off then, see you later Wade", Spiderman said and walked towards the window, but he was stopped by Deadpool before he managed to flee the scene. "Hey wait up Spidey, I'm not done yet. We need to exchange a word or two", Deadpool complained and grabbed him by wrist.

Spidey looked like he wanted to pull his hand out of the grip but Deadpool was ready to squeeze harder if he tried that. All he could do was give up, turn around and face Deadpool. Spiderman didn't say anything, he just waited that Deadpool asked what he wanted to know.

"Did you check the memory stick already?" Deadpool started and Spidey nodded. Before Deadpool managed to ask more about it, Spiderman was already explaining what he had found. "Wade, I don't know what Chameleon told you about that, but I found information about Weapon X project. The information I can't really process because I have no idea about the topic. I'd bring you the memory stick so you could see it by yourself but I lost it. Before you ask, I don't know how. Someone broke into my apartment or something."

"Hey wait wait wait, time out! Someone _broke_ into your apartment? Shit, that's bad. Are you okay? Would it be better if you stayed somewhere else until all of this is over?" Deadpool sounded worried when he spoke and he indeed was very worried. The situation was already quite bad, but the fact that someone had broken into Spiderman's apartment made it even more worse.

"Wade chill out!" Spiderman growled while he pulled his hand away from Deadpool's grip. "I'm okay, don't worry about me! Worry about yourself, you almost fell into one of their tricks!"

Deadpool was confused. Spiderman was getting angrier again, without any good reason and to be honest, Wade had never seen him like this. Of course Spidey had gotten angry to him many times before, but now all that anger was coming out of nowhere without any good reason. It was confusing him, he didn't even know how to react to all of that.

"Why are you so angry?"

"What?"

"You heard it. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"I'm not!"

Wade kept his mouth shut and just studied Spiderman, even though he couldn't see his face. He felt like it was better not to annoy him, angry Spiderman wasn't something he really enjoyed. Especially since it felt like Spiderman was getting more aggressive if he was provoked.

"Okay... one last question! Then I'm done", he announced and Spiderman nodded, crossing his arms and waiting the last question.

"Were you there before I arrived or how did you find that place? And what happened before you showed up to beat Chameleon's ass?"

Spiderman stayed silent for a long time. Unusually long, but Deadpool used that opportunity to study the other man more. When Spiderman still remained silent, Deadpool waved his hand in front of Spiderman.

"Hellooo? Earth to Spiderman, do you copy me?" Spiderman didn't still answer anything. He finally reacted when Wade snaps his fingers in front of him.

"I'm.. I'm not even sure. I just.. I just was there okay? I don't really have any memories how I got there."

The negative energy was almost visible, surrounding Spiderman and making the whole atmosphere pretty uncomfortable. Wade could almost cut that negative energy and serve it to the whole neighborhood.

Suddenly Spiderman bent down and wrapped his arms around himself, gritting his teeth and scaring the hell out of Deadpool. "Spidey what's wrong?" Deadpool asked with a little panic in his voice. Deadpool had been scared that something like this was going to happen to Spiderman again and his fears had come true after all. He wasn't sure was Spiderman just sick, or was there more behind that, but what he knew for sure was the fact that the younger man was clearly in pain.

"Wade..." Spiderman whimpered before he lost his balance, but Deadpool was there to catch him. Spiderman's whole attitude changed completely, from angry to a cornered animal, trying to deal with the pain what was more than he could deal. "Wade I need your help, there's something really wrong but I don't know what Chameleon did to.. agh..."

"Stay with me baby boy. Do you feel like throwing up? Do you need something? Tell me and I'll do what you want, I'll get what you need", Deadpool offered, but when he didn't get answer, he rolled Spiderman's mask up to his nose just in case, he was afraid that the other was going to throw up again.

"Help me...", Spiderman whined and Wade could almost hear how his heart was breaking. Spiderman sounded so helpless, but Deadpool had no idea _how_ he could help him.

Spiderman winced suddenly and then he was silent, making Wade look like a worried mama bear. He was so worried about him and at the same time he was guilt tripping himself because he didn't know what was going on with Spiderman or what had happened to him before. And the most important, he didn't know how he can help him.

"Spidey?" Deadpool said when Spiderman had been silent for a while and hadn't moved at all. He was so afraid that he didn't dare to move him at all. Spiderman's gaze was on the floor, but after a while he slowly lifted his gaze and stared Wade's face.

"Are you ok--" Wade was going to ask but was suddenly muted with a way he expected the least. Not even caring to move his mask, Spiderman had pressed his lips against Wade's and kissed him through the Deadpool mask, making Wade even more confused than what he was already. He hadn't expected that Spiderman would start to make out with him, especially after what happened just a minute or two before. It seemed so out of character and sudden that Deadpool almost felt like he was the helpless one.

Normally Deadpool would have enjoyed this kind of affection from Spiderman and to be honest, this was something he had always wished to happen. But now, instead of enjoying it, he wanted to stop this. Something wasn't right with Spidey.

He tried to form some kind of sentence or a question, but Spidey silenced him if he tried to say something and break the contact between their lips. If he had to be honest, this was a lot like something from his dreams. At first, but when the sudden pain started to take over his lips, Deadpool decided that this has to end now.

He moved his hands onto Spiderman's shoulders and tried to push him away, but it was easier said than done. The more he tried to push Spidey away, the more it hurt his lips. Normally someone would have just give up and be at the mercy of the predator, but Deadpool wasn't going to let that happen. He pushed Spiderman again away, with more power now and he was successful. It hurt like hell and Deadpool automatically moved his hand against his mouth after getting free from Spiderman's kiss, but he noticed that Spiderman was holding something red between his teeth and also Deadpool's mask and mouth felt somehow different.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" was Deadpool's first reaction when he realized that Spiderman had just bitten him so hard that while trying to get him away from his mouth, he had tear off a piece of Wade's mask and lower lip.

Deadpool knew now for sure that something was wrong with Spiderman, but when he tried to grab him, Spiderman backed away and dodged his hand. He moved to the broken window, staring at him like a predator would stare its prey before opening his mouth a little bit, just enough to drop the piece of mask and skin onto the floor. They kept their eye contact for a while until Spiderman fled the scene, leaving Deadpool just standing there, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit what's going on here? I know, mysterious things are my specialty. Sorry! ^^  
> And after this chapter you probably have an idea about who is my favorite member from the Avengers :D Yeah I know everyone says that Captain America is cheesy character and that no one really likes him, but then there's me in the corner, whispering silently; "But.. but I like him... he's my favorite." 
> 
> And before I stop my ramblings here, I want to warn you about the upcoming chapters. Some of them won't be just specifically following the story from Wade's or Peter's pov, more like it's going to follow them both at the same time. Now there's been just a clear line between the chapters and the perspectives. I'll do my best to not fail in that task! :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> And sorry if I don't reply to some of the comments, it doesn't mean that I ignored you or anything. Every comment means a lot to me and though I didn't reply to you, I can assure you that your comment made me very happy!


	7. Once you're strong enough to face it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Peter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to add this now instead of tomorrow. I actually like this chapter, it has elements of surrealism and that's why I found it interesting.  
> Maybe it's giving too much information, maybe not... (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I feel like I need to choose another song's lyrics as the chapter names too, the current one is almost used already, whoops. I haven't tell the song's name, shame on me. It's Never say Die by the 69 Eyes. Great song.

_"Move!"_

_A sharp command rang in his ears while the barrel of a gun was poked against his back, gesturing him to move forward. He had no idea what was going on or where he was, the last memories were quite hazy. He tried to remember what had happened before everything went black, but the only memory what he recalled was the light source in his dark apartment. He tried to remember more and after a while, a memory of him trying to shut down his laptop became clearer. That's right, his apartment was supposed to be dark, but his laptop had been turned on, even though he knew it was off when he had left._

_Where was he now? Definitely not in his small and cozy apartment. No matter how he opened his eyes and tried to see something, he wasn't able to. He found himself blindfolded and when he tried to move his hands, they were tied behind his back. Panic filled his chest and for the first time in forever, he truly feared for his life._

_"Can't you hear me? I said move!"_

_This time instead of poking him with a gun, someone kicked him. It made him move forward, listening at the same time how footsteps echoed around him. Not only his footsteps, there was probably two or three people walking with him. A musty smell hit his nose, the lack of sight making his other senses stronger than they normally are. Where was he? He tried to listen if he could hear traffic noises somewhere or anything else what could help him figure out his location, but there wasn't anything except the footsteps._

_He could feel how the temperature around him was chilly and the thin spandex didn't warm him at all. He knew he was still wearing his Spiderman costume, he had been wearing that before this short amnesia hit him. Even while he was trying to turn off his laptop. And he knew for sure that even though he was wearing his suit, he didn't have his mask. It bothered him a lot, but he really hadn't time to worry about that._

_It felt like they had been walking eternity and there wasn't going to be end for that. Wherever these guys were taking him, it was hidden well. They probably didn't want any curious eyes seeing something what they weren't suppose to see. And it was probably better for them that he didn't see anything either. It'd make any escape attempt useless if he didn't know which way was the exit._

_Footsteps what were a little way ahead of him stopped and he felt how someone grabbed his arm, making him stop as well. Though he didn't see anything, he assumed that they were standing in front of a door or a gate. And his guess was right, he can hear how the rusty hinges squeaks and presumably the door opens._

_"Bring him inside", a familiar voice says and at the very moment he recognizes it. He knew that voice, he knew that person. The master of disguise. Someone he didn't really want to hear. Especially in a situation like this._  
  
-

"Parker! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" J. Jonah Jameson yelled and Peter winced, suddenly getting aware of his surroundings. He watched around and found himself standing inside Jameson's office, in front of his desk and facing his boss, who looked like he has a stick up his ass sideways. Peter's natural reaction to the whole situation was just the single 'what?' while trying to understand everything.

This didn't make any sense at all, why was he here? At what point had he slept or even woken up and walked here? Peter was trying to remember what happened last night, but he couldn't remember anything. It was like he had been in a coma or something. He didn't recall even waking up this morning, which made him really worried.

"A lot happened last night and if you don't have any single photo about something, I'll fire you! Now give me those photos you were handing me", Jameson said and when nothing happened, he took the photos from Peter's hand, making the brunette more confused than what he already was. When did he get any pictures? From what? Peter was trying so hard to remember anything while Jameson flipped through pictures, giving comments about how most of them were trash or unusable.

Peter watched Jameson's disgruntled expression, until he stopped flipping the pictures and took a better look from one of them. His expression changed, the usual tiny smirk forming onto his face while he observed the picture. Peter knew Jameson had just found something what would fit to his latest news article. "I have no idea how you managed to take this picture, but it's perfect! I knew those two were behind that warehouse case. Good job Parker! I knew you'd give me more photos of those two!" It was weird to hear Jameson praising something or someone, but when he dropped the picture onto his desk, Peter used that opportunity to take a good glance of it.

It was a picture about a shady looking warehouse area, one of the warehouses was on fire while Spiderman and Deadpool were standing at a small distance from it. Peter felt his jaw dropping while he studied the picture. He didn't recall anything about that! Did he spent last night with Deadpool? Why wasn't he able to remember that?

Jameson was babbling something about how this would make a great front page story and that picture would be just the perfect icing on the cake. Typical Jameson's propaganda against Spiderman. But after studying the picture, it was no doubt that it did look suspicious as hell. It did look like Spiderman and Deadpool had something to do with the destiny of the warehouse.

"What are you still waiting for? Go! I want more pictures like this. Go or I'll hire someone else to take those pics." Peter exited Jameson's office, still wondering where did that picture came from or what happened yesterday. Why couldn't he recall any of those memories? He had no idea what he had been doing last night, but he definitely knew that he hadn't taken that picture. No way.

Peter was reaching for the button to call the elevator when someone grabbed his hand all of a sudden, making him wince. He turned his head and stared right into Betty's eyes. "What?" he asked, feeling like he was just repeating that same word today over and over again. First with Jameson, now with Betty. She had very worried expression on her face and she was examining Peter's face like she was trying to read a book or something. "Are you okay? You look like you aren't yourself today. Did something happen?" she asked and Peter could feel how worried she really was. It made him happy that someone was actually interested about his health, about him being okay, but at the same time Peter did feel some kind of guilt. He didn't want to worry people, especially someone like Betty.

"I guess I just didn't sleep well last night, you know. I feel like a zombie", he answered and tried to make some kind of joke. Betty didn't really look like she was buying that explanation, but she didn't say anything about it. "You do look like a zombie. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? I know you're not a kid anymore, but you need to sleep enough or else your body is going to betray you some day", Betty said and let go of his hand. Peter forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

"I know Betty. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay", Peter said and pushed the button finally. Betty warned him one last time about what would happen if he missed the goodnight's sleep often, but Peter didn't really register any of that. He was too busy trying to figure out what had happened last day, but he still nodded to her words.

The sun was shining outside and the streets were full of busy people. Hard to believe that it had been raining so hard last night. Peter would normally enjoy this kind of weather a lot, but now he just walked through the crowds and focused completely into his own thoughts.

"What happened?" Peter murmured to himself quietly after he felt like his brain was going to explode, or that the headache was going to surprise him. He was overthinking, he knew that but he couldn't do anything about it. He was confused, he was trying to come up with some kind of explanation but nothing came up. It was like all of his memories from yesterday was wiped off and no matter how hard he tried to regain them, he wasn't very successful.

Maybe he could ask if Deadpool could tell him something. He assumed he had spent last night with him because of the picture and it did sound reasonable, though it didn't explain why he couldn't remember anything. How he wished again that he had Deadpool's phone number, it'd make things so much easier. He'd just call him, arrange a meeting and then go there, but no! Of course everything had to be done by the harder way. It was just Peter's luck, like always. Nothing goes like he wants to, so this was just another of those unlucky things.

The best way to find Deadpool was to check his apartment first. Peter decided to start from there, hoping that Deadpool hadn't gone anywhere yet. He really wasn't in a mood to start search him in New York, though his next guess would be Mexican restaurant or something similar, somewhere where he knew Deadpool might be if he wasn't home.

Peter looked around before he started to head towards the closest alley where he could change into Spiderman, but after he stepped out of the busy streets, he felt like he was going to faint soon. Peter couldn't do anything else but lean his back against the brick wall and take deep breaths. His sight was getting foggy and blurry and even though he blinked his eyes, his sight wasn't getting clearer. It felt like the whole world was spinning and he was in the middle of it. He was afraid that he was going to lose his balance, that fear making him lean more against the wall. It did even feel like he was getting a panic attack or something similar and without any warnings, his spider sense started to tingle. And spider sense's tingling didn't make him feel any better, it made him go at the edge of the paranoia. Because his spidey sense had been acting so weirdly lately, he didn't know could he trust it or was this another false alarm.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind, trying to breath and calm himself at the same time. He could feel how some of the people who went past him gave him curious looks, but no one came to ask if he's okay. Peter kinda hoped that someone'd do that, but then again he was grateful that they decided to leave him alone. He couldn't really explain them what was wrong and it was just better that they didn't disturb him right now. How could he? Even he didn't know what was going, what was happening to his body or why was his body acting like this.

He was sure he was going to faint or something very soon. His body was trying to work and make this feeling go away, but it didn't help at all. Peter was glad that at least the pain wasn't here to make anything even more worse. "What is this..." Peter muttered silently, still keeping his eyes shut.  
  
-

_He got slammed against something hard, probably some kind of wall. His hands were free only for a moment until both of them were tied up again and someone made sure they were attached to the wall. These people didn't want to take the risk that Spiderman would escape and give them the medicine what they deserved._

_He was still blindfolded and now he knew for sure that those guys were not going to give him a chance to see what was going on. But he had a very good guess about who were these guys, at least one of them was familiar. When he heard the footsteps move away from him, he tested if he could get his hands free. Maybe he was still hoping that these bad guys hadn't tied his hands well, but after trying a couple of times, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to curse and shout everything what came into his mind at the moment, but instead of that he just bit his tongue and decided to remain silent._

_The room was full of different noises. Footsteps, someone was walking around the room. Sometimes he could heard something rattling and clinking, like glasses or something similar. Someone was whispering somewhere in the distance, far away. Coughing. Definitely something boiling. There was so much different sounds everywhere around the room, but they sounded like they were all somewhere far. Or maybe he was just in the corner, not in the middle of the room._

_When nothing happened, he started to think again and try to regain his memories. He still remembered the light coming from his laptop while he tried to shut down that damn thing. What had happened after that? Somehow he just knew he hadn't been able to turn off his computer. Something had interrupted him._

_His thoughts were scattered all over, and when he was done with one subject, he started to think about the other one. And when he couldn't remember what happened after that, his thoughts moved to another topic. What did these guys want from him? Of course bad guys probably wanted to get rid of Spiderman, it was obvious and like a wet dream for them. But if they wanted to kill him, they'd have done that already, right? Why go through all this trouble when there had been a great chance to do that fast. Except usually bad guys wanted to reveal their evil plan before killing the hero, so maybe this was something like that._

_The door hinges squeaked again loudly and someone walked inside the room. The person didn't change any words with the other guy, no, this new person was walking close to him. He winced when felt the stare and judging by that stare, this person was the mastermind. The boss. The one who was giving commands to Chameleon. There was no doubt about that, his gaze was already feeling so evil._

_"Greetings Peter Parker, or should I call you Spiderman? Welcome to my hidden secret place. I apologize if Chameleon or someone else from my men was rough while bringing you here, it's so hard to find good subordinates nowadays." This person's voice was cold, lacking any kind of feelings. He tried to get free again, but the result was same as before. The bad guy laughed and then without any warnings, he could feel how the boss grabbed his chin between his index finger and thumb, examining him properly._

_"Your face is missing its color. That's a good sign. Chameleon, did you manage to give that specific one for him?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Are there any of them left or have you given him all of them already?"_

_"There's one left. After that, the final part can be given and then everything is ready."_

_"Excellent. It's my pleasure to use Spiderman as a guinea pig. Thank you for being so naïve and not to question anything, it's been easier for us to test our hard work. And if it's successful, we can improve everything so we don't have to give so many portions. Only one will be enough."_

_Those words made him try to kick this madman away from him, but his body felt so weak and numb. The bad guy laughed again._

_"Chameleon, give him the last one of them. Then we can test the final stage."_

_He heard how another footsteps started to get closer, it was probably Chameleon, ready to do what his boss told him to do. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. This was the first time when he felt like all hope was lost. Spiderman had been in trouble before, but this was something straight from a nightmare._  
  
-

"Petey are you okay?" Peter felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes quickly. He was greeted by the sight of familiar merc in red and black, but even though he was hiding his face behind his mask, Peter knew he had very worried expression on his face. He could hear all the worry in his voice. Peter focused on breathing, ignoring Deadpool for a minute. He just tried to calm himself, but at the same time he felt relieved because he didn't have to go look for Deadpool. It was like he had summoned him here. What a lucky coincidence.

"I'm okay", Peter answered after he felt like the world wasn't spinning anymore. Deadpool looked like he doubted Peter's answer, but the merc just kept his mouth shut and nodded. After staring each other, Peter realized that this didn't actually go like he had wanted to. Yes, he wanted to meet Deadpool, but not as Peter Parker! Spiderman was supposed to meet Deadpool. And Peter wasn't going to give his secret identity away, not right now, even though there was already bad guys who knew who is hiding behind the Spiderman's costume.

He was sure he looked like a fish out of water, staring Deadpool and probably his jaw had dropped again, like he had seen a ghost or something.

"You look pale, have you eaten anything today? You look like you're about to black out any time soon." Peter wasn't even sure had he eaten anything, so he shook his head but didn't manage to say anything. Deadpool had already grabbed him by wrist and was dragging him towards the closest fast food restaurant.

Even if Peter wanted to refuse Deadpool's offer, he knew Deadpool wasn't going to let him get away, at least not with empty stomach. And as always, Peter almost watched in horror when the merc ordered more food than what was necessary. He wanted to stop Deadpool, but it was no use. Before he even realized, he was sitting and watching Wade.

"Geez Peter, you look like you walked into the room while your parents were having sex. Are you sure everything is okay?" Deadpool asked and it took long before Peter even registered anything.

After trying to sort out his thoughts, Peter just nodded but he knew Wade was going to be pain in the ass, no matter what. Worried Deadpool was clingy as hell, asking every now and then over and over again the same questions. Peter was sometimes surprised about the fact that Deadpool seemed to have some kind of mama bear mode too. Usually that happened when he was Spiderman and got hurt, but this was the first time when Deadpool was going into his mama bear mood while being with Peter Parker.

Peter's expression was probably hilarious when the waitress brought all the burgers to their table. It was so much food, almost felt like he was going to drown into them. Deadpool immediately gave one to Peter and waited until the brunette took the first bite, like making sure he was going to eat that damn burger. Deadpool looked satisfied and then started to eat too, still keeping an eye to Peter like he didn't believe that the other one was going to eat if he wasn't watching.

They both were silent while they ate, but Peter was still thinking about yesterday. About the pictures he had given to Jameson and about the weird images what came suddenly into his mind without really connecting them to anything. He wasn't sure could he believe those images or was his brain just making up something to satisfy his need for the memories and explanations.

"What were you doing last night Deadpool? I heard there was an explosion in the warehouse area, but I don't know much about it. Do you know something?" Peter asked after his thirst for knowledge became so strong that he couldn't stop himself anymore. Deadpool looked surprised about the question and the way he acted confirmed that Deadpool indeed had been in the area. And Spiderman too, though Peter didn't really remember anything. The pics could have been fakes, but now he was sure they were real.

"Oh, that thing... I was just hunting bad guys but things didn't go as planned. If you think I blew up that place, you're wrong. The master dickhead is the one to blame. Damn it..." Deadpool said and started a conversation with the boxes, muttering something what Peter didn't hear well.

"I believe you if you say so. What about Spiderman? Was he with you?" Deadpool's attitude changed immediately and Peter knew Spiderman had been there too. Damn it, why couldn't he remember anything?

"Spidey was there. I think he's got a loose screw or two. Something with his behavior isn't right and I've been actually trying to search him today." Peter was very surprised after hearing Wade's answer. Spiderman was acting weirdly? Well, it sounded odd but because his lack of memories, Peter wasn't sure what kind of weirdness they're talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

Deadpool set his half-eaten burger onto the table and looked around. After that, his gaze was back on Peter and he finally answered. "Spidey wasn't himself at all yesterday. He was so pissed off most of the time, like holy shit I've never seen him so angry. It was pure rage, like he was ready to kill someone. Almost like he didn't even have a control of himself anymore. I don't know what was going on in his mind, but before he decided to vanish, he started to make out like a horny teenager, until it ended up him biting half of my lower lip off. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I need to find him."

"Spiderman did WHAT?!" The shock on Peter's face was visible. Oh man, what did he do last night? "You're joking, right? Spiderman would never do anything like that", Peter said, wanting to believe that Deadpool was just trying to fool him, but the serious expression on Deadpool's face was telling him that he wasn't joking. "I shit you not, it's true. Even I was surprised, though making out with Spiderman is like a wet dream or something."

Peter went completely silent and ignored Deadpool. This can't be true. He was so lost in his thoughts that Deadpool had to poke him a couple of times until he finally reacted.

"Sorry, I need to go. Good luck with Spiderman, I'm sure there's some kind of reason for his strange behavior", Peter blurted out and left before Deadpool managed to stop him. Shit, whatever was going on has to stop. He needs to talk with Deadpool, but not as Peter Parker. Peter Parker can't do anything right now.

He made sure he was far away from the restaurant before he turned to shady alley and changed to Spiderman. Just when he was ready to go, everything went blurry again. "Not again..." Peter cursed, but this time his balance lost before he managed to lean against the wall. He found himself on the ground, feeling like his whole body was paralyzed. It was hard to breath, hard to think clear.

"Please..."  
  
-

_He felt a sting in his left arm, feeling how the pain spread through his veins. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much and the pain didn't go away, it got stronger than it had been before. He wanted to bent down, try to stop that pain but he couldn't. He was still tied up._

_"I'm sorry about the pain. It hurts, I know. But it's a good thing, it proves that something is indeed happening. Chameleon, bring the final dosage."_

_He heard how the footsteps moved away, it was Chameleon probably. The boss was standing close to him, examining everything while waiting for Chameleon to return with whatever he was going to bring. Though he couldn't see anything, he knew that the boss was smiling, or grinning. Probably grinning and watching Spiderman like a hungry wolf. Everything was disgusting. This was disgusting, whatever these bad guys were planning was disgusting._

_"I'm sorry if you didn't want to be our guinea pig. You can always blame your friend Deadpool about this. It's his fault after all. No, he didn't plan this, this is my greatest work. I just wanted to hurt him, but it'd be pointless to torture him with physical pain. You know, healing factor. But you seem to be very important to him, so we decided to start with you. Even if we fail, it doesn't matter. You're no threat to us. Sorry Peter, I know this isn't nice but world is a cruel place."_

_The footsteps came closer again and he knew that he should try to get free, try again. He's Spiderman, he's supposed to get away from this and beat the bad guys. Now he just felt helpless, like he didn't have any power left._

_"I'm not going to lie, but this is going to hurt. Thank you Peter. Thank you Spiderman. It's been a pleasure to meet you. Chameleon, do it."_

_He felt the sting in his arm again, but this time the pain was indescribable. Though he hadn't managed to say anything earlier, now he was screaming. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. He was sure he was going to die. This pain... This excruciating pain..._  
  
-

The screaming was ear-piercing, something what an animal would let when it was hurt and tortured. Where does this scream come from? What was going on? Peter opened his eyes and was surprised when he found himself standing in the alley. It was already dark, how long had he been out cold? His sight was still slightly blurry, but after blinking his eyes a couple of times, everything was clear.

His gaze met with a man who was backing away, shocking expression on his face. Peter was confused, it almost looked like he was afraid of him. Why would he be? Except if he was a criminal, then it's clear. Every criminal should be afraid of Spiderman and his habit to stop criminal activity around the area. "What's wrong?" Peter asked and took a step forward, but he stepped onto something soft, something what definitely wasn't asphalt or anything else.

The man screamed like a scared child and ran away as fast as he could. Peter tried to reach for him, but his gaze locked onto his hand. He had wondered why his suit felt so wet, like he had been in a rain or something. But what horrified him the most was the fact that his hand wasn't wet because of water. It was wet because it was covered with blood. Peter felt his stomach drop and he focused his gaze on both of his hand. They were both soaked in blood and judging by the smell, it was obvious that the blood was very fresh.

He felt how the panic was filling him, where did that blood came from? Did he hurt himself? But why was the man so scared of him? Peter moved his gaze from his hands and he realized that the whole alley was red. The ground, the walls. Everything, like there had been a massacre or something. Blood splattered everywhere.

Peter was afraid to look down. He really wished that this wasn't what it looks like. He slowly lowered his gaze and he felt sick when he saw him. There was a man lying on the ground, bleeding and Peter was half standing onto the man's hand. He wasn't sure was the man alive or dead, but if all of that blood was from him, he needed medical attention immediately. Normally Peter would have called an ambulance or take care of it, but now he couldn't do anything. Even if he wanted to.

It was too much. He escaped from the scene, web swinging himself all the way home. His mind was full of different horror pictures, different questions and explanations for that. He was afraid, he was confused, he felt sick. This can't be true, no, it can't be. He must be sleeping. This is all just a bad dream. He stumbled into the bathroom but for a long time he didn't turn the light on. He was hiding in the darkness, watching at the mirror's direction. He wanted to see himself, but he was afraid at the same time. He did have some kind of idea what might have happened in that alley, but he didn't want to believe it's true. He wanted to see himself, but then again he didn't.

When he couldn't fight against his curiosity anymore, he finally turned the lights on and the sight made him gag.

Blood.

So much blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind = boom? Okay I guess you saw that coming already. I regret nothing, though this chapter was a little bit shorter than the last one. Oh well, maybe it was just better choice, it'd be more confusing if it has these elements of surrealism in a long chapter. 
> 
> You got any theories or ideas about what's happening here? 
> 
> I'll stop my ramblings now. Thank you for reading this chapter \ (•◡•) /


	8. Razorblade cuts the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool has an eyes opening experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting scary, I guess.  
> It's breaking free.  
> Yikes.

Usually when he was walking in the city at this time of night, he didn't get as much gazes as he got during the day time when the streets were full of people. But tonight was somehow different, it felt like every single person stopped and stared at him like they had never seen a man in a costume before. Okay, it was probably weird, but Wade didn't understand what's the problem now? They'd seen Spiderman, why are they so surprised? He was making a mental note that people had really already forgotten Deadpool completely! That's why they're so surprised, they think he's a Spiderman imposter!

Wade did feel safe from the gazes all the time when he was wearing his Deadpool costume, but now something was making him awfully self-conscious. Those gazes, they weren't as curious as he was used to see. It was like something had planted a pure fear into these people. Every passer-by took more distance between them and him, like they were afraid to walk past him. Some of them even moved to another street, which made Wade feel like he was a walking plague or something as bad.

"What's up with the people tonight?" Deadpool asked, partly from himself and partly from the boxes. There wasn't any reason why people would act like that. At least Wade didn't come up with a reason why they would. He hadn't done anything bad, not killed anyone or something else like that, yet. He wasted this whole day to search Spiderman, but he never found him. It was disappointing, he had hoped that they'd talk about stuff and at the same time it'd have given him a chance to study Spiderman. Deadpool wanted to know whatever was going on with him. Spiderman's weird behavior bothered him a lot.

[It is quite obvious to be scared of a guy who is carrying katanas and guns like toys. And it's already late too.]

(Oh c'mon, it's not like the first time when we're walking among the people with our weapons. Look at them, they look like we're going to act anytime soon like a bear what got shot in the ass.)

"That's quite interesting image."

[We wasted the whole day. We should be tracking Chameleon and his boss, not Spiderman. Spiderman isn't our enemy.]

(Have you forgotten already that Spiderman did act like an enemy last night?)

"I have to agree with Yellow this time. Making out with Spiderman? That's so hot. Biting? Damn, that's even more hotter. But biting like a fucking T-Rex what's about to eat its lunch? Maybe that'd be sexy in a different situation, but this time it was a total boner killer."

(Better check him, there's only room for one nutcase in a costume.)

Talking with the boxes kept Wade busy enough to ignore the gazes he was getting tonight. More than usual and it was indeed very uncomfortable, but as long as he managed to ignore them completely, it's not going to be a problem.

He was too busy in the intense conversation with the boxes that he didn't even notice how the amount of police officers had suddenly increased. They were fussing about something, moving between the street and the shady looking alley like a swarm of flies around the pile of shit. Deadpool would have probably just walked past them and totally miss the sight if a couple of the police officers hadn't walked in front of him and stop him.

"Freeze! Spiderman, we have a couple of questions for you. Put your weapons down."

Deadpool actually woke up from his thoughts and he was met with the sight of two police officers holding guns and pointing them at him, like they were trying to catch a criminal. Instead of obeying the command, Deadpool shook his head unamused.

"Hey handsome, did you forget your contact lenses or are you hallucinating? Because I don't see Spiderman here and I'm supposed to be the crazy one. My suit doesn't even have any blue on it." Deadpool's deadpan tone didn't help the situation at all, he could see how the officer wasn't happy about the merc's comment.

When the situation wasn't going anywhere, Deadpool sighed loudly and raised his hands. "I'm Deadpool, you gumshoe. See any spider logos? Yup, I thought so too. And these babies? Nah, I need to decorate myself somehow. I didn't know Spiderman has started to carry a weapon with him." The expression on the police officer's face didn't change at all, but Wade knew that the other man was starting to hesitate a little. He saw how those eyes were staring at his figure, searching any similarities with Spiderman and they looked so disappointed when there wasn't anything except the design of the costume. It was common that Deadpool got mistaken to Spiderman, that happened more than he even wants to admit.

The police officers lowered their guns finally and Wade was quite proud of himself. At least these cops listened him instead of shooting. What a nice change.

"Now excuse me gentlemen, but I'm busy. By the way, if you find Spiderman, tell him that Deadpool is searching him too. Need to have a heart-to-heart chat with him. See ya!" Wade patted the officer's shoulder while passing by, smirking behind his mask and continuing his walk to home. He didn't have to turn around to see the confused look on their faces, he could feel them.

"The fuck was that about? Even the cops are after Spidey now? Damn, what have we missed?" He asked when he was far away from the area, feeling more concerned about Spidey. Something about this situation made everything feel so bizarre. It felt like the whole city had started to change since the Spiderman began to act weird. It was the only explanation what came into his mind. Everything seemed to lead back into Spidey, no matter how much he tried to come up with another reason.

[I admit it, you both are right. We need to find Spiderman soon.]

(Nice that you agree with us finally. Was that so eyes opening experience?)

"Ugh Spidey, why now? Of all times you decided to lose your marbles now? Sorry buddy but it's a bad timing. We should be after the bad guys but instead we're trying to find a spider in a big city."

The rest of his way to home was just tut-tutting about Spiderman and the way he was out of his normal character. What even made him change like that? It was almost like he got another personality or something. Somehow Deadpool was starting to believe that Spidey had some kind of problem with his personality, maybe a identity crisis. He had seen how the other had changed from angry to a scared person who was begging his help. And then out of nowhere he had changed into horny teenager. Something wasn't right, Deadpool couldn't make any explanations for that.

He was sure his brain was melting when he finally got home. At least his head hurt, he had thought too much and the boxes had actually tried to help him this time. They weren't really successful though. He flopped down into his armchair and opened the TV, knowing that there wasn't going to be any good shows running at this hour. It didn't matter, he needed some kind of distraction and TV helped him a lot with that.

It didn't take long until Wade had fallen into deep sleep, he didn't even realize how tired he had been after getting back home.

-

The whole apartment was silent except the ticking coming from the clock on his nightstand, and the traffic noises outside. It was already over midnight but Peter couldn't sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes, the man with the horrified expression on his face came into his mind. Those eyes what had been full of fear, that scream what didn't even sound like it was coming from an adult man.

And then there was the sight of the man on the ground, bleeding and dying slowly without anyone trying to help him. The blood splattered everywhere in the alley, coloring the brick walls red and making it look like the whole thing was from a horror movie. It was going to be a nasty surprise to someone who's going to walk there without knowing what's waiting there.

The idea of it made Peter sick. He didn't want to remember those horror pictures, but he couldn't stop thinking about them either. His arms were covered in blood and basically the blood had splattered all over his suit. It had been a fight when he was trying to take off his Spiderman costume, and he might have threw up a little bit when he saw how the blood had gone through the suit and dyed his skin too. Peter's arms hurt still, he had scrubbed them so much when he took a shower. It was almost impossible to get rid of the blood, like it had been glued onto his skin. Almost like it had tried to be his second skin.

He didn't know what to do with his bloody suit. He wanted to burn it, wanted to get rid of it because it reminds him about what had happened. He really wanted to throw it away, but he just didn't find enough courage to do it. So, now his suit was in the bathtub, floating in the cold water and waiting for him to do something.

Peter tried to remember what had happened, he tried to get some kind of memories about the alley. He just remembered how he felt dizzy and then fainted. Everything after that was behind the darkness, he had no idea what happened. He did try to come up with some kind of excuses, some kind of explanations, but all of them ended up being very dark. Something what Peter didn't want to believe. It can't be true, it just can't be.

He felt some kind of guilt, even if he wasn't sure what exactly had happened. He felt guilt because he left that man alone, he felt guilt that he didn't get him any help at all. He just cowardly fled without thinking what's going to happen to the man. If that man was dead now, Peter knew whose fault it is. Peter wished that this all was just a bad dream. That he was going to wake up soon and meet Deadpool. Go with him and chase the bad guys, give a lesson to Chameleon.

After he thought about Deadpool, he recalled what the merc said in the fast food restaurant. Peter buried his face into a pillow and bit his lip. If it was true what the merc said, he wanted to disappear. It wasn't just the making out session what made him feel so ashamed. The real reason was the fact that he didn't actually have any idea _why_ he would do something like that. He had never thought about kissing Deadpool. He admired Wade's skills and he admired the way how Deadpool actually paid a lot of attention to his surroundings while fighting. He might be a mercenary and he might enjoy killing, but he didn't want to hurt innocent people. Peter had actually seen once how Wade had been in the middle of his mission, fighting in the city but suddenly he had been put into a situation where he could either save a kid who was about to get crushed by a car or go after the bad guy. He didn't even look like he hesitated, getting the kid out of the car's way and losing the guy. Deadpool wasn't purely evil, though he wasn't even trying to be a hero either.

Peter was starting to question his feelings for Deadpool, though he didn't want to admit it. But he couldn't dispute the fact that the idea of making out with Deadpool made him blush a little bit, no matter how much he tried to hide his face into the pillow. "You gotta be kidding me..." he murmured and sighed. He didn't know what to think about this. Even though it didn't always seem like it, he did enjoy Deadpool's company a lot. Of course Deadpool was annoying time to time and embarrassed him more than he even was able to count, but still something pulled him close to the merc. He laughed more than he usually did when he was with Wade, he had a great time. And he had seen a little bit of the merc's soft spots and it had changed his opinion about him a lot. But Peter was afraid that these feelings weren't real, what if they were just some kind of a reflection back to Deadpool since it was obvious that the merc had a big crush on him. At first it had felt like he was trying to harass him, probably he did that, but now it didn't feel so much about that way anymore. Something had definitely changed.

Oh why couldn't he be with Deadpool right now, he needed someone's shoulders. He needed someone to listen to his ramblings, someone who can help him. The one and only person for that role right now is Deadpool. He couldn't go to see Aunt May and speak with her, even if he wanted to. This was the problem what he couldn't tell to Aunt May, since she didn't know the identity of Spiderman. And Peter didn't want to worry her, so it was better to keep that information away from her. The bad guys were also a reason why he wasn't going to pay a visit to his aunt, he didn't want to lead Chameleon and the others into her house. Though he was afraid that they probably knew about her since they seemed to know a lot about Peter Parker.

_"Peter..."_

Peter winced and sat up, looking around his dark apartment. He was sure he heard a whisper somewhere, but he didn't knew where it came from. The idea of someone hiding in his apartment again freaked him out. No, this can't be happening again. Peter reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on, squinting his eyes because of the sudden light. He sat on his bed and looked around, trying to see if he could see something different. Everything seemed to look normal, but he could feel how the goosebumps were forming onto his skin.

_"Hey Peter..."_

It happened again. Peter jumped away from his bed and looked around, he was sure someone had whispered right into his ear. "Where are you? Get away from my apartment", Peter said angrily, trying to find the intruder. He checked every possible hiding place, even under his bed but he didn't find anyone.

He checked the bathroom as well, but it was empty like the rest of the apartment. There was no way someone was here with him, yet still he was sure he heard those whispers. Was he going crazy? Did he just imagine them? He had no idea. He didn't know what to do anymore, the frustration was taking over him. Is he starting to hear voices now too?

_"Peter... Let's go..."_

Peter moved his gaze around the small bathroom and tried to pinpoint the location where the whispers came from, but he couldn't. He didn't know, it was like they came from all the directions. Peter was going to say something, but without any warnings, the dizziness took over him. It was so powerful that the dropped onto his knees and hide his face in his hands. He felt like he was going to faint, or throw up or something. He felt so sick. He tried to take deep breaths, trying to control his body. Trying to calm himself down.

He stayed like that quite long. After some time passed, he reached for his Spiderman suit and put it on, not even caring that it was cold and wet. He pulled his mask on and walked to the window, opening it and looking down to the streets. He smirked behind his mask, taking a last glance behind him until he jumped out off the window.

-

Deadpool didn't expect to hear talking when he woke up. He almost jumped off of his chair and pulled out his guns, ready to shoot all of the intruders in the apartment. He looked around, the voices being very clear and in the same room with him, but he didn't see anyone. He was going to assume this is just a some kind of hallucination when he finally realized where the voices actually came from. And to be honest, he felt so stupid.

(Only WE are able to mistake tv voices as a danger!)

[I feel so ashamed right now.]

Wade didn't even remember that he fell asleep while watching tv. It surprised him how tired he had been after all, though it hadn't felt like that. He yawned while he slumped back to the armchair, trying to find the remote. Where the hell did he put that thing? He didn't pay attention to the news on the tv, he was too busy to search the damn thing. After he finally found it and was ready to change the channel, his eyes caught something on the screen what woke up his interest.

_"..The murder happened last night approximately in the early evening. The alley looks like there's been a proper slaughter..."_

(Hey isn't that the same area where the cops were buzzing last night?)

[It is. The same where they stopped us and mistook us as Spiderman.]

"Or they could have suspected us. A guy with katanas and guns does match with a slaughter scene. Did we kill anyone yesterday?"

(Nope.)

_"...According to the eyewitness, he heard a demonic screech coming from the alley while he was walking past it. When he went to see what was going on, the victim was lying on the ground while some kind of thing was mutilating him. The eyewitness tried to escape, but he remembers something clinging onto his foot and making him lose his balance. When he got onto his feet again, the creature was gone but apparently someone looking like Spiderman was there. NYPD is asking Spiderman to come and answer some of their questions. Is Spiderman behind the massacre or was he in a wrong place at the wrong time? We're waiting for more information about the case."_

Wade turned off the tv and just sat there silent for a while. "Holy shit baby boy, what's gotten into you? I so hope you were just passing by too."

(I think I'm starting to get scared of this situation.)

[We have to find him before something else happens. This is going too far.]

Deadpool shook his head and just sat there until he heard some kind of noise coming from the bedroom. This time he knew it wasn't a voice from tv, he wasn't here alone. Even though Deadpool didn't stress so much about the condition of his apartment, he had some kind of territorial sense. He didn't want intruders here. There was only a couple of people who were welcome to come here even without asking first, but now Wade just knew this wasn't anyone like that. This was a intruder and he was going to get rid of it, right here and right now.

Wade walked slowly and quietly towards the bedroom door, it was closed but that's just a good thing. He was going to surprise this person. He stopped right in front of the door and pressed his ear against the wooden surface, trying to hear the intruder and pinpoint their location.

Before he managed to grab the doorknob and open the damn thing, someone kicked the door and even broke the hinges too. Wade grunted and pulled out his katanas, ready to attack but something sticky suddenly covered his eyes. Even though he didn't want to look weak, he backed away and ripped off the thing what was covering his eyes. It looked so much like Spiderman's web, which confused him. "Spidey?" Deadpool managed to say before he was hit by a fist.

He heard how the intruder moved a side and was going to hit him again, but this time Deadpool kicked them so hard that the person got slammed against the wall. Wade hit both of his katanas into the wall too, though it was more like to scare the intruder and make him stay there. They just barely missed the intruder's neck.

Deadpool had now a chance to take a good look of this guy and when he did it, his jaw dropped. "Spidey, what are you doing? What's gotten into you? If you're beating my ass because of the making out, remember it was you who started it. I didn't do anything!"

He felt how Spiderman was staring at him with a gaze that didn't promise anything good. Wade hadn't expected that, of all people, the one who had broken into here was Spiderman. It didn't just make sense, but nothing made sense anymore. Everything was already like a really bad comic book plot, could it get even more worse from here? Oh yes, it could be even worse than now. Spiderman was struggling and trying to attack him again. Wade did all he could to dodge his fists and kicks while he also tried to calm him down. Geez, what had gotten into Spiderman? He was acting like a rabid dog.

"Calm your tits you maniac, aggressiveness doesn't suit you at all. C'mon baby boy, snap out of it already. Before I need to go and fetch the 'Deadpool' from the X-men origins: Wolverine here to calm you down."

(NOOOO. SHHH, DON'T SAY THAT. DON'T MENTION _**HIM**_ )

[No one likes him!!]

"I know that! Even I hate him, fucking scumbag!"

Wade dodged the fist again and shook his head. If Spiderman was going to do this all day, he had to stop him now. He wasn't in a mood to fight with him, especially since it was obvious that Spiderman wasn't himself at all.

Suddenly Spiderman managed to slip away and move behind Deadpool. Out of his instincts, Deadpool grabbed his katanas and turned around, planning to protect himself and not to slash Spidey or anything. But to his horror, the other katana cut a long and nasty looking wound to Spidey's chest, eventually stopping him too from attacking.

"Hey wait a minute, are you even the real Spiderman or a clone?" Deadpool asked after seeing the bleeding wound. It was bleeding blood as well as something what looked like it was just thick and slimy blood. Some kind of goo or something.

(That is so nasty, yuck.)

[And guess who's going to clean that floor too...]

(Did you really have to remind us about that.)

Deadpool observed how Spiderman had stopped everything and kept staring at his wound like he was shocked. To be honest, Deadpool was shocked as well, he didn't mean to do that! He'd never hurt Spidey, but now he wasn't even sure was this guy in front of him the real deal or a fake. "What are you?" Wade mumbled and noticed how Spiderman moved his gaze from his wound to Deadpool.

"If you're going to start rampaging again, think twice. I don't want to hurt you, but I will stop you if you don't restrain yourself", Wade warned and lifted his katanas a little bit, making a clear sign that he wasn't going to let anything attack him.

It looked like Spiderman was going to do something stupid again, but then he moved both of his hands to his head and started to writhe like he was in pain. Deadpool lowered his katanas and stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he dropped his other katana on to the floor and reached his hand towards Spiderman, but he backed away and his attitude was again very strange, it had changed a lot in a short period of time. Even though Wade couldn't see his face, he could sense how the panic was taking over him. He looked so anguished.

"Have you calmed down now? Geez, baby boy, you got some anger issues right now. And you need to get rid of them, that was some rough shit", Wade said and carefully put his hand on Spidey's shoulder, kinda expecting him to go nuts again or do something sudden. He kept staring him until Wade noticed how Spidey's mask started to get wet stains. It freaked him out completely. "Are you crying now?" Deadpool asked, his voice full of surprise. After all that rampaging and attacking, Spiderman ended up crying like a teenage girl full of hormones.

"Wade? Oh god... help me", Spiderman said and dropped onto his knees, making Deadpool worried as hell. His voice sounded like it was going to crack any time soon. He could hear the very quiet sniffling, even though Spiderman was trying to hold it back. Deadpool dropped his other katana too and sat onto his knees, watching Spiderman and studying him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Something's happening to me and I can't do anything to stop it. I don't know what to do. I'm going to lose it", Spiderman answered and his whole body was shaking. The wound on his chest had disappeared, like it'd healed itself.

"I need more information. Think Spidey, think. Tell me and I'll do everything to help you away from this shit. Did someone do this to you?"

"It's just... agh.. the pain. It's so strong, it's tearing me apart from the inside.. aah!"

"Hang on with me baby boy. Stay with me, fight against it. You can do it... no, wait!"

Spiderman hopped onto his feet and looked like he was fighting against his inner demons. When Wade tried to touch him, he backed away, almost growled like an angry animal and ran into the bedroom. Deadpool followed him, but before he managed to grab him, Spiderman jumped out of the broken window and escaped.

(Let's go after him!)

[Hurry!]

At first Wade didn't even hear how the boxes were trying to chivvy him to go after Spiderman. He was trying to understand what just happened, the whole encounter was so strange and unexpected. "That wasn't just identity crisis, right? Please tell me it was some kind of a clone or something, we're in deep shit if that was the real Spidey", Deadpool muttered and kept watching the broken window. He couldn't understand. It was like Spiderman was fighting against something inside him, like inner demons. It was almost like there wasn't only one personality inside that body.

When he moved away from the bedroom door, his attention focused on the floor, a red stain or two had given more color onto it. He knelt down and touched it with his index finger, the blood was still fresh. He was still kinda horrified because he might have hurt the real Spiderman, but something odd was going on. Spiderman did have a healing factor, but his wound healed surprisingly fast.

"Indeed what's happening to you, baby boy", Deadpool murmured while he examined the blood on his finger. It was so slimy and thick and sticky, nothing like blood usually is.

(Why are you still here? Let's go before he loses it again!)

[Like we have time for this... Nothing goes like we planned.]

"Fuck this shit, we're getting distracted from our original plan because of this bullshit. But I'd rather help Spiderman first before going after those assholes again."

(GO!)

[GO!]

-

[I can't believe you let him go like that. We're not going to find him in a jungle like this. Do you even know how big this city is?]

"Okay, okay. I admit it, it was a stupid mistake. I'm sorry?"

Deadpool was walking through the crowds and searched the familiar hero, but it felt like he was searching a needle in a haystack. And on top of that, Spiderman probably was avoiding him, or planning something. Not the typical Spiderman behavior. What worried Wade the most was the fact that if he didn't find him soon, something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones, like a gut feeling.

He knew he didn't have time for this, he should be chasing Chameleon and his boss, but he couldn't just leave Spiderman like this. Whatever was going on in his head, Deadpool was going to make an end of it. It didn't sound good that Deadpool was going to be the one who was trying to snap Spiderman out of his current mindfuck, but let's face it. Who else could do it? There was no way in hell that Wade would give this problem to someone else. The Avengers? Nope, they can stay out of this before they go nuts too.

Even the idea of the Avengers having same kind of rampage like Spiderman had was creepy enough to boost up Wade's motivation to find Spidey as fast as possible.

What Deadpool noticed while searching Spiderman was the way how people stared at him. Last night it had been awful, but what about now? It was like he had grown another head! They stared at him like he was a freak, which was quite accurate but that's not the point. Their gazes made him feel uncomfortable. Usually he ignored them and just hide behind the Deadpool costume, but now the suit wasn't helping him at all. It normally gave him more confidence since people weren't able to see his ugly scarred skin, but now it felt like they saw right through it. He knew they were staring because some of them probably mistook him as Spiderman, but it still crumbled his confidence.

[Just ignore them and go on.]

(Yeah, our primary aim right now is to find Spidey! No time for crisis.)

Deadpool bit his lip and kept walking, trying to ignore the gazes and focus on this little mission. Finding Spidey was important.

What caught his eyes soon was a little boy, pointing at the alley and trying to convince his mother that he saw Spiderman there. His mother seemed to ignore it, thinking it's just a kid's ramblings, but Deadpool wanted to give a chance to that boy. He walked faster and past the mother and the boy, mumbling a silent ''thanks kiddo'' and turning into the alley where the boy had been pointing at. It looked empty, but Deadpool still wanted to give it a shot to this chance.

"Spideeyy ~ Playtime's over. Come out, come out wherever you are and let's have a proper talk. Honey, your actions didn't make any sense. Come here, my cute Spidey wifey", Deadpool cooed while walking further in, slowly pulling out his katanas and watching his surroundings.

(What are you going to do with those?)

[I sure hope you're not planning to kill him.]

"I'm shocked, I'd never do such a thing. I just want to make sure I can protect myself if he's going apeshit again."

(Like we needed that kind of protection. We can't die!)

[Well don't cry to us if you accidentally kill him.]

He could hear footsteps coming from the corner of a building. Someone was close and he really hoped that it was Spiderman, it won't give a good impression of him if a normal guy or girl appears behind the corner and gets scared to shitless. Then the cops would be after him too.

"C'mon baby boy. Little lovebird, it's time to end this madness and go after the bad guys. Remember? You can kick Chameleon's ass! You can kick him to the moon." Still no answer. But he had a gut feeling that he wasn't imagining everything, someone was hiding here and waiting him. Deadpool tried his best with the cooing, he tried to sound like he was no threat while he was walking towards the corner. How he really wished that Spiderman wasn't in his psycho mood right now.

Just as he was about to take a peek behind the corner, he heard the same ear-piercing screech what he had heard in the hidden laboratory under the warehouse before. It was very loud and it hurt his ears. It truly sounded like a demon from hell.

The screech distracted him enough to not see how someone, or more like something escaped behind the corner, right past him. He didn't see much about it, only a fast glance of red, blue and black. He knew whatever had been hiding there ran away and managed to escape, but he could also hear people screaming on the streets because they got a better look at it. And judging by their reaction, this wasn't anything nice.

Deadpool turned around and tried to see more, but the sudden pain hit him and he turned his gaze to his left arm. Or what was left of it, something had cut it off and the rest of his hand was lying on the ground, still holding the katana.

(What the hell was that.)

[I don't know.]

"Umm... I think we got a bigger problem now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindfuck? ✔ check.  
> I have no idea did you already figure out what's happening to him after this chapter. Maybe? Don't worry if you didn't, you're going to see everything soon...  
> And let's stay quiet about the 'Deadpool' in X-men origins: Wolverine :x I remember I watched it in the movie theater when I was 12, gosh I'm glad at the time I didn't know anything about Deadpool. I was a young Wolverine fangirl back then ;) X-men the animated series was part of my childhood and I'm so glad I've finally got all of the seasons on DVD. I still love it.
> 
> And talking about childhood fangirling, I found my old Spiderman 3 movie poster while I was searching one important folder. Oh gosh the memories, lol. I remember I had it on my wall when I was 10. Tbh I like the Spiderman trilogy more than the Amazing Spiderman movies, maybe because I saw the trilogy first. I like how much simplier the plots are, but I did enjoy the Amazing Spiderman as well. Which one you prefer? 
> 
> I'm so good at rambling nonsense. Sorry ^^  
> Anyway, it's already over 6 am, so I better go to sleep.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /


	9. Let me tell you a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the biggest question is now revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted answers? Now you get them.  
> It's time for the revelation.  
> I won't hold you any longer with my ramblings at the beginning. I'll save them at the end notes :)

"Un-fucking-believable. I have no other words to describe this. What is wrong with this city?" Deadpool murmured while walking, observing his surroundings at the same time. He hadn't really expected this kind of sight waiting him after stepping out of the alley. The traffic? What even is that anymore? A lot of cars had crashed and made it look like there was a pile of junk in the middle of the road. Some of the people looked shocked and even some of them like they had just sold their souls to Lucifer himself. Whatever had escaped from the alley had scared the shit out of people and turned the whole area upside down.

He knew he didn't have any business here right now, it was better to leave before the cops decides to annoy him again. He could hear how people were whispering things about the monster what had appeared out of nowhere and Wade knew that if he hadn't been distracted, he'd have gotten a better glance of that thing. But of course it was clever. Clever enough to pull out a trick like that.

(Am I the only one who has the feeling that Spidey might not be anymore the Spidey we know?)

[The little boy maybe have been mistaken about what he saw. Maybe he thought he saw Spiderman, but in reality he it was just that thing? You can't trust young children.]

"Why I have the feeling that our target might have something to do with this? Let's face it, shit hit the fan after that asshole started working on with that weapon. I'm starting to be convinced that when he was talking about the 'weapon' he meant something more than just a gun."

[Good point. But should we go after him or after Spiderman first?]

(Ughh it's getting more complicated again. Give us a break already.)

"I guess if we stay still, Spidey will eventually come back to us. Last time he visited without any words and tried to beat the shit out of me, so if I'm right, he's going to try again."

(That might work. Where should we go now?)

[Back to the apartment, of course. Spiderman knows where we live, so obviously if he wants to beat us, that's the first place where to look for.]

It made sense, but Wade wanted to walk around and see if the thing from the alley was still somewhere close. First Spiderman is on the loose, acting all weirdly and trying to attack him. Now there's also some kind of creature, scaring the city and spreading chaos everywhere. Today indeed wasn't his day at all. What else can happen? What are the odds that someone like Hulk doesn't appear out of nowhere and start to rampage in the city too? That'd be the cherry on top.

After walking circles, he finally decided to go back to his apartment. While walking, he hold his loose hand where it was supposed to be and waited while it was reattaching back, though it wasn't going to happen in a short moment. Damn that thing, it had surprised him completely. He knew that whatever that thing was, it had been in the hidden laboratory too. The screech he heard back then, it was exactly the same one. The same demonic voice what made even Chameleon unsure about the situation.

He could still hear Spidey's voice, begging for his help. What he had learned after everything was the fact that Spidey didn't usually beg for help. If he was asking his help now, the situation was truly bad. He was struggling with something. Something what Wade wasn't able to see. It was so strong that even Spiderman couldn't control it, couldn't fight against it. Deadpool had observed him while he had a chance for that and he wanted to help him. Not only because he felt like it was his task, but also because Spiderman asked his help. No, he had begged it.

He was lost in his thoughts the whole way back to home. Only when he was about to open the wooden door, his thoughts were interrupted. Deadpool stood silent, focusing to hear what was going on behind the door. He could hear something and it made him angry after listening it for a while.

(Holy shit, someone's in our apartment. The second time today! Need to fix that window.)

[Is it Spiderman? It sounds like he's searching something.]

Deadpool wasn't sure was it really Spiderman or someone else, but he pulled his guns out, just in case. If it was someone else than Spidey, he was going to shoot.

Wade waited the right moment and while waiting, he kept listening the footsteps. They were pretty quiet though, and it made him more convinced that Spiderman wasn't the one who was rummaging around the apartment, clearly searching something.

When the right moment came, Wade kicked the door open and rushed into the living room, searching the person. He didn't see anyone at first, but he didn't trust his eyes. He knew someone was here and the place indeed looked like someone has been looking for something. It made him angry, he felt like this was an insult to his privacy.

As soon as he heard something behind him, he turned around and the sight wasn't anything what he had expected.

"Woah, easy there. I know it wasn't the greatest idea to broke into your home, but you have the information I want." Her green eyes kept staring at him, almost feeling like they were seeing through his mask. Wade was surprised that she willingly showed herself, even raised her hands in the air like she decided to surrender without putting up any fight. Though she probably planned that, since the gesture made Wade lower his guns slightly.

"Do I know you somewhere?" Deadpool asked after examining this new face for a while. Instead of getting the answer, the woman laughed quietly and after that, she smiled smugly. "Maybe? I doubt that though, I'm sure I haven't meet you before. But I know a lot about you, Deadpool. We share a mutual friend, you see." She moved some of her white curls behind her ear, still keeping the eye contact like she didn't want to break it.

(I admit it, she's hot. And familiar, but I can't recognize her.)

[I agree, but I'm more interested about what kind of information she's after.]

"Wait a minute, I might have an idea", Deadpool said and started to think harder. He was sure he hasn't seen her, or if he has, he just doesn't remember that. But he was sure he knew her from somewhere. "Clock is ticking and time is already running low. Okay, first tip. Purrr", she said and purred after that, making cat-like gestures with her hand.

When Wade didn't say anything, still trying to figure out who she was, she sighed and shook her head. "Alright, second tip. Our mutual friend happens to be one special wall crawler." She was getting a little bit frustrated by this point. Not only because this was wasting her time, but because Deadpool might have annoyed her on purpose. "Sorry, doesn't ring any bells yet", Deadpool answered, even though he already figured out that their mutual friend is Spiderman. He just wanted to see how long it will take until she was going to run out all of her patience.

She just rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed but she stayed all cool. "This is pointless. Fine, it doesn't matter do you know me or not. I want information, but I know you're not stupid. How about we trade it? Especially since I have something what might interest you", she said while moving closer to Deadpool so that she could whisper the rest of her sentence into his ear. "I know you'll be interested about it because it's about your baby boy."

Her whisper made him wince, and he was doubting could he trust her. He had heard about Black cat and he especially knew about the history between her and Spidey. "We might have a deal. Depending on what you want to know, Black Cat."

She smiled and backed away, looking proud of herself. And she probably was, after all she was able to pull the right string and take the reins of the situation. "Aww don't sound so angry. I'm not here to steal him away from you. I have some business stuff and I'm also curious. I know what he is planning on. The new weapon project, I know something about that. And I know you're after him, so that's why I'm here", Black Cat said and then the guns in Wade's hands drew her attention. "Can you put those away? No need for them, I'm not going to scratch you."

Wade hesitated for a moment until he put his guns away, crossing his arms over his chest after that. "What were you trying to find here?" he asked and kept staring straight into her green eyes, though she couldn't see his eyes through the mask.

"You're tracking him and his little minions, am I correct? You know where he is, don't you? I want that information." Black Cat's eyes were full of confidence. She was observing Wade's body language, sometimes taking a glance of the room before returning her gaze back onto him.

"How I can be sure you're not trying to pull my leg and go after getting the information you want? Do you even really know anything what I'd find useful?" Deadpool sounded a little bit threatening, and he was proud that it was convincing. He wasn't going to let her fool him. It was better to doubt everything since he knew that Chameleon was in the city as well.

"I understand your distrust. How about we share little pieces of information by turns? That's a win-win to both of us. Does that sound good?"

Wade thought about it. It sounded good and fair, and both of them would have to tell what they knew. "Alright. But I trust you only if you start it." Black Cat's expression didn't change at all, she had probably waited that. Then her smile grew bigger and she nodded.

"That's fair. Okay, as you wish, I'll start. This man you're after, he was a part of the staff in the Weapon X project, am I correct?"

"Yes. Now he's working on with some kind of weapon with a bunch of weird guys."

"I know. Do you know anything about that weapon? Don't answer, I'll tell you anyway. There was some leak about his plans and I was able to get hold of it. He's working on with a biological weapon and he is trying to improve injections what can make those weapons possible."

"He moved into the New York City after I discovered his earlier hiding places. Me and Spidey already found a secret lab hidden in the sewers."

"Those injection are designed to turn superheroes into weapons, improving their skills and making them aggressive and violent. The secret behind it is some kind of thing from outer space. After it has been injected into the host, it'll slowly start to grow and take a control of the host."

"He had another secret laboratory under the warehouse what exploded. And the guys working for him can't be underestimated. You know anything about Chameleon? He's the master of disguise, able to mask himself to whoever he needs or wants to be."

"The thing isn't what it was originally, most of its DNA has been replaced artificially. That has given him the chance to make it more vicious, more violent and more aggressive. It will slowly start to consume its host and if it manages to take the host's mind and body completely, there's no way to get them back. They will be gone forever."

"I have a map where I've pinpointed some of his possible hiding places. If he's still the same idiot like before, they're most likely one hundred percent accurate. I haven't had time to check the other locations since something came up suddenly and is slowing me a lot."

Black Cat remained silent for a while, her gaze now on the floor. She was slowly stroking her white curls, thinking about something. Then she moved her gaze back to Wade, uneasiness showing in her eyes.

"Spiderman is his first test subject."

-

The sunset in the horizon was a beautiful sight. It was coloring the sky into different colors, most of it being orange but there was a touch of purple, a little bit of red and blue. Normally he would have appreciated that sight, but now instead of enjoying it, he was speeding up the motorcycle what was a little gift from Black Cat.

_"Spiderman is his first test subject."_

Her words echoed inside his head and the memory of her eyes were fresh in his mind. He could still feel the same anger what had washed all over him after hearing that sentence. Wade usually wasn't scared of things, he didn't really care if someone wanted to torture him as long as they left others out of it. But now he was furious, not only to the asshole who had done it to Spidey, but also because he was too blind to see what was really going on. It made sense, Spidey's weird behavior and everything else. He needed to find Spiderman at any cost, as soon as possible.

_"What are you going to do to the stuff after getting your hands on it?" Wade had asked after handing the map to Black Cat. At that time he hadn't care about the master dickhead, he knew he needed to go and find Spiderman before it's too late. Why did he attack Wade earlier? It was clear now. Because probably he was the first target on the list!_

_"I'm not sure yet. I'd make a lot of money by selling it, but I think it's too inhumane to even exist. And it'll possess a great danger even to myself, no matter who is controlling and producing it", Black Cat answered and took the map, folding it even more and making sure it was safe and she wasn't going to lose it._

_Deadpool's nervousness was visible, the suit wasn't hiding it at all. Black Cat could read his body language enough to see it. "You're going after him, aren't you? In that case, you need to hurry. It has probably already started to consume him, we can't be sure because we don't know enough the facts like how long it has been in him. And besides, he's the first subject..." Black Cat started, but Deadpool was the one who interrupted her and finished her sentence, "but its functionality isn't dead certain yet."_

_Wade usually didn't feel the need to use his teleporter since it wasn't as good as it used to be. He hadn't bothered to fix it or ask Cable to fix it, but now he felt like he'd have some use for it, even though it can't teleport him in long distances. But it could help him to get away from bad situations or at least making it easier to dodge the danger._

_"Since I knew you'd be like that, I left you a little gift. Me and Spiderman are done, we're cool but I would still rather see him as the hero he is instead of a living weapon. You're the only one who can save him, so go. He's the damsel in distress right now and you're his prince on a white horse. Your horse is waiting outside." Black Cat threw a motorcycle keys to Wade and before she left, she made the last eye contact with him and whispered; "you need to act fast. I heard the Avengers might start to work with this case soon."_

"I'm coming baby boy, resist it", Deadpool murmured while he was trying to drive faster in the traffic and dodging the cars. He didn't have any single idea where Spiderman could be, but he was going to find him. Even if he had to attract his attention. Well, after a while he hadn't still attracted Spiderman at all, but he did have a police car after him. And it was chasing him not only because he was speeding like crazy, but because every now and then he shoot in the air, hoping that the gun would attract him.

Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, since Spiderman wasn't himself at all. Normally Spiderman would already be after him, this scenery started to be dangerous. But now, he wasn't doing his normal duties as New York's hero. And it was really scary idea, Spiderman being part of the villain team.

The traffic was already in chaos because of Deadpool's insane stunt. He really hoped that civilians didn't get hurt too much, but there wasn't any other way he could attract the attention in a big city like this. Police had already started to shut down some of the roads in a hope of getting Deadpool into custody, but it didn't stop the merc at all. He found it even better than ever.

The police car behind him suddenly disappeared for a while and then crashed. The sudden surprise made Deadpool want to look behind and see what happened, but he was focusing to keep his eyes on the road. And it was good, because after what happened to the police car, a familiar character swung himself on to the middle of his way. And there wasn't any sign that Spidey was going to move away.

Deadpool jumped off the motorcycle right before it was going to crash into Spidey, but in a last seconds Spiderman jumped and moved away from its way.

It hurt a lot, the asphalt didn't agree with him and the speed. Deadpool knew his body was full of injuries, but still he somehow managed to get back on to his feet and watch Spiderman, who was walking closer to him. "Snap out of it baby boy, it's going to take over your mind. I know now, I'm sorry I was too blind and ignorant at first. I didn't understand what was going on with you, but now I do! We can get rid of it together, don't let it consume you!"

Deadpool's words didn't make any change to Spidey, he was still getting closer and his body language was quite threatening. He was ready to fight, and he was going to fight. The injection was making him to do that, it wasn't his fault. Deadpool felt the biggest guilt he had ever feel before, because it was his fault that this was happening to Spiderman. He was the one who had pulled Spidey into this shit in the first place and now his feelings, his crush was the reason why they had started with him. Because they knew, those damn bad guys knew that this would hurt Deadpool more than anything else. And the fact that he could lose Spidey forever didn't make him feel any better.

"Spidey really! Resist it, it's making you feel like that way. It's manipulating you. Fight! I know you can resist it, you're not bad. You're good, you're so damn pure that I feel guilty every time I think dirty thoughts about you. C'mon, you can do it."

(It's not working, he won't listen to us.)

[Oh boy, there he comes. Watch out.]

Spiderman started to run towards him, clenching his fist and then trying to hit him in the face like earlier. Deadpool dodged it and the next other attempts. Wade wasn't going to pull out his katanas or his guns since he wasn't going to kill Spidey. He didn't want to and judging by his earlier accident, he would just hurt Spidey even though he might not be the one who was controlling his body.

"Do you want to mix the Avengers into this too? They're on their way after they hear about this scene. C'mon, even your ex wants you to go back to your normal self. Do you recognize me at all? How about Black cat? She's in the city too, going after the same bad guys as we're supposed to. I know you don't want to work with Chameleon. That guy deserves a lesson too, you can teach him that. Please, don't give up."

(It's no use, he's too brainwashed right now.)

[And how are we going to get rid of that thing inside him?]

"I don't fucking know, okay?! I just want this shit to end."

Spiderman didn't hesitate to attack again, but he was clearly getting more angry because Deadpool wasn't even trying to fight with him, instead of that he just dodged every hit and kick.

-

Deadpool wasn't sure how long it had been since they started this stupid little fight. His plan was to tire out Spiderman completely, but so far it hadn't been successful at all. He was still full of energy and trying to beat the shit out of Wade, but Deadpool just kept dodging his every attempt, still talking to him and hoping that it would calm him down.

Even though his plan was to exhaust Spidey, he was still kinda afraid that it'd just make his little 'condition' worse. He didn't want to lose him to that thing what was trying to take the reins, take the complete control of his body.

"What kind of prince are you?" familiar voice asked and something dropped onto the ground. As soon as that item touched the road's surface, a piercing bang echoed around them and everything went white. Wade could hear the same demonic screech what he had heard before but he didn't manage to do anything, Black Cat already jumped right next to him and pushed the button on his teleporter.

The next time he was finally able to see anything, he was standing on the roof of the closest building, surprised about it. He tried to search Black Cat, but she was already gone. Her actions didn't make any sense, Wade couldn't really come up with any good idea why she would do something like that. Not that it was necessary at the moment since he got some company soon.

Something swung itself onto the same roof and when Deadpool turned around to face it, his jaw almost dropped. "What the fuck, Carnage? No wait, you're not Carnage... Oh shit!"

This thing in front of him let out a loud screech, it's big mouth full of sharp teeth. It took just a couple of seconds for Deadpool to realize that it wasn't Carnage, though it looked a lot like him. But after taking a good look at it, he couldn't mistake those colors at all. Red, blue and a touch of black. Even the spider mark still looked the same.

"I see now what kind of weapon was in that asshole's mind. Spidey! Resist it, you're Spiderman!" It felt like his words fell into deaf ears, but they did have some kind of impact to the creature. With one smooth movement, its hand stretched and wrapped around Wade, slowly starting to pull him closer while trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Spiderman can't resist us. He's getting weaker, soon we'll be one with him. There won't be Spiderman anymore after that. And there won't be Peter Parker either. We all will be just one perfect body and mind without any weakness. There will be only Spider-Carnage left", the inhuman voice said, the grin spreading onto its face.

"Wait! What did you do to Peter? Leave that kid out of this", Deadpool snarled, his mind confused but angry at the same time. Why was this symbiote-like thing hurting Peter too? Its target was Spiderman! Spiderman was the one who got the injections. His confusion clearly amused it since the carnage-looking figure just laughed and shook its head.

"You don't really know, do you? Maybe I'll let you see the face behind the Spiderman mask, just that you can say goodbye to him." The red slimy looking goo separated from its head, showing the familiar mask under that symbiote stuff. The sight of Spidey made Deadpool just want to tear this thing off of him, but he couldn't since it was still squeezing him hard. The symbiote part took a hold of the mask, teasing Wade for a while until finally unmasking him, revealing the face he knew too well.

Deadpool could hear how the gears started ticking in his brain, the realization hitting him hard. Peter Parker is Spiderman? Wow, he hadn't really expected that at all. Though it did shock him a little bit, he didn't have time to focus on that.

"Wake up Petey! You can hear me, I know you can. You can't let that fake symbiote control you!" He yelled, but it didn't help at all, the symbiote returned back and formed the same creepy face what looked a lot like Carnage's face. "I'm sorry, Romeo. You want your Juliet? Better get used to us then, Spiderman will be gone and Spider-Carnage will replace him. Don't worry, if you're good boy, we might let you see him, but you better start warm up to this look. We ain't leaving anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!  
> Now you know my secret guilty pleasure. Spider-Carnage, did you see that coming? Hehe.  
> I find Spider-Carnage fascinating, I don't really know why it's just so... awesome? Though I do love Carnage, so maybe that's one of the reasons. Also, good guys turning into bad ones? DAMN! As I said before, my guilty pleasure was kinda why I started to write this story. Spider-Carnage in Spiderman TAS was the biggest impact here, but I can't say he was the only one. Also the "Carnage" episode in Ultimate Spiderman. They both inspired me. 
> 
> This chapter got sadly short, but I guess it's okay since there's so much to digest. I did have some trouble while writing this, had to start it all over a couple of times. And Black Cat also making her appearance here? Yeah, it might have seem that Wade is going to struggle alone, but nope. More characters will take a part of this situation since Deadpool obviously can't handle all of that shit alone. He needs some back up! 
> 
> What's going to happen now? Is Spiderman going to be okay or is he gone forever? Who knows ;) If you thought that the story is going to end after the big reveal about what's going on with Spiderman... well, good news. It's still continuing!
> 
> Anyway, I think my ramblings are done for now on.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /


	10. Without a blaze of glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool isn't really sure how he should fight against Spider-Carnage... And Spider-Carnage takes advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just leave this here.  
> There you go.  
> You can expect my usual ramblings at the end notes. So, see you there ~

_"Hold him, don't let him break free. We need to take the blood sample and see if the results are what they're supposed to be!"_

_Four men were trying to hold him on the table, but he was putting a good fight against them. They had tried to restrain him with restraint straps, but he was squirming too much for them to get him tied up. And every time when someone tried to come closer with the needle, attempting to take his blood sample, he had scared them away with his aggressive attitude. It was a real struggle to keep him still. So far no one had been able to take the damn blood sample. Their boss had started to grow impatient with all this waiting, he wanted results. But at the same time the view in front of his eyes was promising and giving him promising hints._

_"Like I said before, it's hard to find good subordinates these days. Chameleon, go help them before he tears them all into pieces."_

_Chameleon took the needle and walked closer, keeping his eyes on the struggling man. It was quite impressive to see that even though there was already four men trying to hold him still, he was able to put up a good fight. He had doubted about how they could get him back here for the tests, but luckily their little guinea pig returned without any commands and caused a big rampaging scene. The aggressiveness has definitely grow bigger._

_"Hurry up, we can't hold him much longer. He's too strong!" One of the men whined when Chameleon stopped next to the table. He couldn't see his eyes because of the mask, but he knew exactly what kind of gaze was on him. He felt it. It was so full of hatred, so aggressive. If a look could kill, he'd already be dead. He had never even believed that he'd live to see the day when Spiderman was so violent. Of course he knew what caused all of that, but it still amazed him._

_He waited for the right moment and when that came, he took the blood sample successfully. When Chameleon turned around and started to head back to the laboratory, he whispered the quiet "they're all yours now." Without even looking behind, he knew what was happening after his whisper. The screech echoed in the room and Chameleon made sure to lock the door after getting out of there, leaving the four unlucky men behind._

_"Why did you give him the permission to do that? Look at that sight, he's tearing them all apart now", the boss asked and pointed towards the window on the wall where they could keep an eye to the room. And when Chameleon turned around, the white room turned into red just in seconds. Blood splattered everywhere, even the window got some of it. The creature in the middle of the room was screaming with its demonic voice and decapitating one of the bodies._

_"He deserved it. Anyway, here's the blood sample." Chameleon handed it to the boss and kept staring at the window, still trying to convince himself that the creature was really a living weapon. It was fascinating, he hadn't believed a lot when the boss first time revealed his evil plans, but now he knew that what he had heard back then were facts. The sight in front of him proved it._

_His boss examined the blood sample quickly and then returned next to him, watching the room from the dirty window. "It has spread all over his body. He's having a hard time to resist it, it's too powerful, even for him. This is great, we can use his blood sample to improve the dosages. Soon we can get more living weapons. I might already know our next targets."_

_"Are you sure he won't be able to resist it, though? What if he manages to start control it? He might be weak and tired because of the injections, but is there any chance he might be able to gather his strength and resist?" Chameleon asked. His boss laughed and shook his head. "Not a chance. He will try to resist it for a long time, that's just who Spiderman is. But when he loses all his strength, it will consume him and they'll become one. After that, there is no Spiderman anymore."_

_After observing his master creation, the boss got an idea. He took the microphone and pushed one of the buttons before starting to speak into the mic._

_"I see you're getting a taste for blood. Can you hear me?"_

_The creature in the room didn't pay any attention, it just kept screaming and rampaging without any good reason. The blood was everywhere and the room wasn't as white as it had been just a couple of minutes ago. There was blood even on the ceiling too._

_"Do you want me to call you Spiderman then? Or Peter? Peter Parker."_

_As soon as he said that, the screaming stopped and the symbiote creature kept staying still. Nothing happened for a while, until it finally turned around. At the same time the creature disappeared and there was only Spiderman standing in the middle of the room, staring at the window silently before finally taking steps towards it._

_"You still recognize that, don't you? Fine then, Peter. I think we can call you that if you want. You're responding very well to it. You're making a powerful bond with it. You've been the perfect first subject from the beginning and do you know why? Because you've been host to the real symbiote too. Even though this new one is far different from the real one, the fact that you've made a bond with the original symbiote helps the process a lot. It's fascinating."_

_They were staring each other through the bloody window, the boss smiling with satisfaction. He was proud of his new weapon. It was still unstable, but most of the signs he has seen are very promising._

_"Chameleon, go open that door. Let him come here, it's time to give him the test mission." Chameleon had very uneasy expression on his face, he didn't trust to that thing. He had experienced many times how it feels like to get a lesson from Spiderman, so his hesitation was understandable. "Are you sure?" he asked and after getting a nod as answer, he went to open the locked door._

_They both kept their eyes on him when he finally walked out of the bloody room, leaving bloody footprints behind him. Chameleon didn't trust him, not at least when he was in his human form, dressed up as Spiderman. "After you've become perfect, you don't need to be called Peter Parker anymore. What would be the better name for you?" the boss asked and it made Spiderman turn his head towards him and Chameleon. Then the expression on the boss' face told enough, that he had come up with a great idea._

_"Anyway, my little pet. We want to test your skills and I know just the perfect candidate for that. You know him well. Search Deadpool and have some fun with him. Torture him, tear him into pieces, whatever you feel like! And after that, bring him here. We can lock him up and make him as your personal scratching post. Go! Go, my lovely little Spider-Carnage."_

_His smile turned into a grin while watching the scene in front of him. He loved how the symbiote took the control of Spiderman's body, the symbiote turning it into a creature what was like a clone of Carnage. The red, blue and black symbiote goo buried Spiderman's figure inside of it. And when the transformation was complete, the creature let out its ear-piercing cry before leaving in a hurry after the target._

-

"Feeling uncomfortable? Sorry, I think our grip might be a little bit too tight", it said with its inhuman voice, squeezing Deadpool even harder. It was starting to be very painful and Wade was sure some if his ribs were probably already broken. It hurt so much, but he didn't want to show his pain to this thing. He knew it would enjoy every second of it, so he wasn't going to give it that pleasure.

"Let me guess, that fuckface sent you here to play with me? Ah how thoughtful, but unfortunately I'm not in a mood for games", Wade said while he tried to get his hand onto the teleporter. If he could teleport himself out of the grip, he'd have a chance to fight against that thing. But even if he managed to get free, he was kinda hesitating about what he should do. He wanted to hurt that disgusting thing, but at the same time he was aware that he could hurt Spidey as well. What if he accidentally killed him? He knew the symbiote probably was going to protect him, since it needs its host but the idea of hurting Spiderman... The idea of hurting Peter was very scary.

(Hurry up and do something, or we're going to burst like a watermelon with rubber bands.)

[This is starting to be very uncomfortable. That grip is so strong.]

"Are you trying to reject our love? That's not nice, makes us want to shred you into pieces!" Spider-Carnage raised its other hand, what changed its form into a sharp axe. "Don't move and it won't hurt too much."

(It's starting to be a great time to use that teleporter!)

[Hurry up, we're about to be slaughtered like an animal.]

"Don't underestimate me either!"

Deadpool managed to reach his hand to the teleporter what was on his wrist, pushing the button right before the axe was going to hit him. It was relieving to get out of the tight grip, but at the same time his body felt like it's on fire. His sides hurt so much and moving wasn't the easiest task or breathing, but he just bit his tongue and ignored it. He found himself on the different roof and after moving his gaze around, he saw the symbiote swinging itself towards the same building.

"Don't you dare to escape from us. We just want to share our love with you. Why won't you cherish it?" The creature screamed and soon it was standing on the same roof, showing its teeth like an threatening predator and making an eye contact with Wade. Even though the Deadpool mask was hiding his face and the hesitation too, it was almost like the symbiote could sense it. Like it could sense that Wade wasn't sure what he should. Could he shoot that thing without hurting Spiderman who was trapped inside of it? Could he use his katanas without hurting Peter?

When he did nothing, the creature just smirked. "You can't do anything to us. If you don't want to hurt him, it's better to give up."

Deadpool hated already that voice. It sounded so inhumane, so unnatural and even Carnage's voice was a music to his ears compared to this things voice. He wanted to fix this and he was going to do that at any cost. He wasn't going to let that thing consume Peter. _His_ Spidey. "There's no way in hell that I'd let a parasite like you take a possession of Spidey", Wade said and pulled out his katanas. He wasn't sure how he'd separate that thing from Spiderman, but he'd do whatever it takes to do it. If it meant he had to cut piece by piece until all that symbiote goo was off. But he knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

His words didn't make it even wince. The grin was gone from Spider-Carnage's face for a little moment, until it came back. "Oh really? Let's find out about that." Deadpool watched how the symbiote grew its sharp nail-like fingers and then stretched its hand towards him, trying to either scratch him or pierce him with those nails. Deadpool blocked it, but it didn't really stop the attempt to hurt him. The symbiote goo started to take a grip of the katana, the nasty slimy goo moving towards his hand.

Deadpool tried to pull his katana away from the grip, but it was very strong. As strong as he had expected it to be. He studied the situation quickly before he hit the stretched hand with his other katana, cutting it off and feeling the relieve when there wasn't any blood splattering from it. It was all just the same nasty symbiote stuff. His eyes were on the goo what was starting to release its grip from his katana, falling to the roof and slowly crawling back to the original body.

"You thought cutting my limbs would hurt me?" the Carnage-looking creature said and stared at him. Deadpool knew he couldn't do this same trick again, he had to find out its weakness. That'd be the best way to get rid of the symbiote and snatch Peter before the symbiote could reunite with its current host.

He decided to not provoke it more with his answers, instead Wade just decided to run into action. He started to attack with his katanas, still being careful with where to hit. But after fighting with this thing for a while, Deadpool managed to study its techniques and fighting style. The Spider-Carnage did change its hands like Carnage used to do, changing them into a shape of axe or some other weapon and if he was pretty close to hit it badly, even being a dangerously close to hit Peter inside of the symbiote goo, Spider-Carnage protected him by shaping its hand into a shield and blocking Wade's hits.

It made him let out a sigh of relief, he was so scared that he'd manage to hurt Peter, and he was still scared of that chance, but the symbiote did protect its host. It did want to keep him alive. Maybe Peter would be useless if he was dead, maybe not. Wade didn't really have enough information of the symbiotes since most of the things he knew was something he had heard from somewhere. He had faced Carnage once, but it's been quite long since that.

They tried to cut off each other's limbs, the symbiote getting more aggressive when its attempts failed completely. And it didn't help at all either that Wade did give his snarky comments sometimes, when he felt like it was a better choice to annoy the symbiote. Sometimes when the symbiote was already furious, he bit his tongue and didn't annoy it. But when the symbiote was acting like it was starting to lose its interest, he made a snarky comment and made it angry.

"It's time to put an end to this game", the creature finally said, wrapping its hand around Deadpool again and while he tried to cut the goo off and get himself free, the screech filled in the air and then he found himself falling. They both were falling, he knew that because the tight grip was still around him and he could see the smugly grin on its face.

Right before they hit the ground, Wade managed to change their position so that the one who hit the ground first was the gooey creature. It was a dangerous trick, he knew that, but he was sure the symbiote protected Spiderman from that hit. It also soften his collision with the asphalt. It was surprise how much the symbiote managed to protect his fall as well.

The collision made the symbiote loose its grip from him and Deadpool used this opportunity to jump away and observe the situation from a distance. The creature didn't move at all for some time and when it didn't do that, Wade almost had a mental breakdown because he thought he underestimated it and now Peter was gone. But when the creature let out a loud scream and moved finally back onto its feet, Deadpool felt somehow relieved. But his relief didn't last long.

"Now you've made us angry", it hissed and Deadpool was ready to block its new attempt to attack, but instead of that, something else happened. The symbiote goo started to disappear, like it was melting away and Spiderman's figure was coming into a sight.

(What's happening? Is it over?)

[No, I don't believe it's over yet. We just made the symbiote angry and it's going to use our weakness against us.]

(What weakness?)

"Shit... Spidey!"

[That weakness!]

The symbiote goo disappeared completely and Spiderman was standing there, clenching his other hand into a fist and moving his gaze to Wade. "How do you like this? Hmm? Or is this even more better?" the same inhuman voice said and Spiderman took his mask off, revealing Peter Parker's face to him. Everything looked normal, except the grin on his face and the fact that his eyes were full of hatred.

The sight made Wade unable to move. It was almost like he had lost the control of his body. He knew he was dealing with the symbiote, but what could he do now? If he hit it, he'd hit Peter's real body! He knew symbiote would heal him and make sure he doesn't die, but it was like written into his instincts that he shouldn't hurt Spiderman. The last time he hurt Spiderman? He almost shit in his pants because he didn't mean to do it.

"Aww, cat got your tongue?" Peter said, mocking him. The inhuman voice was the only thing what helped Wade fight against his feelings, but the symbiote did see that too and decided to tease him even more. "You don't like our voice, do you? Well...", it said while starting to walk towards Wade, "do you like this one better?" The voice had changed, it was now Peter's real voice. The symbiote was using all efforts to confuse and even petrify him, and now it had managed to do that.

-

The area was still mostly shut down, there wasn't any civilians near and even the cops weren't on the scene. It was like they were in a ghost town, not a single life anywhere except them. He wasn't sure why the cops weren't coming closer, but right now he didn't really even care about that. And it was better for them too, the cops would be useless against this monster.

The blood was everywhere and his suit was full of holes. It was almost like the symbiote wanted to paint its surroundings red with him. Deadpool wanted to stop this, he wanted to fight back but he couldn't. He couldn't as long as the symbiote was fighting with him in Spiderman's form. It would be different if he was fighting with the nasty creature, but now he was facing with Spiderman, in other words, with Peter Parker.

"You've been awfully quiet. Did we shock you that much?" it asked with Peter's voice, throwing Deadpool against the closest brick wall. Wade didn't get back onto his feet, he just sat there and kept staring at the familiar superhero. He didn't have anything to say, not to the symbiote. To Spiderman? Oh boy, he had a lot of things what he wanted to say to him. And his silence did piss off the symbiote completely.

Peter's other arm was soon covered with the symbiote goo, the symbiote hand growing its nails sharp again. When it was standing in front of him, the sharp nails pierced his chest and made Wade wince, the blood starting to flow from his mouth. It hurt. And what even hurt more was the sight of Peter's face, close to his own and the sick and murderous gaze in his eyes. Something what didn't belong to him at all. This all was something what Spiderman would never do. But that symbiote controlled his body, making him look like he enjoyed every second of this.

"Oh baby boy, that expression doesn't fit your face at all", Wade said, his voice was surprisingly weak, and it even surprised him too. And the symbiote didn't expected that, judging by how Peter's expression changed completely. His words caught it off its guard. "It's useless to talk like that. He's not going to be able to do anything."

"Fuck off already. I know he can hear me, his ears aren't blocked." Wade's answer made the symbiote angrier and it moved its claws inside his chest, ready to rip his heart out. "Petey, I know you can resist it. You're so damn strong person, I know you haven't given up yet. You won't let a nasty booger like that to make you do horrible things, right?"

"Shut up", the inhuman voice replaced Peter's voice again, the claws damaging Deadpool's chest even more. He was in pain, but he didn't want to let the pain prevent him. He could see that his words did something, they did have some kind of effect. The symbiote was reacting so violently, like it was trying to make him shut his mouth. Like it was afraid what his words could do.

"Resist it Petey! You're Spiderman, you can do that! Fight! Take the control of your body back and then we can figure out some way to get rid of the symbiote! I promise you that."

"Shut up!"

He felt how the gooey symbiote hand was going to squeeze his heart, but right when it was about to do that, it suddenly pulled its hand out and let out the high-pitched cry. Wade watched how Peter, or the symbiote controlling his body, backed away and let out sounds like he was being possessed by a demon. Wade wasn't sure who was having the control of the body, but it really looked like there was an inner conflict going on.

"You can't resist us", Peter said with the demonic voice while both of his hands were on his head and he looked like he was either going to tear his hair off or sink his nails into his skin. His body was writhing hard and soon he dropped onto his knees, his face showing how much pain he was having. The symbiote goo on his hand was already gone and Wade knew that he couldn't really help now. It was Peter who had to fight now, he had to resist the symbiote. And it sure looked very painful, making Wade feel so useless. He couldn't do anything else but watch the struggle and hope for the best.

"Fight it Spidey! You're so close to beat it!" Deadpool encouraged him while waiting that he was healed enough to get back to his feet and move closer. He could see the pain on Peter's eyes, sometimes he was screaming with his own voice and sometimes it suddenly changed into the symbiote's voice. The symbiote goo was trying to cover him, but it wasn't able to do that.

He could hear how Peter was trying to breath, like he was suffocating and it made Wade feel like he was going to lose his sanity any time soon. There was no way he could help Peter right now, no matter how much he wanted to do that. Peter had to win the symbiote before he could get the help he needs.

"You're doing well baby boy, don't give up now. Resist it, you can overpower it. It's your body!" His words gave some kind of strength to Peter, the symbiote goo wasn't anymore trying to cover him and he didn't sound like he was suffocating anymore. At the same time Wade finally felt like he could walk again, so he got up on his feet again and walked next to Peter, placing his hand on his brown hair and trying to comfort him. Trying to give him the power to fight back.

"Wade..." Peter's weak voice whispered and Wade felt like his heart was squeezed. Peter's voice was so full of agony and his body looked like he was going to give up. All Wade could do was to stroke his hair and encourage him even more. "You're so close to beat it, baby boy. You can do it."

"The symbiote.. it's too strong. I.. I can't fight against it.. I can't control it, it's controlling me", Peter whimpered and his voice broke Wade's heart. Why didn't he realize this sooner? Why was he so ignorant and didn't see that clearly something wasn't right with Peter? With Spiderman? How stupid he was, he could have done something and maybe then this would have not happened. "Don't say that. You can do it... Peter?"

It looked like his whole body went limp and Deadpool quickly supported him. He watched how Peter closed his eyes and the painful expression was still on his face, until it disappeared and he was taking deep breaths, almost looking like nothing had happened. "Petey, you okay?" Deadpool asked, but he didn't get any answers.

Suddenly Peter's body winced and Wade got punched in the face with the fist. Peter quickly slipped away from his touch. The evil gaze was in his eyes again, and Wade knew that he wasn't himself right now. The symbiote was having the reins again. "No!" he yelled when Peter turned around and ran away, soon web swinging himself out of the scene.

Wade grunted and facepalmed himself. Can the situation get any worse from here? Of course it can. When he was about to go after Spiderman, a dumpster from the nearby alley was thrown at him. It crushed him with its heavy weight and when he finally managed to get free, his gaze was locked on to two persons in a short distance away.

"Okay sugar, now you've done it. Professor doesn't usually send us after you, but now you've pissed off a lot of people. It's bad that Wolverine wasn't available to do this duty", the familiar voice said, cracking the way it usually did when she was using that tone. She was cleaning her gloved hands and staring at his way.

"We don't need Wolverine here. Gambit can handle this, he can't be that bad", the male voice answered with a thick French accent and then there was a quiet chuckle. But the chuckle didn't sound that amused at all.

"Sure, go ahead and show your skills. If you don't believe the information what professor told you about Deadpool, I don't believe I can change your opinion either. He's all yours."

"Don't worry, ma cherié. Deadpool is restrained faster than you can say Gambit's name", the male with brown hair and long coat said, taking a playing card out of his pocket and then the card was glowing suspiciously.

"Damn it, I don't have time for any X-men bullshit right now! I need to go after Spidey", Deadpool growled but the man just threw the playing card towards him. It landed on the ground, close to him and after touching the ground, it exploded. Deadpool dodged the other two playing cards and sighed, this wasn't going anywhere now.

"I told ya you should have believed professor", Rogue said, her expression telling enough of her mood. She wanted to handle this quickly, but Gambit wasn't making this any easier right now. "Mon ami, you get your knickers in a twist too easily. See, everything is under Gambit's control", Gambit answered, but when he turned his head, Deadpool was trying to run away from the area.

"Nice job. Let me do the rest of this", Rogue said before Gambit could open his mouth again.

(Fucking hell, now the X-men are in this mess too?)

[Or they might just think we're rampaging in the city.]

"That's stupid, didn't they see what was going on with Spidey?"

[They probably arrived just when he was trying to resist the symbiote.]

"It's very rude to run away from a gal who wants to have a little chitchat." He heard Rogue's voice behind him before she grabbed him and pulled him into the air with her. Sometimes he just forgot that Rogue was able to fly. "Rogue, babe. I know it's been a long since the last time but I'm kinda busy right now, could you please let me go? There's something I really need to do now. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sorry. Professor sent us to fetch you before the Avengers do that. You're going to have a nice chat with him after we get back to the school. Your buddy Wolverine is probably going to be happy with the little reunion too." Deadpool shook his head and cursed silently. His katanas were on the ground, damn it. And he couldn't reach for his guns since Rogue's iron grip didn't let him really move his hands. Not that he'd really want to shoot her or Gambit.

(Did you try the teleporter? We'd have escaped with that.)

[Of course we tried that. And it didn't work, it got probably broken when we fell with the Spider-Carnage.]

"Oh fuck me..."

"Sorry sugar, not going to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade, the scene you made did attract attention to you, not only from Spiderman but also from the people you didn't try to get there. You silly. 
> 
> Damn, the situation is starting to be quite bad when the X-men are there to pick him up. Though they just probably think that Deadpool is making a scene just because he's bored or something. Should he try to get allies from the X-men? Or are the Avengers better option? Who knows. It's up to him. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda messy and I might have hurried a little bit with this, but I guess it turned out okay. Kinda needed something to kick the plot forward and this chapter was a great choice for that attempt. Next time there's going to be more X-men and Wade is not going to be very happy about it. Oh and btw, Rogue here is mostly based on to Rogue in the animated X-men series. I don't really like her in the movies and I haven't read the comics, so that's why she's able to fly in this.
> 
> I decided to write symbiote as "it", especially when its on the Spider-Carnage form. Is it okay with you? I think it just makes my job easier when I call it "it". 
> 
> Anyway before I end my ramblings, I'll warn you that there might be a longer wait for the next chapter. I won't be able to write anything on the weekend since my friend is going to stay here the whole weekend. Though we might have a superhero weekend, binge watching a lot of Marvel movies. Or if we don't have that, then we will just watch the Alien movies and maybe play Alien: Isolation. But yeah, I wanted to inform you about that so you know why it's taking so long to get the next chapter. I promise I'll work hard with the next chapter after my friend has left! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> And there's been quite a lot of violence lately in this story, so I just decided to add a warning about that. Just in case.


	11. If you choose the wrong addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade feels like he isn't in a mood for dealing any X-men stuff right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, another chapter finally ~

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the huge mansion in the middle of the quiet and peaceful countryside. Far away from the lively city life, giving a peace to them who seek and need it. Also a place where no one is there to judge them who aren't like the ''normal'' people. It's a shelter to gifted people who wish to study and improve their special skills. A school for those who need some special attention, something what you can't get from the regular schools. Also, it's a home for the freaks who can't live among the normal citizens. Freaks who are also known as mutants because of their special powers and abilities.

The leader of this school is a man known as Professor Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X. He's one of the most powerful mutants, his telepathic powers are a league of its own. Though he might not look like one of the strongest and most powerful telepaths, it's better to not underestimate him. 

[Okay, that's enough of the information.]

(Oh look, the mansion is there!)

"Fucking shit on a stick, this is going to be just a waste of time." Wade was at this point really annoyed by the fact that he was going to spend the whole night here. Probably the X-men weren't going to let him go, not without a fight at least. It was true that his actions were usually overlook since Professor Xavier knew Deadpool wasn't going to change, but maybe this time it went too far. Of course there were times when someone from the X-men, usually Wolverine searched him and gave him a lesson about life and stuff about why he should try to make a change and do something else, but did Wade ever really listened them or learn his lessons? Never. 

"Look, it's been a pleasure to ride with the Blackbird and I'd really like to drive this sweet baby, but there's some things I need to take care of. If you want to give me another lesson about life and lemons, ask your Charles buddy to sent me a message to my head! It's completely free and there's no need to move your ass at all! Doesn't that sound great? Now let me just, you know, leave and go back to have a chitchat with Spidey", Deadpool rambled and rambled but both Rogue and Gambit seemed to ignore his blabbering. And that just pissed him off even more. 

"Rogue! Babe, remember when you said that it's rude to run away from a girl who just want to have a little chat? Well I'm all your right now, come to daddy and talk from the bottom of your heart. Whatcha wanna talk about? Weather? Some mutant stuff? That jerk next to you? You name it and we'll talk about it."

"Does he ever keep his mouth shut?" Gambit finally hissed, getting irritated the way Deadpool just kept bugging them and seeking the attention. It probably felt like Wade was never going to shut his mouth and just be silent, he had been very annoying the whole way to the X-men mansion. And he wasn't going to stop now, the closer they were to the school, the more he just started to prattle. Like he was having a verbal diarrhea and there wasn't any way to stop it.

"Do you finally understand why he's called the merc with a mouth? Even if you wrapped his mouth shut tightly with duct tape, he'd be still talking. There's no end for that", Rogue answered without even glancing either Gambit or Deadpool. She was just letting Deadpool's words go in one ear and out the other. There was no other choice if you didn't want to make Wade just annoy you even more. 

"Damn right I'm the merc with a mouth! It's not just useless title!" 

The rest of the time Wade tried to be as annoying as he could, and he knew it was affecting Gambit, but Rogue had told him to ignore Wade's words. It was hard, he knew it even though he couldn't see Gambit's expression, but he was sure the other man was already at the edge of getting really pissed off. He just knew how to annoy someone and he was good at it. 

It was quite unfortunate that he couldn't get any kind of reaction from him anymore. Blackbird, the jet X-men used for transportation, was now landing and Wade knew he was going to be trapped inside to the giant mansion. He would have escaped during the flight, but Rogue knew that as well and tied his hands and legs before the jet was in the air. And Wade had to admit it, he needed to give some respect for her. The way she tied his hands and feet was very specific and strong, it was almost impossible to escape from it. If there would have been more time, Wade might have been able to get free but his time was running out. 

"Okay sugar, we've arrived to the school. Don't try any kind of trick or you're going to end up in a coma for a while", Rogue said while she turned off the jet's engines and walked in front of Deadpool. "You know, it's really hot when you're trying to intimidate someone. It's like a game where you're the master and I'm the... wooah wait, this isn't necessary! Rogue!" 

Rogue just threw him over her shoulder, her grip so tight that Wade was sure his blood circulation had stopped. Now he could see how annoyed Gambit really was, it was showing on his face. Wade couldn't help bit smirk behind his mask, at least he had managed to annoy someone. He wasn't one hundred percent sure was Rogue as pissed off as Gambit, but judging by how she treated him like a sack of potatoes, she might have been a little bit annoyed as well. 

"I can walk with my own legs, thank you really much", Wade complained when Rogue and Gambit were walking away from the hall where the Blackbird as well as other little jets were. Deadpool had a pretty good guess where they were going to take him, but he didn't want to go there. He didn't want to have yet another lesson, though it had been long since the last time someone from the X-men came to him and tried to make him change his habits and lifestyle. No fucking way he was going to obey them. 

He heard the door open and soon the hall was far behind and when he turned his gaze around, he knew they were walking on a long corridor. He tried to get his hands free again, carefully because he didn't want them to realize what he was trying to do. But it was useless, Rogue had tied his hands very well. There was no way he could get free. 

The corridors changed and when they arrived to the big vestibule, all Wade wanted was his guns and to shoot his brain out. There was some of the X-men, just doing their everyday business but when they noticed Rogue and Gambit with him, they stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at the sight. And when they were walking on the hallways and corridors, even some of those mutants just opened the fucking doors and stared at him like he was an alien or something similar to that. 

"Hello Wade, it's been a while since the last time we heard something from you. Are you finally considering to joining the X-men or changing the way you face the world? Being a hero isn't so bad, you're just making a mountain out of molehill", the familiar voice with a thick Russian accent said and when Rogue walked past him, Deadpool was able to see him standing on the hallway and staring at him. 

"Yoo Colossus, thanks for the boy scouts speech but just for your information, I'm not here to join to the fucking X-men club. It's more like you guys kidnapped an innocent man in the middle of the city."

"Wade, language please. This mansion isn't only a home for adults, there's youth as well."

"Fuck you Iron Giant, I've got some things to worry about right now and swearing in the middle of children isn't the biggest of my problems right now." Wade felt how Rogue tightened her grip and he just murmured something to himself about how this day couldn't be any worse. 

It felt like they weren't going to stop at all. How big this mansion really is? Wade was sure they were just walking in circles at this point, there's no way this place is this huge. 

When Rogue finally stopped and opened the big doors, Wade was sure the room was going to be some kind of torture room or something. There's no way that any normal room would be in a long walk distance from the other rooms. There's just no fucking way. Rogue walked in the room and dropped him finally on to the soft armchair, but she didn't untie his feet or hands. She wasn't going to take a risk that he'd try to escape after getting free from the ropes, but that's what most likely would happen if he got a chance for it. 

The room looked more like a mix between the living room and library. There was a lot of bookshelves with a lot of books on them. The fireplace on the right side was warming the huge room and the big windows showed the starry night sky outside. It was getting late, but the big chandelier hanging in the middle of the room was lighting the room completely. And all the furniture in the room made Deadpool wonder was he even at the right century anymore. The whole room looked so old, like it had never seen any technology, except the chandelier.

At the far end of the room was a big and old wooden desk and behind it was sitting Professor Charles Xavier, observing Deadpool with his wise gaze. No one said anything, even though there was four people inside the room. Rogue and Gambit were silent, Professor X was silent. Even Wade was wordless, what should he say now? He had quite a lot of things he wanted to say, but he couldn't just decide where to start. 

"Nice meeting, almost feels like it's impossible to get a chance to speak", Deadpool finally said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. If they all were silent any longer, he was going to jump into the fireplace and go up in smoke. At least maybe, just maybe he could escape that way. If anything else doesn't work as he wants to. 

"Deadpool, I'm sure you know why you're here. That scene you made earlier in the city? It was truly horrible. Do you know how many innocent people could have hurt themselves? Or how many actually got hurt? It wasn't something what we could just turn a blind eye for. You should be grateful that we arrived before the Avengers, they won't be as friendly to you as we are", Charles Xavier started, his gaze full of disappointment. He was staring him like he was seeing straight into his eyes, even though the mask was hiding Wade's face from him. Wade shook his head before Xavier continued whatever he wanted to say to him.

"Yeah, thanks for that. If you're looking someone who needs help, it's not me this time. That scene? It wasn't for you. It wasn't for anyone from the X-men or from the Avengers. I was trying to get Spidey's attention. Sorry for breaking your heart but I don't want your attention at all", Wade answered and he could see how Gambit furrowed his eyebrows, like he wanted to give him a lesson or something. Rogue was there to stop him from doing anything stupid, though Gambit did restrain himself pretty well. His emotions however were clearly showing on his face. 

"You think that's funny? We don't care what you and Spiderman are doing, but if you're putting innocent people in danger, you can expect that we X-men come to stop you. Though it might be even better if the Avengers could deal with you for a change, it's always us who come after you", Gambit said, his tone full of anger and irritation. It was probably very irritating, keep an eye on Deadpool and go to give him a lesson when all of them already knew that Deadpool wasn't going to change anything.

"That's enough Gambit." Xavier's gaze was on him for a moment before it turned back to Wade's direction. He looked tired and Wade was sure if Xavier had any hair, it'd probably be gray already because of Deadpool's actions. "It is true that we're usually the first one to respond after your actions, but it's because of your mutant-like abilities. We understand you better and anything what includes an activity from a mutant affects us too."

"Wait a second Professor!" Deadpool shook his head again and tried to make any kind of gestures with his hands, but it was hard since they were still tied. "If we're going to start about the usual mutant talk, you can already skip that. I'm not exactly a mutant like you guys, more like a ugly human mutate what's trying to be like you. Anyway, I know my little trick didn't please you at all but it was the only way to attract Spidey's attention. I was trying to be gentle to the civilians, but can't help it when Spiderman wants to kick my ass so badly."

Professor X was silent and just studied Deadpool for a while, until he sighed and shook his head too. "Deadpool, I think we can't have a proper discussion right now. We should continue tomorrow when you've cleared your head as well, you can't focus now on anything since you're still angry about the fact that we stepped into your mess again. Have a night in the school and let's talk tomorrow when we all have rested. We have already made a room ready for you", Charles said while rubbing his forehead. 

Rogue took him again and carried him out of the room, ignoring Wade's complains and cursing. Wade was getting ready for the same long walk, but he was surprised when Rogue walked to the vestibule and then towards the staircase. "Have you guys really prepared a bedroom for me? Wow, I feel flattered", he joked while Rogue walked upstairs and headed towards the next hallway. The mansion was surprisingly quiet even though there was living a big group of people. 

"Of course, we knew that you need to clean your head and what's better for that than a good night's sleep? And you better behave. We made sure you can't escape from the room and if I was you, I'd stay there quietly and kindly. Wolverine will come back tonight and if you don't want him to beat you, behave." While telling that, Rogue opened one of the doors in left and stepped into the room. It was very cozy bedroom, even though there wasn't a lot of furniture. A bed and nightstand, a desk against the wall and at the other side of the room was a new looking wardrobe. There was another door, what lead to the bathroom. What a luxury indeed. 

Rogue dropped him onto the bed and before she started to untie the ropes, she collected Deadpool's weapons. "Woaah, easy there. If you want to do something sexy, just ask", Wade joked but Rogue just rolled her eyes while going trough every pocket she could. When Wade was totally unarmed, she finally untie him. "And don't even try to escape, we will keep watch behind the door. The window? Not a chance, it's perfectly Deadpoolproof. If you need anything, like food or something, ask. Deadpool, we don't want anything bad to you but you're not making this any easier. Just have a talk with Professor tomorrow, okay?" Rogue said while she took all of the weapons and then left the room, leaving him alone sitting on the bed and staring at the room. 

"Fuck, when shit hits the fan, everyone is always blaiming me."

[But we did cause that scene earlier, so it's understandable that they'll suspect us and our sanity. Though they do know how crazy we can be.]

(But it's so unfair, Spidey's the one who got a loose screw or two!)

"It's not his fault." 

The boxes kept arguing each other while Wade just collapsed onto the bed and stared the white ceiling. At least the bed was very comfortable, very different from his old bed but the bed didn't feel as welcoming as his own. He almost missed it, like he missed the little chaos in his apartment in general. It made the whole place feel like it's really his own place, but this bedroom was just too different. Too perfect for his taste. Maybe he could have enjoyed it a lot more if he wasn't worrying so much, but what else could he do? He was stuck here while Spidey was out there, trying to fight against the symbiote what was clearly too powerful for him. He needed help and Wade was the only one who could help him, but still he was here. Lying on a nice bed and doing nothing. 

"Ugh I hate this."

-

It was probably very early in the morning, the sun was rising and the birds were singing and chirping outside. It was very peaceful morning, something Deadpool wasn't really used to wake up or hear. The sounds of traffic was the noise coming from the outside, the one what was familiar to him, but this was just something strange. He could feel the calming and peaceful atmosphere around the mansion, but he didn't really enjoy it. He was too worried and too busy to try to come up with his great escape plan. 

He hadn't sleep much, most of his time he was either staring at the ceiling or investigating the room. Rogue didn't lie when she said that the room is Deadpoolproofed. It really is, he could slightly open the window, but not completely. The bathroom didn't have one and Deadpool wasn't going to find out who was standing behind his door and making sure he isn't going to escape from that way. 

He felt like he was trapped here completely and it was probably the most correct idea. There was no way he could escape and since Rogue had taken his weapons with her, it made his escape even more harder. Wade was feeling restless after he had examined the whole room and the feeling was growing every so often more. Sometimes he was just lying on the bed and staring the ceiling and sometimes he was walking circles, trying to keep the last pieces of his sanity. He felt like he was going to lose it soon too. 

It was the first time in forever when he actually was feeling anguished. He wasn't only anguished because of the way he was trapped inside the mansion, but also because the time was already running out. He had to act fast or else he could lose Peter to the symbiote. He had no idea how he could separate him from it, but sitting on his ass and waiting here didn't help his worry at all. He couldn't really remember when was the last time he was this worried about someone, but now he could even sell his soul to Lucifer if it helps Peter. 

Wade grunted while walking again in circles around the room, trying desperately come up with some kind of plan. Even the boxes were silent, which was really a miracle since they only went silent when he got shot in the head and died, until waking up again with completely silence. 

"Fuck this, next time the Avengers can take care of my mess. They can't be that bad, this is the worst thing ever", he murmured and stopped at the window, staring outside. He was a little surprised when he saw a couple of X-men members running outside, doing their morning training. At least they were enjoying their life. 

Wade's frustration was very overwhelming and visible. He had scratched the wall with his short nails, leaving ugly marks on it and ruining the patterned wallpaper. Out of frustration he had even taken a long hot shower, maybe a little too hot since his skin was red and very sensitive to the touch after it. It had remained like that for a while until it didn't hurt anymore. And because the boxes weren't talking anything, Wade was actually feeling very lonely too. He didn't even know that he could miss those annoying boxes until now. 

He was sure nothing was going to happen for a long time so he sat on the bed again, sighing and waiting for something. And when finally that something happened, he wasn't sure was it real or just a hallucination.

{Have you calmed down already? If you feel like you are able to have a proper talk with me, you can come to see me.}

"Great, a new fucking voice inside my head. Hello to you too, I'm Wade fucking Wilson and I feel like I'm trapped here like a fucking hamster. Please just kill me and everything is okay."

{Deadpool, if you really want to say something to defend your earlier actions, I think now it's a good time to do that. You know the X-men aren't your enemies if you don't make us like that. Come and let's talk about this.}

"Thanks for the offer but unfortunately I can't, there's eyes on me everywhere and if I even open that door, someone's going to punch me right in the face."

{Are you sure about that?}

Wade's gaze was locked on the door now and he was hesitating a little bit. Soon he walked towards it, opened it and he was surprised when no one was standing behind it. No one was guarding it and the hallway was empty. "Holy shit, what's going on here today?" he murmured while stepping out of the room and starting to head towards the end of the hallway. 

{No one's going to hurt you here. Now turn to the left and head towards the stairs.}

He scratched his head while walking and actually obeying what the voice inside his head told him. When he was walking towards the staircase, he saw Cyclops and Storm at the end of it, talking about something. When they noticed his presence, their gazes visited on him quickly until they moved them away and continued talking like he wasn't even there. It was weird, but Deadpool just shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs. 

{You know the way. Come, I'm waiting you. Do you trust me now? Cyclops and Storm aren't going to do anything to you if you don't try any kind of tricks. They'll stop you if you try to escape, but if you don't pose any kind of danger to the school, no one will do anything to you.}

Wade wanted to say some kind of snarky comment, but instead he just headed towards the corridor where Rogue brought him yesterday. He stopped in front of the big doors, prepared himself for the upcoming meeting and when he felt like he was finally ready, he opened the door and walked inside the room.

The room was full of light what was coming from the outside and there wasn't fire in the fireplace. Everything looked exactly like it had looked yesterday. Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk again, his eyes shut and his hands pressed against both sides of his head, like he did when he was really focusing on to use his telepathic abilities. 

"You're the new voice inside my head? Agh get out of my head, I don't need another voice", Wade said when he finally realized that it was in fact Professor X who was talking to him through his thoughts. Charles placed his hands down and opened his eyes, making an eye contact with him again without caring about the mask what was hiding his face from him. 

"Sit down Deadpool. Are you hungry? We can eat breakfast before we talk", Charles said before Deadpool interrupted him. "No! I'm not here to play a house with the X-men. You assholes brought me here and I don't really have time to deal with this bullshit right now. I have more important things to handle right now", Wade complained and clenched his hand into fist, feeling like he was getting angry again. The X-men just didn't understand him. 

He was rambling and blabbering a lot of nonsense but when Charles remained silent and just kept watching him, Wade started to feel uneasy. He was feeling uncomfortable because Charles was so calm and neutral the whole time, he didn't show any signs of annoyance at all. It eventually made Wade shut his mouth and walk closer until he sat down to the chair what was in front of the wooden desk. 

"You know, your behavior is already very familiar to me and I'm getting used to it. But now there's something new on you, you're not really behaving like you usually do. You're worried, aren't you? That's quite unusual. What's making you so worried?" His words were very soothing and gentle, even though Wade knew that his actions were probably annoying Professor a lot. And he hated to admit it that Charles knew annoyingly lot about him. 

"Okay, fine. You know what, doc? If you want to play headshrinker so much, I won't stop you. If you thought I can't be worried about something, I think you're the one who needs to check his head. Yeah I might be a little bit crazy and stuff, but I still have feelings too... though I don't like to admit that", Wade started and he kinda waited for interruption, but instead Professor Xavier remained silent and nodded, as a gesture for him to continue the story. "Yeah right. Anyway, there's still this master dickhead I've been after for a while, since he's one of the bastards who doesn't deserve a second chance after helping people to make me look like the ugly duckling for the rest of my life. No big deal, but this fuckface hasn't stop those shady works and now he's working on with a-"

"Deadpool! I knew it was you who was smelling here. What are you doing here? Did you cause another scene? Again?!" 

He recognized that voice so well that he didn't really have to turn around to see who was standing at the door, but he still did that and made an eye contact with the man. "Logan! Your puny ass decided to bring you here, how nice of you. And rude, you interrupted my story time", Wade chirped while Logan walked inside the room, wearing the yellow, black and blue suit. The only thing what was missing was his mask and he looked so pissed off without it. 

"What is he doing here?" Wolverine asked sharply, looking at the Professor Xaviers' direction and ignoring Wade's words completely. And when Wade thought no one else was going to interrupt their little meeting, a new person stepped into the room as well and closed the door. "Hello Deadpool, it's a surprise to see you here", Beast, also known as Henry ''Hank'' McCoy, greeted when he saw Wade. 

"Another X-men? Sure, go ahead. Welcome to our little secret meeting, take a seat and enjoy your time here, there's going to be some tea and biscuits too", Wade murmured and ignored completely what Wolverine and Charles were talking about. He kinda knew this was going to happen and it annoyed him a lot. It was a waste of time, he could be out there to look for Spidey, but no! Instead he's here, trapped with bunch of mutants and waiting for the time to run out completely. 

Hank didn't say anything to him, but he didn't say anything either to Professor who was busy with dealing Wolverine's anger issues. It felt like the scene wasn't going to end any time soon and Wade just murmured something about how he knew this was going to happen too and how he should have just escaped when there was a chance. 

"Deadpool? Deadpool, you can continue", Charles finally said after Wolverine shut his mouth. But instead of leaving, he stood there as well as Beast too, their gazes on him. "Are they going to stay here too? Okay", Wade asked after pointing both of them with his thumb. He could hear how Wolverine was muttering something under his breath, but Wade decided to ignore him.

"Yeah, like I was telling you before he decided to interrupt me. Yes, the asshole with his shady works. I am after him because I know he's planning on something but earlier I had no idea what. It was a weapon, a lot different than what you can imagine when I say a weapon. The Weapon X project probably inspired him to do more living weapons and shit like that. I don't know how he's gotten his hands into that goo but whatever. He's planning to create some bio-organic weapons and that's a shit straight from the Resident Evil", Wade continued and he could see how the mention of the Weapon X project woke up Logan's interest. And probably it woke up some other feelings in him too, since the adamantium claws were out of his other hand. 

"And that weapon project has already started. He has managed to start it, and the test subject is already chosen and the shit's been injected into him. And I shit you not, because he wants to tease me and make me suffer, his first test subject is Spiderman. He dared to inject that shit into him, making a fucking parasite drive him nuts. He's going to pay for that with his life, he has messed up totally. And if Spidey's gone? Then I'm going to make that fucker suffer even more."

The whole room remained silent after Deadpool had finished his story. Beast was looking very curious about it, while Wolverine looked like he was going to stab something with his claws. Professor Charles was studying Deadpool and his body language, looking like he was trying to choose whether to believe him or not. The story did probably sound like something Deadpool just made up, but it did wake some kind of feelings in the room. 

"If everything you're telling us is true, that's a big problem and it poses a great danger", Charles finally said after the silence had been in a room for a while. "Professor, that's too random to be true. Are you sure Deadpool isn't just making stuff like that?" Wolverine asked and received an angry gaze from Wade. 

"I'd never make up something like that! Especially since Spidey's in a real danger."

"What kind of weapons are we talking about? Can you be more specific? What kind of threat those are going to be?" Charles asked and kept his gaze on Wade, remaining calm even though the atmosphere in the room was starting to be quite messy and waspish. And Deadpool's body language was starting to be threatening. Even though he didn't like the way the X-men tried to give him the lessons of life, he had never been as threatening as he was now. 

"Like I said, Resident Evil stuff. But there won't be anyone to protect people if he manages to accomplish his plans. The goo? Well I don't really know a lot about it, but I heard that it's similar to the symbiote. Though its DNA has been altered artificially and it's not a real symbiote, more like a clone or some shit like that. His plans? Infect superheroes with it. Improve their powers, but at the same time making them aggressive and violent and obey every command he has. You don't still believe me? Fuck, then I can't say anything else. Go and see the Spider-Carnage yourself if you don't believe me. That thing is the reason why my personal vendetta is even stronger now." 

The room was filled with silence again, but now Charles put his hands on his temples and closed his eyes, focusing on to something. What Deadpool knew about that gesture was that Charles was doing his telepathic speaking again, but Wade was happy that he didn't hear his voice inside his head again. And if Xavier wasn't trying to speak to him, who was the poor victim now? 

The expression on his face changed quickly, furrowing his brows and looking like he was really focusing, but at the same time there was something different too. Like he was feeling some kind of small pain? It looked like that and it made Beast and even Wolverine worry about him.

"I can't get inside his head and I can't make a connection with his mind. It's like something is preventing me, something very powerful", Charles managed to say and finally placed his hands back to the desk, opening his eyes and looking surprised. "I told you! Do you believe me now? It's the symbiote what's stopping your attempts. Pe--... Spiderman is having an inner battle with it, but so far the symbiote is the stronger one. If he isn't separated from it quickly, that fucking parasite will consume him and then there's no Spiderman anymore!" 

The three of them looked each other before their gazes were on Wade again. Hank moved next to the chair and pressed his big and furry hand on Wade's shoulder, looking at him with some kind of apologetic gaze. "That sounds truly horrible and I agree with you, we have to do something before it's too late. Spiderman is a good man and the hero what New York needs. And imagining him in the team of villains is really hard, but I can somehow see it. And it's not a pleasant image. But I'm really curious about this symbiote, can you tell me more about it?" Deadpool grunted again, he was getting tired of this and annoyed as well, he felt like he was wasting time here. But he couldn't do anything, since all of his weapons had been taken away and the X-men were keeping an eye on him.

"Sure, my hairy friend. Whatever you want to know. I can tell you what I know but I can't really give you that much information about the symbiote. Spiderman knows more about it, but he's kinda busy right now", Wade said while getting up from the chair. Beast glanced at the direction of Wolverine and Xavier before he lead Wade out of the room. After closing the door, he and Wade headed towards Hank's laboratory. 

-

"Are you really sure Deadpool isn't just making up these things? I mean, it's not impossible to plan something like that but I do doubt his words all the time", Wolverine asked after Beast and Deadpool were out of the room. He had crossed his hands in front of him and he was staring Charles, who looked like he was still doubting the things he had heard. 

"It's hard to believe him because he has joked and lied to us before, but if it wasn't true, I could have made a connection with Spiderman. Even if his story isn't true, something is blocking me from his thoughts. It is worrying sign since there shouldn't be anything what could block me. If the symbiote story is true, we do have a big problem", Charles answered and backed away from the desk, turning his wheelchair at the window's direction. He watched outside and thought things.

Wolverine walked next to him and stared outside as well, watching how Colossus was trying to teach a couple of new members. If everything what Deadpool told them was true, the Avengers and other heroes weren't the only ones who were in danger. The X-men were as well, and if that madman was able to produce those living weapons which consumed their host completely, they had to be very careful. 

"What should we do? Do we inform the Avengers about this?" Wolverine asked and turned his gaze to the Professor. Charles remained silent and just watched outside, thinking and focusing on to something. Logan still was having a hard time to believe the whole story, but Charles started to be convinced that it was true. And if Charles was convinced, it meant that it was most likely true as he had told it. 

"I think we should help Deadpool. We can't let him kill anyone, but at least help him to stop it before it has infected all of the superheroes and mutants. And we need to help Spiderman as well, we can't let that thing get him", Charled finally answered after a while. Logan just nodded as an answer. Though he still really didn't want to believe it was true, he was starting to be convinced as well. And if the things were already as bad as Deadpool had described, they need to act fast. 

"Who's going with him? It's obvious we can't send the whole team there", Logan asked after he thought about it too. It would be too risky to send all of the X-men in to the fight, especially the new and young ones who weren't experienced enough to take a part of something as big and important as this. "I haven't thought about that yet, but I think I'll let Beast investigate the symbiote. He can be careful and his scientific skills and knowledge might be useful against something like this." Charles wasn't really sure about the upcoming events. He wanted to send his best X-men there to help Deadpool, but at the same time he was worrying about the fact that if any of them gets infected with the symbiote, the results are going to be very bad. 

"I can keep an eye on Deadpool. We can't trust him, even though he probably tries his best to save Spiderman. He didn't act like his normal self, it was quite surprising so see him like that. Maybe the little merc is having a crush on the spider or something." Logan smirked, but his grin disappeared shortly after it had appeared. It wasn't really time for making jokes and laugh at them, the situation was really bad. He wasn't very sure about sending Hank to investigate things and if he gets a chance, then study the symbiote. If they lose Beast, they lose a big card in this game. 

Charles closed his eyes again and pressed his fingers against his temples, trying again to make a telepathic contact. He was getting worried because if he wasn't able to answer to him, or let him inside his head, there was definitely something blocking his attempts. And it worried him even more since Deadpool did say that the symbiote would eventually consume its host completely and when it had done that, the host is gone forever. All he could do was to hope that it hadn't happened yet to Spiderman.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, even though he knew what Xavier was doing when he made a gesture like that. Charles opened his eyes and took a quick glance of him, before closing them again and trying to focus. "I'm trying to make a contact with Spiderman again. If he doesn't answer, the problem is probably even bigger than what we understood from Deadpool's words."

"I'm going there and see if Deadpool was talking truth. If there's something weird, I can smell it", Logan said and walked away, planning on to go to the part of the city where Rogue and Gambit caught Deadpool. If there really had been this symbiote thing, he'd be able to smell it. Maybe even smell Spiderman as well. 

"No Wolverine, I forbid it!" Charles commanded, but it was too late and useless. Wolverine had already left the room and knowing him, nothing was going to stop him. It was always like that, Wolverine was just too stubborn and wanted to investigate things by himself. Charles just shook his head and tried to make a contact again with Spiderman's mind, in a hope for success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the X-men are getting convinced that something terrible is happening! ~
> 
> It's actually very interesting to follow the conversations about can Deadpool be considered as a mutant or not? Though he is a human mutate since mutants are born with their skills. I don't really want to bother my head a lot with that since I like when things are simple and easy to understand.
> 
> And I think it's a lot better that the X-men were the first one to fetch Wade before the Avengers could do that. They're treating him a lot nicer :D though they're tired of babysitting him. Oh and I liked the episode in Spiderman TAS where Spiderman teamed up with the X-men, it was awesome and if I'd have seen it as kid, I'd have really enjoyed it! Though the X-men back then were my thing more. I remember how frustrated I was in the elementary school when I tried to explain X-men and some other series to my friends who hadn't seen or heard anything about them. Made me feel like a strange bird since no one shared my interest. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /


	12. Still hanging on, still going strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's in the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit I promised to give you the chapter during the weekend but look at me. Fail.  
> Oh well anyway, there you go.

Crawling through the air vents wasn't anything new to her, but she didn't really enjoy them at all. They were usually quite narrow and uncomfortable, it was hard to move through them while trying to be as silent as possible. After all, she didn't want to draw any attention to herself, no one should ever know she even was here.

She had already checked two places on the maps, but they were either abandoned or destroyed, so all she could do was to move on to the next one and hope that this one was the one where those sick ideas were brought into reality. And while Deadpool was busy with Spider-Carnage, she didn't have to worry about the chance that she'd have to confront it.

She knew that at the moment the air vents were leading her to a hidden underground facility and it wasn't exactly the place where she wanted to be right now, but she wasn't going to reject it either, she was exploring all the places on the map. No matter where they were located, she was going to search them through until she finds the symbiote. She would worry later about how to destroy it or what to do with it, but right now she wanted to find it and take it with her before that madman manages to infect it to other heroes.

"Well, that's what I call a promising sight", Black Cat murmured silently to herself when she observed the room below her through the air vent grille. She had imagined some kind of poor laboratory after hearing Deadpool's story about the secret lab hidden in the sewers, but this one wasn't anything what she had expected. It wasn't shitty at all, in fact it looked pretty good and versatile. Lots of different laboratory equipment made it look like it's a part of some kind of science building.

Even though somewhere in the room someone was talking quietly, Black Cat heard the voice in the air vents. She wasn't able to recognize any words, it was too quiet, but she knew there was people in the room. She tried to pinpoint them, but the vent cover didn't let her have the overall view of the room.

The fact that she couldn't understand the words made her frustrated, there was probably a lot of important information in it, but the people were just too far to be heard well enough. She decided to wait there until no one was in the room, so she could investigate the place and leave the air vents.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the room and it drew her attention to a man whose face was white as snow, like the sunlight was something he hadn't ever seen or even heard about. The man was familiar to her and she already knew that Chameleon was working with this project. The other footsteps came from the other side of the room, and stopped before she could see the person from the air vent.

"Chameleon, are the new dosages ready?" the person asked and Black Cat knew this was the man who is the mastermind behind this sick weapon project. She kept her gaze on Chameleon since she couldn't see the other man in the room, he was standing too far. Chameleon nodded, his gaze and even the body language was full of confidence. She was even able to see the tiny grin on his face and that wasn't very promising sign at all.

"We do have a couple of dosages ready, rest of them are still in progress. But the two of them are ready to be injected. They should be powerful enough that there's no need to inject many dosages like we had to do with the first subject. We've improved them", Chameleon answered and now Black Cat could see that he was holding two syringes, giving them to the boss who took them happily and examined both of the syringes before saying anything.

"Well done, I think these are enough right now. But I want more of them as soon as possible, the more we're able to make the perfect weapons, the better everything will be."

Some kind of lock was opened in the room and Black Cat couldn't see what was opened, but she guessed that it was some kind of safe for the syringes. What else it could be? Chameleon and the boss were still discussing about something, but they were now whispering so quietly that she couldn't hear them well. The whispers and the footsteps moved in the room, until a door was opened and then closed, leaving the room empty and silent.

This was her chance to act. Black Cat removed the air vent cover and before she entered to the room, she took a quick look to make sure it was empty. She was surprised that the bad guys had let it so empty, without any guarding, but she guessed that they weren't expecting someone like her to sneak there. They probably waited Deadpool more since he had been after them for a while now and they knew he was trying to catch them.

Black Cat walked to the closest computer and decided to investigate it thoroughly, it might have some valuable information. Though as she guessed before even touching it, it required a password and some other things before it'd show anything. "You all are so predictable with your secrets", she muttered while taking out the usb stick and setting it in the computer. The memory stick contained some information she had with her, from the leak what happened to the boss when the whole plan was just at the level of an idea.

With the information and the datas from the memory stick, she was able to override the passwords and security questions what the computer tried to ask from her. She had the access to the files now and without hesitation she began to examine them. Most of them were some information about the real symbiote, different formulas and the test results of their research, but they had also gathered some information about how their first test subject was reacting to the injections and they had listed and dated every injection they'd ever given to him, from the beginning to the present.

She couldn't remember when she had felt as speechless and upset as she was feeling now. There was so many of them, so many dates and the amount of dosages, it was hard to believe that all of this could be true. Some of them were probably their unsuccessful attempts too, but the number of them was still very shocking. It made her even wonder how Spiderman didn't notice this at all, it was so unbelievable.

The next file she investigated was the one where they had listed their upcoming targets, numbering them on the specific order. She managed to read a couple of the names from the start before she heard how someone was unlocking the door. She took her usb stick and looked around quickly and when her gaze locked to the closet, she didn't hesitate to hide herself there. And she was glad that the closet wasn't full of junk, she was able to fit herself in there and close the door right when someone stepped into the room.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't bring him here. I remember that was my order, am I correct? You escaped and now he has vanished completely. If he manages to warn someone about our plans, it's going to be hard to approach the new targets."

The screech echoed in the room and slowly and very carefully Black Cat cracked open the closet door, just to see what was going on in the room. The sight was something she had expected, but at the same time it still managed to make her feel uncomfortable. And she never really felt uncomfortable, but this was just way too absurd and horrible.

Spiderman was pressing his hands and forehead against the cold wall, looking like he was ready to tear something into pieces. At the same time he looked like he was trying to resist the urge to do anything stupid, like he was trying to resist this new person he was slowly turning to be.

"Oh Peter, I'm surprised you're still resisting the symbiote. It's really astonishing. I like how strong your spirit is, you just don't want to give up. But it's unfortunate that you will eventually realize that it's no point to fight against it, it'll overpower you in the end. You're just wasting your strength and time for this. Give up already, there's no way you can be separated from it. It's impossible."

Spiderman didn't answer anything, he just pressed himself more against the wall, his whole body shaking already. He was fighting so hard, Black Cat could see how much he was putting up a fight against the symbiote. His body was still trying to reject it, even his mind wasn't giving up. Black Cat secretly hoped that he would be able to overpower the symbiote before it was too late, this would be just a horrible ending to a hero like him. No one really deserves this kind of fate.

"You're going down. This plan of yours isn't going to be successful, I can tell you that already", he managed to say, though it was more like a whisper. Even his voice sounded so weak and trembling and it made the boss just laugh and shook his head. "Even if I won't be able to infect other heroes, at least I have one pet already. All of your enemies will be jealous because I was the one who was able to defeat Spiderman."

The boss kept staring Spiderman for a while, until he turned around and opened the door. "You should rest, soon I'll send you to a real mission and you better be successful in that one." The door was closed after that and Spiderman was left to the room alone, trying to resist the symbiote as well as he could.

Black Cat wasn't sure should she move away from the closet or should she stay hidden still. "I know you're hiding there", Spiderman suddenly said without looking at her way. She was surprised about it, but since he knew she was in the room, Black Cat had to come out from her hiding place. She pushed the closet's door open and stepped out of it, keeping her eyes on Spiderman.

"What are you doing here?" Spiderman asked and turned his gaze finally to Black Cat, watching her behind his mask. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew how tired and defeated look was on his face right now. And the pain wasn't helping him at all, it probably hurt a lot when he tried to resist the symbiote this much. He was doing a pretty good job, Black Cat had to admit that. The last time she saw him fighting with Deadpool, it was the symbiote what was completely controlling his body.

"The same old things like always. Sneaking, maybe stealing. Though this time I'm actually worried about my own safety as well as yours. I know what's going on and I want to end this as much as Deadpool wants too", Black Cat answered. She didn't walk closer to him since she knew that it would be just a matter of time until the symbiote takes to control again and when that happens, she doesn't want to be anywhere close to him. She walked back to the computer and put the usb stick back, but this time she was done with reading the files. She was going to download everything and maybe after getting out of here she'd show them to Deadpool as well. He deserved to know since he was the one who helped her to find this place.

She heard how Spiderman laughed quietly and very tiredly. While the computer was working on with the downloading, Black Cat walked around the room and searched for the possible safe she had heard earlier. There was no way she could let that madman have those syringes, it'd slow his plans a little bit if she steals them now.

"It's here", Peter said with weak voice while he walked towards the hidden safe, taking a support from the wall time to time. He knew what Black Cat was looking for and it was better to let her take it before it'd be injected to another target. The safe was hidden very well, but he had seen it once before the symbiote had taken the control of him again. Black Cat turned around and watched how Spiderman revealed the hidden safe and started to work on with the lock. "Take the memory stick already. I'm not going to last long, it's too strong. You better hurry and escape after getting the syringes, or else the Spider-Carnage is going to hunt you."

Black Cat obeyed and took the memory stick when the download was complete, walking then next to Spiderman and watching him. When the lock finally snapped open, Black Cat was a little bit disappointed that there was only one syringe hidden inside of it. She had no time to search for the other one, the time was running out and Spiderman was getting worse too, it was a cue to her to leave.

"Go. I can feel it already, the symbiote is too powerful", he hissed, biting his lip and sometimes groaning in pain.

"Fight it. Just a little bit longer, Deadpool is going to help you. I know he will and you have to wait and trust him. Give him just a little bit more time and he'll save you", Black Cat said and moved her gaze to the air vents. She was going to use those stupid air vents again, but it was the only good escaping route without drawing too much attention to herself.

"I know he will. Now go!" Peter growled while helping Black Cat back to the vents and before he lost his control completely, he shot webs to protect the air vent cover, buying more time to Black Cat. All he could do now was to try resist the symbiote in a hope for getting the control of his own body back and hope at the same time that Black Cat is able to escape. If she gets back to Deadpool, they'd together come up with a some kind of plan.

-

"I've heard a lot about this symbiote thing but I never had a chance to examine it. It does sound fascinating what a little piece of it can do", Hank said while tapping the keyboard and focusing on to the computer screen. Wade had already examined the whole laboratory after he and Beast arrived there and now he was bored as hell. He was cursing silently because Rogue had taken his weapons. He wanted to shoot himself, all of this was so boring and Beast had been sitting in front of the computer at least twenty minutes already.

He was getting restless because he knew he couldn't just sit here and wait, he had to do something. While he was sitting here doing nothing, Spidey was probably getting weaker and his attempts to resist the symbiote wasn't going to last long.

"Why are we just sitting here, doing nothing? I already told you everything I know. Can we please go and maybe do something? Before the whole city is full of those gooey weapons?" Deadpool had crossed his arms and stared Beast, already regretting that he was trusting this much to X-men. Maybe he was just too desperate that he accepted their help.

"I know time isn't on our side but we shouldn't rush too much. If we make decisions too fast without proper consideration, the risk is going to grow a lot bigger and we're more likely to make disastrous mistakes", Beast explained and finally took his eyes away from the screen, moving his gaze to Wade and looking at him with his apologizing gaze. He knew Deadpool was worried and he wanted to help him, but at the same time he didn't want to risk himself, the X-men or even Deadpool himself to the symbiote injections. And it was also hard to talk some sense to Wade since he didn't want to hear any of it at the moment. He was too worried and full of desire for revenge.

Wade grunted and started to bang his head against the wall, ignoring the boxes completely. Even the boxes tried to talk sense to him, but he wasn't going to have any of that. He was too busy with his little breakdown and it made him not being able to focus on to think things logically. If he could, he'd be already on his way to search that asshole and skin him completely.

The door opened shortly after he started to bang his head against the wall and Rogue walked in, holding Deadpool's phone in her hand. "When you're done with that, you probably should check your phone. It's been ringing nonstop for a while now and I'm already at the point of throwing it out of the window", she said and the expression on her face was pure frustration. Her words made Wade stop banging his head and turning around, facing her before his attention was drawn to the phone on her hand. His phone!

"Why did you have to take my phone away too? Whatever, give me that", Wade said and grabbed the phone in a blink of an eye, before Rogue even managed to open her mouth and say anything to him. The phone was ringing again, the number wasn't familiar but Wade didn't care about that. He answered right away, ignoring whatever Rogue was muttering next to him.

"Who is this?" Wade asked strictly, making Rogue and Beast just stare at him curiously. At first no one said anything but he could hear how someone was panting and running while someone was shooting in the background. Wade listened it for a while and when he was about to end the call, he heard a familiar voice.

_"Deadpool? Thank god you finally answered. I found him"_

"Kitty Cat? How did you get my number? No, wait. You found him?" Wade's face was full of surprise now, since he had no idea that Black Cat had his phone number. Also the fact that it sounded like she was being chased by someone or something confused him.

_"We can discuss about that nickname later. I don't have time to explain it now, I'm quite busy right now. We have to meet, I was able to hack into the computer and download some files."_ Black Cat did sound like she was already out of breath, and Wade guessed that someone has been chasing her for a while now.

"Where are you right now? I'm with the X-men, they can help me to pick you up if you're in trouble. Give your location and we'll be there soon." Wade's words made Rogue and Beast look a lot worried now, but at the same time they were getting more curious. It was clear that they wanted to know what was exactly going on and who was the person at the other end of the call, but they didn't want to interrupt Wade. The call sounded very important.

_"Deadpool, I managed to steal one of the syringes, ready to be injected to the next target. They're chasing me because this is very important to them and they want it back. I'm trying my best to get rid of them, but if you want to pick me up, you better hurry."_ She gave him her location and Wade's gaze was now on Rogue and Beast. "You better give me my weapons now and start the Blackbird, we need to go and fetch her", Wade said and Rogue took a quick glance of Beast before nodding and leaving the room, Deadpool following her shortly after that.

"We're coming, hang in there."

_"I'm trying my best! Spiderman tried to buy me time after helping me getting the syringe, but I guess it wasn't enough since--"_ Her words were cut and Wade heard a loud thump, a scream following after that. Then there was a loud beep and the call ended like that.

"Black Cat? Black Cat are you there? Shit! Rogue, hurry up with my stuff!"

-

The Blackbird was speeding towards the location what Black Cat had given him before the call had ended. Beast was driving the jet while Rogue was sitting next to him and Deadpool was trying to call Black Cat again. She didn't answer at all and it made him imagine the worst scenarios what might have happened to her. He was also trying to deal with what he had heard earlier. Spidey had tried to buy her some time to escape? Well, if that was true, it meant that Peter was still able to resist the symbiote. It was a good thing, it made his worry lesser, even though it wasn't completely gone. He was still worried as hell and wanted to help Spidey as much as possible, but he was lacking the information and he had no idea how he could even help him. Or was it even possible anymore?

"We're almost there", Hank said while he piloting, maybe also hoping that Black Cat was okay. Deadpool had told him that Black Cat was able to steal one of the syringes and if he'd get a chance to study it, he might be able to come up with something, some kind of cure or at least find the symbiote's weakness. There had to be some kind of weakness, everything and everyone has them.

"What's up with this chick anyway? Heading to the enemy facility without any kind of backup? That's very risky move, might be even fatal", Rogue asked and turned around, looking at Deadpool's direction now. "She's highly talented professional thief, does that tell you anything? About why she's working alone?" Wade asked, moving his gaze to her and staring at her. Rogue looked like she was thinking for a while, until she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know you have friends like that", she said and it made Wade chuckle. He was amused since Black Cat wasn't his friend, maybe he could call her as love rival or something like that. Even though she said she's not here to steal Spidey from him, he doubted her words still. Maybe he was just acting jealous but he wanted to be ready in case she tried something. "She's not exactly my friend and I'm surprised she even has my phone number", Wade mumbled and Rogue probably didn't catch it at all. It didn't matter, it wasn't anything important anyway.

The rest of the time they were mostly quiet, waiting that the Blackbird would arrive to the area and hoping that they weren't going to find anything gruesome from there. When they started to be close to the location, they noticed that it was very isolated and shady looking place, there wasn't a lot of buildings and it definitely looked like a place for a hidden secret facility. It wasn't close to the city at all. It almost looked and felt like it was a ghost town, something what history had left behind and the people had also abandoned it.

"I can see something there", Beast informed and Rogue stood up, leaning closer to the glass and observing the area. There was indeed shady looking people fighting with someone, but then there was also a person who was sticking out like a sore thumb. "Is that Captain America?" Rogue asked and shorty after that Deadpool was standing next to her, observing the sight as well.

It was definitely Captain America, throwing his shield and knocking out some enemies who were trying to shoot him and Black Cat. "I don't care what Captain 'Murica himself is doing there, let's go and help them. Rogue, come on", Deadpool answered and Rogue gave him annoyed look, before glancing Beast. Beast just nodded and told her it'd be better if they helped them. He'd search a good landing place to the Blackbird and join them after that.

"Whatever you say, you're the leader here right now", Rogue said and took a good grip of Deadpool, both of them jumping out of the Blackbird. Rogue started flying towards the fight and when she was close enough to the ground, she let her grip loose and Wade dropped on to the ground, pulling his guns out and running towards the action. It was obvious that he was missing the action and he was now letting out all of the steam what has been gathering inside him after he was brought to the mansion.

His first two shots were aimed perfectly and two from the enemy group fell down, dead as a doorknob and the others were going to share the same fate. At least if it was up to him, he was going to kill every asshole who made it possible to inject that shit into Spidey. And the idea of that made his bloodlust even bigger than what it was before.

"Deadpool stop it, we can't just kill them", Captain America growled after he realized what actually happened. His gaze didn't move from the shooting enemy group, he just threw his shield and then pushed Deadpool when he was about to shoot another person. "What the hell, they don't deserve any kind of mercy. Not after what they've done!" Wade grumbled while watching how Rogue surprised the enemies from the behind.

"No Deadpool. I have a lot of things to talk with you anyway, your last trick didn't make the Avengers very happy at all", Captain America answered, catching his shield and turning his gaze to Deadpool. "If you're about to take me with you after this shit is over, you better keep dreaming. I'm already in a custody of a superhero group. Well, I don't know do you consider them as superheroes since they're freaks like other people say, but let's not focus on that."

Beast arrived to the scene shortly after that and together they fought against the shooting enemy group. When most of them had fallen, the rest of them decided to escape. Deadpool was trying to go after them, but Beast and Rogue stopped him before he was able to do so. And as soon as he calmed down, his gaze fell on to Black Cat. She didn't look like she had hurt herself badly, though she did have a little bruise on her face and little bloody wound on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked, offering her hand and helping Black Cat back on her feet after she accepted her help. She wiped the dirt away from her costume and then she raised her gaze to the group, though she was mostly staring at Deadpool. Deadpool however wasn't focusing on her now, instead he was busy chatting with Captain America who wanted to take him from the X-men.

"I know you X-men usually deal with him, but he's gone too far now. The Avengers wants to deal with him this time since the X-men are always trying to protect him." Captain America's cold blue eyes were on Deadpool for a second or two until he turned his gaze to Beast, who was trying to convince him that the X-men could handle Deadpool and they're going to give him a lesson, making sure that this time he'd really learn something and make a change.

"I appreciate your hard work and I respect you Captain, but please, let us X-men handle Deadpool and the harm he has caused. We know we're sometimes too soft, but this time it won't happen again. We'll track him and make sure he doesn't do anything like that again."

If Beast wouldn't have the thick fur all over his body, Wade was sure he'd be sweating so hard right now. Captain America's eyes were staring at him like elegant eagle. His gaze was so sharp, feeling like it was going to drill through everyone who happened to get under his eyes. "What is this all about? There has to be something going on since something like this is happening in an isolated place like this one", he finally asked, leaving the earlier topic alone for a while.

Beast turned his gaze to Wade and soon everyone was staring at him, waiting some kind of answer. Wade scratched his head and then sighed, why he had to explain this same thing every time someone asked?

"Okay, I'll tell you the short version. There's this asshole who's doing some weird and bad stuff. I don't know do you know anything about the symbiote, but it's basically an alien booger from the space. This asshole has decided to infect superheroes with it and make them weapons who obey all of his commands. The injections for this are ready and it's only a matter of time when he will strike again. Spiderman was his little guinea pig and we're basically trying to come up with a plan to separate him from the goo before it's too late." Wade was out of breath when he finished the explanation, but the gaze he got from Captain America told him that he didn't quite understand all of it. Maybe he spoke too fast, but whatever. Wade didn't feel like repeat himself again.

"Are you saying that there's some kind of thing what's going to make superheroes controllable?" He asked and Deadpool nodded. He could see how the realization hit Captain hard and his expression looked like he was very horrified from the information. "I need to warn the Avengers about this", he muttered silently.

"Yeah, and you also better warn them about Spidey too. If Spiderman approach you, looking like he's harmless like a little sheep, do not trust him. He's either Chameleon disguised as Spiderman or the symbiote trying to trick you guys. The symbiote has already taken the control of his body mostly", Deadpool warned. Black Cat walked next to him and she kept staring at Captain America until she finally moved her gaze to Wade. "He isn't gone yet. He's still fighting. There's still hope, but if we don't do something fast, he's going to lose the battle."

"We're trying to invent some kind of cure. We're not sure if there's any for it, but at least I'll try my best. Meanwhile you better make the Avengers watch each other's back, if one of you gets infected, the whole team is going to be in danger", Hank said and Captain's gaze was on the ground now, he was thinking something. And when he was done, he raised his gaze and stared the group again.

"Very well, I'll let the X-men handle Deadpool and the cure. I need to warn the Avengers, but if you do any other stupid scene again, the whole team is going after you and the X-men won't protect you then." Captain America's gaze was very cold again and he was probably hesitating about the fact that he was letting Deadpool go, but there was now more involved into this madness.

"Thank you Captain. We'll be in touch with the Avengers", Hank thanked and then he lead the whole group to the Blackbird, leaving Captain America stand there alone and watching how they were disappearing behind the buildings. When he wasn't able to see them anymore, a little smirk formed on his lips.

"You better watch your own back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first thing, it's like 5 am here right now, almost 6 am so if the chapter is full of misspellings, you know what to blame.  
> And the second, I might have rushed a little bit and that's why the quality is shittier. Sorry about that too ^^ 
> 
> I've been busy, though it's kinda poor excuse. I am trying to finish my driving school and the last meeting & driving lesson is on the upcoming Wednesday. Yikes. Yes, I do have a driving license but since our government wants to make everything difficult etc etc, the driving school has three different sections and after completing all of them, your driving license will be a full time and you don't have to worry about it expiring. I'm at the last section right now and after Wednesday, I've finished my driving school completely. Yay!
> 
> And the best part? Even though the Wednesday meeting in the driving school will be just full of bullshit I already know, it's not going to ruin my day. Later that same day I'll go to see the Captain America: Civil War since its opening night is here April 27th. So excited!!
> 
> Anyway, I'm really sorry about the misspellings here and stuff, I'm right now quite tired and I'm not going to be able to see all of them at this state of mind. I'll edit this more after I wake up, but I wanted to give you this chapter already since it is kinda late. And it's already Monday...
> 
> Btw, since my chapter names from the inspiration song are already starting to run out, I'll tell you another of my inspiration songs for this if you want to know where I am taking the lyrics from to be the chapter titles. The other inspiration song is First Day of My Life by The Rasmus. Amazing song too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> ps, sorry about the cliff hanger in the end :D


	13. Remember the times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! :D

Peter was sitting in the middle of the room on something what looked a lot like a throne, at least in his opinion. It was very uncomfortable, but the floor would be more uncomfortable, so he didn't have any other choice. The rest of the room was mostly white but the old red blood stains were giving some kind of color to the place.

He somehow recalled this place, earlier there had been an operating table instead of this chair, but they had probably moved it away since they didn't need it anymore. The memory about it was quite hazy and it made him assume that he might have been under the symbiote's control during it, it'd at least explain why he could vaguely remember such a thing.

His eyes were on the window, he could see the laboratory at the other side of it. He did have some kind of amnesia about what had happened after Black Cat left, but he just knew that the symbiote had taken the control of him. He did lack some memories and the symbiote was the only thing what he could blame about that. It was its fault, every time symbiote took him under its control, it felt more like he was slowly fading into dream world. And after he woke up and realized he was able to resist it and control his own body again, the lack of memories confused him. Every single time.

Sometimes it was a good thing that he didn't recall the things what the symbiote had done while he was trying to fight it. But on the other hand, he wanted to know how much damage he, or more like Spider-Carnage has been able to do. He knew that it was a completely different person, it lacked empathy and didn't hesitate to kill anyone who stood on its way. It was everything what Peter wasn't. It was pure evil.

How many it had killed? How many people symbiote had already killed, using Peter's body as a tool to do so. The idea of it made him feel sick. He hated the fact that his hands were stained with blood, sometimes the symbiote even let him remember the faces of his victims. It wanted to torture him, it was one of the many ways it thought it can make him weak. Peter was still putting up a fight, every time when he had a chance for that. He wasn't going to let the symbiote take him, fusing them into one. That was not going to happen. No matter how much it hurt when he resisted it, no matter what tricks and promises it used and tried, he wasn't going to let it have him.

His eyes met with the man who was responsible for this. The mastermind behind this sick plan and what made him even more angrier? The fact that he couldn't even hurt that bastard. Not even give him a single scratch. Peter wasn't violent, neither was Spiderman, but the symbiote inside him feed these new feelings to him. He had never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he almost desired now. He was even at the point of wanting to kill that man, take vengeance and watch how the life would leave from that body of his, but he couldn't do that. It was a good thing though, it'd made him a murderer even though Peter wasn't really responsible for these new feelings what the symbiote was waking inside his mind.

That man had done a really good job, he had to admit that. Spider-Carnage probably wouldn't listen anyone if it was up to it, but because he was clever enough to program those things into the symbiote before injecting it, he was able to give commands to it. If Peter tried to hurt him, even punch him or something, his instincts would immediately start to scream at him. It was like a second spider sense, if he tried to hurt that man, his mind warned him and made him stop before he managed to cause the harm. Indeed very clever plan.

"Don't look so angry, Peter. You'll get used to those new feelings. It would make you feel a lot better if you would stop resisting the symbiote so much and accept it as a new part of you. You'll get used to it, I promise that."

Peter was already getting used to that man's teasing. He liked to tease him a lot, mock him and sometimes trying to talk him to give up. He had heard some of the conversations between him and Chameleon and Peter already knew why that man liked to tease him this much. Since he wasn't able to do that to Deadpool, Peter was his second choice. Someone at this point would point their finger to Deadpool's direction and blame him about this, but Peter didn't blame him at all. Even when that asshole claimed that it was Deadpool's fault. Maybe it was, but Peter didn't blame him. He didn't feel like he should have a grudge against Wade, why would he? It's not like Wade wanted something like this to happen.

In fact, Peter was blaming himself. This was only his own fault. Deadpool did warn him that this could be dangerous. He wasn't careful enough. Sometimes the symbiote tried to whisper lies into his ear, tried to convince him that the grudge against Wade was justified and they should finish him, but Peter ignored those words. He believed that Wade would come up with some kind of plan and save him. It was his only hope, he knew that he wasn't going to be strong enough to separate himself from the symbiote alone. He needed some help with that, this symbiote wasn't the same as the other one he knew already.

_"You shouldn't trust him. Deadpool isn't going to save you. You're at our mercy."_

He closed his eyes for a moment and ignored it. The symbiote used to whisper a lot to him when he was controlling his own body, when the reins were at his hands. "I don't believe you", Peter whispered and took deep breaths. The pain was moving around his body, it felt like a stinging, like little needles were stinging him everywhere. It was tolerable, but it didn't feel good at all. He was getting used to it though, usually the pain hurt like hell.

The door opened and the boss walked into the room, keeping his eyes on Peter. It made him open his own eyes and stare back, forming an eye contact between them. Every time that man was standing this close to him, Peter couldn't help but feel disgusted. This man was full of pure evilness, yet he did look most of the time like he didn't have anything to do with this. Like he was getting commands from someone else. It made him sometimes really surprised, how this man was able to be the mastermind of these sick plans.

A little smirk formed on Peter's lips and he couldn't stop the little chuckle what escaped from his mouth. He could see how the other man was getting confused. "What's so funny? There's no reason to feel like that, especially in your position", he asked and Peter just shook his head, still feeling quite amused. This man was underestimating Deadpool and it was the reason why Peter found this situation somehow funny.

"I'm just waiting. I know your plans are going to be ruined, you should accept that. And if the symbiote takes me before he manages to save me, I'm somehow glad that I'm not going to be here to see what's going to happen to you after that. You shouldn't play these kind of games with Deadpool. You know what Black Cat stole from you, don't you? Oh yes, with the help of that, he's going to be able to defeat you. And with that, he's going to separate me from the symbiote", Peter said slowly, sometimes chuckling silently. The symbiote was probably the reason why his tone was so sinister, making him speak almost like the villain.

"I doubt that. Black Cat might have been able to steal the syringe and give it to him, but you know what, you silly spider?" he answered while bending down so he was able to whisper the rest of his words into Peter's ear. "Two can play this game. You think I'd let her go like that? No, you silly. She's making my job easier. Deadpool and the X-men might have saved her from my men, but they didn't realize that after the syringe is inside Xavier's school, it's going to be a lot easier to infect the X-men as well. There's already someone among them who's infected and it's only a matter of time when the symbiote really kicks in. When that happens, one of them is going to be infected as well."

"You asshole", Peter hissed, the smirk disappearing from his face. Of course there was an ulterior motive behind everything. Shit, and the X-men aren't going to realize what's wrong until the worst happens. "You should watch your language. I've understood that Spiderman doesn't swear, though I guess it doesn't matter anymore. The symbiote is already dominating you and your feelings."

"It doesn't matter if you manage to inject the X-men. There's always the Avengers as well", Peter mentioned, but the boss just laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't be sure about that either", was his answer and after he said that, a new person entered to the room. Peter moved his gaze on him, examining him for a while until Peter shook his head again. "If you're trying to convince me that he's Captain America, you're wrong. That's just Chameleon", he said while keeping his eyes on Captain America, who was standing in front of the open door. Peter knew that he wasn't the real Captain America. He hadn't forgotten that Chameleon was working with this man.

The boss ignored him, turning his eyes to Captain America and looking him curiously. "Well, how did it go?"

There was a smirk on Captain America's lips and then his appearance changed completely. In a blink of an eye he turned from Captain America to Chameleon and Peter just knew how he did that. Oh how he hated that device, when Chameleon wasn't able to mask himself, or when he just needed to be someone whose physical appearance was very different from his own, he used that little device to turn himself to look like the person. It was some kind of illusion, Peter had never really studied how that belt device worked, but he knew that with a help of it Chameleon could steal anyone's identity as well as their voice too.

"It went like you planned. And they didn't questioned anything at all, even the fact that Captain America was there didn't wake up any kind of doubt in them. They're thinking that the Avengers are going to be informed about what's going on, since they told everything to Captain America. We need to prevent them before they manage to communicate with the Avengers or else they'll find out that he wasn't really there", Chameleon answered and the boss nodded, looking satisfied with the fact that they were able to trick the X-men.

"Excellent." The boss turned his head and looked Peter again, probably wanting to see what kind of reaction he had from this. Peter bit his lip and stared the floor for a while, feeling how the boss and Chameleon were staring at him. When he finally moved his gaze to the boss, he could see how he was proud of all this.

"Do you understand now, Peter. I'm one step ahead all the time", he said and grinned, until turning his gaze to Chameleon. "While the X-men are dealing with this new upcoming problem, we should keep our focus on the Avengers now. We should start our Avengers operation. Let's make both of these groups deal with the same problem at the same time, it's going to be so much fun to watch their reaction."

Chameleon nodded, he knew what they were going to do. It made Peter realize that they had already planned everything. And while the X-men were busy with their own problem, these assholes were going to do the exact same thing to the Avengers.

Chameleon pressed the button on his belt device, changing his appearance again. This time he didn't change himself to anyone from the Avengers. This time he was disguised as the too familiar merc with a mouth. "Let's give a great show to the Avengers. They won't turn their gaze away since this time Deadpool will go beyond the joke", he said, this time sounding exactly like Wade. His gaze was on Peter now and he was pointing his finger at him.

"And this time Spiderman is going to be in trouble as well. The Avengers aren't going to overlook that."

-

Deadpool was sitting opposite Black Cat, studying her while Beast was piloting the Blackbird back to the X-men mansion. Black Cat had been quiet all the way along, but she wasn't kidding when she said that she was able to steal one of the syringes. When they had stepped inside the Blackbird, she'd immediately hand it to Rogue before sitting down.

"So uh, what happened? The call ended like a shitty cliffhanger, I'm curious. Tell me, I'm all ears", Wade asked but Black Cat didn't answer. She was watching her hands for a while, until her gaze moved and she was studying the Blackbird. Rogue glanced her couple of times, she was as curious as Wade.

"I managed to lose my usb stick. I'm sorry about that, the information there was very valuable. I even downloaded the list of their next targets, there was a big list of different familiar names. Even some of the X-men were on the list, so you better be careful", Black Cat finally said and she was probably waiting some kind of disappointed looks from the others, but she didn't get any of them at all. Of course they were disappointed that they weren't able to see information like that, but the syringe was as valuable as the info. With a help of it, Beast could study this symbiote and maybe come up with a some kind of cure or something.

"Shit happens. The Avengers know about it now, so it doesn't matter do we know who is their first target from them", Wade said and Rogue was actually very surprised after hearing his words, she hadn't expected something like that from him. Rude, but Wade didn't care. Not his problem what people thought about him, though sometimes it did made him feel very self-concsious.

"I am surprised that we met Captain America in a place like that. Maybe he was on a mission or something, but still it was very surprising", Beast commented and Rogue agreed, it was unusual. The X-men had agreed with the Avengers that when there was problems caused by mutants, X-men were the group what was dealing with those cases. Sometimes Avengers did too, but it was mostly their job. Though Xavier had argued with the Avengers already about the problems what were caused by Deadpool, since the Avengers knew that some of Deadpool's actions were overlooked.

Black Cat shrugged her shoulders and then watched Deadpool, making an eye contact even though she couldn't see his eyes at all behind his mask. "Why are you taking me to the X-men mansion too? It's not a place where I belong", she asked. Now it was Wade's turn to shrug his shoulders. "Maybe because we just saved you. The X-men mansion is safe place, so if that asshole comes after you in a hope for getting his beloved symbiote back, the X-men are there to greet him. Trust me, they have eyes everywhere", Wade answered and Rogue looked him with annoyed look.

"Trust me sugar, our eyes will be on you for a long time even after this mess. You better start to behave", she said and Beast couldn't prevent a chuckle, he did find this situation a little bit amusing. Rogue was trying so hard to sound so bossy, but Beast was sure that Wade knew as well that Rogue wasn't like that. She was annoyed because she had to deal with Deadpool at the moment and it made her try to look like she was dominating everyone.

"Next time hand me to the Avengers", Wade advised and Rogue just shook her head and turned her gaze away from him. "Maybe we will do that. Maybe then you'll appreciate us more, we're too nice to you."

Black Cat kept gazing between Deadpool and Rogue, listening them and after a while she had a tiny smile on her face. She could see how tired Rogue was, it wasn't probably first time when she was dealing with Deadpool. And Black Cat believed when people said that Deadpool can be annoying as hell. She agreed, but now she also knew that even though the merc was annoying time to time, he wasn't stupid. People sometimes thought he's stupid because of his actions and his stupid jokes, but Wade was pretty clever. And sneaky too, he usually had some kind of ulterior motives behind his actions. Sometimes it just took time to finally understand them.

"Do the X-men know the Avengers really well? I've never thought about it, but now I'm getting curious about the relationship between you and them", Black Cat asked, watching Rogue and Beast curiously. X-men and the Avengers were big things and people knew about them, but the relationship between these two teams? It was a different story, sometimes it felt like no one outsider knew about it. It was quite a mystery, but now she might be able to get answer to that question.

"We do share some kind of history with them. Like we have history with heroes like Spiderman as well. It's been necessary to draw a line between the things what we have to deal and things what they have to deal. Mutants are usually our problem but it's not a surprise to see the Avengers at the scene. There's some things what makes disagreements between us too", Beast explained, his voice very calm and steady. Rogue nodded and glanced Black Cat.

"He's one of our disagreements nowadays", she said while pointing Deadpool's direction. "The Avengers are getting tired of the problems caused by Deadpool. Though it's been a long time since the last time he made something as big as the scene in the city yesterday. I was already hoping that he actually learned from the last time we gave him a lesson."

"You make it sound like I cause scenes all the time", Wade muttered but Rogue ignored him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true", Black Cat said and smirked, looking at Wade's direction now. Oh great, now she was making fun of him too. Wade kept staring back at her, but his thoughts were escaping most of the time. Even though he was trying to pay attention what Rogue, Beast and Black Cat talked every now and then, his thoughts were at Spidey most of the time. He was feeling a little bit happy, Black Cat had told him that there was still hope. Peter wasn't gone yet and somehow Wade was feeling proud as well. Spidey was fighting so much against it, he was resisting it so well. He was so proud of him, but at the same time he was scared for him as well.

After hearing that Spidey wasn't gone yet, Wade couldn't help but think about what he's going to do after they've separated him from the symbiote. He isn't going to move his eyes off of him so easily. He's going to guard him for sure, no matter how much Peter's going to disagree with that. There's no fucking way Wade's going to let anything like this to happen ever again.

He wasn't even considering the option of them failing to separate him from it right now. Why would he? Beast is very clever and Wade was sure he'd find the symbiote's weakness. He'd be able to come up with something, something what's going to help them to separate Peter from it. Maybe even destroy it? Who knows. Wade was feeling very hopeful right now. It was almost like a new feeling, there's been so much misery that he was getting so sick of it. He even hoped that he won't have to meet with Spider-Carnage, but somewhere deep inside he knew that he was going to see it again. Maybe more than once, but it's going to be the next day Deadpool's problem. Right now he just wanted to rest a little bit and have a hope for a good tomorrow.

What even could go wrong now?

-

After arriving to the Xavier's school, Beast locked himself inside his laboratory and started to study the sample he took from the syringe. He was very interested to examine it, it was like a wish come true to him. Though he didn't like that he had to work as fast as he could with it since there wasn't any time to waste. They had to act fast before the situation gets any worse.

Sometimes Black Cat went there to see what he had already discovered from it, she was very curious about it too. She wanted to know how bad this new symbiote is, since she had some kind of idea about the original one. This new one was different, everyone knew that. It was unnatural, monstrous and so far Hank hadn't find out what was its weakness. It was probably improved since the weakness would be a problem to the bad guys. It'd make it a lot easier to separate it from the host and they didn't want that, so improving the symbiote was the only chance to get rid of the weaknesses.

While Hank was busy with his studies, Deadpool and Rogue were talking with Professor. He wanted to know what exactly happened back there and after hearing about Captain America's participate to the fight, he looked like he was thinking hard and at the same time kinda confused.

(It's been a while since we've been able to say our opinions!)

[Let me tell you, this situation is fishy.]

"I thought you already left my head alone. Strange", Wade muttered, focusing on to his own thoughts. Rogue and Charles were too busy talking with stuff which didn't interest him, so he tried to think their next move. They needed some kind of tactic if they wanted to save Spidey.

(I think we should communicate more with the Avengers. We already pulled Cap into this shit too, so why not making a plan with them?)

[Are you deaf? I just told you this situation is suspicious. What was Captain America doing there anyway?]

"We talked about this earlier. Maybe he was on some kind of mission? Or maybe Avengers know already about this and are investigating as well? Who knows. It couldn't be Chameleon, he did have the shield."

[Wanna make a bet?]

"Nope. I just have the gut feeling that it wasn't Chameleon."

(Maybe the gut feeling is lying. I can take Spider sense's role again if you want, I'm good at imitating it.)

[No thanks.]

Wade tried to ignore the boxes, but Whitey was right this time. Even though Wade didn't want to listen, he started to doubt about was it really Captain himself there or just Chameleon. Chameleon was good at impersonating and it probably wouldn't be too hard to pretend to be Captain America. But Chameleon's physical appearance is far different from Captain's. Wade was sure that it did look like Captain, judging by his physical appearance. How could Chameleon fake something like that?

The more he thought about it, the more he started to question things. He moved his gaze from the floor, watching now at the direction of Rogue and Xavier. Maybe there was a good point behind Whitey's doubt.

"I think we should call the Avengers. Just make sure they got the message", Wade said, interrupting their conversation. They both gazed him, but he was surprised when Charles nodded. "I think that is good idea. Even though we usually don't work with them, this problem is too big to us too. With the help of Avengers, I think we might be able to win this", he explained calmly and Wade couldn't agree more. Even though the Avengers might want to kick his ass badly right now, it'd be wise to communicate with them.

"Let me handle that", Rogue said and left the room. Wade left with her, but instead of following her, he started to wander around the mansion and think. The boxes were somehow making him paranoid, he was questioning many things now. Not only about was it really Captain America there or not, but also he had started to doubt that is it even possible to find some kind of cure to this new symbiote? It sounds impossible, and the way Beast was so fascinated with it made him wonder things. Why was he so interested? The symbiote sounded disgusting and what he had seen so far, it was indeed quite disgusting thing.

He knew something about the original symbiote, stuff what had happened to Spidey. He had heard about Venom and Carnage, even seen them but still they weren't as nasty as this new one. Even the thought about what it was doing to Peter's body sent a chill down his spine. That nasty goo was inside of him, injected into him like a fucking vaccine. It sounded weird and Wade understood now why Spidey was so sick at that time. His healing factor was probably trying to get rid of it since it doesn't belong to his body, but it was too strong. His healing factor fought so hard that in the end it made him just feel sick.

What if his healing factor was a lot more powerful? If it'd had been stronger, maybe it'd have been able to resist it completely. Wade stopped at the vestibule and leaned against the wall, completely sunk into his thoughts. He was now very interested about this new idea. What if his healing factor had been as strong as Wade's when it was fighting against the symbiote? Could the results be different?

He liked to play with this new thought. Was his healing factor strong enough to resist symbiote? And what about Wolverine's?

"I don't know how you came up with the idea of contacting the Avengers, but I think we might have a problem", Rogue's voice echoed in the vestibule. It woke Wade from his thoughts and after looking a little bit around, his eyes finally found her. She walked next to him and watched him, looking a little concerned about something.

"What kind of problem? Did they hang up?" Wade asked, trying to not sound sarcastic but it ended up sounding like he was joking and not taking this seriously. And it pissed Rogue off, she huffed and crossed her arms. "I wasn't able to contact them at all. Something is disturbing the call", she answered, making Wade tilt his head a little bit like he didn't understand the problem. How was that even possible? How couldn't they contact them? Something was going on.

(DING DING DING!)

[Stop it, you're not spider sense.]

(Still! Now I am, can you feel me tingling? DING!!)

"What's wrong? You two look like there's something we others should know too", Cyclops asked after walking to the vestibule and glancing at their direction. Rogue turned her gaze and stared him for a while, until she huffed again. "I think we should tell you things since you're the leader and I'm sure Professor will send you to the fight if its necessary. Upstairs living room, now. There's things what we need to tell you", Rogue said and glanced Wade quickly before she headed towards the stairs. Cyclops stared after her for a moment until he turned his gaze to Deadpool, but Wade just shrugged his shoulders and followed Rogue.

"You're going to tell that same to Storm as well. I think we're going to need her as well", Cyclops mentioned and right when he headed towards the stairs, someone knocked on the door. Rogue and Cyclops stopped and because of that Wade stopped soon too, looking them by turns. Judging by their expressions, he bet they weren't waiting any guests.

Cyclops turned around and walked towards the door and after opening it, his whole body went stiff. He looked very surprised. "We didn't expect any of you to show up here. What's going on?" he asked, his voice was fully surprised.

"Now he has done it! Move aside, this has nothing to do with the X-men. Deadpool is the one we want, it's unbelievable that after all the things he has done, you're still protecting him like he's one of you."

The voice sounded familiar, but the tone of it was very angry. Wade took a quick glance of Rogue and she looked a little bit worried, which was quite unusual to her. Rogue was always acting like she was controlling the situation, even when in reality she wasn't. But now her worry made even Wade feel some kind of discomfort.

"Excuse me? Can you give more details, I'm kinda confused now. What Deadpool has done now?" Cyclops sounded very confused. The whole atmosphere in the room was distressing and it was hard to understand what was even going on anymore.

"Where is he?"

Cyclops glanced over his shoulder, watching Deadpool for a moment but then he was suddenly pushed aside as the person at the door stepped in. His gaze fell on Deadpool immediately after that and as soon as he was at his sight, he was stretching the string of his bow and targeting Wade.

"Hawkeye what are you doing here? Other than having a rampage?" Rogue asked angrily, stepping in front of Deadpool like she was going to protect him from Hawkeye's arrows.

"Move aside X-men, you have protected him enough. This is Cap's order, we have to catch him before the bombs he set around the city go off, we need all of their locations and he's the only one who knows where they are", Hawkeye answered, keeping his eyes tightly on Deadpool. He didn't care even though Cyclops next to him looked like he was ready to shoot the red beams from his eyes.

Rogue and Cyclops glanced quickly each other until they both shot a curious gaze to Deadpool. And even Wade himself was as surprised and confused as they were.

"I did _WHAT_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooh the situation looks really bad now. 
> 
> I'm still having the feels from the Captain America: Civil war. OMG IT WAS PERFECT!! And the new Spidey was sooo cute, precious smol cinnamon roll. Though he was so young, I prefer the older Peter Parker. I guess I can relate and understand him more when he isn't the little 16 years old teenager. I actually liked that he was older than 16 in Spiderman TAS. Adult problems? I can relate to those.... 
> 
> Anyway I'm not going to be able to write anything during the weekend, it's going to be busy so you can expect that it's going to take some time until the next chapter is updated. Sorry! And with a cliffhanger like this.. ugh. I'm really sorry about it.
> 
> And btw, this story doesn't try to take any kind of place from the real comic/movie universes, as you can see I'm kinda throwing things from here and there. Think of this as its own random universe or something :'D 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> And again it's like 6 am here, I'm going to edit this more after waking up.


	14. We'll walk through the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The symbiote is on the loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been naughty and lazy writer? Yup, bad me.  
> Anyway, here's finally the next chapter. FINALLY!

The atmosphere in the room was very tense and the way Hawkeye acted was so threatening, but at the same time it also was giving mixed feelings to all of them. The reason why he was so angry didn't make any sense, it just confused everyone. And it also made Wade feel displeased because there was no way in hell that he'd done something like that. The X-men knew that too, but still it almost felt like he was the guilty one here.

"Everyone, calm down and let's talk about this", Cyclops finally said, but his whole body was stiff and he looked like he would knockout Hawkeye if he made a wrong move. Hawkeye hadn't taken his eyes off of Deadpool, it was almost like he didn't even pay any attention to Cyclops or Rogue. Like there wasn't anyone else except him and Wade. Rogue was clenching her fists, her shoulders stiff too and she was still standing in front of Deadpool, ready to protect him even though he probably didn't need that at all.

Hawkeye's behavior confused everyone. It was true that the Avengers had some kind of arguments between the X-men, but it had never been so bad that something like this could happen. No one from the Avengers had ever barged inside the mansion like this and started to bark nonsense.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Like I said, this is Cap's orders. Deadpool has caused too much trouble lately and if the X-men aren't able to restrain him, we'll take the reins and do something", he said, sounding annoyed and his gaze was starting to be full of irritation. The scene had already attracted more curious eyes and more members of the X-men had came to observe the current situation.

"That's quite interesting but I think we might have big misunderstandings", Beast said after arriving to the scene too, walking downstairs and approaching Hawkeye, even though it wasn't the wisest act. But the best way to gain his trust was to show him that the X-men didn't want anything bad. "You say Captain America ordered you to come here? It sounds strange since we talked with him today already and he was okay with us handling Deadpool this time. I can't understand why would he give an orders like that."

"Stop right there", Hawkeye warned and Hank did what he wanted. He stopped and even raised both of his hand, showing that he didn't have anything with him. "I don't know what you're trying to do right now, but there's no way you and Cap have talked today. We've been busy and this just made our day even more busier. Something's interrupting the signals and we can't pinpoint the location of the bombs for sure, so that's why we are chasing him. I wasn't even sure if he's here or not, but now I'm starting to doubt about the X-men too. I really hope you don't have a part of this mess too."

Wade was sure after hearing Hawkeye's words, something was ticking inside his head. Something was going on and either this Hawkeye wasn't the real one or Captain America they had met earlier wasn't the real deal. It was fifty-fifty situation, but Wade was already suspecting that the fake one was Captain earlier.

"Chameleon", Wade finally said and started to curse that name. Damn it, if Chameleon had messed up with them again, they needed to act fast. Something big was going to happen, he could feel it. Rogue and Cyclops turned their gazes to him, watching him curiously. "Chameleon is the master of disguise, either he was there when we helped Black Cat..." Wade said while turning his gaze to Black Cat, who was standing at the top of the stairs and watching the situation as well. "...Or you're not real Hawkeye."

The gazes moved again back to Hawkeye and Wade could see how he was getting uncomfortable. And angry, Hawkeye looked like he was now really pissed off. "Who're you calling fake?" he growled, stretching his bow's string more and still targeting Deadpool. He was at the point of releasing the arrow and the tension in the room was already unbearable. Cyclops had raised his hand on his visor and Rogue clenched her fists even more. It had really started to look like the begin of a fight.

"Calm down everyone, there's no reason to fight. The Avengers and X-men aren't enemies, stop this", Hank said, attempting to calm down the situation. It was only a matter of time until someone does something stupid, something what opens the gates of hell. There was no time for these kind of fights, they all had one same enemy at the moment. And that enemy was clever and sneaky, this conflict wasn't looking very good.

Suddenly Hawkeye groaned and gritted his teeth, dropping his bow and arrow while pressing both of his hands against his head. "Get out of my head", he growled and before anyone managed to say anything, Professor X arrived to the vestibule with Jean Grey. "That's enough Jean, we don't want to hurt him", Charles said and in a blink of an eye whatever happened to Hawkeye stopped.

"He's the real one. There's no doubt about it, this Chameleon might be able to disguise himself as someone but his mind can reveal his real identity." Jean watched Hawkeye for a moment, until her eyes turned to Cyclops. "There's no need for that, Scott. Real Hawkeye is here and you know he's ally of X-men."

Cyclops looked like he was doubting, but he lowered his hand and as soon as he did that, Rogue too relaxed. "Good, let's calm down and talk this through", Hank sighed and watched as Hawkeye collected his bow and arrow from the floor, still glaring Deadpool like he was the real bad guy here. "I don't understand at all, what's even going on here?" he asked while glancing around, until his eyes were on Deadpool again.

"It's a long story. But more importantly, I want to hear more about what you think I've done now. Bombs, really? I haven't done that. I was kidnapped by the X-men earlier", Wade explained and Rogue shot angry-looking glare at him for a moment. "Err, I mean I was fetched by them. Anyway, there's some shit happening and we need to stop it before it manages to spread more. I don't know if you know anything about the symbiote, but this nasty fake symbiote is about to spread like a fucking zombie virus."

The expression on Hawkeye's face was hilarious, but Wade knew that expression too well at this point. Hawkeye had no idea what was going on and Deadpool probably just confused him even more. He sighed and shook his head, why he had to explain everything always?

"Let me prove you that Deadpool hasn't done anything what you're blaming at him", Professor X said before putting his hand on his temples and closing his eyes, focusing on to use his abilities. Hawkeye was staring at him for a moment, until he winced suddenly. While Charles was showing Hawkeye everything, Cyclops and Rogue shooed away the extra people they didn't need here. They were going to explain everything to everyone, but right now the room was too full of people and curious pairs of eyes.

After Charles had showed that Deadpool had indeed been with them the whole time, Hawkeye cursed silently and next time his gaze was on Wade again, it was now a little bit more apologizing. "This threat is real and we need your help as well. Together X-men and the Avengers can do something, but right now we can't waste our time. This was probably part of the plan to confuse us both and make confliction, leaving us vulnerable and easy targets for the next symbiote injections", Hank noted while staring Hawkeye.

"Maybe that's why Tony wasn't able to pinpoint the locations of the bombs. Damn it, and I wasted time by coming here and making myself looking like a fool in front of the X-men", Hawkeye cursed but Hank, being the kind and encouraging person like always, just patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't blame yourself, my friend. We we're tricked as well, if you say that Captain America has been with your team all day, it means the one we thought was him, was in fact Chameleon", he said, trying to make Hawkeye feel less embarrassed.

"I need to contact my team", Hawkeye said before moving aside and contacting his team. Rogue and Wade looked each other quickly and walked back downstairs, watching Hawkeye. "Did you find anything yet from it?" Wade asked when Beast joined them, but he was disappointed when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't manage to find anything yet. I'm trying hard to find its weakness, maybe even the possible cure. I'm sure there's some way to separate Spiderman from it, but we need time. And that's the main problem, time is running low. I might be able to find the information we need with time, but at that point Spiderman might be long gone. There's so many different risks in this case", Hank explained and Deadpool just groaned. This can't be true.

"I can't get in touch with them, something's interrupting my attempts to contact them." Hawkeye walked closer to them and everyone looked at him. The early tense atmosphere was gone, but it was replaced with worried one. This didn't look good at all.

Black Cat finally walked close to them too, looking at them curiously. "They're probably behind that problem too. If X-men can't contact the Avengers, there's no way you can warn them about the symbiote. The Avengers have no idea what's waiting them", she guessed while her gaze moved from person to person until it stopped on Hawkeye, her green eyes staring at him. "Don't tell me you guys split up into small groups or even alone to search these bombs?"

Hawkeye was silent and it was enough to tell that they had indeed done such a bad mistake. "I knew it. It's exactly what he wanted. You better hurry up then and warn your team, there was another ready-to-use syringe with the symbiote and my guess is that the next target is someone from the Avengers. This was all just to make you guys separate, it's easier to attack when you aren't in one big group to look each other's back."

"... Oh shit I must warn the others."

"Wait!" Hank stopped Hawkeye before he managed to escape. "Don't go alone, take X-men with you. This fight is about to get nasty battle and you're going to need some backup" He looked the other man before his gaze met with Professor Charles, who just nodded like he was couraging Beast to continue whatever he had on his mind. "Take Deadpool and others with you, they know more about our enemy than you do."

"We can take you there, we're be faster with a jet. And we need to act fast. Rogue, go fetch Gambit and Wolverine", Cyclops commanded but Xavier interrupted him shortly. "Wolverine hasn't returned yet. He left earlier to make his own investigations."

"I'll go with you, I know as much as you all know, or maybe even a little bit more", Black Cat volunteered and Cyclops just had to accept her offer. They couldn't take too many people and not all of the X-men. Beast was going to stay in the mansion and study the symbiote sample more, no one didn't even consider about taking him with them. He had more important things to do here, without research they won't know anything about what's against them.

-

"I lost contact to Hawkeye completely too. Steve, we're on our own now."

"I know it, Tony. What about the others? Can you contact them?"

"No, something is interrupting the signals. Do you see him yet?"

"Hold on Tony..."

"Cap?"

"I found him. He's not alone, it looks like he's taken Spiderman as a hostage, I'm not sure what's going on here."

"What? That doesn't make sense. Be careful Cap, I'm there soon."

Steve parked his Harley-Davidson motorcycle and walked closer to the scene, taking his shield to his left arm and glancing around quickly. When Deadpool had made the scene with motorcycle yesterday, the Avengers we're sure something was going on. After hearing that Deadpool had hidden bombs around the city and doing other crazy stuff, they had decided to end this madness now. They had waited for X-men to do it, but since it looked like they weren't going to do anything, the Avengers decided to act now and take part of this.

"Deadpool, stop this. You can't blow up the New York City, we're not letting you do that. Did someone hire you to do such a thing?" He tried to make some kind of connection with Deadpool, even though Steve knew that Deadpool was a mercenary and sometimes even maniac. He knew what he was capable to do, but still this wasn't really like the typical Deadpool stuff they were used to see.

"How about we find out am I able to do that? It'd be a nice scene, to see New York gone with the wind. What are you going to do, Cap? Hit me with your shield? Not going to stop me, in fact..." Deadpool said while squeezing his arm around Spiderman's neck tighter, making him gasp for air while he tried to scratch himself free. "...you might squish a spider if you do that. That'd be such a shame, right? I've heard you've consider about letting him inside your little VIP team."

"Let him go, Deadpool", Steve asked, this time sounding more serious. It was true that the Avengers had thought about letting new members in the team and Spiderman was one of the candidates, but this was just ridiculous. There was no good reason why Deadpool had taken him as a hostage. It sounded mean, but in reality Spiderman was very worthless in this situation, Deadpool wasn't going to win anything by threatening his life.

When Deadpool just ignored his words and squeezed even tighter, Steve couldn't help but stop. If he walked any closer, Deadpool might strangle him to death. He didn't want that to happen, it'd be waste of young man's life and he'd die for nothing. Steve might be Captain America, but he doesn't want to risk Spiderman's life or make this situation any worse.

"You heard him, let Spiderman go. You're in big trouble this time, I assume you know that", Tony said while landing next to Captain America. They changed a quick look from each other before turning their gazes back to Deadpool. This situation weirded Tony out more than it did to Steve. Tony knew more about Deadpool and this was just something he couldn't really understand. It was too crazy, even for someone like Deadpool. And what made him even more confused was the fact that here Deadpool was, standing in front of them and choking Spiderman. What wasn't right about this situation? The fact that he was actually putting Spiderman in danger. Tony had understood that Deadpool had been pain in the ass for Spiderman for a while now. And last time he had seen them, it looked more like Deadpool had been harassing him.

"Cap, we need to be careful. Something isn't right about this situation. It doesn't make sense why Deadpool would do something like that to Spiderman, but we can't be sure about his intentions. He's a mercenary and he'll do anything for money", Tony whispered silently, as quietly as he could with his Iron Man suit. He could feel how a shiver went down his spine, this was really making him feel like there was more at the line. Not only Spiderman or the bombs, something more. They just couldn't see what were his true intentions.

"I agree. This isn't the typical Deadpool behavior we've seen before. Try to contact others again, I'll try to speak to him. Maybe I'll be able to turn his head or something", Steve answered and stared Tony's Iron Man suit for a moment, until they decided to act. "Sure, whatever. Be careful Steve, that maniac might have nasty tricks hidden in his sleeve", Tony said while walking a little bit farther, trying to contact the team again.

"You shouldn't take another steps closer, Cap. It can be fatal", Deadpool growled when Steve took another step towards him. Spiderman was already having troubles with his breathing and it didn't help at all that Deadpool's grip was getting tighter. Spiderman couldn't even see properly anymore, the lack of air was making him feel dizzy. "Easy there. We don't have to lose Spiderman today, right? Let him go Deadpool, let him go. He's already out of breath and at the edge of unconsciousness, he won't do anything to you either. Stop this madness, we all know you won't blow up the whole city. There's no reason for that", Steve tried to soothe, stopping in his tracks immediately when Deadpool's grip grew tighter again.

"You're Captain America, you can't understand anything. A proper merc is ready to do anything if he's offered with enough amount of money. I'd blow up the Avengers tower if someone paid enough me to do that. Money talks here."

Steve kept himself calm even though the situation was very stressful, not only because Spiderman's life was in the line. The fact that the Avengers would be blamed if the bombs go off was another big responsibility on his shoulders. He'd be the one who was blamed the most, he was right now working as the leader of the Avengers. He and Tony were the leader figures, but most of the team members agreed that Captain America had better qualities and everything what good leader needs to be. It didn't mean that Tony was horrible leader, but he had even admitted that Steve's doing better job in that role than himself.

"I know what mercenaries are capable to do. But I don't think you'd do such a horrible thing to this city, I know you live here too. I know you appreciate and like Spiderman, I heard you've named yourself as the number one Spiderman fan. If you're really saying that you're his big fan, why would you do something like this? Set bombs around the city and even put his life in danger as well? You can survive from a blast like that, but he can't. Do you really want to kill Spiderman as well? To me, that doesn't sound like normal things you would do, even for money", Steve continued while waiting and watching Deadpool's reaction. He saw how he loosened his grip, but he didn't let Spiderman go. He loosened it enough to let him get more air and he wasn't gasping anymore. It was a good sight, Steve was almost convinced that his words had some kind of effect on him.

He glanced to Tony's direction quickly, he still hadn't been able to contact anyone. It was miracle that Tony could still use his Iron Man suit, something was interrupting signals and it even made it impossible to pinpoint the location of the bombs. Almost like there wasn't any bombs at all, but they were sure there were. They had found at least one and after what Deadpool had announced loudly, they were sure there was more. The number of them was unsure and because they couldn't pinpoint their location, they needed that information directly from Deadpool himself.

"Have you done something what makes it impossible to contact our team members?" Steve asked and he could swear that Deadpool was grinning behind his mask. "Maybe? It's kinda sad that you didn't bring your whole team here, I thought I was a lot more bigger threat", he answered and chuckled.

"I heard Thor and Hulk aren't near, which is unfortunate. I really wanted to play with them, they'd fit so well into my plans for the future. Oh well, I guess we need to choose another great Avenger and I think our next target has been already selected." The way Deadpool talked was purely mocking one. He was mocking the Avengers and he sounded like he found this whole thing very amusing. It made Steve a little bit angry, but he didn't show it to him. He wasn't going to let Deadpool have that pleasure, he knew that was probably what Deadpool here was trying to get from him after all.

"Sorry pepperoni face, Thor has some business in Asgard and we let Hulk have his own time. He hasn't returned yet and we're not sure where he is, so you have to deal with us for now on. I'll tell them to send you postcards if you want to hear from them so badly", Tony said and walked next to Steve. He was frustrated and even Jarvis didn't have any idea why he couldn't reach others. It made him so annoyed, someone had a nice trick on their sleeve and if they were able to disrupt his technology, then there was something really bad going on.

Deadpool was silent for a while, thinking something. His thoughts were completely in somewhere else, but Steve and Tony didn't act even though this was one opportunity to do so. It was too risky, Deadpool clearly had something planned for the Avengers but they had no idea what it could be.

"What should we do, Cap? We can't reach the others and Deadpool has something bad in his mind for us too", Tony asked and glanced Steve. They had never felt this hopeless and weak, Deadpool was controlling this situation. Tony especially didn't like it at all, knowing Deadpool's uncertain mind there was no good betting about what he had in his sleeve for this moment. The atmosphere was turning somehow sinister, even though Steve had tried to talk Deadpool's ear off.

"I don't know. I'm getting more confused already, why would he want to see Thor or Hulk this badly? Those two can beat him easily, it's almost like he's seeking for the strongest members in our team", Steve answered and kept his eyes on Deadpool the whole time, studying his body language and making sure that he wasn't choking Spiderman again. Something wasn't right with Deadpool's behavior, he could sense that something was wrong. Of course something was wrong, but there was so much more behind this. More, but they can only see the surface of the problem. They can't see what's really behind all of this.

"What do you suggest?" Tony asked and moved his gaze to Deadpool too.

"Try to contact the team again. If you can't do that, we should try to contact the X-men then, it's weird that they aren't here right now. I haven't seen anyone from them here. It's odd."

"Okay then. I'll try to contact the team one more time. After that I'll give a call to the X-men."

-

"So this all is happening because this one madman decided to play god and spread this nasty goo thing? Geez, that's new I guess. At least something what we haven't deal with before", Clint said while sitting next to Black Cat and looking at Deadpool's direction. They had explained everything to him while Cyclops had taken the control of Blackbird. It all sounded like it was a bad joke, but at the same time it somehow made sense and it was easier to start to understand everything what had happened lately. The way Deadpool had go on the rampage in the city when he had tried to get Spiderman's attention, and now it also explained why this so called ''Deadpool'' was being a pain in the ass to the Avengers as well.

"I think their first target from the Avengers is probably someone who's worth of the first injection. Someone who's strong and powerful. I guess that's why they wanted to separate your group into tiny teams, it's easier to attack when you're not one big team", Black Cat bet, keeping her arms crossed and watching Hawkeye.

"Holy shit I don't want to see the big guy possessed by the symbiote. Neither one well-known Norse god. Just nope!" Wade said while he shook his head, he could imagine what would happen if someone like Hulk or Thor was injected with the stuff and it wasn't very pleasant picture at all. "Though I do wonder is it even possible for the symbiote to possess a Norse god"

He could see that Hawkeye and Black Cat got probably same kind of images as he got after thinking about it, their expressions told more than thousand words. It'd be really bad since they're both so powerful members of the Avengers, Hulk with his physical strength and Thor with his godly powers. Even though Wade was immortal, he didn't want to mess up with those two. Or maybe he'd mess with Thor sometimes, but definitely not with Hulk. He was crazy, but not that crazy.

"It's unfortunate that Wolverine couldn't join us, he's going to miss all the fun", Gambit noted while twiddling a playing card in his hand. He hadn't said anything the whole time, but now he finally decided to open his mouth and say something. "You know Wolverine, he's stubborn and does everything in his own way", Rogue commented and sighed, it wasn't first time when Wolverine was needed but he wasn't within arm's reach. It was just so typical Wolverine behavior to go investigate things alone without telling anyone, though this time he had told his plans to Professor.

"Even though you X-men are strong too, I really suggest that you stay together too, alone you'll be more easier targets to them than what you are when you're in one team. You need someone to watch your back if you don't want to make a closer contact with the symbiote", Black Cat warned and everyone was silent for a while, agreeing her words.

The silence was broken only when something started to beep. Everyone looked around and tried to find the source of it, except Hawkeye who knew where it was coming from. He looked a bit surprised since earlier he hadn't been able to contact anyone from the Avengers, but now someone was contacting him. Or at least trying. "It's mine", Clint informed and took his Avengers ID card, what was making the ridiculously annoying sound.

"Dude, your ID card works as a phone too? I don't know is this offensive or something but how very Stark technology. I so assume that Tony Stark created those things", Wade joked but he found out very soon that he was the only one who was surprised by this. "That's clever. We do have a communication system as well in our suits, at least one of the X marks works like his ID card, makes it a lot easier to contact team members without having to carry a phone around", Rogue explained and shrugged her shoulders when Wade looked still surprised. He didn't probably know that either.

_"Avengers, me and Captain found Deadpool. He's taken Spiderman as his hostage and so far we haven't managed to free him. If you find the location of the bombs, send them to me immediately. We'd use some help here too, the situation is about to get nasty here..."_

Everyone focused on listening Tony Stark's voice, but when there was nothing left, they were confused. It sounded like he was still going to give some orders or say something, but the call or the message just ended like that. "Tony, this is Hawkeye. Can you hear me? That Deadpool is fake one, the real one is here with me. We're coming there, I've got some backup from the X-men. Whatever you do, don't go too close to Deadpool or Spiderman. Spiderman's been brainwashed as well and he has probably a big part of this new plan as well. Hello? Tony, can you hear me? Damn it!" Clint cursed while he realized that he couldn't contact Iron Man at all.

"We have to hurry, Chameleon probably has already the next target on his mind." Black Cat was right, they had to hurry if they wanted to stop Chameleon before he manages to execute his intentions.

"Can't you drive this baby faster? I know Blackbird can be very fast, you heard what she said. Do not spare the acceleration!" Wade asked while turning his gaze to Cyclops, who probably was at this point agreeing the fact that they have to hurry. "Don't uderestimate me or the Blackbird", he muttered and after that the jet speed up noticeably, making it hard to sit in the seats if they hadn't fasten their seatbelts.

Even though Hawkeye couldn't contact Tony at all, he could still locate his ID card and that information made it easier for Cyclops to pilot the Blackbird to the correct location. The sudden speed up didn't affect to Rogue and Gambit at all, they were used to Blackbird, but you could see how uncomfortable Black Cat and Hawkeye were. The expression on their faces showed it, though it wasn't probably the first time when they were on jet.

The rest of the way there was silent, everyone just thinking and getting ready to the situation what was waiting them ahead. Wade was preparing himself mentally too, because he really had hoped that he wouldn't have to fight with Spider-Carnage again. He really did, but now he probably had to face with it again. And since it knew his weakness, it was ready to use it when the need arises.

"I'll go as close as I can", Cyclops announced and then he landed Blackbird to the roof of one of the buildings. After shutting off the engine, they hopped to the roof and Rogue helped them down to the closest alley. From there they could see the scene very well and it was far different than what they had imagined it was going to be.

Iron Man was close to Deadpool, threatening him and trying to get the information out of him while Captain America was sitting on his knees and checking Spiderman, who looked like he was out cold.

"It's all just an act. They think it's real Deadpool, Chameleon probably is using his belt device to make everything more believable", Black Cat said after studying the situation. "We need to surprise them, but we have to be very careful. Iron Man and Captain America don't know what's going on, so we can't just run there and make loud entry... Where did Hawkeye and Deadpool already go?" Cyclops asked, turning his head around and searching the duo with his gaze.

"Try to guess. They already did what you tried to ban", Rogue said while pointing her thumb to the right direction. Cyclops turned his gaze there and after seeing how Hawkeye and Deadpool were already sneaking closer to the scene, he just sighed and facepalmed. Of course Deadpool was going to have a loud entry, like always. "Why did I even try to introduce my plan to them", he asked before following the duo.

Wade and Clint stopped when they were closer to the scene, but they were still hiding. And no one had noticed them yet. "What are we going to do? I don't like where this is going, to be honest", Clint asked and glanced Deadpool quickly. He assumed that Wade had some kind of plan, but at the same time somewhere deep inside he knew that Deadpool probably didn't have any ideas. He was just going to appear out of nowhere and either make the situation better or worse. Depends on how Chameleon is going to react to their sudden appearance.

"I think you should take down Chameleon. I'll deal with Spidey", Wade answered and kept his eyes at Captain America's direction. Hawkeye wanted to say something, but instead he just nodded and took one of his arrows.

"We shouldn't do hasty choices", Cyclops whispered, but Hawkeye and Deadpool were already making their great entry, leaving Cyclops just murmur something to himself while Rogue and Gambit just shrugged their shoulders and took part of the new situation too.

"Tony get away from that imposter, he's not real Deadpool. Deadpool has nothing to do with this", Clint shouted while shooting the arrow to Chameleon's direction. Chameleon was surprised by the sudden interrupt, but he dodged the arrow at the last moment. "Clint, what is going on here? What are you talking about?" Tony asked, being very confused and surprised too. From the corner of his eye he managed to see a glimpse of another red and black suit and when he turned his head, he saw another Deadpool running towards Steve while the X-men arrived to the area too.

"You're too late!" fake Deadpool shouted and at the very same moment, Spiderman winced and hit his fist to Captain America's jaw, confusing him enough to take his guard down.

"Get away from Spidey, he's in the bad guys team right now!" Wade yelled while he tried to grab Spiderman, but he was too slow. Spiderman jumped back to his feet and with fast movement he pressed the little injector against Captain America's hand, pressing the button and injecting the liquid into him. Everything happened so fast that only when Spiderman had jumped farther and avoided the red beams what Cyclops tried to shoot at him, the realization finally hit Steve. And at the same time when it hit him, he started to feel like his whole body was on fire from the inside, the hellish pain washing all over him.

Gambit threw couple of playing cards towards Spiderman, making him to stay in the motion while Rogue moved quickly next to Captain America. "Don't get too close to him, he's infected now", Black Cat warned while she sprinted towards Chameleon. She was not going to let him go, not after all he had done.

Iron Man looked confused and he didn't react at all for a moment, it took him longer to realize what was actually happening here. "You'll pay for what you've done", Clint growled while shooting another arrow towards Chameleon. "I assume the bombs were fake too? That's why we couldn't pinpoint their location! There was no bombs at all. The one we found was fake one, right?" Hawkeye asked angrily and Chameleon's laugh confirmed that his guess was correct.

"You got me, the bombs were indeed fake. Just to draw your attention. Oh well, my job is done here now. See ya some day, probably when you've joined us too! I suggest you meet new Captain America together with new Spiderman! You haven't met him yet, so take your time to explore what's waiting you too."

Before Black Cat even touched him, Chameleon started to run, trying to escape from the scene. "Oh no you won't", Black Cat said while she went after him. Hawkeye wasn't going to let him go either and Cyclops sent Gambit after him too. They can't let him go now, Chameleon has done so much damage here today that it's not a good thing to let him escape.

After Chameleon and his chasers were far away, Tony finally snapped back to Earth and landed next to Steve, who was now lying on the ground and having sudden movements, like he was having a seizure. He was even scratching himself and groaning in pain, his eyes round and his gaze full of different feelings. Fear, pain, even some kind of anger was lurking there. "What's happening to him? What did he do?" Tony asked angrily and then turned his gaze to Spiderman, who was watching the scene from a distance and letting out animal-like sounds. Little screams mostly, while the black goo was starting to bury him inside of it.

"He just injected the symbiote dosage into him. He's going to turn into same kind of thing like Venom and Carnage", Wade said while he glanced between Spiderman and Captain America. He wanted to go and capture Spidey, but he knew if he went too close to him, Spider-Carnage would just try to beat his ass immediately.

Rogue and Cyclops backed away when the black goo started to cover Captain America slowly. "Watch out Tin Man", Wade yelled and pushed Iron Man aside when the goo had covered Captain America completely. It didn't take long until the creature opened its eyes and let out the ear-piercing scream while it tried to kick the closest person away. When it had space enough, the thing jumped on to its feet and screamed again, this time showing its long tongue too. Wade had to admit that Captain America, possessed by the symbiote looked a lot like Venom, while Spiderman looked more like Carnage. He wasn't sure was it just coincidence, but he didn't care about it either.

The symbiote took Captain America's shield and backed away, until it was standing right next to Spider-Carnage. And both of these heroes possessed by the symbiote didn't look happy at all, in fact they both looked like they were ready to attack and kick some ass tonight. "Oh boy, we're in deep shit now", Wade commented and now Rogue and Cyclops both agreed with him. They really needed to urge Beast to find the cure or at least the symbiote's weakness faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DD I just can't say anything else, everything what's happening in the story is just too wild now. 
> 
> Sorry about my laziness, instead of writing I've been spending my time on other stuff. No, not important things. Just ps3 and I started to watch Batman movies. Whoops. Anyway, I'll try to be more active with writing now, since I have too much free time and it's better to stay creative and write, or else it's hard to continue after big break. 
> 
> I love the Avengers ID card system what they were using in the Avengers: EMH. It's just so clever and I wanted to take that stuff into this story as well. Yup, as you can see, I throw things from here and there to this story. That's why you really should think this as its own universe. 
> 
> I've been sorting my plot bunnies but still haven't figured out all of them yet. Working on with them tho. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter, this was ridiculously long wait. Sorry about it! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /


	15. And maybe I'm crazy but I just can't slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Iron Man and Cyclops vs symbiote possessed Captain America and Deadpool and Rogue vs Spider-Carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed, I really am. Instead of promising to give chapters faster, I failed it completely.  
> Sigh.
> 
> Oh well, here's the new chapter FINALLY.

When they earlier found out about Deadpool's plans to blow up New York City, some of them doubted it. Some of their teammates didn't really believe that Deadpool would do something like that, but Steve was the one who convinced them that they should take a look of this case. At first some of them brushed it off as the problem of the X-men and that they would do something about it if it was real danger, but when it began to look like the X-men weren't going to do anything and didn't answer when calling to them, the Avengers decided to act.

No one really thought about what could happen later. Everything was too shady, not really Deadpool's style at all, but now it was too late to mourn about that.

If they could have heard earlier that they were going to lose Captain America over to some madman's living slime, they'd have laughed and not believe such a thing. But now? Now it was very true. Like a nightmare coming true, something what they never believed could happen. Never really thought about that possibility.

Even though the black goo was covering him completely, he still reminded a lot like what he was before. Still same physique, except the claw-looking fingers, the white eyes what looked a lot like the ones in Spiderman's suit and the mouth full of sharp teeth and the long tongue. The tongue especially made the sight creepy and when it felt like this couldn't get any worse, of course it got worse. Apparently when the goo was done with adapting its new host, the original colors changed back. The red, white and blue costume what Captain America had, now with little adjusting.

"I'll take Spidey, you'll take Cap", Wade announced before anyone asked what they should do now. He wanted to handle Spidey all by himself, but he knew at the same time that everyone would be against that plan. Maybe it was good that they were, who knows if there's more of the symbiote dosages, ready to be injected. This was after all very cunningly planned setup.

"You know we're not going to let you do that. Like we've been told many times now, better watch each other's back", Cyclops answered, not moving his gaze away from the possessed heroes. Both of them looked like they were ready to make their first move, but still they hadn't done that. Maybe they were waiting for the right moment, or maybe they just wanted to observe their opponents. The more they stood there and just watched the symbiotes, the more Captain America's shield was covered with the same symbiote goo, hiding the original design under it.

What made Wade a bit surprised was the fact that Iron Man, or commonly known as Tony Stark, hadn't said anything. He did give his snarky comments often, even when the situation got bad, but now he was silent and just watching the sight. Trying to realize what actually was happening, or just shocked that something like this happened right under his eyes. It was indeed nasty to look how the symbiote possessed its host, it was merciless and even the toughest people probably felt very weak when trying to fight back. Wade was surprised how tough Peter was when he was trying to regain the control of his own body, but his best guess was that he knew symbiote. He had bonded with it before, even though this wasn't the same one as the original.

"Okay snap out of it already, we don't have time for panicking", Wade finally said and waved his arm in front of Tony, attempting to wake him up from whatever haze he was having right now, at the same time ignoring totally what Cyclops and Rogue said to the whole group. It was understandable if Tony wanted to have his own crisis, Wade understood him better than anyone else right now.

He waited some kind of emotional answer from him, and he was curious about was he going to hear the mighty Tony Stark crying here, but instead he got angry grunt and Tony slapped his hand away. "I'm trying to scan that thing, keep your hand away", he answered, making Deadpool move slightly away from him.

"Boys, I think we're in trouble." Rogue's words drew their attention to her and then to the symbiotes. They didn't look like they were observing the group anymore, now they really looked like they were going to attack.

"Tony! The Avengers are next! Every single of them!"

The voice was mix of Steve's own voice and something other what sounded demonic. It was creepy enough to send a shiver down Wade's spine and judging by the expression others had in their faces, it probably scared the shit out of them too. Tony was lucky enough to have his Iron Man helmet hide his face, but it probably had the same effect on him too. Tony turned his head and looked Wade, like he was asking him what should they do now without using any words. "We fight of course. There's no other option, unless you want to get beaten. They don't hesitate and you shouldn't too, the symbiote is going to protect them anyway so do Hulk smash if you want. He's going to be okay", Wade explained while he pulled out his katanas. "Rogue, let's take Spidey down. You, pretty boy, can help Tin Man."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Tony asked, confused while watching how Wade was already sprinting into action. "Trust me!" he yelled and Tony's gaze moved to Cyclops for a moment. Cyclops just nodded, but it didn't convince him enough. "Okay... JARVIS, make another scan. I need to be sure."

Wade kept his eyes on Spider-Carnage, ignoring the possessed Captain America completely. Only when he saw from the corner of his eye how the goo-covered shield was flying towards him, he turned his head and dodged it. Rogue on the other hand caught it like it was frisbee and threw it back with force.

Deadpool watched how Spider-Carnage responded to the sudden act, trying to study at the same time what it was going to do. The grin on its face grew wider and he was sure it had rule out Rogue completely, like there wasn't any kind of world around them. It was only the symbiote possessing Spiderman and Deadpool trying to save his favorite baby boy. Spider-Carnage probably found it hilarious and that's why it ignored everything else.

"Yes, let's have a private moment. Last time we were interrupted by a third party, but now it'll be only you and me."

"Bullshit, symbiote. You're the third wheel in this relationship and I swear to god I'm going to root you out. Better prepare yourself."

"Ha! Let's see about that."

Wade had kinda assumed that the symbiote Captain America was going to join to this battle as well, but instead of attacking him again, it sprinted toward Cyclops and Iron Man. Spider-Carnage would have probably started to bitch out if it had done the different decision. Wade was sure Spider-Carnage was enjoying these moments when it had a great opportunity to tease and fight him.

He was close when Spider-Carnage finally decided to act, stretching its gooey hand and striking it towards him, but it missed him. "Missed me", Wade teased until he realized that he wasn't the target from the beginning. "Oh shit, Rogue!" He turned around and saw that it had wrapped it hand around Rogue, squishing hard while she tried to squirm away from its grip. His attempt to save Rogue was simply trying to cut its hand with his katanas, but when he tried to do that, Spider-Carnage just moved it away.

"Don't interfere our reunion, this is between me and him", it hissed while squishing Rogue even harder, making her groan in pain. It probably got tired quickly, since after a while it just threw Rogue towards the closest building. A glass shattered and Rogue disappeared inside the building and when it was done with her, its attention drew back to Deadpool.

"And what comes to you, I've decided that here's too much noise. I'll let them enjoy my new ally for a while, we can deal with our own drama while Captain keeps them busy", it said and wrapped its hand around Wade now, raising him from the ground and bringing him closer to itself.

"Don't be such a party pooper, it's rude to not share the fun with friends. I think you're putting too much trust to your new friend, Iron Man and Cyclops can be pain in the ass when they really want to be."

"And what makes you think like that?"

Wade smirked behind his Deadpool mask, but he was sure Spider-Carnage could feel it. "Because you have no idea about the people you're dealing with right now."

"That's right, you underestimate us."

A fist hit Spider-Carnage, surprising it completely but it didn't let go of Deadpool. Even though it was surprised, it didn't show it at all. Rogue didn't hesitate to punch it second time, harder than the first hit. "I told you to not interrupt us!" Spider-Carnage hissed while it tried to slap her away with its other hand, but Rogue was faster enough to dodge its attempt and punch it third time.

"Sorry but you shouldn't really underestimate gal just because of the gender, or any other reason either", Rogue said, flying towards the closest dumpster and lifting it like it wasn't heavy at all. With a smooth movement, she spun in the air and threw it, the dumpster flying in the air for a short moment before falling on to the symbiote possessed hero and crushing it under it. The grip got loose and Wade fell on his feet, cringing then at the sight. Of course he was scared that this hurt Spidey, but the symbiote was strong. And Spidey was strong too, for once Wade tried to ignore his little fear of hurting Spidey. If he did that, he'd regret it later. Now the one against them wasn't Spiderman, it was the symbiote. The same thing what did everything to protect its host.

"Damn Rogue, this is why you're the best", Deadpool whooped, but the winning feel was cut short when the dumpster was lifted. They could hear how Spider-Carnage was almost growling like an angry wild animal, it's claw-like fingers scratching the metal surface of the dumpster before it was thrown back to Rogue. It was so sudden and it hit her. Before she could throw it back again to it, the stretched symbiote hand locked Rogue's feet into its tight grip and started to spin her in the air. "I told you to stay away from this", it cursed, throwing Rogue towards the other building. It wasn't enough since when it's hand was free, the dumpster was next one to fly toward the same building.

"And you", Spider-Carnage turned to face Wade when it was done with cursing Rogue, "you better try to catch me if you want to keep up fighting with me." The goo started to disappear again and Spiderman's figure was starting to show up slowly. When the goo was completely gone, Spiderman turned his back to Deadpool, shoot web and swung himself out of the scene. This was going to be the decision Wade had to do now.

Was he going to follow Spidey or stay here and help others fight with the symbiote possessed Captain America? Duh, his decision was very obvious and he didn't hesitate to make his choice.

He was going after Spider-Carnage.

-

Deadpool's absence was noticed very quickly, as well as the absence of Spider-Carnage. When Rogue calmed down a little bit and had strength to go back on her feet, she immediately went after Deadpool and Spider-Carnage. She wasn't going to let Wade fight with it alone since they didn't know was there more of the dosages. If there was, it'd make sense why it tried to lure one of them away from the group.

After Rogue left the area, it was only Cyclops and Iron Man there, fighting with symbiote Captain America. Tony had scanned the goo covered Captain second time and it convinced him enough to fight with real power against this thing. He wasn't exactly sure what the hell even was that slimy thing, but he knew that if he shoot repulsor rays to it, he didn't hurt Captain. Like Deadpool had said earlier, this so called symbiote was very serious when it came to protecting its host. It was like a nasty parasite what needed its host to survive and it did anything what it could to make sure that the host won't get hurt or die.

"Have you fight with this thing before?" he asked when he landed next to Cyclops, who kept Captain busy by shooting red beams. "I haven't actually, this is new to me too", Cyclops answered and then shoot to the upcoming shield, blocking the attempt to hit one of them with the shield.

"It looks like your scouts ditched us", Tony said when he realized that Deadpool and Rogue were missing as well as the other symbiote thing. Cyclops didn't turn his gaze away from Captain, he didn't even sigh or anything. He did look a little bit like he wanted to facepalm , but he was probably at this point so used to these kind of things to happen that he wasn't even surprised anymore. "It's okay as long as they're not alone with it. We can't lose another hero to this madness", Cyclops answered and shoot the red beams again.

"Technically Deadpool isn't a hero but I get your point anyway. I really wish I could contact my team right now, this is very serious problem", Tony said and helped him by shooting the repulsor rays. There was a tiny single voice somewhere in his head, trying to make him stop by blaming that he was going to hurt Steve, but at the same time other tiny voice was couraging him to continue this fight and repeated over and over again that yes, it is Steve who was inside to goo but they were fighting against the symbiote, not Captain America. The symbiote tried to fool them by adapting his features, but it still looked a lot more like a monster.

They kept shooting at it and blocking its shield for a while, trying to keep it at a distance from them. Sometimes they shared something what came into their mind while they kept the symbiote away, sometimes they were just silent. Cyclops and Tony did find some kind of companion from each other, since they both had same fighting technique. The only difference was that Cyclops' skills were because of his mutant gene while Tony shoot repulsor rays because his suit was built to do that. Still, they both fought by shooting and it was kinda nice to have someone who was kinda similar, even though they had completely different personalities. Or maybe they did have some shared personal traits, but Cyclops was more of a leader type like Steve.

It felt like there was never going to be end for this fight, the symbiote didn't even react at all when they shoot it, but it was still enough to keep it away from them and try to throw the shield every now and then. At some point its actions started to change, looking more like it was struggling to keep itself together.

"What is it doing now?" Tony asked immediately, still keeping his hand steady, ready to shoot it if that was necessary. So did Cyclops, who kept his hand at the side of his visor and staring at the thing, his shoulders and whole figure stiff. He couldn't answer Tony's question, he didn't have any kind of answer. This was as new to him as it was to Iron Man, he wanted answers too but unfortunately the only one person who could give those to them wasn't here.

It dropped the shield and pressed both of the hands against its head, letting out a demonic screech what almost made their ears bleed. Its chest was rising and falling rapidly, like its breathing was fast-paced. This happened for a while, until it took a step back and they both could swear it was shivering a little bit, not very visible but still. Something was going on and neither Cyclops or Tony had any idea what was happening. Was the fight over? Did they win, did they lose? Is this some kind of trick? Damn it, why Deadpool wasn't here when he was needed. This was probably the first time when Tony wished that Deadpool was here, usually he hoped that he never crosses paths with him again.

"It almost looks like it's fighting itself..." Cyclops finally commented when both of them had been silent quite a long time. Tony couldn't agree more with him, it did look like it was fighting with itself, or inner demons or something else like that. It was odd, making them feel uncomfortable because they had no idea what was going on, what was happening to that thing.

The symbiote Captain dropped onto its knees and let out groans, like someone would let when they're in great pain. Sometimes it sounded like something inhuman thing was groaning and sometimes it was a familiar groan what Tony had heard before. That made him slightly confused, maybe even scared at some point. He didn't want to admit that, but he was indeed scared for Steve's sake.

Soon it looked like it was reaching for them, trying to touch them but they were too far away and its hand didn't stretch at all like Spider-Carnage did when it wrapped its hand around someone. It almost looked like the symbiote possessed Captain was trying to reach for their help and Tony and Cyclops were both surprised when the goo around the stretched hand separated, revealing the gloved hand under it.

"Is he.. Is he resisting it?" Cyclops said and they both looked each other, before walking closer to it.

"Cap, can you hear me? What's going on, what's happening?" Tony asked and when hearing his familiar voice, the hand changed its direction a little bit towards where his voice came from. It was confusing Tony completely, he didn't know what to think or how to even react to this. He kinda wanted to grab the hand and pull Steve out of the slime, but somehow he was able to convince himself that it wasn't going to be that easy to separate him from that thing.

"Tony... this thing.. it's so full of hatred and it wants to hurt people... I am trying to resist it but its feeding my mind with those horrifying feelings, these horrifying pictures..."

Steve's voice sounded weak, which was making Tony feel shit. He didn't hesitate to touch the hand, it somehow reassured him and maybe Steve too. "Don't worry Cap, I'll do anything I can to help you. Even if it means that I have to work with Deadpool." The thing in front of him moved its gaze to Tony's direction and the goo on its face separated, revealing Steve's face. His blue eyes stared at Tony's Iron Man mask, but when Tony revealed his own face, they both stared at each other's eyes like they were talking without words. Cyclops recognized that gesture, he did sometimes the exact same thing with his own teammate. It's called trust too, the trust between Iron Man and Captain America was strong. Just by looking at it from the side, Cyclops could tell that they did trust each other deeply.

"Don't let any other team member get infected with this thing. I can barely fight against it... I guess the super soldier serum is helping me.." Steve's eyes moved to Cyclops' direction and he looked at him for a while before groaning again. "The X-men and the Avengers better work... together... until this is over... Agh..."

"Steve resist it!"

"I'm doing my best Tony!"

It was like the goo reacted when Steve raised his voice, his face was covered again and it started to slowly cover his hand too. Tony let go of it before the goo covered it completely and he backed away, he somehow just knew that the symbiote was at the control again. The creature was staring at the ground for a while, until it raised its gaze and stared Cyclops and Tony.

"Steve?" Tony tried, but the thing just grinned and let out ear-piercing screech again, this time like it was mocking them. It slowly stood up and looked like it wanted to continue fighting, but instead of doing that, it grabbed the shield and escaped from the scene.

Tony was ready to go after it, but Cyclops stopped him and shook his head. "Not now, I think we should try to find your teammates, mine as well. Deadpool told us that Spiderman's been resisting it quite long, so I believe Captain can resist it as well. We better go find everyone before someone gets infected again."

Tony hated to admit it but Cyclops was right. They didn't have time to chase the symbiote Captain America, even though Tony really wanted to do that. He just had to trust Cyclops' words now and go find the Avengers and inform them about what's going on, before the same happens again. Tony wasn't going to let the same mistake happen, not again. And he swore he was going to work hard to get Steve separated from that goo, even though the idea of working with Deadpool wasn't the most pleasant one. No can do right now, it was his only choice.

-

[Are you sure this isn't just some kind of trap?]

"I don't give a shit about that chance right now."

(Woah, calm down. We got Rogue as our backup, there's no chance to surprise us.)

[Rogue isn't actually here, we might have lost her already.]

"It's better if she isn't interrupting."

[Whatever you say... but I think you're an idiot.]

"Thanks."

Wade knew that the symbiote was messing with him again, sometimes just stopping and watching, like it wanted to make sure that he was following it. When he was close, it shoot web again and left, making him follow it even more. Rogue almost caught them but when the symbiote possessed Spiderman realized that, Rogue was webbed down and left behind. It clearly didn't want her to fight with it, it wanted Deadpool only.

"I'm getting tired of you always running away. Come down and hit me if you want to fight. I won't follow you anymore", Wade yelled and stopped finally. He did want to keep following it, but it started to feel pointless. What were they doing again? Playing cat and mouse? Well Wade was tired of this game.

He waited and watched his surroundings, getting impatient as time passes. If this was another way for the symbiote to tease him, it was successful. He was getting angry, tired and all the other negative feelings what all of this was waken inside him.

From the corner of his eye he could see sometimes when something moved in the shadows. He couldn't tell clearly what it was, but he guessed it was his little playmate, planning on to create some kind of other sick game. "You know your games are pretty shitty. Come here if you're brave enough and face me like a real booger you are."

He didn't have to ask twice. As soon as he said that, Spiderman walked from the shadows and spread his hands like he was waiting some kind of reaction. "I thought you liked games. Oh well, we can solve this problem without weapons", he said with the inhuman voice what symbiote used when it was speaking through him, which surprised Deadpool quite lot. To be honest, he had expected it to tease him by speaking with Peter's voice.

Wade grinned behind his mask when Spiderman clenched his fists and looked like he was ready to have a little punch-up. "If you want to do this with the traditional mano a mano style, I don't mind it at all. But no dirty cheats", Wade said while taking his guns out and dropping them to the ground, doing the same thing to this katanas after that. He was completely unarmed, it wasn't the best idea to unarm himself but who cares, it's not like he can die or anything.

"I like more of that attitude, Wade", the symbiote possessed hero answered, but Wade shook his head quickly. "It's _Deadpool_ to you", he corrected, no way he'd let the symbiote call him Wade. No fucking way.

They both stared each other, fists clenched and shoulders stiff as rocks. Deadpool studied the figure in front of him for a moment, he might have a chance if he's lucky. Even though Spiderman wasn't all muscle like other heroes, it didn't mean he's weak. He was surprisingly powerful and Wade had once before had a little fist fight with Spidey. Back then he was surprised completely when he thought he was going to win, but then Spidey got suddenly the strength boost out of nowhere.

But now it wasn't just hand-to-hand fighting with Spiderman. It was Spiderman and the symbiote, in the same package. Symbiote made him stronger, even faster and tougher than what he was before. And even though he told it to not use any cheap scam, it was probably going to do that anyway. That's just the way symbiote manipulates its surrounding world. Wade was preparing himself mentally, he was sure that at some point the symbiote was probably going to do its usual cheat by using Peter's voice, or if it wanted to be even more sinister, taking off the Spiderman mask just to show him Peter's face.

"Ready or not, here I come", Wade announced while he moved fast and tried to punch it right in the face, but it blocked his hit like it was nothing by grabbing hold of hist fist. Deadpool grunted, clearly annoyed and tried to punch again with his free hand, but it was grabbed as well. He was facing with the Spiderman now, only masks hiding their faces.

"You call those punches? That was very weak show", the symbiote said while twisting both of Wade's wrists at the same time. It hurt, but Wade did his best to not show it to the symbiote. It wanted to see that, he just knew it. He wasn't going to give it that pleasure.

Deadpool pulled his hands away from Spiderman's grip and punched him again, this time targeting his stomach. His fist got caught again by Spidey's hand, but when the symbiote was busy teasing him, Wade's other fist found its way to punch Spidey right at the jaw. He could hear a nasty sound when Peter's teeth hit together and judging by the body language after that, the symbiote hadn't expected that.

What he didn't expect was the sudden kick, Spiderman's knee hitting him in the stomach. He cringed and that gave a great opportunity for another kick, and of course the symbiote used that. Wade felt soon the kick on his other cheek and it had enough strength to make him lose his balance.

"That was a dirty cheat! I thought we had hand-to-hand fight going on!" he hissed in pain, but all he heard was the sharp 'tch'. Though Deadpool did blame himself, he should have known better that there was going to be dirty tricks in this fight. He had thought about that earlier and his guess had been correct. Damn it, but he wasn't going to lose.

They kept punching each other, Spiderman blocking his fists most of the time but it didn't mean that Wade got punched a lot. He blocked the hero's fists too and it made symbiote time to time look like it was getting angry by every time when Wade managed to either block its punch or dodge the fist. And when Deadpool was able to give a punch or two, the hiss what he heard convinced him that he was indeed pissing off the symbiote.

Once when his fists were grabbed again, instead of letting his wrists get twisted, Wade hit his forehead against Spiderman's face. It was dirty trick too, but if the symbiote did those kind of things, why wouldn't he do too? This fight wasn't exactly very fair from the beginning and if symbiote wanted nasty game, Deadpool was going to give it that.

Sometimes when Wade's punch or kick hit the possessed hero, the noise what he heard made him continue this little fight. When he first time fought with Spider-Carnage, he was scared. He was afraid that he'd hurt Peter, but now he didn't hesitate to use more power. Of course he still time to time thought about it, what if he accidentally hurt Spiderman? But when the symbiote teased him, or provoked him to use more power, he couldn't help but surrender to the anger what was bubbling inside him. Sometimes when he had time to thought about it, he used to think that are these the same feelings what the symbiote is feeding to its host? Maybe, just maybe, he could understand what Peter was forced to feel.

At some point Deadpool realized that the symbiote wasn't punching him with as much power as it had had before. It confused him for a moment, until he decided to believe that even though symbiote was controlling Spidey's body, it didn't give him more stamina than what he had already. And in addition, the symbiote was fighting with Peter probably the whole time and that was making it tired. It was no wonder why it lacked the earlier strength it had when punching or kicking Deadpool.

Normally Wade would have made a snarky comment about the symbiote getting tired, but now he decided that it was better to keep his mouth shut about that subject. It was true that maybe the symbiote couldn't harm him while it was getting this tired, but what was the possibility that it wouldn't start to hurt Peter in front of his eyes? That'd hurt Wade more than an actual pain. Watching someone suffering, especially someone who was important to him, didn't sound very tempting.

Deadpool had a lot more stamina but he was getting out of breath too. He was still capable to fight and continue punching the symbiote, but he didn't feel like continuing this. It didn't feel so necessary anymore, he had fought with it for a while now and Spidey's body was starting to get weak and tired. What if tiring his body would have bad effect on Spidey's inner fight? Shit, he hadn't thought about that. How much time did they have left anyway? He wasn't sure how long the symbiote had been bonding with Spidey now, but the thought about it made him worry that it might be already too late to try separate him.

"What do you want from me? You're teasing me so much, what's behind all of that?" Wade asked and for once he lowered his fists, just staring the hero in front of him. It was still weird to watch him because yes, it was the real Spiderman's body but the mind wasn't exactly his. Brainwashed? Maybe, it was hard to describe what was really going on.

The silence between them was turning slowly more sinister and Wade was sure the symbiote was making Peter grin behind that Spiderman mask. "Who knows, you're just the perfect person to play with. Your mind is already fucked up and you can't die, we can torture you as much as we want without fearing the chance that we might break you."

Spiderman's shoulders were shaking while Wade could hear how the inhumane voice started to laugh, first very quietly until it got louder and louder. It sounded so demonic, a laugh what would make even satan himself scared. But what made Wade feel like he was going to shit in his pants was when the voice started to change. From the demonic voice, it was soon recognizable and in the end, the symbiote teased him again by laughing with Peter's own voice. It was freaky how it was able to change it voice like that, suddenly and without any warnings.

"We can sense your negative energy. It's like a drug to the symbiote, you know that?" it continued with Peter's voice, taking a step closer and leaning closer to Wade. "You should try the symbiote too, it's great. We can help you to put those feelings in a good use since there isn't Spiderman anymore. He's all gone, we're one now."

"You may be able to feed your lies to him but your lies can't cheat my nose."

Spiderman turned around to see where the new voice came from but when the symbiote did that, three adamantium claws scratched deep wounds into Spiderman's chest, surprising the symbiote and Deadpool completely. Spiderman's body winced but instead of blood coming out of the wounds, it was the symbiote goo what was dropping to the ground.

"You!" the same inhumane voice was back again, hissing angrily and Spiderman was going to either kick or punch the intruder, but instead of doing that, the hero just fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Logan what the hell, you could have killed him!" Deadpool yelled after he realized what happened, but Logan just shook his head and turned the lying hero on his back by his foot.

"Look if you don't want to believe, it's okay. But I could pierce my claws into his chest and the symbiote would make sure he doesn't die. If he dies, the symbiote is left without a host. I thought you knew that already", Wolverine murmured while Wade took a moment to stare at Spidey, the wounds on his chest were already disappearing, like the symbiote was healing it and keeping the blood away. The blood loss would be one of the worst ways to die and to symbiote, it'd probably be one of the stupidest way to lose its host.

Okay, so did the new symbiote work like a healing factor? Wade wasn't sure but he didn't want to try and cut Spidey's hand or leg off. He eyed Spidey for a while, checking that he was still among the living. He didn't look like he was dying, so Wade assumed that it was the breaking point and the symbiote was way too tired right now, like Peter's body too. Even though Wolverine's surprise attack was only the tip of the iceberg and didn't do that much damage, it was still too much to take and in the end Peter's body just needed some rest. Now the symbiote and Peter both were out cold.

"Like I told you, the symbiote might be able to fed its lies to you but it can't confuse my nose. I can still smell him too, so I'm sure it's not too late yet. If that kiddo was really fused together with that slime, I could probably smell that too."

Wade kept staring silently Wolverine for a good amount of time, like he couldn't believe what he just heard. There was still hope, there's gotta be. It can't be too late yet, can it be? No, he won't believe that chance. There's still hope. As long as they didn't give up that idea, there was still hope.

Logan watched Spiderman for a moment until he turned around and snorted, starting to walk slowly away from the area. "What are you waiting for? Take him before he wakes up again with being entirely batshit crazy. We don't have time to waste here, better find the others", he said without even stopping in his tracks. At first Wade was honestly confused, how did Logan know that the other were here too? But after thinking about it, it was obvious that he knew it.

They left the area, Deadpool carrying him piggyback and following Wolverine, who was already walking ahead. Wade hadn't expected to meet Wolverine here, but it was already sure that he shouldn't really expect anything anymore. There was so many surprise after surprise that maybe at some point he would stop being surprised anymore.

Logan was leading them and once when Wade asked why they were going to that direction since he was sure that he had came from the other one, Wolverine just tapped his nose and told him simply "the nose knows." It was enough to keep him silent and Wolverine looked pretty proud of himself, after all he managed to make Deadpool shut his mouth and stay silent more than a couple of minutes. It was definitely a positive surprise.

It felt like they were walking forever, but once they found Rogue, they knew they were close. Rogue had been searching for them and her expression was quite hilarious when she saw Wolverine. She had yelled at him something about being stubborn and stupid when he left without anyone else, but she didn't keep her lecture too long. It was typical Woverine behavior and she knew her lecture wasn't going to change anything. Wolverine was going to do same kind of things in the future too. He was as stubborn as Wade was.

When they arrived to the Blackbird, they found Cyclops and Iron Man there with a bunch of the Avengers. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon and Ant-Man. Hawkeye was talking with Cyclops while other were just listening him and judging by the expression on Cyclops' face, whatever Hawkeye was saying wasn't any good news. They were just a little bit too far away to be heard.

"Hey what's up, what did we miss?" Wade asked when he, Wolverine and Rogue were close to the group. They all turned to face the trio, but Cyclops turned his gaze soon back to Hawkeye and asked him to continue what he was telling them before Deadpool's interruption. "Rude", Wade mumbled, but decided to stay silent.

"I'm sorry to tell this Cyclops, but the card man's been caught. I tried to help him, but they were too fast. And Black Cat? I lost her too, I couldn't find her either. I'm not sure did she ditch us or was she caught too, but I tried my best. I tried to save your teammate, I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, that was a lot of strange stuff happening in one chapter. 
> 
> Okay I've been lazy asshole these past two weeks, sometimes writing this chapter but most of the time playing either with my ps3 or Town of Salem. God Town of Salem is addictive game. I've been also trying to write this chapter so it makes sense but I've been kinda rewriting and getting frustrated and when that happens? Yup, I stop writing and do everything else except write. Yippee...
> 
> I've been having also some kind of veeeery early midlife crisis going on since my birthday was last week. Haa I'm old fart. Also I heard just recently that this one guy who was at my class during the elementary school and high school just passed away and I've been like "??? WTF IS LIFE??". No, I wasn't close with him at all but still it made me think about life and stuff since I do know him and I've seen him many times. And the most shittiest thing what I just heard today? My mom's aunt's dog might be put down soon. This dog is to me like my own, I've taken care of it many times when the aunt has been travelling and it's like a family member to me. So hard to accept that I might lose that fluffy friend soon. There might be still hope that he has more time left, but I've started to prepare myself in case the worst scenario is the only option.
> 
> So yeah, lot of stuff has been recently happening here. But it doesn't really explain why I'm this late. I'm just lazy ass, that's all. But I promise I try my best to keep writing regularly now, it was kinda hard to write again after a long pause. Whoops.
> 
> Oh yeah and those members of the Avengers I listed in the chapter? The Avengers here are kinda mix of MCU and The Avengers: EMH so lol, that explains why it might look weird to some people. A couple of team members there were missing, whops. They'll be introduced later.
> 
> Anyway I'll stop my shitty ramblings now.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> And I'm sorry that you had to wait this long.


	16. And maybe I'm crazy but at least I'm still around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally making some progress with the symbiote problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long... do you guys even remember me anymore.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Moments like these reminded Wade about how fragile even the strongest persons are, about how the leader figures aren't just unemotional robots, pointing at the targets and giving orders to the rest of the team. It reminded him why it was better to work alone, why he was lucky that he didn't have a team. Teammates might be useful when they got your back and helped you through things, but in his opinion, teammates made everything also a lot harder. Working alone meant that he has to take care of himself and only himself, while working in team you have to look out for others too.

He never really thought about how similar the Avengers and the X-men are, to him both of these teams were pain in the ass sometimes, but now he did see the similarity. They both care for their members and a threat like this was probably just making their bonds even stronger than before. Making them overwork, to make sure that the team stays together and no one else gets part of this tragedy. Maybe even scare what's going to happen in the future.

Cyclops looked like he was holding back the rage what was building inside him, he looked like he wanted to yell and maybe tear his hair, but instead of doing that, he remained calm. He didn't need to say a word about how pissed off he was or how scared he was, it was all in the air. Everyone could sense it, even the stupid ones. Wade knew that Cyclops is the classic leader type, the one who doesn't usually leave anyone behind and the one who tries to do things so that it doesn't do damage to his team.

But now? He probably felt like he had failed as a leader. It wasn't his fault that Gambit was at the mercy of this new enemy, but it was pointless to tell that to him. Cyclops had already decided that it was his fault and he was going to shut his ears if someone was going to try and tell him the truth.

"Stop whining, Soldier boy. We will get Gumbo back, but only if we do something rather than just staying here wailing. For example, we got spider boy and I'm sure Beast has something up in his sleeve soon with a help of him and his slimy parasite", Wolverine finally interrupted the scene, silencing Hawkeye after he was close to finish his story. Logan's words made the Avengers pay more attention to his direction and some of them who had been whispering something to each other quieted down shorty after that. Rogue shook her head slightly, looking like she wanted to say something not so friendly to him, but instead she decided to not say anything.

Many curious and even confused pairs of eyes made Wade take a step back, feeling all uncomfortable under the sudden attention what Wolverine brought to them. Or more like to him. A couple of Avengers members had glanced at their direction when they had arrived, but no one really had paid that much attention because they were too busy listening Hawkeye. Cyclops wasn't either surprised that Wolverine had appeared out of nowhere, he was used to see that happen all the time. But now they were all staring and Wade hated this, the atmosphere wasn't very welcoming and he was sure that the way Tony Stark was watching him, or more like watching Peter, wasn't very nice way. Maybe he was blaming Spiderman, maybe not. He hadn't had enough time to deal with this sudden surprise, so it was understandable if he had grudge against Spidey.

"Wolverine, this isn't that simple. We can't just--" "Why did you bring him here? Are you sure this isn't part of the plan to make us easy targets?" Tony cut off Cyclops in the middle of his sentence, looking straight toward Wade's direction. His Iron Man helmet wasn't hiding his face and Wade could see how cold his gaze was, it made him feel weak in front of him. There was too much gazes on him, too much people staring and maybe judging his actions. Not only his, but Peter's too.

"Woah, back off. I know he's the one who infected your team member but it isn't his fault, it's the symbiote." His words didn't change the atmosphere much, but Wade did notice how Tony's stiff shoulders relaxed a little bit. It was a good sight, it meant that even though how angry or upset Tony was, he did realize that it was indeed the symbiote what was responsible of Spidey's actions. His cold gaze was a little bit softer, but it was still cold enough to send a shiver down Wade's spine. It made his instincts yell at him to back away more and he did take another step back, but Cyclops' loud sigh eventually turned the attention away from him.

"What did you plan to do with him? He's probably going to lose control again shortly after waking up... he's unconscious, right? I hope so at least", Natasha barged into the conversation, still keeping her eyes on Deadpool. "I mean, I'm sure he might be useful but then again, don't you think he'll possess a great danger too? Like you just told, the symbiote acting through him is not a joke."

The Avengers and even Rogue and Cyclops agreed with her, making Wade feel like he just wanted to run with Spidey and hide. But at the same time he knew he couldn't do that, it'd be bad for both of them. The only one who was being on his side and agreeing the idea was Wolverine. While everyone else was hesitating, Logan was sure Spiderman would be useful, not only to study symbiote but also to understand it more. He did agree with it that the symbiote did possess its own dangers, but this would be a great opportunity to Beast to study and learn more about it. Learn more about what they're dealing with right now.

"I'm not sure about this, Wolverine. It's too risky to take him with us", Cyclops said after thinking for a moment, shook his head and looking straight into Logan's eyes. Rogue agreed silently, she looked uncertain and the lack of clear reaction from her was enough to tell how confusing and problematic this decision was. When Cyclops turned his gaze towards Tony for a short moment, Stark shook his head and his eyes showed how strong his 'nope' was in this case. "Hell no, I won't take him either. He already did enough damage to our team, I won't let that same thing happen again in front of my eyes."

"Well too bad then, I'm not going to leave him behind. Not anymore, I won't let that bastard lay his hands on him again. Nope, there's just no fucking way. I know this is risky, but this is enough already. I can't handle this anymore", Wade made his point clear to everyone. He knew how childish his behavior was at the moment, but he was tired of being so worried all the time. He wasn't used to be this worried, to be this scared for someone's sake. It does have a great risk if they take Spidey with them, but what are the odds that it's better to let him go back to that asshole until he gets another mission to inject the symbiote to the next target. What if the next target was someone they really didn't want to be turned as host of the symbiote?

Wade's eyes were staring each other by turns, from the members of X-men to the members of the Avengers. He took a longer moment to stare Cyclops as well as Iron Man, before moving his gaze again. His words were still in the air, making the atmosphere even more uncomfortable to everyone. They knew how stubborn Deadpool can be and by now probably everyone was sure that Wade was not going to leave Spiderman behind. And it did worry some of them, Deadpool was more important here than anyone wanted to really agree with. If he wasn't around when something hectic happened, well, no one wanted to admit that it was a one way ticket to their doom.

"Uh, I think he might have a point there. You know what everyone always say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer... So I think there is something behind his--" Ant-man finally started after the silence was getting heavy, but before he even finished his sentence, Tony interrupted him. "No way I'm taking him with us. Sorry if this sounds mean, but just no."

Tony turned his gaze on Cyclops, looking like his eyes were trying to urge the other man to change his mind. The way his shoulders got stiff again wasn't good sight, but Tony didn't look like he was trying to be intimidating, he looked more like a child who was trying to not show his own fears.

"I agree with Scott", Clint said but he didn't even have time to continue, Logan already asked the 'which one' question what he had obviously waited for the whole time. It made Hawkeye just sigh indignantly and nod quickly toward Ant-man, their own Scott. "If Beast is already trying to crack this symbiote problem, I think it'd help him if he gets more of it than he can take. Your mansion is pretty safe, well I'm not sure, but I do assume so. You can make some kind of quarantine room, I'm sure of it. If you're scared of what can happen, I'll come with you and watch him and if it necessary, stun him back to sleep."

"Clint what are you thinking?" Natasha asked after Clint finished his words, he could feel her furious eyes on his back, but he just turned around and made eye contact with her and there was tiny smirk on his face. "I'm trying to solve this problem. I know it's bad what happened to Cap, but we can't just mourn and let our feelings be on the way. We need to act. Act! And yes, taking risks is better than just waiting until it's too late."

"And you're ready to abandon the Avengers? Wanna join the X-men now, huh?" Tony continued and now Wade and the X-men decided to stay away from this drama, it was something the Avengers had to deal with by themselves. And the argument between the members of the team was very intense, Black Widow and Iron Man being against the idea while Ant-man was apparently the only one who was agreeing with Hawkeye.

"What about you, do you have something to add into this mess?" Tony finally asked and turned his gaze to Falcon, who had been silent this whole time and just observed the situation and others. He turned his head toward Tony and the painful silence between them felt like it was never going to end, until he finally opened his mouth. "I don't really want to make anyone upset, but I think we should think about what Steve would do at this situation. I guess that's the only way to settle this."

Again the heavy silence fell after that, making the atmosphere so thick that it was almost visible. The only voice what broke the silence was Wolverine's loud 'tch'. "Okay fine, I give up. We take him, but you", Cyclops said and pointed Wolverine before moving his finger to Deadpool's direction, "and you are responsible for him. If something happens, I won't be the one to blame. You're going to make sure that he stays in the quarantine room, we'll make one for him and if something goes wrong... well, you know already. Your fault."

Wolverine chuckled, though it was more like a sarcastic chuckle than actual amused one. "What a leader you are indeed. That sounded like a kid trying to blame his playmates if one of the toys gets broken. But whatever you want, I'm sure you can't keep him away from his damsel in distress for less than, well, a second I guess?" Wolverine smirked while he glanced Deadpool, receiving a sharp ''hey that's not fair!'' from him.

Cyclops couldn't help but sigh and look like he was already regretting this decision more than he even could show. "I really hope this is a good decision."

-

Three days.

Three days had already passed since they brought him to the mansion and made their own quarantine room for him. It was made from one of the rooms what they usually used as recovery room, it contained a bed and some equipment and machines what normal hospital had too. Sometimes when they just couldn't take their students to the real hospital, they gave them the necessary treatment in the mansion. They made also sure that the room really was quarantine and that there was no way the symbiote could escape from it.

And Spiderman? He was strapped to the bed so well that he wasn't going to escape from that. Not that he showed any signs of it, he had been out cold since the day when Wolverine knocked him out.

Like Logan had said, Wade didn't really leave the room that much. Most of the time he just sat there and kept staring Spidey, waiting him to wake up or Beast to find out something new, something what would help them with this. Even though Deadpool hadn't really liked how much Beast took his blood or checked him, Wade was still able to keep himself calm and let Hank do what was necessary to Peter.

As usual, Wade was sitting on the chair and eyeing Peter, keeping his distance though he didn't like to be far away from him. He wanted to be so close that he could hear his heartbeat, so close that he could feel Peter's warmth and be sure he was still alive. He wanted to make his own fears go away and convince himself that everything was okay and Peter was getting the treatment he needed right now. But no matter how much he was trying to lie to himself, deep inside he knew that it had been so long since the symbiote took his body. He was surprised that Peter had been fighting so long already, but at the same time he was scared that maybe it was too late. What if there wasn't any way to help him anymore?

A knock from the door made him wince and turn his gaze to the door as Hawkeye opened it and stepped inside. He was holding a vase with colorful flowers like he had come here to visit someone in hospital and when his eyes met with Deadpool, Wade could see how full of compassion his eyes were. He didn't like that, but somehow at the same time it comforted him in its own way.

"You look like you came here to see your old sick grandma who's in the hospital", Wade commented when Hawkeye closed the door behind and walked closer, setting the vase on to the little table next to the bed.

The X-men and the Avengers had made a little deal during this time. It might not be the best one, but a couple of members from the Avengers were staying in the mansion while couple of the X-men were with the Avengers. Apparently even though the X-men couldn't reach the Avengers, their own radio system still worked somehow, making it possible to reach the Avengers and the other way round if something came up suddenly. Tony Stark was still working on with the radio system among the Avengers, but so far he hadn't figured out how the bad guys had sabotaged it.

"And you're acting like a desperate husband who's waiting for his wife to wake up. Jesus, have you even slept or eaten lately? You may be able to hide yourself behind that suit but I can still tell that you look like shit", Clint said while he went to get the other chair in the other side of the room and then sit next to Wade. As he promised earlier, Hawkeye was keeping an eye on Spiderman and if he was going to do something stupid after waking up, Clint wasn't going to hesitate to put him back to sleep.

"Not yet, but maybe some day", Wade murmured but he knew Clint heard it. Even if Clint acted like he didn't, Wade just knew he had heard it. They both sat there silently and just watched Spidey's figure, Clint sometimes taking a glance of something else. He didn't feel like it was necessary to stare at him all the time, he'd know when that kid finally wakes up.

"And flowers, seriously? You do act like you came visit someone in the hospital", Wade said after he finally took his eyes off of Peter and decided to look at the flowers on the table, admiring the bright colors of them. They did give the room more color, more personality. The room was just mostly white and did look like hospital's recovery room and there wasn't that much furniture, except all the machines and stuff what looked like it belongs to hospital.

Clint chuckled quietly and then smiled, his expression making him look so calm and understanding. "It's from my team, but I guess it's also some kind of shitty way for Tony to try and apologize or something. He's not that good at it, you know. But even though people think he's just a rich guy who plays with his robot toys because he has money, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have a heart. He was being mean towards the kiddo last time, but I guess he was under the unbearable stress. Steve has always been the leader figure, even though he shares that spot with Tony. But after losing Cap to the symbiote, Tony just had to step into his boots and play the role of leader full time. I think he's also blaming himself, blaming that he couldn't do anything to save Steve."

"I know how that feels like... to blame yourself because of something what happened to someone", Wade muttered and moved his gaze back to Peter. He had been feeling guilt since the moment he finally realized what had been going on with Spidey, why he had been acting so weird or why it looked like he was sick and lacking sleep. If he could have just realized that a little bit sooner, maybe he'd have been able to do something to prevent these things. To prevent this same shitty thing happening to others.

The silence fell in the room shortly after that, but it was gone next time when the door opened and Beast stepped inside, looking a little bit surprised that Hawkeye was here too. Usually when he came to check or run some tests to Spiderman, Deadpool was the only one in the room. It was almost rare to see someone else here or to see that Deadpool wasn't there.

Both men moved their gazes to him, waiting for something but when Beast shook slightly his head, they both sighed loudly. "I'm so sorry, I know this isn't what you want to hear but I still haven't figured out how to get the symbiote out of him. I might have figured out how to help him resist it, but it's not much. I still don't know its true weakness or anything that necessary", he said while walking closer to the bed and taking the plastic cap off of the syringe what was filled with transparent liquid.

Beast made sure the syringes was working before walking next to the bed and then looking both of the sitting men. "It'd be better if you both hold him while I give this to him. The symbiote reacted pretty aggressively when I tested this to the sample, but it doesn't make it go away or weak it enough. It just makes it slower and I think we can buy some time if we give this to him. I'm not sure how his body is going to react to that, but the symbiote won't be very happy, that's sure", he explained while Wade and Clint stood up and came closer as well, pressing their hands on him and making sure he wasn't going to squirm away or anything.

Hank made sure they all were ready before he injected the liquid into Spiderman's vein. As soon as the syringe was empty, his body reacted to it and like Beast had assumed, Spiderman started to make sudden movements like he was having a seizure. His mouth opened and closed like he was fish on a land, his breathing getting heavier. They had respected his secret identity enough to keep the mask on his face, only lifting it up to his nose but now they just knew that he had opened his eyes.

"How dare you", the symbiote's inhuman voice asked while Peter's body was still struggling. It even looked like he was going to rip off the straps that were also trying to keep him in the bed. It really looked like the straps were going to give up any time soon, that's why Beast has asked Clint and Wade to hold him while the liquid was doing its work inside his body.

"What did you really do? It looks like we're recreating a fucking scene from the Alien movie, you know, the one where that thing came out of that dude's chest", Wade said and cursed under his breath, he was really having a hard time holding Peter on the bed. Clint was biting his lip while doing the same, the young hero was resisting so much.

"As I told you, the symbiote is reacting to this so call ''medicine'', it tries to fight back but it's making it slow the so called fusion process. I'm just trying to buy us more time with this, I know it looks bad but we're really running out of time. This is better, trust me my friend", Beast explained and helped them to keep Spiderman in the bed. After struggling and trying to get out of the straps, Spidey's body finally gave up the fighting and just laid there like nothing happened. Only his breathing remained heavy, sometimes he was gasping for air like someone was choking him. It worried Wade, but there wasn't really any other option right now.

Beast left after checking that everything was okay, he was mumbling something about how they should try to make sure that his mind stays still strong but did Wade even try to listen what he was mumbling? No, he didn't really. He wasn't interested about that, he was just worrying Spidey more than ever. If Beast meant that they needed to buy more time, then it was sure that the symbiote was getting the advantage. Peter was losing the fight, which wasn't surprise but it did have an effect to him like he hadn't expected it at all.

Wade assumed that Hawkeye was going to step out of the room after this whole ordeal was over, but instead he stayed next to Wade like he was there to comfort him. Even though they had never had any kind of desire to be friends or anything, Wade had to admit it that Hawkeye surprised him completely. He thought that the Avengers were mostly just jerks who were blinded by their fame, but Clint was treating him like a friend here. Treating him like they had known each other forever and like they were good old friends, which they obviously weren't. It was different and Wade saw the other side of Clint, the true side of him what couldn't be seen in TV or any magazine.

"That kiddo is stronger than you actually believe. I haven't teamed up with him that much, maybe once but you can tell he has the spirit of a fighter. Resisting something like that takes lot of strength and willpower. It's very impressive", Clint ponder aloud, watching Peter like he was studying him this whole time. Maybe he was but he didn't show it until now. "Yeah, tell me about it. What a damn fine fighter he is, he's been resisting it so long." Wade tried to keep his voice calm and strong, but there was still that one specific tone what gave away his fears. And Clint heard it, the way his expression changed again revealed it.

"I hope Cap is able to resist it with a spirit like that too. This is worse than anything I've ever imagined, something so unexpected and nasty."

They kept talking about the topic until Peter's groan drew their attention back to him. Both of them jumped on their feet when they saw how hard it was for him to breath, or how the foamy saliva was rolling down from the corners of his lips. It didn't look natural, it looked like a seizure. He was clenching his fists and then opening them again, sometimes trying to sink his claws into the sheets and trying to scratch it broken.

"I'll go get Hank", Clint said and left the room, running down the hall and searching Beast while Wade stood up and went closer to the bed.

"Hang in there baby boy, you just have to fight more. It's over soon, I promise that. You're going to be okay", Wade tried to calm him, but Peter kept struggling and trying to free himself from the straps time to time. At some point he was even whining like an animal what was in pain and scared, like he was trying to fight himself free from the bed and from the reality.

"I can't", Peter whined suddenly, still scratching the sheets and gasping for air. "I can't do this anymore. I'm losing it, it's too much. I can't resist anymore", he kept repeating over and over, but Wade just shook his head and pressed his hands against Peter's cheeks, making him stare straight into him while at the same time he tried to keep him still.

"No Peter, listen to me. You're going to make it and you fucking know that. You've done this before, you can do this again. Just stay with me okay?" Wade hoped that this would help Peter, help him to have the power to resist it but when he whined again, repeating the same things again, Wade grunted and pulled his mask off.

"For fucks sake, Peter. Look at me! You're going to pull this through, I'm not going to let you give up now. We've worked so hard, so don't you dare to give up now. Look at me, look at my eyes and tell me if I'm lying. You're going to make it and you know that damn well too, so cut the crap already! You're going to get rid of it eventually, it is my promise to you and you know I'm not going to disappoint you."

Peter was still whining but he didn't say anything about losing it again. And Wade could feel how he was staring at him, how Peter's eyes were observing his own and making sure he wasn't lying. Or maybe he was just socked because of the way Wade looked like without his mask, but now it wasn't time to think about that. Something was going on with Peter and the symbiote and Wade didn't like it. He didn't like how this looked like a seizure, how the foamy saliva was coming out of his mouth or how he was having hard time to breath. What was taking so long with Hawkeye and Beast? Did they decide to have a chitchat or drink a cup of tea before coming here?

Wade looked around, feeling helpless until his eyes were on the flowers. "Baby boy, I know it hurts and it feels like it's not true, but trust me, we all are trying to help you and you need to stay strong. It is hard, but you must do that. There's people who care about you, who wants you to get well again and wants to separate you from the symbiote. Take a look of those", while he was trying to calm him, Wade helped Peter to look at the flowers' direction and even though he wasn't sure did Peter see them or not, he continued.

"Look at those flowers. I didn't bring them here, people who are worried about you brought them here. I'm not the only one who wants to help you, the X-men and the Avengers are both working together to find some kind of cure. To put an end to this bullshit. You need to stay strong, not only for me but for them too. If you give up, their hard work will be wasted. Their hope is right now blooming like those flowers, we can't let that hope wither like those will do after some time."

He could see how Peter was starting to calm down a little bit, though he was still breathing heavily and sometimes gasping. The sheets were ruined, not because his saliva had stained them but because he had managed to scratch holes in them. Good thing that he wasn't wearing the gloves of his suit, though it wouldn't have stopped him from scratching those holes into the sheets.

He was feeling relieved immediately when he heard the door open and people coming into the room. Not only just Beast and Hawkeye, Professor Xavier was here too and Wolverine, but Logan stood at the door and watched the scene from the side. He wasn't going to take a part of it and maybe it was better that way, too many people hovering around him wasn't going to make Peter stay calmer, it was going to make him freak out even more.

"He's been having hysteric ravings while you were gone. He's believing that the symbiote is finally taking the last of him and making him lose to it. Is this cause of that stuff you gave him?" Wade explained while trying to offer his help to Beast. Beast was checking Peter and only thing he come up to him was to hold Spiderman still, making it easier for Hank to make sure nothing too bad or fatal was going on.

"Maybe, the symbiote is fighting against it and ignoring its attempt to try taking over him. It might be the reason for this seizure-like thing, and the possible pain he's having right now. He may be thinking that the symbiote is having the overpower, while in reality the symbiote is too busy trying to get rid of the so called temporarily medicine. He can feel its aggressive reaction but he can't probably understand what is going on", Beast speculated after checking him completely and being sure that this reaction was mostly caused by the temporarily medicine.

"I'll try my best to calm him down and convince him that he just needs to be strong little more until we can separate him from it", Xavier said and he was going to put both of his hands to Spidey's masked forehead but Wade stopped him before he did anything.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, even though he kinda knew already how Xavier was going to do that. Maybe he just wanted to convince himself as well that everything was going to be okay.

Xavier just changed gazes with him, before the expression on his face got softer and he was so ridiculously calm, Wade couldn't understand how he was able to be so calm.

"I'm going to do it from the inside of his mind."

-

_The darkness was surrounding him and no matter how he glanced around, there wasn't any sight of healthy and normal mind. He had seen many minds before, been inside someone's head more than he even wanted to admit loud, but this was something he had never seen. So dark and he could sense the despair. The struggle. So much negative energy around him._

_This part of mind was so deep and unreachable, even though technology and doctors always had tried to reach this part. Xavier was able to make connect here because of his skills, the unknown and fascinating subconscious. Every time when something messed up someone inside the head, the reason usually was found here._

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he heard a weak voice asking him and he used that to move to the right direction. Here he was able to move without his chair, here he could be anything he wanted to, but all he wanted to do was to help this poor child. He needed to courage him to stay strong until Beast has figured out the way they can help him, the way to get rid of the symbiote and save Peter's life._

_"It's okay Peter. I'm here to help you, my name is Charles Xavier. I'm sure you remember me and don't be scared, even though I know your secret identity, I'm not going to reveal it to anyone. It'll remain secret." As he was getting close to the direction where he had heard that weak voice, he started to sense that something really wasn't right. It was the symbiote, he knew that, but still he couldn't shake this feeling away. Something was very wrong and if he has to be honest, he's surprised that he even managed to make connection with Peter's mind. His several attempts before were not successful and it made he really wish that this wasn't any kind of symbiote trick now._

_"Xavier... You're that mutant who's the leader of that school... yeah I know you... Help me..."_

_When Xavier stopped and watched the sight in front of him, his hope was honestly decreased. This looked too bad, it looked like there wasn't any way to fix him anymore. It looked like there's no time._

_He could see Peter's figure sitting on the chair made of symbiote goo, the same goo keeping him there and most of his body was already covered with it, only his hands, face and a little bit of chest still free from it. Well, half of the face. The symbiote was covering his eyes too, making it look like he had mask what was lifted to his nose, just like he had with his Spiderman costume. The symbiote was telling the truth when it said that it was going to become one with its host. They were, he could see it. It was like the symbiote was taking little bites from him, slowly chewing him piece by piece until it was going to cover him completely._

_"It looks bad, doesn't it? I can feel it", Peter said after Charles was silent for a while. Charles had never seen anything like this, but then again he hadn't really connected with someone who was under the symbiote's influence._

_"Yes, it does", Charles admitted, there was no point to try lying to Peter. He knew how bad this was so lying would just piss him off probably, if the symbiote was feeding those negative feelings to him. He needed to think his words or else he could make more damage to Peter and his mind._

_"I'm trying to resist it so much but at this point I feel like giving up. I can't feel my legs anymore, it feels like my body is paralyzed after it has covered it enough", Peter continued, his voice surprisingly calm but weak. So weak it made Charles wonder how long Peter had actually fought with the symbiote._

_"I know this doesn't sound very promising, but everything is going to be okay eventually. Beast is working on with a cure and you just have to stay strong. Think about your family, if you give up now, they'll lose you. The symbiote can harm them without any feelings but you're the one who can stop it", Charles said calmly, watching Peter's possible reaction. And he did have some kind of reaction, clenching his fist and biting his lip for a moment while thinking those words. Charles knew how much Peter cared for others, how much Spiderman cared. Spiderman never killed anyone and it told already so much about him._

_"I.. I am trying. I've been trying so hard since understanding what's wrong with me", he whispered and then bit his lip again, looking like he was going to chew it off soon. Charles could sense how stressed the hero was, how hard he had tried to fight and how close he was to just give up already. How much the symbiote had caused pain to him, how much it had fed him lies and false feelings._

_"I know you are trying. You're so strong, you've been resisting it this whole time and it's been quite long time. Just try a little bit longer, we're here to help you. The X-men and the Avengers are working together to put and end to this sick plan. I can promise you that we'll stop this before it spread more."_

_Peter moved his hands, like he was trying to pull them off of the goo but the symbiote had tighter grip on him, making it impossible to move at his position. He could somehow move a little bit his head, but that's it._

_"I'm going to lose this battle. I know you're trying hard but_ _it has spread too much. It's hard to get the control of my body, the symbiote is controlling it most of the time already", he whispered again, opening his fist and sitting there like he had no other choice. Well, maybe he didn't have other option, but Charles knew there was still the tiny ray of hope somewhere, just waiting its moment to rise and shine._

_"Do you think Deadpool is going to let you do that?" Xavier asked and he sensed the sudden change in Peter's mood. Like the hope he knew was there was now visible after mentioning Wade. Deadpool was probably the only one who still believed and had hope that Peter was going to pull this through and Peter himself probably sensed that too. No, he didn't even need to sense that. He just knew._

_"Wade... He's been trying to help me this whole time. I can see things even if Spider-Carnage.. I mean when the symbiote is controlling my body. Its letting me see those horrifying things what it does to others. And I know it's my fault that Captain America got infected too."_

_"Don't think like that. It's not your fault, I'm sure you never wanted to infect him with the symbiote. Wade knows that too and he's been at your side this whole time. He isn't going to leave. He's acting like a different person, something I have never seen or heard Deadpool doing. He cares. He cares so much and I think that's one reason why you shouldn't give up yet."_

_Charles observed how the symbiote was trying to cover Peter's face more, but instead he groaned and looked like he was fighting, not physically but more like mentally. And after a while, the symbiote instead of covering more of him, backed away and showed Peter's eyes what were hidden under the dark goo. He opened them and watched straight to Charles' direction. And Charles saw the ray of hope what he had sensed earlier, it was burning and giving him willpower to continue fighting._

_"I won't give up."_

_Those words made him smile and feel proud of Peter. His fighting spirit was blazing the way flames did when they were its strongest. And Charles was sure Peter wasn't going to give up this new hope so soon, he was going to treasure it till the end, either he was going to be separated from the symbiote or lose to it. And that's what Charles wanted him to do, to keep fighting until there was nothing left. Until Beast had managed to come up with the cure._

_"I know you won't give up. And Wade knows that too. Keep fighting, we're going to eventually separate you from it. Just bear it a little bit more."_

_"Wait!" Peter suddenly said when Charles was ready to leave his mind. It surprised him, but he turned his gaze back to Peter's figure and stared him straight into the eyes, waiting him for telling what he wanted to tell. His eyes revealed that there was something he wanted to say._

_"I'm not sure is this really true or not, but the man behind this symbiote things... I don't know his name or anything but he said that there might be someone among the X-men who's already infected with the symbiote. He didn't say name or anything else, so I don't know did he just want to make me confused or crush my hope but keep your eyes open. It's not good to take that kind of risks."_

_Charles was very confused after hearing this, but he nodded and kept looking at Peter. "Thank you for telling that. I'll keep an eye on my students."_

-

When Charles finally opened his eyes and moved his hands away from Spiderman's forehead, he could hear how people were sighing in relief around him. They had been so worried about him, probably because it had taken more time than usually to reach his mind and talk with Peter. But he was proud of what he managed to do, now that he observed and studied Peter's body, the hero was breathing calmly like he was just sleeping.

"I don't know what you just did but he calmed down shortly after you started to use that hocus pocus of yours", Wade said and Clint nodded, confirming his words. Wolverine was still standing at the door and watching this from the distance, but at some point when Charles was talking with Peter, Beast had left. He was probably trying to find something from the symbiote, something useful.

"So, how bad it is?" Clint asked but Charles just raised his hand, gesturing him to calm down and that he was going to tell everything eventually. He just needed a moment to sort out his own thoughts, to have a respite from that experience. He had never felt anything like that, so much negative energy forced to someone and so much despair. The pain, he could feel the pain Peter had been feeling lately.

After a minute or two, Charles finally decided to tell them what he had sensed. "He's still there. His mind is getting weak, but it still has more strength to resist it than his body does. That explains why Spider-Carnage is more in the presence than we want to admit it, or why the symbiote is toying with his body. The subconscious part of his mind was almost completely covered with it, but he was still resisting it. I think this was a good thing that I made a connection with his mind, he was at some point ready to give up", Charles explained but the last part made Wade stood up and walk around the room restlessly.

"Deadpool, calm down. I think I bought us time too, he started to fight and resist it again after our little conversation. His fighting spirit is still strong, but it needed just a little reminder about why he should keep fighting. And he knows those reasons too."

Wade stopped in his tracks and just stared Charles for a while, until his gaze moved to Peter. He wasn't sure can he trust Charles' words that much, but at the same time wanted to trust. He wanted to cherish the hope that Peter was going to be okay and that after this was over, he and Spiderman would be out again, doing silly stuff or Wade making Spidey annoyed like always. He wanted to go back to that time, he wanted that so fucking badly but right now he wasn't sure was that going to happen ever again. His hope was crumbling little by little and even if the tried to fix those feelings, it was hard. It was hard to believe that they'd go back like nothing happened.

Just when the atmosphere in the room changed more uncomfortable, Beast appeared to the doorway and then inside the room when Wolverine wasn't blocking his way. The expression on Hank's face was mixture between hope and at the same time a little bit of doubt too.

They all turned their gazes on him and waited him to start speaking, but of course before Hank managed to say anything, Deadpool opened his mouth. "Why you look like that, did you win in a lottery or something?" Wade asked and normally he'd have received angry looks, but now everyone was too busy with waiting the reason why Beast looked like that. And they were getting used to Deadpool and his stupid little comments every now and then, so it wasn't surprise that he'd say something like that.

"I guess this can be considered as the lottery win", Beast said and went through some of the papers he had in his hand, reading them and then moving his gaze back to the waiting men. "I found something very interesting."

No one said anything and it was like an cue for Beast to continue telling what he had found.

"I've been studying the symbiote without resting and after gathering the information from you, from the syringe and from him and his test results, I've come to a conclusion that this symbiote needs specific factors that it can really kick in and start taking over its host. The syringe what contains the symbiote dosage contains also other factors and I think those are important, making sure it works as wanted to", Beast explained while flicking through the papers again, sometimes reading the words in them and sometimes just looking the men in the room.

"So what are you trying to tell us?" Clint asked, a little but confused but at the same time he kinda started to figure out what Beast meant with his words.

"I'm trying to tell you that this symbiote needs to be injected with those factors. We can sigh in relief that the symbiote can't move from someone to another person like the original can, this symbiote is injected to its host and that's why it can overpower the host so easily. So, no matter how close we are standing next to infected person, we don't have to worry about the chance that the symbiote might try to take over us too. What we need to worry about is the dosages, if its injected, then it'll start to eat its host from the inside."

This information made them somehow relieved but at the same time also scared. The symbiote was strong thing and apparently if its injected, it can be very dangerous. This information was a lot, even though it felt like it wasn't that much. With this information, they knew they didn't have to be so afraid of the infected heroes. The thing what they should be afraid was the dosages. One injection is enough to release the symbiote.

"Is there something else?" Charles asked after processing everything what he had heard. The little smile spread on Hank's face after hearing that question and he nodded slightly, his eyes full of hope for the good tomorrow. Wade and Clint could see that too and it sparked the hope in Wade's mind too. Beast looked like he knew something and he was going to share that with them.

"Yes there is", he said while taking his glass off and putting the papers to the closest table. The smile on his face was small, but it was still there and it was convincing them that there was something good in his next words. And there was indeed.

"I think I might be close to figure out the cure. This information about how the symbiote works with its host was important and gave me new direction with the studies. So far it's been quite successful and I'm sure about it. The results so far has been very promising and now I'm sure that sooner or later, I'll eventually finally figure out how to cure people from the symbiote."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll stop making promises since I can't be sure right now can I even keep them. I promised to give chapters faster but instead this took some time again. But I tried to make up for my empty promises and this chapter is longer than the chapters I usually update to this story. So I guess we're even now? 
> 
> Wild shit happening here. I've been planning on quite long time now about that scene where Charles was inside Peter's mind, somewhere deep in the subconscious where the symbiote is controlling him. I actually like those kind of things, like the episode in Spectacular Spiderman where Peter was finally getting rid of the symbiote. It was kinda what I imagined here would happen, what is happening inside his mind. I hope I didn't manage to confuse you. Sorry if I did, whoops.
> 
> So now it's summer and I still have time to write. I'll try working hard with this, but I don't want to make another empty promise about giving chapters fast. I'll do my best tho. And I think this chapter turned out to be one of the best ones so far, at least I like it very much. The next chapter is probably going to be wild ride again, so prepare yourself. And btw, I think we've crossed the midpoint here already. I don't know how many chapters there's going to be. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> ps, I did check this chapter but it's so big that if there's bad typos, I'm sorry.


	17. Sacrificial healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cure is close, but what's up with Wolverine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost 84 years....  
> Woah. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Do you know that feeling when you've already prepared yourself for the worst news, waiting anxiously and not being able to sleep or eat? When you're sure there won't be any good news and you have abandoned hope too, accepting silently the fact that you can't change the upcoming events. Probably everyone has experienced that and will experience it in the future. 

At first when Wade started to prepare himself for the bad news, he was sure these feelings are the same type of what people feel when they're watching their dying relative, unable to do anything anymore. Unable to help that person, just watching as they're taking their final breaths, giving in to death's welcoming embrace. 

It's not like Wade could relate to those feelings. Not like he has any family members left to give him that experience and if he ever went through those same feelings earlier in his life, he couldn't remember them anymore. He didn't even care about that. He doesn't care that he can't remember things from his life before the Weapon X project. 

Some people might find the idea terrifying, that one can't remember their past very well or the faces of family members. But Wade's different, he's focusing to live in the moment and doesn't worry so much what tomorrow has for him.

But now he's been more worried than he's ever been. He can't recall these feelings, can't remember the last time he was worrying over someone so much that he's not even able to sleep or eat. It was just something he had never really experienced before.

When he heard those promising words coming from Beast's mouth, it felt like his gray world was painted with colors again. And it's so damn colorful like it used to be before this mess. It felt like a bandage what's been ripped off. At first it hurts, but then the pain goes away and you can finally sigh in relief.

"Those are wonderful news. We're finally getting somewhere with this situation", Charles said when the room calmed down, curious eyes watching Beast and trying to register the new information he just told them. 

Wade could feel how his hope was slowly getting stronger again, the same hope that has been missing for a while now. If it's true that Beast is close to figure out how to get rid of the symbiote problem, then they're already halfway through this. 

Charles and Clint both looked genuinely happy for the news and Beast was smiling too, excited to began the research. The whole room was filled with this new atmosphere, this new hope for the good tomorrow. There has been too much bad news, it was already time to get some positive energy to everyone.

Everyone in the mansion knew what is going on, it'd have been impossible to try hide something this big and dangerous. Xavier informed everyone properly the day when Spiderman was brought to the mansion, the symbiote problem has been secret for too long already. 

The only one who didn't look like they were rejoicing the news was Wolverine. He was still leaning against the door frame, his gaze wandering from person to person in the room. Clint noticed it immediately while others ignored it since Wolverine wasn't the type of guy who would just show these kind of feelings in front of everyone. 

"I might need to use your help too. I want to take some blood samples and see if your healing factor can reject the symbiote. If it's capable to do that, then we have had the possible cure in front of our eyes this whole time. Just a little adjusting and we can start cure people", Beast announced but his words made Wolverine wince slightly. 

"You sure that's necessary? I've heard that the kiddo has healing factor too but it's not helping him against it", Logan noted while his gaze was locked on to the unconscious hero.

"It's true that he has healing factor, but it's not like ours", Wade answered and glanced at his direction, studying Logan's body language. He looked like he didn't like the idea of being pincushion and Wade understood him. He knows how it feels like when people around you are poking you with needles, it's not enjoyable. 

Wolverine looked like he was still hesitating the idea of giving blood samples, mumbling something to himself while he finally moved and left, leaving the little group behind. 

Xavier shook his head slowly, letting out a deep sigh. "I think he needs some time to think things. That's just the way he is."

Even though Wolverine's behavior was already familiar to both Beast and Charles, the professor still found it a little bit off. He needs to talk with Logan privately as soon as possible. No one can force him to give blood samples, but the way he acted right now was very selfish and odd. 

-

The next day Beast locked himself inside his little laboratory again, it's been almost like a second home to him these past days. Wade was amazed by all the equipment and stuff that was there while Beast had taken his blood sample. It looked nothing like the shitty abandoned lab what he had seen in the sewers earlier. 

After giving enough blood for the new research, Wade finally decided to go and take some fresh air. 

It felt so good to be outside after spending days inside the mansion, inside that one specific room. The sun was shining but the sky was cloudy too, sometimes hiding sun behind the curtains of white clouds. The air was so fresh here, unlike the fusty city air what sadly was more familiar to him than this clean air. 

When no one was around him, he lifted his mask all up to his nose and inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of how his lungs were filled with air. His whole body felt relaxed, he had forgotten how it feels like to enjoy something as amazing as nature. Somehow Wade felt thankful that the X-men mansion isn't in the middle of city. 

As he walked around the surrounding area and enjoyed the nature, he also let himself fall into his thoughts again. Wade was feeling very hopeful, it wouldn't take long until Peter was back as himself and they'd kick bad guys right into asses. He already got a thousands of plans how to take care of the baddies. 

Wade stopped when he arrived to the little garden at the backyard. He kept observing it while lost in thoughts. He knew that Storm was responsible for this lively garden, it was probably easy to take care of it with her powers. 

Too bad Wade couldn't have nice garden at his apartment. Or even a single pot plant, his apartment wasn't very ideal environment for a plant, nor Wade's skills to take care of it. He had once bought a jade plant because he thought it would make his apartment look more colorful. It died shorty after that and when he replaced it with a pincushion cactus, somehow he managed to kill that too. 

Remembering stuff like that amused Wade rather than dispirited him. Maybe someone would be disappointed and think they're a failure because they didn't even manage to keep a friggin' cactus alive, but Wade found it funny. Maybe next time when he decides to buy plants, he'll do some research of how to take care of them before buying any.

After continuing his little journey outside, Wade watched as some of the students were practicing something. While watching them, Wade felt grateful that he wasn't part of the X-men. Doing stuff like that every week? Nope, it didn't interested him at all. Of course he sometimes joked that he wanted to be one of the X-men, but he didn't feel like he belonged into their team in any way. He isn't a mutant, he was never born as one. 

(Did you miss us already?)

[I think they didn't miss us. If I was a reader, I wouldn't enjoy us either.]

"What a nice sunshine personality."

[Someone must be.]

Wade tried to ignore the boxes but it was hard, as usual the boxes were loud enough to make him pay attention to them. Even if he turned his gaze and focused on Hawkeye, who was shooting arrows at empty cans and bottles, he could still hear the boxes clearly.

(You know this chapter somehow feels tedious. How's that even possible?)

[Writer's block is a bitch. It gets the best of writers easily.]

"Did you have something important or do you even have any point here?"

(Maybe...)

[I got a gut feeling that something is going to happen soon.]

(The cure?)

[I'm not sure.]

"That's it, I don't want to hear that. No spoilers!" Wade huffed while he ignored the boxes and walked toward the main entrance, not interested enough to even stay outside anymore. He was murmuring something incoherent while walking back to inside, only to find out that there was a lot of unusual fussing going around the vestibule.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Wade asked when he finally spotted Cyclops. He looked like he was stressed about something, ready to give his orders around and be the leader he always is. 

Cyclops didn't answer anything, he was too busy with choosing who he takes with him and who stays in the mansion. Wade studied Cyclops' expression for a while and he looked like something had scared him, but at the same time he also looked like he just wanted to end this whatever was going on. 

The door opened and soon Hawkeye was standing next to Wade, staring the same scene in front of his eyes. Wade didn't even need to turn his head and look at him, he could imagine what kind of expression was on Clint's face. He was probably as confused as he is. 

"Did I miss something? Are we under attack, did Spiderman escaped?" Clint asked and his words made Wade wince. Damn it, it's bad if Peter managed to escape. But how? He's been unconscious most of the time, how was he able to escape? Why now, when they're so close to the possible cure? 

Cyclops finally paid some attention to them, turning his gaze and mumbled something what they didn't caught. 

"The Avengers are under attack and we're going to check if they need our help", Cyclops managed to say before Wolverine interrupted him and added more into the story.

"Apparently they recruited Gumbo to their little symbiote army too. I can't wait to be the one who tears that parasite off of him."

The grin on Logan's face gave chills to Hawkeye while Wade just stood there, arms crossed and watched Cyclops like he was waiting to hear something more from him.

"Logan, you're not coming with us", Cyclops informed and that didn't please Wolverine at all. He turned his now annoyed gaze to the other X-men member and Wade was sure Logan looked like he wanted to growl or punch Cyclops in the face.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice now darker and he sounded pissed off already. 

"I said that you're not coming with us. We need you here, if something comes up here, we can't send all our members to the Avengers tower."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I am, trust me."

"Wait, time out! What about me? This is about my team, they need me there", Hawkeye interrupted before Cyclops and Wolverine managed to start their usual quarrels. Wade wasn't even going to recruit to that team, he knew already that if he wanted to go with them, Cyclops would just turn him down and say that he was needed here more than there. 

"Ant-Man already decided to go with us. I guess there isn't anything I can do to stop you from tagging along. However, we could use your help in the mansion. We can't say for sure is this just a distraction or are they going to attack here next, but I'm sure you'd be great help here." 

"Now you're just mean", Wolverine commented but he decided to not say anything anymore since the glace he got from Cyclops wasn't very friendly. 

Hawkeye was hesitating, he wasn't sure what to think. There wasn't much time to think anyway, Cyclops started to get impatient fast. There's no time to waste for this and when Rogue arrived to the vestibule, he needed to hear his answer.

"C'mon Cyclops, we need to go", Rogue tried to hurry him while walking to the corridor what lead to the area where the Blackbird is. 

"You better help my team, I put my trust in you and your little team", Clint finally answered and he received a nod as an answer. Cyclops turned around after hearing what Clint decided and jogged to catch Rogue. 

As soon as the Blackbird was on its way to the Avengers tower, Beast decided to show up. The expression on Wolverine's face at first made him back away, to keep his distance but when Clint and Wade looked at his direction, they could tell that whatever was on his mind was important.

"This day can't get any worse from here", Wade murmured after studying Beast's expression. If Beast was going to tell bad news, he wasn't sure did he want to hear them. He knew there was a possibility for that chance, but hearing them coming from someone's mouth made it just too real. Wade didn't want to accept more shit on his shoulders anymore, there was already enough problems.

"Come with me to my laboratory", Beast said and turned around, heading back to the direction where he came from. "Even you too, Wolverine", he added when Wade and Clint were already following him, but Logan was just standing still.

Logan let out a loud, annoyed sigh and finally followed Beast too.

-

When they stepped into the laboratory, Wade noticed how it looked more like a fucking potion class from the Harry Potter franchise instead of the laboratory he saw earlier.

"Are you making potions or something? That's some wizard shit", Wade wondered loudly, his gaze moving around the room curiously. He could swear that there was something what looked like a typical pot where witch would cook something very suspicious. And it didn't help at all either that there was some kind of steam coming from it.

The quick smirk on Clint's face made Wade feel a little bit proud of himself, maybe that joke wasn't as shitty as he thought it would be. But as soon as the smirk was visible on his face, as quickly it disappeared too. Clint was worrying because of the fact that there was infected heroes attacking the Avengers tower, the place what he called his home. Most of his friends were there to protect it, but instead of being there too, he was here.

"This problem wouldn't be so bad if it was that easy to work with the cure. I'm testing every possible choice until I find the perfect way to cure someone from the symbiote", Beast explained calmly, even though he probably didn't find Wade's joke funny.

He grabbed a pile of papers next to the microscope, going through them carefully and then moving his gaze back to others. Wade assumed those papers were notes what Beast has taken while studying everything he could, the syringe what contained the dosage of the symbiote, the blood samples and other science stuff.

"According to my studies, your healing factor can resist the symbiote. At least most of the results have been very promising", Beast started, drawing all the attention toward him. Wade wanted to be happy, this was very good news indeed, but somehow he just couldn't shake the feeling that there were more what Beast wanted to tell them. More what he has found out, and he's probably going to drop the bomb very soon.

Wade wasn't only one who suspected something like that to happen, Clint's gaze was studying Beast and he was waiting the next things what the member of X-men was going to tell. Somehow, even though Beast didn't let it show from his face, both Clint and Wade just knew that there was a problem again. 

"I need to study Logan's blood too, but I did find something rather problematic and fascinating."

"We're all ears, what's the problem?" Clint asked, the curiosity already tearing him apart from the inside. 

Beast turned his gaze back to the papers and he stared them silently, like he was still trying check the possibility that there's some kind of little mistake. Unfortunately he knew for sure that there wasn't any, the notes he had made were very accurate and didn't lie.

"There's a certain point how much your healing factor can deal with this thing. At first I was excited when your healing factor was resisting the symbiote and even neutralizing it, but I wanted to test something what came into my mind after I was about to work on with the cure. The signs on the dosage we got here and the results from Spiderman's blood tests show that the symbiote dosages are all different. Some of them are stronger, some of them are weaker." 

Beast was taking quick glances from the notes while he was explaining what he had found out, trying to tell everything as calmly and simply as he could. But the look on his face and the tone on his voice was somehow uncertain, some things made him feel unsure. 

"I actually thought there was blood clots when I took my first look of Spiderman's blood. It turned out to be parts of the lesser symbiote substance. The interesting part from the lesser parts were that they kinda looked like shriveled flowers, clearly Spiderman's body resisted the weaker symbiote substance. He's gotten a lot of dosages with different types of symbiote strength, probably because they were testing what's the ideal amount of it for a hero like him. 

I almost dare to say that they're choosing their targets very precisely and with consideration. Maybe even Captain America wasn't just a random person to be infected with it, maybe the dosage was meant for him from the beginning." 

Suddenly the silence in the room felt twice as heavy, only a couple of machines making the quiet noises there. 

Beast assumed earlier that this would be the reaction but he couldn't just let that piece of information to be only his knowledge. At least Wade deserved to know, Clint too since there wasn't any other Avengers in the mansion right now. And since Beast knew about the attack on the Avengers tower, he had no choice but to tell this to Clint. He'd inform the others later, other X-men and the Avengers too.

"I'm not sure did I understand everything correctly", Clint started, his voice hesitating and confused look on his face. Maybe somewhere deep inside he understood everything perfectly, but it was taking time to register everything of it completely. 

"Are you fucking serious? This thing can become unstoppable if the dosage contains strong symbiote shit?" Wade asked as elegantly as always when Hawkeye didn't finish whatever was on his mind. He looked like he really wanted to ask details and get answers in a more simple way, but when he gave up and decided to think things instead of asking them from Beast, Wade just did a favor for him. 

"That's the fact right now. But I'll do anything to stop this, I'll find a way to neutralize it. I won't let you down. I think I can make the first test cure already", Beast promised and after that he's attention was back on Logan. He was trying to ask nicely if he could take some blood samples from him, he hadn't studied his healing factor yet. 

Logan's annoyed attitude was at its best, the idea of blood samples making him act almost like a cornered animal. However, Beast wasn't going to give up, he was going to keep asking until Wolverine would change his decision. 

"I'm sure you can use his samples", Logan answered, pointing his thumb at Wade's direction. He wasn't in the mood to get poked with needles, not now or never again.

Beast sighed loudly and went back to his microscope, taking one of the samples he had studied already and tried to find out if he could receive more information from it. He didn't feel like shooing others out of his lab right now, he was sure there was something what he probably had forgotten to say. 

Wade exchanged quickly gazes with Clint before walking around the room and curiously looking equipment and stuff what Beast had there. Somehow it was interesting, even though Wade didn't understand that much of this kind of science related topic. 

While he stared the various books on the bookshelf, he heard how Logan was walking toward the laboratory's door. Something was very odd with his behavior, even Wade could notice that. He knew Wolverine wasn't exactly the most nicest person in the X-men, but he was acting like a big asshole right now. Of course no one can force him to give his blood, but the situation wasn't going to get better either if Beast can't solve this problem.

The footsteps suddenly stopped and when there wasn't any sound of door opening and closing, Wade turned and found Logan just standing still, gaze on the floor and clenching his teeth together. 

"Is everything okay?" Clint asked, he noticed Logan's sudden change in the mood too.

"Perfectly fine", Logan answered while turning around, staring Clint for a moment until turning his gaze to Beast's direction. Beast had stopped his studies and he was now watching Wolverine too, his eyes full of worry. 

"In fact, I'm feeling so fine that you can take the damn sample."

Beast was caught off from his guard, his worrying expression turning into confusion. He wasn't sure did he just heard right, did Logan just say what he thought he said? There was some doubt on his gaze.

"Are you sure?" Beast asked, wanting to be sure that Wolverine wasn't just joking around or something. When the other man nodded, Beast shrugged his shoulders and began to gather the supplies he needed while Wolverine sat to the closest chair. 

There was something weird going on, Wade just knew it. He may be the Merc with a Mouth and he might give a stupid impression of himself, but he definitely isn't that stupid. He moved next to Hawkeye and changed gazes with him again. They both were confused as hell, something was very off with this situation. 

Even Beast sensed the odd atmosphere, but he was just hoping that Logan had some kind of change of heart, that he finally decided to leave aside his stubbornness and be a good person like he is when he wants to be. 

"Okay, it'll sting a little bit but I'll be over very quickly. After that I won't ask your blood samples anymore, I promise", Beast explained while he was preparing the needle and the vacutainer tubes. Why he had those kind of equipment in his laboratory? Who knows, but it's good thing that he has them here right now.

"I'm used to pain", Logan answered. He looked like his whole attitude just changed, from the grumpy and resisting thick skull to even annoyingly cooperative. Somehow a little bit restless too, he was fiddling something with his hand, he had something on his pocket but Wade assumed it was a phone. 

When Beast was ready to take the sample, Wolverine's behavior changed again. He looked like he was nervously sweating, his breathing was heavy and his gaze was weird. His eyes were lacking the emotions, the zest for life what people usually had in their eyes.

"Hank..." Logan managed to say, the breathing started to be too hard. He almost looked like some invisible hand was choking him, he needed to concentrate hard if he wanted to speak properly. 

"I'm sorry." The expression on Logan's face changed, the vicious grin and malicious gaze making him look so out of his character.

"I can't let you finish the cure. You want to study symbiote so much? Study this!"

Wade had never seen Logan moving so fast. He pulled the small injector from his pocket, same type of what Spiderman had used when Captain America was infected with the symbiote, and Logan's target was unmistakable.

"Wolvie no!" Wade yelled in surprise while he as fast as he could moved and tried to get a grip of Logan before he can inject the symbiote to Beast. 

Clint's reflexes were faster than Wade's and he moved between Wolverine and Beast, trying to protect the mutant. He raised his hand and then felt the sting on it, feeling how the burning sensation began to move along his veins. 

Wade pulled Logan away from the duo when he got a good grip of him, pushing him to the other side of the room, making some distance between them. 

Wolverine let out the all too familiar inhuman scream while his eyes turned completely white, and then came the nasty goo. Like with Cap and Spiderman, the black goo slowly covered him completely, hiding his real identity behind all that black goo. 

Even though Wolverine wasn't wearing his X-men uniform, the goo started to adapt the same shape as his uniform. When the black symbiote goo was done adapting the shape, it changed the colors too like it did with Captain America. Yellow was the most visible color while the blue and black parts weren't as bright as the main yellow.

Clint was at that point on the ground, rolling and groaning in pain. He tried to scratch himself, but at the same time he felt like he was burning from the inside. The pain was too much, he couldn't make it stop and it was driving him crazy.

Wade could hear how there was already footsteps running towards the lab, but he wanted to take symbiote possessed Wolverine outside as soon as possible. It looked like it wanted to fight, especially after Wolverine's adamantium claws showed up. If it decides to have a rampage on the lab, it'd easily destroy the chance to make the cure.

"I think we better do something fast before they decide to destroy this whole place", Wade suggested without looking Beast's direction, keeping his whole focus on this symbiote Wolverine. He quickly eyed the room before his eyes were locked on the window.

Without hesitation Wade ran and pushed the symbiote possessed X-men member through the window, the glass shattering all over the place. "I'll keep him busy", Wade announced while he jumped out of the window as well, swearing silently because they were on the second floor and the fall wasn't going to be pleasant.

He was lucky that there was a bush plant right below him but it hurt like hell to fall on it. It wasn't as soft as it looked like.

He had to wait a couple of minutes before he's sure he can stand without the hellish pain. When Wade finally was able to pay attention to his surroundings, he couldn't see Wolverine anywhere.

"Yo Wolvie, you wanna fight? Let's fight", Wade chirped, trying to annoy it enough that the symbiote possessed Wolverine would show up. 

He didn't have to be a genius to trace it. From the place where the symbiote Wolverine had fallen was leading a trail of strange looking footprints right toward the backyard, to the Storm's well maintained garden dream. 

"Hide and seek? Okay then, I'll play with you", Wade said loudly while he followed the footprints. He was worrying about how Beast was doing in the laboratory with Hawkeye and the X-men who came to check what was going on. This wasn't just a random attack, Beast was the target because he's so close to crack the problem. He's so close to the cure that the enemies are probably feeling a little bit cornered already.

As Wade was walking through the garden, he kept his senses sharp and tried to find the hiding symbiote. There were traces everywhere and Wade's sure Storm isn't going to like it when she sees what has happened to her beautiful garden. 

He heard how something was moving close. He didn't have same kind of sharp senses like Spidey has, but by now he has already learned to pay more attention to his surroundings. These symbiote things can surprise, it was scary how they are getting more powerful as more heroes are infected. The symbiote dosages are probably developing rapidly.

In fact something was behind him right now. He could feel the intense stare on his back and even though it was trying to be quiet, Wade was able to hear it though. He could hear its breath, how it was raising its hand. 

"Found you!" Wade suddenly said while turning around and jumping aside, dodging the first pair of adamantium claws. He couldn't enjoy his little victory too long, the other pair of claws were already on the move and the symbiote Wolverine basically cut off his left hand before Wade even managed to pull out both of his katanas.

"Oh c'mon, that's enough already!" Wade growled while slashing the air with the katana, making the symbiote back away and observe him.

"We have no time for you", the symbiote finally said, its voice so creepy and demonic that it sent chills down Wade's spine. It was a lot different from the Spider-Carnage's voice, a lot scarier. 

"Look who can talk, amazing!" he mumbled while taking his separated arm from the ground and pressing it back against where it belonged. It was going to take some time before it'd be fully healed, but the symbiote Wolverine didn't look like it was going to fight at this very moment. 

"And where you think you're going, mister? Look, your friends are there", Wade continued while watching past it, a couple of X-men members running toward them. He recognized the other easily being Colossus because of his looks and the way he ran like an ogre, but it took a little bit more time until Wade recognized Jean Grey as well. 

The symbiote possessed hero just growled like an animal and turned around to see the new faces.

"Logan you need to calm down, you can resist it", Colossus said and stopped when he was standing in front of his symbiote possessed teammate, but the symbiote didn't like the way Colossus approached it.

"No, get away from us!" it hissed while trying to scratch Colossus with the adamantium claws. If it hit hard enough, Colossus had to take steps back but every time when he saw his chance, he got closer again. When the symbiote tried to escape from the area, Colossus snatched it and hold it still while Jean was trying to contact Logan's mind.

"Wolverine, I know you have willpower to resist it", Jean whispered while she concentrated to make the connection with her and his mind. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she used her powers, she couldn't get inside Wolverine's head. It was like the symbiote was blocking her away. 

"He must have been under the influence of it more than just this day since it's already that strong", Wade assumed while watching how the two X-men were trying to handle the situaton. Damn it, how careless he was. 

Jean didn't want to stop trying and when she looked like she was finally successful, another symbiote scream came somewhere close and distracted them. And then the arrow was shot right between them, explosing and making everyone backaway immediately. Another arrow was shot and it hit Colossus right in the back, exploding and the gooey stuff started to cover him too. 

Colossus had to let go of symbiote Wolverine, just to tear the goo off of himself. It wasn't infecting him or anything, it was just trying to cover and prevent him from moving.

"Have fun with him, We've got some other business to do", the symbiote Wolverine said while disappearing from the scene. Wade tried to stop it by throwing his katana toward it, but the symbiote and Wolverine were gone.

"Wolverine we can help you!" Jean shouted after it but it was no use. There was only new threat, the symbiote possessed Hawkeye what didn't look very happy. 

"This day is a fucking mess", Wade cursed while he tried to study this new symbiote's moves and body language. 

The dosage was meant for Beast, it was probably strong because of him being a mutant. But Hawkeye wasn't a mutant, so the strong dosage was making him more aggressive and acting like an animal with its instincts instead of being able to talk like the other symbiote possessed heroes. 

"Do you have any ideas what to do now?" Colossus asked, tearing the last symbiote pieces off of him and throwing them to the ground. 

"I can try to make a contact with his mind. It might work or not, I just need to try", Jean suggested while they all were staring the symbiote. It was already reaching to get the next arrow for its bow, what was also covered with the same nasty goo. Some of the arrows were gooey as well.

"That's our only best shot right now", Wade admitted and glanced at Jean's direction quickly. Maybe it would be easier to contact Clint's mind. He was human after all, while all the other symbiote possessed heroes so far were either mutants or had some kind of inhuman powers. 

When Wade tasted the taste of blood in his mouth, he realized he was biting his lip so hard that it had began to bleed. He was nervous as hell and why wouldn't he be? One of the Avengers was turned into symbiote mess again on his watch. Right in front of his eyes.

How the hell he was going to explain this to Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? Thought I'm done yet?
> 
> Hee but seriously, I think there might be 5 chapters at least before this story is completed. I'm not quite sure yet will it be 5 or 5+ chapters, it depends if I can't come up with any more major plot twists or other stuff. 
> 
> Like I said earlier, it's been very long since the last update. I'm so sorry about that, writer's block has been pain in the ass lately. Also I had a lot of problems with this chapter, I've been rewriting and getting annoyed by it over and over again. You might see that the end of the chapter kinda fell flat a little bit, that's because my interest toward this chapter has been off the limit already and I just wanted to kick this chapter away so I can finally try to move this story forward. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> And now I'll stop my ramblings because it's 7 am and my eyes are literally these right now: x_x
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! \ (•◡•) /  
> ps,  
> I did check this but since the time is what it is, I'm sorry if there's something what I haven't noticed. I'll try to read this again after waking up.


End file.
